Que Hay Despues Del Beso
by kcora
Summary: Que hay despues de un vecindario a salvo, de una confesion de amor, de un beso...
1. El Poema

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 1: El Poema**

La calles de Hillwood ya se encontraban igual que siempre llenas de niños, de padres de familia, de mascotas, de adolescentes corriendo o caminando de un lugar a otro y estaba ella una muchacha rubia caminando entre las personas tal pareciera que para ella no existiera nada mas que ella, caminaba cabizbaja perdida en sus pensamientos "_a veces... seria bueno que me miras Arnold… pero...-_

_-_Helga...-

-Phoebe... hola que tal...- Phoebe la miraba un poco preocupada no entendia el por que de la actitud de su amiga

-bien... pero estas un poco extraña, te sientes bien...-

-claro que si Phoebe...- Helga le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Phoebe mientras seguían caminando para llegar a la parada de buses, que ganas tenia de contarle a su amiga lo que le habia pasado con Arnold, hace apenas dos dias cuando salvaron al barrio, pero ahora no se sentia con ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos de contarle algo tan... doloroso, cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina, Helga tropezo con alguien, pero hoy no tenia animos de pelear con nadie, ni nada..

-serviría si tuvieras mas cuidado...- dijo traquilamente la joven mientras se levantaba tomando la mano que su amiga le daba

-si, discúlpame Helga...- dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Helga pero sin levantar la vista puesto que no queria que ella advirtiera el pequeño sonrojo que se estaba asomando en sus mejillas...

Helga se quedo como paralizada viendo al muchacho que tenia en frente, no lo había visto desde ese día en que le confeso que lo amaba, y el... pues el... "_yo simplemente le dije lo que el quería escuchar.." _pensó la joven al recordar que ella le había dicho después de que simplemente se habían dejado llevar por el momento y que lo odiaba, pero lo que mas le dolía eran las frases que el le había dicho esa mañana #tu no me amas cierto?# #tu en realidad me odias, cierto?# de cierta manera la había presionado para que ella dijera eso, y ella lo sintió así, ella solo le dio la tranquilidad de escuchar lo que quería escuchar, empezó a agachar la cabeza.

Phoebe se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Arnold, eso en realidad algo extraño en el, "_porque Arnold se sonroja... sera por la presencia de Helga.._" pensaba la muchacha en lo que volteaba a ver a su amiga, y la vio, vio esa inmesa triztesa en la que se estaba hundiendo asi que decidio romper el silencio –y... Arnold ¿Qué haces tu aquí...?-

Arnold levanto la mirada al oír la voz de su amiga –si, Phoebe lo que pasa es que me levante algo tarde y pues...- decía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Helga, la llegada del autobús hizo que los tres muchachos empezaran a subir...

-hola viejo...- Gerald y Arnold hicieron su habitual saludo, pero Gerald noto algo raro en Arnold –estas bien??-

-si... solo esperaba poder hablar con...-

-Helga- Arnold miro a su amigo y solo sonrió

-oye viejo, no me digas que no se te ocurrió que Phoebe se encontraría con Helga...-

-pues...- Gerald veia a su amigo después de la platica de ayer sabia que estos dias no iban a ser nada faciles...

FLASH BACK

-entonces se le callo el sombrero y la gabardina y pude ver quien era voz ronca…- decía Arnold mientras se sentaba en el piso y ponía una charola con vasos con leche y un plato con galletas que su abuelo le había dado...

-de veras… muy astuto hermano... sin embargo te arriesgaste demasiado solo por decubrir a voz ronca... pero bueno de ti no me extraña, y... quien era?-

-Helga-

Gerald escupió la leche que tenia en la boca encima de su amigo sin siquiera poder asimilar toda la información que le estaba soltando...

-Gerald!!- dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba y trataba de sacar la leche que tenia encima

-lo siento viejo... pero como esta eso de que Helga G. Pataki.. era voz ronca.. es que.. no se..-

-si, te entiendo yo tampoco lo podia creer parecia mentira.. y por eso, pues la presione para que me dijera la verdad...-

-la presionaste??! Wow.. eso si es una sorpresa...- dijo Gerald mientras tambien se levantaba –es que es todo tan raro, TU presionando a HELGA G. PATAKI.. y ELLA respondiendo tus preguntas.. Por que las respondió, verdad?..-

Arnold levanto la vista para ver a su amigo –es que no lo entendía.. No entendia por que ella ayudaba a una persona a la que dice odiar..-

-si.. Si hermano.. Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.. Te respondió por que lo hacia?..-

-si-

-y te dijo que...-

-que me amaba Gerald- Gerald se quedo viendo a su amigo por algunos segundos mientras empezaba a reir a carcajadas y se tiraba a la cama –ah.. Viejo..- decia mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos –ya en serio.. Que te dijo..-

-ESO Gerald!! Ella Helga G. Pataki la niña que siempre dijo que me odiaba, y que me molesta desde que tengo memoria me dijo que me me AMABA a MI!!-

Gerald se quedo paralizado por el grito de su amigo se notaba claramente que no aguantaba mas la presion que le habia provocado que Helga le revelara tremendo secreto, definitivamente Helga Pataki lograba angustiar a Arnold de la forma que fuera aun confesandole sus sentimientos –viejo..- dijo Gerald un tanto perplejo aun mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro

Arnold se calmo un poco y se sento en la silla que estaba justo detrás de el –Gerald.. perdon pero es que todo es tan confuso... y luego lo que hize..-

-lo que hiciste?...-

-si.. Gerald.. yo estaba nervioso.. y no sabia que decirle.. y cuando ya nos estabamos iendo a nuestras casas pues.. prácticamente la presione diciendole o preguntandole mas bien, que ella no me amaba en realidad y que si en realidad me odiaba.. bueno mejor dicho los dos quedamos en que habiamos estado nerviosos y nos dejamos llevar por el momento.. y por supuesto me dijo que no olvidara que me odiaba.. sin embargo ella me demostro todo lo contrario en la torre..-

Gerald estaba cada vez mas confundido ya no estaba entendiendo nada... –haber.. haber hermano.. vamos por puntos..- decia un tanto alterado mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro –primero dice que te ama...- decia mientras empezaba a contar con sus dedos y Arnold simplemente asintìa..-

-luego TU haces que se retracte..-

-bueno... asi como...- dijo Arnold en lo que se levantaba y caia en cuenta de que todo lo que le decia su amigo era verdad, entonces volvio a sentarse mientras casi en un susurro le decia -..si..-

-y dijo que te odiaba?..-

-si-

-bueno hermano.. espera! antes de darte mi punto de vista...- decia mientras se acercaba a su amigo –que fue lo que te demostro en la torre..- decia mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo..

Arnold empezaba a sonrojarse y se empezo a sentir mas incomodo por la mirada que le estaba dando su amigo.. –Gerald.. por favor...-

-por favor que?..-

-nada.. solo dejemos el tema, de acuerdo?-

-no.. viejo.. aquí hay algo aun..-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

Gerald miraba celosamente a su amigo sabiendo que hay algo que no le queria contar continuo mirandolo de la misma forma –que paso alla arriba viejo?-

-nada-

-nada.. entonces por que estas tan nervioso..-

-no lo estoy-

-si lo estas-

-te empujo, te dio un golpe, te pateo, te dio un poema, te..-

-ME BESO!-

-QUE.. QUE!!!-

Gerald cayo sentado en la cama de Arnold totalmente pasmado –ok... esto es demasiada información...- Gerald intentaba asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo en realidad todavía no lo podia creer parecia mentira, pero de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza y se levanto con fuerza –Haber esperate... entonces después de que ella te confeso que te amaba.. te besò... tu hiciste que se retractara..- Geral paso su mano por su rostro en señal de no poder creer lo que iba a decir –nunca crei decir esto.. ni defender a Pataki.. pero es que ni Helga G. Pataki merece que le hagan eso..- decia mientras se volvía a sentar –me imagino que estas conciente de que estuvo mal?..-

-por supuesto Gerald..- dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba de su asiento... pero es que luego de que entregamos el video ella me menciono lo que paso arriba, yo me puse nervioso.. luego ella tambien y.. ahh..- decia mientras agarraba sus cabellos –sinceramente Gerald no supe como reaccionar..-

-y que piensas hacer?-

-hablar con Helga..-

-y.. que le vas a decir..-

-pues.. eso.. no lo se..-

Gerald solto un suspiro mientras veia como su amigo jugaba con un lapiz que tenia en la mano..

FIN FLASH BACK

-hay Gerald yo solo pense en hablar con Helga, ni se me paso por la cabeza Phoebe...-

-estas mal hermano..-

-crees que no lo se..-

-----------------------------------------------------------

-entonces simplemente quedaron en eso?- Helga simplemente asintiò, Phoebe se sentia muy triste por su amiga no era justo que el al hiciera retractarse, ella a pesar de mostrarse como una persona dura, sabia perfectamente lo sensible que podia ser –lo siento mucho amiga...-

-Alto ahí Phoebe!- dijo Helga mientras miraba a su amiga –nadie siente lastima por la gran Helga G. Pataki... estamos de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo Helga..- dijo mientras sonreia al ver a su amiga, vio esa mirada, su pose era la de niña fuerte pero su mirada la delataba –ademas ese cabeza de balon no merece que te deprimas..-

-Phoebe..- decia lago sorprendida por la actitud tan decidida de su amiga, ambas se miraban y empezaron a reir...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-sabes que creo viejo..-

-eh..- respondio un tanto distraido Arnold, mientras veia lo que su amigo estaba observando, entonces la vio, ella estaba... sonriendo?... no se habia dado cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que tenia, aunque estaba sorprendio el penso que estaba algo afectada por lo que paso entre ellos y por lo que el le habia hecho... pero esa sonrisa bien valia la pena verla "_en verdad que vale la pena ver esa hermosa sonrisa..." _los pensamientos del muchacho hicieron que empezara a sonrojarse

-tierra llamando a Arnooold...-

la mano que Gerald estaba agitando delante de su rostro hizo que este reaccionara –que.. ha si... que pasa Gerald?

-nada- decia mientras sonreia un poco

-de que te ries..-

-de nada viejo- decia mientras se recostaba en el asiento, cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos... –si te lo digo te vas a sonrojar- dijo mientras abría su ojo izquierdo –otra vez- Arnold sintio claramente como sus mejillas se volvian a sonrojar otra vez al sentirse descubierto, mientras que Gerald simplemente sonreia y cerraba su ojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos conversaban animadamente en su salon de clases, muchos conversaban lo que habia pasado cuando rescataron el vecindario, otros hablaban de lo que habian comprado en las vacaciones...

-Bueno niños.. cálmense... que tengo algo que contarles algo muy especial..- se escucharon algunos suspiros de resignación y otros de aburrimiento –bueno dentro de unos momentos vendran unos expertos para escoger a un chico o chica por escuela para que participen en un concurso de poesia..-

-y a que hora llegaran Sr. Simmons..-

-bueno Phoebe llegaran después de la hora del almuerzo... y para escoger a los que representaran a cada grado les haran una prueba.. en que consiste no lo se pero ellos llegaran mas tarde para que disipen todas las dudas que tengan..- Helga mantenia su mirada perdida con el paisaje fuera de la ventana, no queria estar ahí, queria alejarse de todo "_aunque fueran unos dias.._"

-Helga.. Helga...-

-umm dime Phoebe..-

-que saques el libro de matematicas en la pag. 20..-

-si claro...- decia la muchacha mientras empezaba a buscar en su bolsa su libro

-bueno niños realicen todos los ejercicios de esa pagina y al final de la hora los recojo para calificarlos de acuerdo...-

-Si Sr. Simmons- se ollo en unisono en el aula…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Un niño de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises caminaban en los pasillos de la PS 118 junto a su madre –me da mucho gusto que hallas sido el mejor poeta de tu clase..-

-mama..-

-que.. es la verdad..- decia la madre de este niño mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa –pero lo mejor es que me vas a acompañar en el viaje, de verdad me da mucho que vengas conmigo, sabia que ibas a sacar mis dotes de escritora..-

-no se puede contra la sangre madre..-

-Zack...-

-que? Lo digo en serio..- decia mientras ambos se miraban por unos segundos y luego empezaban a reir...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-muy bien niños.. ya va a tocar la campana, asi que por favor vallan terminando, justo cuando acababa de decir esto la campana empezaba a sonar –bueno... Arnold podrias recoger las hojas, porfavor..-

Arnold se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos todo el dia habia intentado encontrar las palabras para hablar con Helga "_pero que le digo exactamente.._"

-Arnold... viejo..-

-eh..- decia Arnold reaccionando al llamado de su mejor amigo

-que si puedes recoger las hojas por favor Arnold..-

-eh.. si de inmediato Sr. Simmons..- decia el joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a recoger las hojas de sus compañeros..

-yo creo que aun lo tienes embobadao Lila..- decia Rhonda acercandose a ella

-yo no pienso que sea asi Rhonda..- decia mientras observaba a Arnold y luego a Helga que escribia rápidamente en su hoja, Lila simplemente sonrioy se levanto – si me disculpas tengo que hablar algo con Helga..- Rhonda simplemente miro un poco extrañada a Lila que caminaba hacia el puesto de ella..

Helga escribia rapidamente en su hoja tratando de terminar los ejercicios se habia entretenido demasiado viendo por la ventana, y apenas hace un rato habia comenzado a escribir, no habia escuchado ninguna de las dos veces al Sr. Simmons, solo habia alcanzado a escuchar la campana y eso hizo que s apresurara mas...

-que tanto miras Srta. Perfeccion..- dijo sin dejar de escribir ni levantar la vista..

-solo queria ayudarte con los ejercicios, note que te la pasaste casi toda la hora suspirando y.. bueno crei que todavía no terminabas...- dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa de verdad queria ayudarla casi estaba segura de lo que le pasaba y ella de alguna manera queria ayudarla después de todo quizas ella sea la unica que conozca su mas recondito secreto..

-no necesito tu compasión Lila..- dijo secamente Helga deseando tener otros cuatro brazos que la ayudaran a terminar esa condenada tarea

-pero Helga..-

-que no la quiero! De acuerdo..-

-ya se lo dijiste, no es asi..- dijo tranquilamente Lila, mientras le ofrecia otra sonrisa, Helga se quedo estatica y solto el làpiz mientras giraba lentamente para observar a la niña que estaba enfrente de ella –tranquila Helga… deja que lo asimile un poco.. Ademas sabes que de mi boca no va a salir una sola palabra..-

-pues mas te vale princesita!-

-me das tu hoja Helga..- decia algo nervioso Arnold con la cabeza gacha sin poder mirarla a los ojos, afortunadamente no habia escuchado nada de su conversación con Lila.

Lila le entrego su hoja y Arnold la junto con las demas mientras observaba a Helga que ya habia empezado a escribir nuevamente, obviamente Lila noto la mirada de Arnold "_lo sabia_" pensaba alegremente la muchacha "_finalmente si hacen una linda pareja_" Helga continuaba escribiendo a todo lo que sus fuerzas daban..

-ya terminaste Arnold..-

-eh un momento Sr. Simmons es que Helga ya mismo termina..-

-de acuerdo..- dijo el Sr. Simmons mientras continuaba escribiendo..

-Helga si lo deseas voy comprando los almuerzos..-

-si Phoebe gracias, yo te alcanzo en la cafeteria..- decia Helga sin dejar de escribir.

Arnold continuaba viendo a Helga hasta que se decidió de una buena vez por todas a decirle algo

-si quieres copias mis respuestas..- dijo tímidamente mientras le extendía su hoja

-no es necesario Arnoldo- dijo secamente Helga, el muchacho bajo algo triste la cabeza por lo que Lila rápidamente supo que es lo que tenia que hacer, se acerco al escritorio de Sr. Simmons

-maestro me acompaña a enfermería un momento es que no me siento bien...-

-en serio Lila que tienes?-

-nada grave, un leve dolor de cabeza, pero no me gustaría ir sola..-

-entonces llamo a Arnold para que te acompañe en lo que yo me quedo esperando a que Helga termine...-

-eh.. no... no es que.. vera..- dijo algo nerviosa la muchacha mientras veía a los muchachos el Sr. Simmons dirigió su mirada en donde se encontraban Helga y Arnold..

-ah.. ya entendí...-

Lila lo miro inmediatamente algo sorprendida –entonces usted tambien..-

-vamos te acompaño a enfermería Lila..- el maestro se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a los dos muchachos que estaban en el salón –niños regreso en un momento voy a acompañar a Lila a la enfermería... si Helga termina antes de que yo llego me dejas las hojas sobre el escritorio, de acuerdo Arnold?... Arnold... Arnold!-

-que!.. ha.. si, claro Sr. Simmons...-

"_maldita entrometida de Lila por que tenia que dejarnos a solas, uy! es que la agarro y... justo ahora hay Dios Mio que hago.. pero después de todo Arnold y yo quedamos en que estabamos nerviosos.. pero de todas formas esa entrometida de Lila me las paga.. _"

-Helga?..-

-ah..- decia Helga mientras levantaba la mirada y se perdia en los ojos de Arnold, el se quedo viendo ese ojos azulados que se mostraron ante el no sabe por que razon pero al ver sus ojos sintio que se perdia en ellos..

Helga fue la primera en reaccionar –que.. que quieres Arnold..- dijo sin despegarle la mirada

-que.. que..- Arnold no podia mirar hacia otro lado es como si los ojos de Helga lo hubieran hinoptizado sin que el se diera cuenta –es que...-

-Buenas..- ambos se hicieron para atrás como si hubieran estado sumamente cerca aunque en realidad no lo estaban tanto –disculpen este es el salon del Sr. Simmons..-

-si así es- respondió un poco mas tranquilo Arnold

-y no sabes donde se encuentra..- le dijo aquella mujer de cabello negro

-fue a dejar a una compañera a la enfermería pero en seguida regresa...-

-de acuerdo entonces, voy a ver a mi hijo que esta en la cafetería y regreso de acuerdo..-

-si no hay problema..- la mujer empezó a alejarse y dirigirse a la cafetería.

Arnold aspiro un poco de aire en lo que giraba para encontrarse con Helga pero ella ya se había levantado de su asiento y guardaba su lápiz en la mochila –ahí esta la hoja cabeza de balón...- dijo Helga en lo que Arnold vio la hoja sobre el escritorio y la tomaba

-falta tu nombre Helga..-

-eh..- decia mientras levantaba la vista y observaba que era cierto lo que le decía el muchacho –tienes razón- dijo en lo que tomaba la hoja y escribía su nombre en la parte superior de la hoja –toma-

-si gracias- dijo mientras juntaba su hoja con las demas –por cierto..- pero cuando levanto la mirada Helga ya estaba saliendo del salón, Arnold soltó un poco de aire.. y se dirigió a el escritorio del Sr. Simmons para dejar las hojas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Helga entraba a la cafetería un poco nerviosa aun por el "_Helga?" _que le había soltado hace un momento Arnold "_que era lo que queria decirme... y.. si lo que quería.. era.. ay no hablarme por lo de la torre..." _decía mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban y la respiración le podía faltar, tomo un poco de aire para que su respiración se regularizara y empezaba a caminar a la mesa donde lastimosamente se encontraban todas las muchachas sentadas "que raro.."

-Hola Phoebs que hacen todas estas aquí..- dijo de mala gana Helga mientras se sentaba junto a Phoebe

-ay Helga hoy ni tu mal genio me van a arruinar la tarde..- dijo Rhonda mientras se colocaba en una pose soñadora, lo cual Helga no pudo ver puesto que ya estaba bebiendo un poco de leche

-es que ese chico debio ser un angel..- completo Nadinne mientras entrelazaba las manos a lo que Helga simplemente levanto la mirada

-me podrías decir de que rayos están hablando..- dijo Helga dirigiéndose a su amiga, esta se arreglo las gafas mientras empezaba a explicarle a su amiga..

-pues veras Helga todas estábamos aquí reunidas y en el momento en el que yo tenia que traer tu charola a la mesa pues...-

FLASH BACK

Phoebe ya tenia ambas charolas del almuerzo en su poder "_ahora como llevo las dos charolas_" pensaba mientras meditaba cual seria su próxima acción..

-te ayudo?..- pregunto amablemente un joven casi de su misma edad con cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises

-si.. si claro..- respondió un poco nerviosa por la presencia del muchacho..

Ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban todas las muchachas –aquí es gracias..- dijo amablemente la muchacha mientras se sentaba

-no es nada..- dijo cortésmente mientras colocaba la charola en la mesa y le sonreia, todas las muchachas habian dejado unas de platicar y otras de comer para ver a aquel joven que se encontraba en frente de ellas definitivamente un muchacho tan atractivo no pasaba nada desapercibido –y buenos dias con todas..- saludo mientras sonreia un poco mas

-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd..- alcanzo a decir la misma mientras estiraba su mano hacia el muchacho "_definitivamente un muchacho como este debe tener clase y no solo por lo guapo que es sino por que viste muy bien.._" penso feliz la muchacha..

-un placer Rhonda..- dijo el muchacho en lo que besaba el dorso de su mano, ella sonrio timidamente y un leve sonrojo se asomo a su rostro sin poder evitarlo –y seria un mayor placer conocerlas a todas..-

-eh.. si claro..- dijo levantandose de su ensoñaciòn..

FIN FLASH BACK

-y pues de ahí Rhonda nos presento a todas una pena que no hallas estado aquí Helga..- excalmo la muchacha mientras terminaba de contarle a su mejor amiga

-es que es todo un caballero..- alcanzo a decir Sheena en lo que soltaba un suspiro

-asi que eso es todo bah! Un niño niño con aspiraciones a Romeo..- dijo Helga en lo que se recostaba en su asiento

-es que no es un niño cualquiera Helga el es amable..- dijo Phoebe antes de ser interrumpida por todas sus amigas

-educado..-

-caballeroso..-

-increible..-

-un sueño..-

-guapo...-

-muy guapo!- decian al final todas juntas, a excepcion de Phoebe y Helga que las miraban extrañadas a todas como se ponian en pose soñadora..

-Ah! Que Asco!..- les dijo Helga mientras se levantaba de la mesa –vamos Phoebe quiero decirte algo...-

-enseguida- dijo la muchacha en lo que se levantaba y dejaba a sus aun embelesadas compañeras

-la verdad no entiendo por que tanto alboroto por un muchacho...-

-sera el mismo alboroto que provoca en ti el mantecado..- Helga miro a Phoebe y esta solo le respondio con una sonrisa.

Helga caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza baja.. "_pero por que Demonios estoy asi.. no.. Helga G. Pataki debe ir siempre con la frente en alto!_" se dijo a si misma intentando converse en lo que levantaba la mirada y lo primero con lo que se encontraba eran eso ojos que hace un momento la habian descolocado solo con pronunciar su nombre, para ambos muchachos parecia que el tiempo no pasaba.. no podian despegar su mirada del otro aunque siguieran caminando..

-entras Helga?..- dijo calmadamente mientras mantenia abierta la puerta del baño, Helga vio a su amiga y como que salio de ese pequeño trance en que se vio en vuelta por unos segundos –si- alcanzo a decir tranquilamente en lo que ingresaba al baño.

Arnold y Gerald estaban parados en medio pasillo, Arnold con la mirada perdida y Gerald con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada "_esto como que se va a volver costumbre.._" dijo algo resignado en lo que empezaba a mover las manos delante de su amigo –me podrias explicar que fue eso, viejo..?-

-ah..-

-que, que..ah olvidalo..- dijo el muchacho mientras empezaba a caminar, Arnold empezo a despertar y comenzo a caminar junto a su amigo

-y..-

-y que?..-

-como que, "y que?"...-

-es que no se a que te refieres, Gerald..-

Gerald solto un suspiro de resignacion al parecer iba a tener que llenarse de paciencia –hablaste con Helga?...-

-no-

-y entonces...-

-no se..-

-haber.. haber..- dijo mientras detenia su paso –corriste como desaforado en la mañana para hablar con ella pero no pudiste por que Phoebe estaba con ella y ahora que Lila te dio la oportunidad para hablar con ella tu no sabias que decirle!-

-ay Gerald por favor tanto asi como darnos la oportunidad no lo creo… es que dudo que ella sepa algo..-

-quizas… pero ese no es el tema.. viejo.. ya en serio..- decia mientras paraba su paso y se colocaba en frente de Arnold poniendo sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho -..que le piensas decir a Helga.. por que si va ser un simple quedemos como amigos.. mejor dejalo asi.. por que según me contaste habian quedado en que fue algo del momento, no?-

-si.. pero..- decia mientras empezaba a agachar la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su amigo

-pero que...- Gerald simplemente solto un poco de aire mientras se arrimaba contra la pared igual que Arnold -no me vas decir que ahora te has dado cuenta que la amas..-

Arnold miro atentamente a Gerald, mientras este se daba cuenta de que su amigo no le respondia nada y solo lo miraba-verdad?..-

-eh..-

-viejo, piensalo, es lo unico que te puedo aconsejar.. pero ahora vamos a almorzar.. no tienes como hambre?..- dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la cafeteria

-Gerald..- pensaba el rubio mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de resignacion..

-----------------------------------------------------------

Helga y Phoebe llevaban largo rato en el baño, Phoebe mirandola desde hace un rato, mientras que Helga parecia sostenerse del lavamanos con la mirada clavada en el piso..

-en cualquier momento suena la campana Helga..-

-y cual es el punto chica lista..-

Phoebe se acerco a Helga y colocando una mano sobre su hombro le dijo –nada Helga.. pero es mejor que ya te vallas tranquilizando para entrar a clases..-

-el.. quizo hablar conmigo..-

-Arnold?..-

-si Phoebe y yo senti que me moria..es que hubieras escuchado como dijo mi nombre.. y luego paso algo muy extraño..- alcanzo a decir Helga recuperando algo de fuerza y sentandose

-algo raro? A que te refieres..-

-pues.. es que se me quedo viendo a los ojos.. y.. no se, no se..-

-y que crees que quería decirte..-

-pues eso quizás nunca lo sepa, por que no voy a dejar que ese tipo vuelva a ver el lado sensible de Helga G. Pataki!, no señor no vuelvo a humillarme nunca!, aun me queda mucho de orgullo..- decía mientras mostraba una pose de convicción levantando su puño derecho hacia arriba, y la verdad es que así lo había sentido luego de que el mismo Arnold en su propia confusión había hecho que ella se retractara, y ella estaba conciente a su parecer de que eso no volvería a pasar, nunca mas y eso lo tenia mas que claro, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por darle otro beso, como aquel beso..

Phoebe la miro resignada sabiendo que no iba a ser un proceso fácil ni para ella ni para Arnold, ya había notado algo raro a Arnold en la parada del autobús, luego cuando le pidió la hoja "_ambas veces había estado sonrojado.._" pensó la muchacha oriental sin contar con la intensa mirada que se dieron los rubios cuando se cruzaron en los pasillos.

-Y Phoebe..-

-si?..

-esta conversación nunca sucedió...-

-olvidando..-

-----------------------------------------------------------

La campana del fin del receso había sonado hace unos pocos minutos y muchos alumnos ya se encontraban dentro del salón y otros apunto de entrar, Lila se encontraba en la puerta obviamente esperando a Helga quería saber si su plan había funcionado, Helga empezó a asomarse por unos de los pasillos para lo que Lila esbozo una sincera sonrisa..

-Hola Helga..-

-Apartate Srta. Perfeccion..-dijo Helga mientras pasaba delante de ella prácticamente ignorandola

-fuera de mi camino panzòn..- alcanzo a decir Helga en lo que empujaba a Harold y sentaba en su asiento.

-por lo que veo todo ha vuelto a la normalidad con Helga, no viejo?..-

-asi parece..- decia Arnold mientras observaba como Helga caminaba entre los muchachos para luego tomar asiento y detrás de ella una cordial Phoebe que iba diciendo un sincero "con permiso".

-Bueno alumnos, como les dije este es un dia especial puesto que ya esta aquí, la Sra. Encargada del evento especial que ya les habia dicho, les presento a la Sra. Magguie Evans..- dijo el Sr. Simmons en lo que entraba una joven mujer de unos 30 años, bien vestida y de cabello negro

-muy buenos dias, niños..-

-buenos dias..- respondieron al unisono..-

-Oh Genial! Ahora solo falta que sea otra psicoloca..- murmuro Helga para que solo su amiga la pudiera escuchar

-lo dudo mucho Helga..- respondio calmadamente Phoebe

-Bueno el motivo de mi visita por que quiero contarles que se esta realizando un concurso muy importante en reconocimiento a los estudiantes que manejen el bello arte de la poesia..-

-un concurso?..- pregunto Helga empezando a interesarse en lo que la mujer acababa de decir

-asi es jovencita, miren el concurso es muy facil..-

-y en que conciste el premio..- interrumpio rapidamente Helga sin darse cuenta de que la mujer aun continuaba hablando

-Helga por favor la Sra. Evans esta hablando..-

-No, no se preocupe Sr. Simmons ella esta en todo el derecho de hablar..- decia mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a Helga y continuaba hablando –el premio consiste en una placa en reconocimiento por ser el mejor poeta en la categoría 8 – 12 años, 500 dolares en efectivo y por supuesto eso sin contar con los maravillosos cuatro dias en Nueva York que es lo que dura el concurso..-

-En Nueva York!!- exclamaron todos los alumnos del salon

-si, asi es el concurso oficial se realizara en Nueva York, mientras que la preseleccion se la realizara aquí..-

-wow increíble no viejo, cuatro dias en Nueva York con todos los gastos pagados, mas 500 dolares solo por escribir bonito.. no?-

-ajà..- decia un Arnold que en realidad no habia prestado atención a nada de lo que habia dicho aquella mujer puesto que se encontraba observando esos pequeños garabatos que tenia dibujado en la parte superior de su hoja

-vamos viejo.. distraete un rato.. esto esta interesante..-

-que? Ah Gerald, mira de verdad ahora no tengo humor para nada..-

-de acuerdo viejo.. pero si no te calmas un poco te vas a poner mal… o bueno mejor dicho PEOR de lo que ya estas…-

-y en eso consiste este concurso..- decia amablemente aquella, Phoebe levanto la mano y ella la señalo para que esta pudiera hablar

-y en que consiste la preseleccion..-

-pues eso es muy facil, veran consiste en saber cuan capaces son de escribir poesia, asi de un momentoa otro, como dejan volar su imaginación..-

-es decir que le tenemos que traer mañana un poema..- dijo Rhonda un poco intrigada.

Magguie rio levemente por el comentario de la jovencita –no, no para nada mas bien, saquen una hoja ahora, escriban su nombre en la parte superior y escriban un poema sobre lo que quieran, animales, cosas, o alguien lo que deseen..- termino de decir mientras sonreia amablemente como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Todos los alumnos la miraban con cara de "y a esta que le pasa"

-Quiere.. que escribamos un poema ahora?..- objeto Rhonda

-si-

-eso es imposible, si yo me tome casi la tarde la ultima vez que nos mandaron a escribir un poema..- dijo Harold aun sin poder creer que aquella mujer quisiera realmente que escribieran un poema en tan poco tiempo..

-eso si contar con que te debes de haber tomado por lo menos unas 3 horas escribiendo tu nombre, niño gordo..- exclamo una Helga completamente ajena de las risas que habia provocado su comentario, mientras sacaba una hoja de papel, y buscaba su lapiz

-bueno, bueno niños es que de eso mismo se trata niños de medir su capacidad de escritura, asi que saquen una hoja un lapiz, y que la creatividad inunde sus almas..- decia mientras elevaba la mirada y sus manos hacia el techo..

-Ay por Dios! Otra loca en el circo..- exclamo Helga pero sin ser escuchada mientras perdia su mirada en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana junto a ella..

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya habian pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que "habian dejado volar su imaginación"..

-no se me ocurre nada!- grito un Harold un tanto exasperado

-esto es increíble, Yo Rhonda Wellington Lloid escribiendo un poema, pudiendo decirle a mi papi que le pague a cualquier poeta para que me escriba uno..-

-ya esta! El mio es sobre el pudin de limon, y el tuyo Curly?..- preguntaba un Stinky un tanto intrigado

-sobre quien mas..- respondia un tanto embelesado –sobre mi unica fuente de inspiración en este mundo..-

-mmmmh dejame adivinar Rhonda?..- dijo Gerald en tono sarcastico, mientras dirijia una mirada a su amigo que apenas tenia tres lineas escritas –pues sera mejor que te apures viejo, por que en cualquier momento nos piden las hojas..-

-si Gerald ya casi termino..-

-si calro... con tres lineas, vamos viejo!..-

-es que no se me ocurre nada..-

-listo Helga, sobre que trata tu poema..- preguntao una intrigada Phoebe mientras veia a una Helga que parecia sumergida en sus pensamientos observando aquella hoja que tenia entre su manos

-pues sobre que mas va a ser Phoebe...- respondio Helga mientras bajaba la hoja y devolvia su mirada por la ventana

-muy bien niños, ya es hora, y pues me tengo que retirar asi que les agradeceria que me fueran entregando las hojas.. Poco a poco los niños se fueron acercando a entregarle la hoja a aquella mujer mientras y luego se iban sentado a sus respectivos puestos –bueno me alegra mucho que todos hallan respondido, mañana tendremos a nuestro gran poeta de la P.S 118... y recuerden que el que escribe mas no quiere decir que tenga mas imaginación o sea el mejor, en dos lineas puede estar el mejor poema..- dijo mientras se retiraba del salon leyendo de pasada uno que otro poema..

-----------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final del dia en la P.S 118 alegraba a muchos y entre ellos a una muchacha que lo unico que queria era alejarse de todo..

-vienes a mi cas Helga?..-

-mmh no se Phoebe la verdad es que estoy algo cansada..-

-bueno como quieras Helga, pero ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas, de acuerdo?..-

-de acuerdo Phoebe..-

-y Arnold ya decidiste que le vas a decir..-

-la verdad..-

-pues claro..-

-no tengo ni la menor idea... pero alla voy..- decia en lo que se empezaba a acercar a Helga quien aun continuaba guardando sus utiles..

-Hola Gerald..-

-Hola Phoebe.. y como has estado?..-

-muy bien.. y tu?...-

-pues ahì..-

-oye Gerald.. te podria preguntar algo..-

-claro-

-que le pasa hoy a Arnold?..- Phoebe la verdad no se queria ir aun del salon, vio que arnold se empezaba a acercar a ambas, y ya sabia quien estaba sobrando asi que prefirio retirarse, pero aun asi sabia que no debia retirarse puesto que sabia que su amiga la necesitaria, ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que el muchacho caminaba hacia ellas, asi que se acerco a Gerald asi que penso que haci mataria dos pajaros de un solo tiro..

-a Arni?.. no.. nada.. por que?..-

-es que lo he notado.. no se un tanto... como decirlo.. distraido, extraño.. no se..-

-jeje ideas tuyas Phoebe, ideas tuyas..- rio un tanto nervioso Gerald "_ay viejo vas de mal en peor ya se te esta empezando a notar, ademas de que no me gusta mentirle a Phoebe por tu culpa.._"

-Helga- dijo nerviosamente Arnold terminando de llegar junto a Helga, cuanto le agradecia al destino y la misma Phoebe que los haya dejado solos

-eh..- dijo distraidamente Helga mientras levantaba la mirada "_ay no, ay no y ahora que quiere.._" –ah eres tu cabeza de balòn que quieres..- tratando de sonar lo mas despreocupada posible...

-eh pues.. hablar..

-sobre que?.. ademas apresurate por que el tiempo de Helga G. Pataki es oro..-

-si.. si.. es que no se por donde empezar..- dijo nerviosamente Arnold

Helga se quedo estatica obviamente ya sehabia dado cuenta de que queria hablar Arnold por la simple razon de que se estab sonrojando y ademas estaba nervioso, ella debia evitar esta platica a como diera lugar –eh.. si,si,si bueno.. lo que tu digas Arnoldo, pero yo si se por donde terminar.. asi que apartate que tengo que ir a la casa de Phoebe!..- dijo mientras pasaba por donde Arnold se encontraba empujandolo levemente por el hombro y alejandose con una Phoebe que no entendia por que Helga la jalaba de su suéter..

-----------------------------------------------------------

-asi que no quizo a hablar..-

-o quizas se comporto como siempre... Ay yo ya no se nada Gerald!..-

-que pasa chaparrin...- decia el abuelo mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a los muchachos

-buenas noche abuelo..-

-buenas noches Phill..-

-buenas noche muchachos, y no me digas Phill!..-

-como digas Phill..-

-Ay Dios.. bueno... como sea..- dijo un resignado Phill pensando quizas en un "Dios los cria y ellos se juntan" –pero dime chaparrin por que la cara larga..-

-el viejo Phill tenia una granja ia ia oohh..- cantaba de una lado la abuela de Arnold mientras cocinaba algo en la cocina

-Pukki por favor baja la voz.. ay que voy hacer con esta mujer.. pero bueno, en que estabamos.. asi en tu amiguita de una sola ceja..-

-Que! De que hablas abuelo..-

-un momento Phill y tu como sabias que se trataba de ella??..-

-pues muy facil casi siempre que tienes esa cara, tu amiguita de una sola ceja tiene que ver.. y ya te he dicho que no me llames Phill!..-

-Helga, abuelo-

-Como?..-

-que se llama Helga, abuelo..-

-ah si?.. bueno.. y cual es el problemas ahora.. te sigue molestando?..-

-no, ahora es otra cosa..-

-ah ya veo..-

-que cosa..-

-que siempre has usado la gorra como que de lado no?..-

-abuelo!..-

-ya.. ya.. mira Arnold lo unico que te puedo recomendar es que pienses bien las cosas.. y ahora si me discupan tengo que ir a mi oficina..- dijo rapidamente Phill mientras tomaba el periodico que estaba sobre la mesa –y escucha lo que te dice tu corazon..- alcanzo a gritar mientras se desaparecia de la vista de los muchachos

-bueno Arni..- dijo Gerald mientras se levantaba de su asiento –por mas loco que parezca yo creo que tu abuelo tiene razòn... y si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir a mi casa por que se me hace tarde..-

-no te quedas a cenar?..-

-quien cocina?..-

-mi abuela..- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y esperando la obvia respuesta

-no Anold creo que si me esta haciendo tarde, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, de acuerdo?..-

-de acuerdo Gerald, hasta mañana..- decia mientras hacian su singular saludo..

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh Arnold si tan solo me atreviera a escuchar esas palabras que tanto te obstinas en darme, pero para que escucharlas si se muy bien lo que tus bellos labios quieren decirme.. dime amado mio para que martirisarme con el rechazo... para que.." _escribia Helga en un pequeño libro rosado mientras que alado se encontraba aquel relicario con la imagen de Arnold..

-Olga! Ya baja a comer..-

-soy Helga papa... Helga!- gritaba la muchacha en lo que cerraba su libro y besaba su relicario "_solamente tu eres mi salvacion en medio de tanta locura.._" pensaba la joven mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras..

-Familia tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles..- dijo Bob en su tipico tono autoritario, haciendo que Miriam se levantara de su sueño –Olga llega mañana de viaje y se va a quedar cautro dias!- exclamo muy feliz Bob

-oh que buena noticia..- dijo jovialmente Miriam..

-Que! No puede ser cuatro dias soportando a la Srta. "soy lo mejor de este mundo, asi que amenme"- decia Helga mientras hacia mimicas con sus brazos..

-comportate Helga!- dijo Bob no admitiendo que se hiciera una burla sobre Olga en la mesa

-que me comporte Bob! Que me comporte, mi vida se va a arruinar durante cuatro dias y quieres que diga que estoy muy feliz de ver a mi hermanita..- dijo sarcásticamente sin aun poder creer que ella volviera

-eso serviria de mucho hija..- agrego una aun dormitada Miriam

-bueno ya vasta de berrinchitos, sientate y come la cena Olga..-

-Helga Papa! Helga! H-E-L-G-A.. que tan difícil es de asimilar eso para tu diminuto cerebro..- decia enfurecida mientras se levantab de la mesa golpeandola con sus puños...

-bueno no mas jovencita! Subes a tu habitación..- dijo Bob levantandose de la mesa y señalandole a Helga por donde deberia subir

-si, si, que mas da presente o no les da igual si existo o no.. lo unico que les importa en su patetica vida, es su patetica hija Olga..- decia Helga mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y hablando sarcásticamente, claro que usando un tono algo meloso en la ultima palabra de su oracion..

El tirar de la puerta se hizo resonar por toda la residencia Pataki "_pues ni crean que me voy a quedar aquí.." _decia Helga en lo que empezaba a abrir la ventana y empezaba a bajar por la escalera de incendios..

-----------------------------------------------------------

-que pasa vaquerito?..- preguntaba una Pukky que caminaba de un lugar a otro..

-si Arnold que te pasa, estas como raro y no has provado bocado..- pregunto el Sr. Hyunn

-si quieres yo me la como..- exclamo Oscar mientras estiraba su mano al plato de Arnold

-ni en tus sueños Cocoshka! Asi que olvidalo!...- exclamo el abuelo, mientras que giraba para poder ver a su nieto –sin embargo el Sr. Hyunn tiene razon pequeñin, te sientes bien?..-

-si abuelo, no es nada no se preocupen.. te molesta si salgo a caminar un poco..-

-no lo se Arnold es un poco tarde y..-

-deja que el vaquerito salga a cabalgar un poco, si quieres te presto a Relámpago el caballo mas veloz de todo el condado..- decia su abuela mientras seguia brincando de un lugar a otro

-no gracias abuela, que dices abuelo..-

-esta bien muchacho, ve, pero con cuidado de acuerdo?..-

Arnold esbozo una dulce sonrisa –si abuelo no te preocupes.. regreso enseguida.. con permiso..- decia Arnold mientras se levantaba de la mesa para tomar su abrigo

-yo me como su comida!..-

-que te alejes de su plato Cocoshka!..-

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Quizas Gerald tenga razon, quizas lo mejor sea dejar las cosas asi con Helga.. por lo menos hasta que sepa que es lo que le voy a decir.._" los pensamientos de Arnold fueron interrumpidos por la imagen que tenia delante de el, Helga se encontraba ahí sentada en el muelle observando vagamente el mar...

"_Ay Arnold.. cuanto me gustaria que estuvieras aquí y me ofrecieras tu brazo.. tu apoyo.. no puedo creer que la tonta de Olga venga, y aun mas no puedo creer que los tontos de mis padres se alegren tanto.. ahora que lo pienso bien.._" decia mientras levantaba su mirada hacia la luna "_..Olga va a estar aquí apenas cuatro dias... los mismos cuatro dias que dura el dichoso concurso de poesia... y la verdad que entre leer mi poesia frente a una loca como la que se presento hoy en nuestra aula y soportara mi inaguantable hermana Olga prefiero lo primero.. aunque signifique alejarme por cuatro dias amor mio.." _pensaba la joven mientras observaba su relicario y lo volvia a guaradar.

Arnold continuaba viendo a Helga no entendía por que la observaba tanto, pudo ver como besaba algo aunque no pudo divisar en realidad que era puesto que estaba muy lejo de ella sin contar con que estaba de espalda, luego vio como lo guardaba como si de u preciado tesoro se tratara; una suave brisa movio el cabello de la misma haciendo que se estremeciera un poco por el frio "_quizas.. y deberia ir y ofrecerle mi abrigo.. podria enfermarse.._" penso el joven pero de repente entro en razon y sacudio un poco la cabeza "_acaso estas loco Arnold.._" se reprocho a si mismo "_o lo peor sucida.. si Helga me ve aquí de seguro me lanza contra el lago... claro que mientras no se de cuenta no creo que se moleste.._"

Helga empezaba a sentir la brisa sobre su cuerpo –..Parece que cada vez hace mas frio.. sera mejor que ya me valla..- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba pero sus fuerzas la traicionaban haciendola tambalear un poco puesto que lo unico que habia almorzado habia sido un poco de leche, y mejor ni siquiera hablar de la cena "_ah.. creo que necesito comer algo.._" se dijo a si misma mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, intento dar el primer paso pero su pie resbalo con un poco de agua que habia en el muelle haciendo que resabalara y callera al agua..

-HELGA!..- grito desde cierta distancia, a habia advertido que la muchacha estaba un tanto tambaleante cuando se levanto pero al verla caer al agua se lanzo inmediatamente al agua quitandose el abrigo y dejandolo tirado en el muelle..

-----------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO


	2. Ella Sonriò

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 2: Ella Sonrió **

Arnold sacaba a Helga del agua con cierta pesadez la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a este peso igual o quizas un poco menor que el de el, la llevo a la orilla para poder descansar un poco y ver como se encontraba..

-Helga?! Helga me escuchas?!..- ella no respondia, empezo a preocuparse hasta que recordo aquella vez que se habia ido a la playa y habian gravado "Nenas de la bahia" algo les habian enseñado como para que se guiaran, se acerco lentamente a Helga, pero retrocedio se sintio demasiado nervioso como si las manos le temblaran y la respiración le faltara.. "_demonios a ella es a quien le esta faltando el aire no a mi, yo debo darle aire a ella.._" penso un poco irritado el joven por como estaba reaccionando su cuerpo al contacto con el de Helga, respiro profundo y empezó acercarse nuevamente a ella, tenia el cabello suelto y la mitad del mismo cubria su rostro, Arnold lentamente movio su cabello para que este quedara libre "_Dios.. se ve tan.. pero que estoy pensando!_" se dijo asi mismo mientras sacudia nuevamente su cabeza, volvio a tomar aire pero la luz de la luna iluminando el rostro de Helga no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios, a esos nervios que no sabia en que momento habian aparecido, inclino su rostro y empezo a acercarse mas a ella hasta que pudo sentir sus frios labios..

Helga empezo a sentir un leve calor en los labios y como su repiracion empezaba a mejorar, como si un dulce calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, empezo a abrir los ojos y lo vio, lo vio a el besandola?! "_no esto no puede ser.. otra vez mi debil corazon me traiciona junto con mi razon.. por que? Por que les gusta jugarme esta mala pasada?_" pensaba la joven mientras que de un momento a otro se le venian a la mente su caida en el muelle, no sabia como reaccionar, esto estaba pasando en realida, Arnold tenia sus labios junto a los de ella, pero esta vez no era ella quien los provocaba era el, el le estaba dando un beso... "_no, no un beso no pero que estoy pensando.. en lo que esta es dandome respiración boca a boca.. _" penso la joven un tanto confundida y haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer cuando siente a Arnold tan cerca...

Helga empujo bruscamente a Arnold haciendo que este cayera sentado –PERO... PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CABEZA DE BALON!!!-

Arnold se encontraba perplejo en el piso viendo como una reanimada Helga se sentaba y se limpiaba la boca, pero en que momento se habia despertado que el ni cuenta se habia dado, se habia quedado tan embelesado en esos labios, que no lo podia creer, no entendia por que se sintio así, no entendía por que su corazon habia latido tan fuerte hasta el punto de creer que en cualquier momento saldria disparadado con un simple acercamiento, y mas que todo no entendia por que sus labios no deseaban separse de los de ella, pero en este lo importante no era lo que el habia sentido sino que ella estuviera bien, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –solo queria salvarte la vida Helga..-

Helga levanto la mirada para observar al muchacho que tenia en frente el estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancias, pero empezo a reaccionar cuando vio al muchacho acercarse mas a ella..

-estas bien?..-

–si.. gracias.. supongo que ahora te debo la vida..- dijo Helga mientras intentaba escurrir el agua que aun quedaba de su cabello

-no, nada mas unos cuantos años..- dijo el muchacho mientras ambos empezaban a reir

-gracias..- Arnold pudo ver otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa que lo habia sorprendido, y sintio como nuevamente perdia en aquellos ojos.. –tienes una linda sonrisa..-

Helga sintio como empezaba aruborisarse por el comentario, pero mas que por el comentario, por de quien venia el comentario, asi que decidio que lo mejor era irse antes de que ella terminara confesandole que ella ama todo de el; empezo a levantarse con algo de dificultad y Arnold al darse cuenta se levanto para poder ayudarla.

-ya te siente mejor..- le pregunto un poco preocupado aun, la verdad es que esperaba un "gracias" o que le regalar otra sonrisa pero tenia que recordar quien era ella, y ella era Helga G. Pataki la niña mas ruda de toda la escuela pero que aunque ella lo niegue quien tambien podia ser una persona agradable y muy dulce..

-pues claro o que crees! Que soy la debilucha de Lila..- dijo mientras se soltaba del brazo de Arnold, y se daba la media vuelta para caminar pero empezo a tambalear y Arnold la sostuvo un poco..

-pues yo no creo que estes tan bien..-

-Pero.. que te crees Doctor ahora o que?!..-

-dejame acompañarte hasta tu casa, de acuerdo?..-

-aunque te diga que no vendras, cierto?..-

-pues.. si!-

-oh bien.. que mas da termina tu buena obra del dia Arnoldo..- dijo Helga con un aire un tanto despreocupado "Ay por Dios.. Ay por Dios... esto es demasiado para una sola noche.." pensaba Helga mientras caminaba algo torpe debido a todo lo sucedido incluyendo su encuentro labio a labio con Arnold..

-Espera!..- grito Arnold mientras la soltaba levemente y se acercaba corriendo al muelle, tomaba algo y regresaba con la misma rapidez –así no tendrás tanto frió..- dijo mientras le colocaba el abrigo..

-Arnold no es..-

-no te preocupes, y ahora vamos a tu casa..- Arnold volvió a tomar a Helga por uno de sus brazos mientras seguían caminando, ella simplemente alcanzo a sonreír mientras Arnold pensaba "_Genial! Volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa.." _y un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas a la vez que también se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

---------------------------------------------------

Arnold y Helga se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Helga, ella levanto la vista para poder observar su casa mientras dio un suspiro y regresaba su mirada al piso..

-que pasa?...-

-nada... solo que Olga viene y...-

-ah.. ya veo por eso estabas en el muelle...- Helga lo miro un poco extrañada sin embargo el continuo –querias darte un respiro..-

Helga simplemente sonrió –pues tienes razón... sabes que ya se me hace tarde y mejor entro.. hasta mañana cabeza de balón...-

-hasta mañana Helga..-

Arnold pudo ver como Helga abría la puerta y desde adentro se oía un.. "donde andabas Olga creí que estabas en tu habitación.." Arnold simplemente vio que Helga volteaba hacia el y lo miraba por un segundo y susurraba un lindo "gracias" mientras daba la vuelta, cerraba la puerta y se escuchaba un grito –soy Helga papa, Helga!!..-

---------------------------------------------------

-chaparrin... tardaste un poco..- decía su abuelo mientras se acercaba a Arnold y lo veía cerrar la puerta –pero que te paso, porque llegas mojado??..-

-nada abuelo, simplemente...- decía mientras se arrimaba contra la puerta y levantaba la mirada –no te parece que es un lindo día...- decía mientras volvía la mirada a su abuelo

-claro... que se me hace.. que por ahí.. hubo un pequeño encuentro..-

Arnold pareció reaccionar con el hablar de su abuelo y emprendió su camino a las escalera –ideas tuyas abuelo..-

-si claro chaparrin, lo que tu digas...- decía Phill mientras veía a su nieto subir lentamente las escaleras –solo que ya es de noche..- murmuraba mientras entraba a la sala.

---------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño rayo de luz empezaba a molestar el rostro de Helga, empezó a moverse a un lado, pero le fue imposible ese rayito de luz seguía molestando, opto por colocar la almohada sobre su rostro, la verdad es que después de lo de anoche había llegado tan cansada como sin fuerzas y apenas toco su cama luego de darse una pequeña ducha quedo rendida, y ahora lo único que quería era dormir.. se saco la almohada de encima para poder observar su reloj..

-pero.. que dem.. ya es muy tarde!..- decía mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama...

Se había cambiado de ropa tan rápido que aun no lo podía creer como se había quedado dormida, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, mientras empezaba a asomarse a la cocina –Miriam me podrías decir por que diablos no me levantaste..- exclamaba un poco alterada mientras intentaba arreglar con una mano su moño rosa y con la otra se metía una tostada a la boca..

-umm es que creo que me quede dormida Helga..- decía mientras se levantaba del mesón donde estaba abrazada a su licuadora

-que raro... ya me voy Miriam..- decía mientras empezaba su carrera a la escuela..

---------------------------------------------------

Los alumnos de la P.S. 118 ya se encontraban en su salón de clases sin profesores aun, por lo que tenían la hora libre como para descansar un poco mientras hablaban..

-que raro que no haya venido Helga no viejo?..-

-quizás esta un poco cansada..-

-cansada y eso.. no espera!, tu como sabes eso? Es la pregunta..

Arnold simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido el dia de ayer..

-Arnoooold!..-

-que...-

-que como sabes que Helga esta cansada..-

-ah es que.. pues ayer tuvo un accidente y pues.. yo la ayude..-

-un accidente?..-

-si resbalo por el muelle...-

-y eso? A que hora?..-

-fue en la noche Gerald yo sali ha dar una vuelta y la vi, ella empezo a levantarse y pues rebalo, la ayude y ya..-

-y ya?..-

Arnold levanto la mirada sin entender el por que del tonito de su amigo –que quieres decir??..-

-yooo... nada..- decia mientras se arrimaba en su asiento –es que como sonreiste cuando te mencione a Helga, pero no, olvidalo percepciones mias, no?...-

El rostro de Arnold se sonrojo al oir las palabras de su amigo prácticamente confirmando lo que el le decia..

-lo ves..- decia un Gerald muy divertido mientras observaba como su amigo se sonrojaba cada vez mas.. –no me vas contar...-

-es que no hay mucho que contar Gerald.. le di respiración boca a boca para que reaccionara y luego la acompañe a su casa...- Gerald aun lo miraba ahí habia algo y el se lo iba a sacar como fuera

-y la respiración boca a boca fue netamente profesional..-

-a que te refieres..-

-a que no hubo un nerviosismo especial, un latido fuera de lugar, verdad?...-

-ay Gerald deja las especulaciones..-

-no es que yo no digo nada.. tu lo dices con tu actitud viejo...-

-no es para tanto...-

-no es que uno se sonroja hasta por que ve una mosca pasar..-

-ella... sonrio... sabes? No me habia dado cuenta pero tiene una sonrisa tan...

-PHOEBE!!!..- exclamo Helga mientras se sotenia con un brazo del umbral de la puerta –dime porfavor que aun no ha llegado el Sr. Simmons..-

-pues no Helga..- respondio un poco sorprendia por el grito de su amiga, mientras ella entraba a pasa lento por el rapido trote que habia hecho desde su casa..

Arnold al oir la voz de Helga agacho inmediatamente la cabeza y empezo a sonrojarse mas que hace un momento, mientras Gerald simplemente sonreia y se arrimaba contra su asiento –eres caso perdido, aunque no lo quieras admitir aun…- murmuro bajamente para que ni su amigo lo alcanzara a escuchar..

---------------------------------------------------

-Buenos dias niños..- decia al sr. Simmons mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio –primero quisiera decirles que ya han escogido a la Srta. Que va a representar a nuestra escuela por su hermoso poema..- decia mientras miraba disimuladamente a Helga quien parecia perdida en sus pensamientos –y como me lo acaban de comunicar les pedi que me prestaran ese maravilloso poema para que ustedes lo oyeran y se dieran cuenta de que del por que esta Srta. Merece representar a la P.S. 118..-

-Srta. Helga Pataki acerquese a Direccion por favor..- decia el director Warttz, Helga levanto la mirada debido a que se encontraba un poco distraida "_demonios! A hora que querran.._" penso mientras la voz del Sr. Simmons la sacaba por completo de su ensoñacion..

-Helga.. oiste..-

-si, si ya voy..- decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salia del salon..

-bueno como les decia..- alcanzo a decir el profesor mientras miraba a Helga alejarase de su vista sintiendose muy orgulloso de que tan gran poeta fuera su alumna –les voy a leer este maravilloso poema.. algun voluntario..- observo a todos los alumnos sin ver una sola mano levantada, sabiendo aquien debia recurrir –Arnold te importaria..-

-si sr. Simmons..- decia pasivamente Arnold mientras se levantaba y tomaba un poco de aire para poder hablar:

-"Aquella Noche

Y me quede soñando

con la ilusión a cuestas

Con la esperanza guardada

en el bolsillo roto... de un pantalón…- Arnold paro de hablar mientras fijaba su vista en ese poema "_no puede ser.._"

-Arnold pasa algo..- Arnold le vanto la mirada al oir la voz del maestro y se dio cuenta de que todos lo observaban esperando una respuesta

-eh… no es solo que… que es un… muy lindo poema…-

-pues… continua leyendolo, no?...-

-si claro…- tomo un poco de aire mientras empezaba nuevamente aquel poema:

-"Aquella Noche

Y me quede soñando

con la ilusión a cuestas

Con la esperanza guardada

en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón

En el baúl sin fondo

de mis decepciones

Y me quede en suspenso

con una historia breve

En los niveles mas bajos

de mis latidos del corazón

Entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones

Aletargada en el tiempo

obsesionada con verte

Se enrojecieron mis ojos

se marchitaba mi mente…"-

---------------------------------------------------

-QUE YO GANE QUE!...- exclamaba casi a gritos una aun sorprendida Helga sin poder creer lo que le decian

-pues asi es Srta. Pataki la verdad es que a mi tambien me sorprendio que una alumna con sus antecedentes pueda ser preseleccionada para un concurso de poesia..- decia tranquilamente Warttz aun sin poder creer que una chica que tiene fama de ruda haya escrito algo tan hermoso como lo que leyo cuando le enseñaron a los preseleccionados para el concurso de poesia.

Helga se levanto de la silla y coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio poniendose frente a frente al director –A que se refiere con mis antecedentes Warttz??...-

El la miro desafiante y se coloco de la misma manera que su estudiante –pues a los antecedentes de que se la pasa golpeando a un tal alumno llamado Brayni sin contar con los otros alumnos..-

Helga entrecerró sus ojos, que tenia que ver que ella le pegara al tonto de Brayni acaso no podia escribir poemas o que le pasaba a ese tipo –pues si quiere escribo sobre dias de lluvias, maracas y sombreros mexicanos..-

Warttz entrecerró los ojos al igual que Helga –me esta insinuando algo Srta. Pataki..-

-Yo…?- dijo mientras asumía una pose de victima –pero si yo no soy la que se pasa en los pasillos de la escuela vestida asi…-

-Buenos dias..- dijo una dulce voz mientras entraba a direccion y notaba el aire tan tenso que se podia percibir desde lejos –hola Helga, Verdad?..-

-pues si..- dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el asiento bajo la mirada de su director

-Buenos dias Sra. Evans, como podra ver la Srta. Pataki no es precisamente una poeta convecional…-

-y como usted podra ver nuestro director no es precisamente el ideal…- dijo Helga mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre ambos

-si bueno, yo queria hablarte sobre el hermoso poema que escribiste Helga..-

-ah si… eso Warttz me estaba contando con su singular forma, que habia ganado, no es asi?..-

-El director Warttz Srta. Pataki..- dijo rapidamente el director

-mexico…- dijo Helga mientras cruzaba los brazos y reia burlonamente

-bueno..- decia mientras caminaba un poco –yo las dejo solas para que puedan hablar..- decia mientras les daba una sonrisa nerviosa y salia de la oficina antes que la Srta. Pataki dijera lo que aquel dia de la inundación habia visto..

-bueno por lo menos se fue…- murmuro Helga un poco fastidiada aun..

-Helga sabes que tu poema fue escogido entre muchos por que de inmediato lo lei supe que era una estupenda escritora…-

-enserio… pues que bien…-

-no te entusiasma… vas a participar en un concurso de poesia y…-

-y quiere que le diga la verdad…- dijo Helga interrumpiendo a aquella mujer -…la verdad es que la unica razon por la que queria ser preseleccionada era para poder alejarme de mi casa los dias que mi perfecta hermana Olga va a estar en ella..- decia mientras volvia a recostarse sobre su asiento y cruzaba los brazos, la mujer se la quedo observando por unos segundo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa

-pero querias ser preseleccionada, eso es un buen inicio…-

Helga la miraba extrañada, esa mujer era sorda o que -…ah… me oyo lo que le dije el concurso no me importa… lo unico que quiero es alejarme de mi hermana Olga…-

-un talento como el tuyo no se debe desperdiciar, por lo pronto los preseleccionados de cada grado se reuniran en el auditórium a la hora del almuerzo… veras como aprendes mucho con nosotros…- decia mientras se levantaba y empezaba a abrir la puerta -…y no solo sobre poesia…- ella empezo a salir pero antes de que saliera Helga alcanzo a hablar..

-a que se refiere?...-

-a tu poema… o mejor dicho a quien dedicas tu poema…

Helga se sonrojo de inmediato, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de su situación.. –yo… yo no le dedico a nadie ese poema… ya le dije yo solo queria ganar para poder viajar… asi que escribi cualquier cosa…- decia mientras intentaba no mostrarse tan nerviosa…

-Y me quede soñando, con la ilusión a cuestas, Con la esperanza guardada, en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón, En el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones… a mi no me parece que sea algo que se escribe asi por que asi…-

Helga palidecio y noto como esa mujer se le empezaba a acercar y se colocaba en cunclillas para quedar a su altura... - Aletargada en el tiempo, obsesionada con verte, Se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente… suena mas bien a una experiencia…- dijo finalmente la mujer…

-y… y usted que sabe! No me conoce!...- dijo Helga un poco enfada al sentirse descubierta

La mujer se levanto para ver a una Helga que se mantenía parada, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado…

-cierto no te conozco… pero conozco la poesia, y conozco cuando se escribe con el corazòn Helga…- decia mientras empezaba a salir de la oficina y ahì se quedaba Helga observando como salia "_Demonios esto no va a ser tan facil.._" penso mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su salòn…

---------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos del salon se encontraban prestando atención a clases mientras el Sr. Simmons le preguntaba algo a Harold pero en el momento en el que Helga atravesó el umbral de la puerta todos se quedaron callados observándola atentamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera gritarles el Sr. Simmnos se le adelanto:

-Bueno niños… un fuerte aplauso para nuestra poeta especial…- decia mientras empezaban a oirse los aplausos y unos bajos comentarios de "aun no puedo creerlo" "desde cuando sera poeta o que?" Helga simplemente se tapo la cara con la mano como recostandose en ella mientras suspiraba resignada y empezaba a caminar a su asiento y mascullaba entre dientes un –no lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer…-

En el momento en que Helga tomaba asiento en su silla sonaba el campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, tanto se habia demorado en direccion?

-vamos a almorzar Helga… para que me cuentes que paso?...-

-eh… no puedo es que tengo que ir al auditórium con el resto de zopencos que ganaron por cada grado…- dijo una molesta Helga mientras guardaba un libro que se le habia quedado afuera, Helga suspiro mientras se recostaba mas en la banca –no quiero ir Phoebe…-

-que pasa Helga se me hace raro que hayas aceptado todo esto…- Helga miro a su amiga habia que reconocer que en realidad si la conocia, le sonrio un poco…

-todo es gracias a la Srta. Olga Pataki…-

-umhh ya veo… asi que viene…-

-pues si y es como si el destino me dijera: Helga Largate!... se va a quedar los mismos dias que dura el bendito concurso… ademas quiero tiempo para aterrizar un poco mis sentimientos por… ya sabes…-

-pues ojala ese viaje te ayude a pensar mucho… aunque yo te voy a extrañar mucho Helga…-

-yo tambien Phoebe…- decia mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba un abrazo a su amiga ya que no quedaba nadie en el salon –…y Phoebe…-

-si Helga, esta conversación nunca sucedió…- decia una sonriente Phoebe mientras ambas empezaban a salir del salon.

---------------------------------------------------

Phoebe caminaba con su charola del almuerzo hasta que se sentaba en una mesa a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente "_tal vez y ese viaje si ayude a Helga… ojala y se pueda despejar un poco…_" decia mientras mordia una manzana

-Hola Phoebs…-

-Hola Gerald…- decia mientras sonreía un poco y hacia que el muchacho se sonrojara –tienes fiebre?..-

-eh.. que no.. no..- decia mientras reia nerviosamente y movia un poco los brazos -..y como asi almorzando sola y…- intentaba cambiar de tema el muchacho, cumpliendo el encargo que le habia hecho su amigo que los miraba desde un lugar un poco lejano -…Helga?...-

-ah.. ella esta en el auditórium…-

-y eso..?-

-es que ahí van a reunir a todos los preseleccionados para ver quien va a Nueva York…-

-ah.. ya veo… oye voy por un poco de leche… te traigo algo…-

-si un jugo de naranja porfavor…- decia Phoebe mientras veia a Gerald levantarse pero antes de que el empezara a alejarse alcanzo a decirle: –ah… y dile a Arnold que ni le ocurra decirle a Helga que yo les dije donde estaba…- terminaba de decir mientras daba otra mordida a su manzana y daba vuelta a la hoja de un libro que ahora estaba leyendo, Gerald la miraba extrañado como ahora leia como si nada, simplemente sonrio y camino hacia su amigo.

---------------------------------------------------

-Bueno niños todos ustedes han escrito unos maravillosos poemas pero lastimosamente solo uno de ustedes podra venir a Nueva York… asi que para saber cual de ustedes vendra les vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba…-

-otra?...- decia Helga mientras se arrimaba contra su asiento

-asi es Helga.. pero va a ser muy facil no se preocupen… lo unico que van a tener que hacer es decirme un poema aquí frente a sus compañeros…- muchos empezaron a sonreir eso iba a ser muy facil, sin contar con que apenas habian doce personas en total en el auditórium –pero no va a ser tan facil… por que va a tener un poema que se van a tener que inventar en ese momento…- muchos se sorpendieron por lo que les estaban pidiendo –asi es… no se preocupen que todos los alumnos que ya estan seleccionados de otras escuelas han pasado por lo mismo… y les advierto que yo conozco muchos poemas asi que ni siquiera intente engañarme de acuerdo…- decia mientras bajaba y se sentaba en uno de los asientos –bien… comenzemos contigo Helga..- decia mientras la observaba

-y yo por que?!...-

-para que me demuestres que tambien puedes decir cualquer cosa…- decia mientras le ofrecia una sincera sonrisa la verdad es que aquella muchachita le llamaba mucho la atención, quizas por que se parecia mucho a ella cuando era una niña, ella tambien tenia una fama de chica ruda pero que escribia cosas realmente bellas… aunque después la vida le enseño que no hay nada mas bello que demostrar lo que realmente eres sin importar lo que pensaran los demas y ella sentia esas ganas de ayudar a esa niñita, a que se descubriera a si misma… y a que descubriera la hermosa persona que era…

-da igual…- decia una Helga que empezaba a subir al escenario, ese escenario donde represneto aquella obra secolar, donde le dio un beso Arnold, aquel papel por el cual habia luchado tanto… Helga iba inmersa en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos hasta que alcanzo a escuchar la voz de un muchacho que le hablaba desde un lado del escenario donde no lo podian ver:

-solo visualiza tu inspiración…- Helga no entendia a que se referia pero prefirio no prestarle mucha atención mientras dirigia su mirada a los pocos alumnos frente a ella y luego vio la intensa mirada de esa mujer, de verdad iba a recitar unos de sus innumerables poemas frente a todos… "_como me meti en esto…_" pensaba mientras pensaba en otro poema esa tenia que ser la solucion, levanto la mirada y no sabe como pero recordo las palabras que hace un momento le habia dedicado aquel muchacho #_solo visualiza tu inspiración.._# suspiro mientras le parecio ver a un Arnold un tanto agitado ingresar por la puerta y que la veia fijamente a los ojos "_Dios Mios… tengo demasiada imaginación.._" pensaba mientras respiraba un poco y empezaba a recitar su poema, mientras pensaba en los ultimos sucesos que la habian rodeado:

-"Me Tienes Miedo

Tu me sientes remota y diferente

Y por eso, quizas, me tienes miedo.

Yo soy el agua que tiembla en la cisterna

Alli donde no alcanza ningun vaso

La flor de luz que no arde en tu linterna

Tu corazon le dice a una mujer: -"Te Quiero"-

La besas, y luego olvidas

Para mi hay que dar el corazon entero,

Y hay que dar mucho mas: toda la vida!

Yo soy el auro que soño tu frente

El racimo mejor de tu viñedo

Pero, me sabes remota y diferente,

Tu propio corazon me tiene miedo."

Helga termino de decir esto con un hilo de voz mientras empezaba a agachar la cabeza y trataba de respirar un poco para que esa lagrima que asomaba con salir no la hiciera mientras tanto la Evans se levantaba para poder aplaudirla y los otros alumnos se levantaban haciendo lo mismo.. –Hermoso Helga realmente hermoso..- decia mientras contiuaba aplaudiendo, Arnold se quedo impavido observandola agachar la cabeza "_entonces si era verdad.. si me amas…_" pensaba mientras su corazon empezaba a latir de una manera extraña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, miro hacia ambos lados para ver si alguien lo habia visto, volvio a mirar y pudo ver como todos la apladian "_no voy arruinar tu momento.." _penso mientras salia algo presuroso, lo menos que queria era que se sintiera incomoda con su presencia, lo que no pudo ver fue esos ojos grises que lo observaban extrañados por la actitud de aquel muchacho.

Entre aplausos Helga levanto la mirada para ver si su alucinación seguia presente, pero el ya no estaba "_tienes demasiada imaginación Helga…_" se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a reaccionar y ver a toda las personas que la observaban y aplaudian a sus pies –cálmense si! Que no es para tanto…- decia con algo de su desgana habitual mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras para poder sentarse nuevamente.

-Digas lo que digas Helga fue un hermoso poema… muy bien vamos con Petersonn…- decia mientras Helga empezaba a sentarse en su asiento y soltaba un poco de aire, de repente vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado mientras le empezaba a hablar:

-en verdad fue un hermoso poema…- decia un muchacho de cabellos negros que mantenia su vista en la persona que ahora recitaba un poema…

-y quien te dijo que te podias sentar a mi lado?!..- pregunto un tanto enojada quien se creia?...

-yo mismo..- decia mientras se recostaba en su asiento para continuar oyendo, Helga lo miro con cara de incredulidad pero prefierio no prestarle atención.

---------------------------------------------------

Arnold se encotraba en su asiento con las manos entrelazadas muy cerca de su rostro con la mirada fija en el pizarron, a simple vista muy atento a las clases, pero el semblante tan serio que tenia en su rostro no pasaba nada desapercibido por su mejor amigo…

-que paso allà viejo..-

Arnold no le contesto seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos "_y si esos poemas que el Sr. Simmons lee en clase tambien son de ella… después de todo fue la unica que escogieron del salon…_" Gerald no aguantaba mas el silencio de su amigo asi que opto por lo mas sencillo y le lanzo una pequeña bola de papel directo al rostro..

-Hel!..- dijo un tanto exaltado mientras veia a su amigo que lo miraba fijamente..

-Helga?... ya estas mal viejo…-

-no es eso Gerald… es que como Helga es la que siempre me lanza bolas de papel pense…-

-pensaste nada… llevo como media hora intentando hablar contigo y tu ni al caso… me podrias terminar de contar que paso allà…- pregunto Gerald un poco angustiado sabia que lo que su amigo necesitaba era desahogarse

Arnold suspiro levemente –simplemente oí su poema mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos… fue como si me lo dedicara exclusivamente a mi… me entiendes…-

-si pero te puedes guiar por lo que decia el poema no..-

-si es que eso es lo peor.. lo que decia el poema Gerald…- decia Arnold mientras sostenia con las manos su cabello y se recostaba en su pupitre

-Arnold…- decia Gerald mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de su amigo –es que… ya descubriste que era verdad…-

-yo…- el muchacho interrumpio bruscamente lo que iba a decir al oir la voz de ella..

-permiso Sr. Simmons..-

-pasa Helga…- decia el maestro mientras terminaba de escribir un ejercicio en la pizarra –y como te fue?..- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella y noto claramente como los demas los observaban y muy cortésmente se dirigio a ellos –continuen con los ejercicios muchachos..- volvio su mirada a Helga –y bien…-

-pues nos dijeron que en un momento nos avisaban quien de nosotros viajaba…-

-estoy seguro que tu seras la elegida Helga…-

-de verdad lo cree…-

-por supuesto… tus poemas son maravillosos…- decia mientras le sonreia y Helga empezaba a sonrojarse un poco mientras pensaba: "_y especiales…_"

---------------------------------------------------

-mama..-

-dime hijo…- decia la Sra. Evans mientras revisaba nuevamente los poemas de todos los alumnos de la P.S. 118

-esa muchacha… la que se presento primero…-

-si?..- decia mientras observaba a su hijo bajando un poco sus lentes, ya que el estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo

-ella… a quien le dedicara sus poemas…-

-mmmh tambien lo notaste…- decia mientras regresaba su mirada a las hojas

-es imposible no notarlo, es mas cuando estuvo en el escenario se podia notar todo el sentimiento…-

-tiene mucho talento…-

-si, pero esto vas mas allà del talento…-

-a que te refieres?...-

-que los dos poemas, hablan de alguien que no se atreve a descubrir la gran persona que es…-

-si hijo…- decia la mujer mientras recordaba la platica que habia tenido con Helga en la direccion hace unas cuantas horas –se ve que es una muchacha muy especial… pero esa es su historia no lo crees?..-

-si…- decia mientras daba un corto suspiro y se asomaba a la ventana de la direccion… -y… ya tienes al ganador de esta escuela…-

-ganadora…- decia ella mientars colocaba las hojas sobre el escritorio del director Warttz y el giraba para observar a su madre mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sin saber por que…

---------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO DOS

--------------------------------------------------------

i Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, asi que espero que les guste, y por su puesto agradezco a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y por supuesto a quienes leen la historia asi que sin mas que decirles me despido y espero actualizar pronto (por que la verdad ando un poquita ocupada..) en fin cuidense mucho… /i 


	3. Quien Te Crees!

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 3: Quien Te Crees??!!!**

-Srta. Helga G. Pataki reportese de inmediato en la oficina del Director Warttz.. gracias..-

"_Demonios ahora que querra Warttz.._" pensaba un poco molesta Helga –no entiendo para que dice en la oficina del "Director Warttz" si el mismo habla por el altavoz…- decia en voz baja mientras su mejor amiga sonreia un poco debido a su comentario –voy a salir un momento Sr. Simmons el dueño del circo me mando a llamar…- decia Helga mientras se empezaba a levantar, justo cuando pasaba a lado del señor Simmons pudo oir un pequeño susurro del mismo: -ojala sean buenas noticias Helga… te lo mereces…- ella solo giro para observarlo un rato mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del salon…

-crees que haya ganado…-

-no lo se viejo… pero es muy raro que ya la hayan llamado dos veces a dirección…- decía Gerald mientras que al igual que todos sus compañeros la observaban salir y por todo el salón se empezaban a hacer las mismas preguntas aun sin poder creerlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga llego un tanto pronto a direccion y cuando se diponia a abrir la puerta alcanzo a escuchar la misma voz que hace un rato le habia dado ese pequeño consejo cuando estaba en el escenario…

-aun no entres estan ocupados… cuando terminen te diran que puedes pasar…- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho mientras ojeaba una revista, definitivamente hoy no era su dia primero se levanta tarde, luego tiene que exponer un poema enfrente de un poco de desconocidos dejando a flote su sensibilidad solo para mantenerse lejos de Olga, y ahora este que la creia quien sabe que cosa que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad como le caia mal ese aire de arrogancia que destilaba, y ahora la llamaban con urgencia "_que de inmediato…_" penso sacrcasticamente puesto que ahora la hacian esperar, trato de respirar un poco y se sento en la silla que estaba a lado del muchacho definitivamente hoy no tenia ganas de pelear… ni tampoco queria arruinar su unica escapatoria de "Olga" por noquear a un niñito presumido de ojos grises.

Acababan de pasar diez minutos y Helga definitivamente ya estaba impaciente –que tanto hacen allà…- decia para si misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-a lo mejor cosas importantes…- dijo despreocupadamente el muchacho quien ahora ojeaba otra revista, Helga lo miro con cara de: "y acaso yo estoy hablando contigo" pero ya estaba harta del silencio sin contar con que ya se estaba exasperando..

-y que… acaso no saben que yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer..- dijo mientras se arrimaba mas contra su asiento

-todos…-

-como?…-

-que todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer…- decia mientras dejaba a un lado la revista –no solo tu…-

"_y a este que le pasa… que acaso no sabe quien soy…_" definitivamente el coraje que se estaba guardando desde hace tres dias estaban saliendo a flote y este muchacho no estaba ayudando mucho… -pero… pero quien te crees..-

-pues yo mismo…-

No cabia duda definitivamente este muchacho le caia peor que una patada en el higado –que acaso no tienes otra respuesta…- decia sarcásticamente sin intencion que le respondiera

-vaya! Veo que recuerdas cada una de mis palabras…-

-que te pasa!!! Niñito conmigo no te creas mucho de acuerdo que yo soy como mis compañeras que por que ven un rostro bonito se emboban…- decia mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda un segundo mas y le daba un golpe

-asi que me crees bonito?..- dijo levantandose y poniendose detrás de ella.

Helga giro para darse cuenta que el estaba detrás de ella demasiado cerca para su gusto, asi que dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras lo miraba con una cara que expresaba cuanto queria a aquel muchacho que tenia enfrente.. –asi que eres amiga de… Phoebe… verdad?- dijo el muchacho sin prestarle atención al gesto de desagrado de ella..

-y que ahora eres policia?!!..- decia mientras avanzaba un tanto lejos del muchacho

-por que huyes de mi?...-

Ok esto era la gota que derramaba el vaso quien se creia este, para hablarle de ese manera a Helga G. Pataki que acaso no la conocía o que! –Para ahì! De acuerdo… como se nota que no me conoces!!… chico… de ojos… raros…- dijo mientras inventaba un buen apodo para el muchacho la verdad es que no sabia que decirle después de todo sus amigas tenian razon era guapo, un poco mas alta que ella, con un hermoso cabello eso sin contar con esos ojos tan increíbles que tenia pero que muy pocos tenian asi que decidio por donde atacar.

-wow… que original…- decia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella…

-que cosa…-

-lo de los ojos…-

-ah…- dijo mientras sentia como el chico empezaba a acercarsele, que le pasaba por que esa sensación tan rara de repente "_es guapo eso no se puede negar…_" penso pero rapidamente reacciono y sacudio un poco la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda y se convencia asi mismo de auto borrar sus pensamientos.

-Zack…- decia el muchacho mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella

Helga dio vuelta y lo miro por un rato –te preguntado acaso tu nombre?!!...- Zack rio un momento mientras la observaba por unos segundos -…y se puede saber de que te ries…-

-y se puede saber por que siempre estas a la defensiva?…-

-mira niñito… tu no me conoces…- decia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el otro lado

-y dices que no me huyes…-

-a que te refieres…?- decia mientras volteaba nuevamente para observarlo

-a que cada vez que me acerco te alejas… como si me tuvieras miedo… claro a menos que quieras hacer un hueco en el suelo en señal de protesta por que no te atiende rapido, y si es asi te comunico que es imposible…- decia mientras acercaba a su rostro y empezaba a hablar con un tono de voz mas bajo, en signo de complicidad –necesitas una escavadora…- decia mientras señalaba el piso.

Helga definitivamente esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que la cara de este chico tuviera un encuentro cercano con Betsy "_este muchacho no me va arruinar mi viaje si es lo quiere…_" pensaba intentando controlararse.

–sabes Helga me caes bien…- decia mientras le sonreia

-y que te hace pensar que tu si me caes bien… ademas como te voy a caer bien si ni siquiera me conoces..- alcanzo a decir mientras se arrimaba contra la pared

-pues no es necesario tratar demasiado a la gente apara conocerla basta con ver sus ojos… los ojos son el reflejo del alma Helga…-

-Ok… conozco a una psicologa muy buena, es de niños, se llama…-

-jaja Helga ves… además de ser una excelente poeta puedes hasta ser chistosa…-

"_y quien te dijo que estaba bromeando?... este chico de verdad necesita una larga sesion con la Doctora Bliss.." _penso mientras lo observaba unos segundos –en verdad es muy buena..-

-tus poemas son los que son realmente buenos…-

-y que… quieres que te lo agradezca??...-

-no- Helga lo miro un segundo y vio como se colocaba justo a su lado y se cruzaba de brazos mirando al piso –y bien…-

-bien que?..-

-quien es el que te siente remota y diferente… quien es el que te teme?…-

Helga abrió al máximo sus ojos que le pasaba a este sujeto con que derecho le preguntaba eso, estaba mas que loco si en realidad pensaba que le iba a responder –a mi…- decia mientras soltaba sus brazos –todos…- y se ponia en frente del muchacho con un aire amenzante –oyeme bien… todos… me temen, de acuerdo!- decia mientras nuevamente le daba la espalda –yo no tengo afectos con nadie…-

El la miraba un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta "_asi que te gusta ocultar tus sentimientos…_" decia mientras veia como le daba la espalda –ni siquiera con Phoebe?…- noto como Helga lo veia de reojo al momento en que le hizo la pregunto, asi que entendio que habia llamado su atención –por que se nota que ella te quiere mucho…-

-Phoebe es mi mejor amiga… al afecto al que me refiero es… un momento!..- decia mientras lo encaraba –acaso eres un psicologo encubierto o que?… por que tanto interes en saber sobre mi vida!…-

-siempre es bueno conocer esa fuente de inspiración de los poetas…- decia mientras le sonreia y observaba los ojos azules de la muchacha que tenia en frente "_has tenido unos hermosos ojos Helga.._" pensaba mientras decidia si decirselo o no.. –sabes que… comencemos de nuevo… mucho gusto Zack Evans…- decia mientras estiraba nuevamente el brazo para poder saludarla

-Evans??..-

-si..-

-ah claro…- decia mientras levantaba las manos como entendiendo el por que de la arrogancia del muchacho –dejame ver… eres hijo de la Sra. Que no esta haciendo las pruebas para el concurso, verdad?...-

-pues si…-

-y estas en el concurso??..-

-si- Helga simplemente sonrio de una manera un tanto extraña que intrigo mucho a Zack –de que te ries…-

-que yo tambien se deducir muchas cosas…-

-cosas…-

-si cosas… como el por que de tu estupida arrogancia…- decia en un tono un tanto molesto no entendia por que se sentia asi pero ese chico de verdad que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-arrogante…- decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos –me crees arrogante?...- decia en un tono burlon sin entender por aquella chica rubia lo consideraba un arrogante

-si, arrogante… lo unico que buscas con este interrogatorio es conocer a tu enemigo… para sacarlo de tu camino..-

-mi enemigo…-

-claro es que es tan obvio…- decia nuevamente levantando las manos..

-de verdad crees que necesito hacer eso para ganar…- Helga simplemente lo miro asi que el decidio continuar –pues te informo que yo no necesito de eso…-

-si claro…- decia nuevamente Helga dandole la espalda

-que signifa ese… "si claro"…- decia intentando imitar a Helga, ella noto lo que el muchacho hizo y sintio como la sangre le empezaba a hervir, rogaba que alguien saliera a interrumpirlos para no terminar matandolo ahí mismo, pero nadie salio, giro y encaro al chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el y el hacia atrás pero sin un apice de miedo en su rostro, mas bien como desafiandola y esto hacia que se enojara cada vez mas –significa que no creo que estes en el concurso por ser un gran poeta… sino por que tu mamita no queria irse sola… o por que su hijito no queria quedarse solo…- decia hablando pausadamente y colocandose en una pose erguida y aun desafiante.

Zack cambio rapidamente su gesto por uno mas serio, que le pasaba a esta muchacha unos cuantos minutos hablando con el y lo calumniaba de la manera mas vil que pudieran hacerle, pero esto no lo iba a dejar asi.. levanto mas el rostro y la observo fijamente a los ojos un momento mientras volteaba y avanzaba tres pasos hacia delante y luego volvia a verla a los ojos –de veras piensas eso de mi?...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los alumnos de la clase del Sr. Simmnons empezaban a salir del salon de clases, al parecer según les habia informado su maestro no habia luz en el edificio asi que les habia informado que podian salir claro que la escena que se habia armado en la puerta de la direccion empezo a llamar la atención…

-no puedo creer que Helga este peleando con ese chico tan apuesto…- comentaba Nadinne sin poder creerlo

-y que te sorprende Nadinne es Helga…- decia una Rhonda que no podia creer que Helga se peleara hasta con un muchacho como ese, en vez de aprovechar cada segundo con el..

Gerald veia como ambos muchachos se veian a los ojos y luego ella se viraba para darle la espalda al muchacho, y como se pudo dar cuenta por el comentario de sus compañeros no era cualquier chico, todos lo consideraban la decima maravilla del mundo, ademas que la mirada fija que tenia Phoebe en su amiga no ayuda mucho, se asomo de nuevo al salon para ver a un Arnold que aun guardaba sus utiles –viejo?..-

Arnold levanto la mirada para observar a su amigo –dime…-

-ven…- decia mientras hacia señas para que saliera del salon

-si dejame…- decia mientras volvía su mirada a sus utiles

-Helga..- el renombrar de aquella muchacha hizo que levantara nuevamente sus ojos y empezara a salir del salòn.

Todos observaban como Helga y aquel muchacho hablaban parecia que estuvieran hablando de algo importante, puesto que se movian de un lado a otro y se miraban directo a los ojos, Arnold salio del salon y observo a una Helga que desafiaba a un muchacho de cabellos negros mientras ella avanzaba y el retrocedía; se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el no tenia una cara de miedo mas bien de querer enojarlas mas por que parecia que "_la esta desafiando?_" pero de repente se dio cuenta de la cercania que mantenia ambos muchachos entre sus rostros y sintio una ligera punzada en el estomago que no podia explicar "_por que tiene que estar tan cerca de el… que acaso no se da cuenta que le esta siguiendo el juego??... ademas que nunca se ha puesto asi con ningun chico al que este molestando…_" decia mientras empezaba a fruncir las cejas y se cruzaba de brazos.

Gerald noto la actitud de su amigo era inevitable lo tenia justo a lado "_esto se va a poner mal…_". Arnold continuaba viendo la escena hasta que vio como Helga se alejaba de el y el giraba; Arnold solto sus brazos un poco mientras empezaba a avanzar igual que sus compañeros para poder escuchar lo que ambos decian…

-de veras piensas eso de mi?...- Helga simplemente le repondio alzando su ceja en señal de "ni siquiera lo dudo" el simplemente bajo la cabeza un segundo, mientras la volvia a levantar con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que Helga no entendia y que hizo que muchas de las presentes empezaran a suspirar, el coloco sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y empezo a acercarse a Helga de la misma manera desafiante en la que ella lo habia hecho hace un moemento y empezaba a recitar una poesia que se le estaba ocurriendo a medida que se iba acercando a ella –hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes ¡Yo no se!... golpes como el odio de Dios; como si ante ellos, la resaca de todo lo sufrido se empozaran en el alma… ¡Yo no se! Son pocos; pero son… abren zanjas obscuras en el rostro mas fiero y el lomo mas fuerte…- esto ultimo lo decia fijando mas sus ojos hacia ella, claro que ella entendio, como se atrevia a decirle eso "_con suerte mucho de los zopencos no entiendan lo que este, me quizo decir pero yo si lo entendi…_" penso la joven mientras se empezaba a molestar cada vez mas.

Zack se empezo a alejar de ella con una sonrisa aun mas desafiante que su actitud de hace un momento –aun piensas que estoy dentro del concurso por simples influencias?…-

Arnold miraba un poco molesto a ambos muchachos pero en especial a ese chico por que le hablaba asi a Helga y mas aun por dejaba que el le hablara asi, por que se habia quedado como estatica por unas simples palabras que rimaban "_que le pasa?!_" pensaba y mas aun por que veia que ella no le respondia…

Helga se irguió nuevamente no iba a permitir que un tipito como este se atreviera a hablarse asi y mucho mas a decirle lo que ella siente o no –y crees que por unas cuantas lineas me convences… quien me dice a mi que no lo leiste…- decia mientras se acercaba a el y casi en un susurro para que solo el escuchara le decia –y quien te crees para decirme si sufro o no…- Zack la miro un rato mientras le empezaba hablar de la misma forma que ella lo habia hecho

-simplemente quiero demostrarte que se pueden escribir poemas sobre algo mas que un amor perdido…- Helga no soporto mas que le pasaba de donde sacaba eso ella no le habia dicho nada, y ahora se atrevia a criticarla "_con que derecho!!!…_" levanto su mano para golpearlo pero el la detuvo hábilmente en el aire antes de que se acercara a su rostro –no lo entiendes…- miro fijamente a la muchacha mientras los presentes observanban mudos, no entendian lo que estaba sucediendo puesto que apenas alcanzaron a aescuchar un "no lo entiendes" pero el que mas desconcertado estaba era un muchacho rubio que habia vuelto a cruzar los brazos y los veia muy atentos "_que le pasa por que no lo golpea con el otro brazo…_"

Helga lo miraba desconcertada tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de caerle a golpes a ese "_Insolente! Estupido! Zopenco! Imbecil!..._" Zack miraba atentamente a la muchacha mientras le decia –Matad la triztesa poeta, matemos la tristeza con un palo, hay cosas mas altas que llorar el amor de tardes perdidas, el rumor de un pueblo que despierta, eso es mas bello que el rocio, un hombre verdaderamente libre eso es mas bello que el diamante, por que este hombre ha despertado y ha huido de su carcel de ceniza para quemar el mundo donde estuvo la triztesa…- la acerco mas a el mientras aun sostenia su muñeca –se feliz- Helga lo miro durante un segundo no lo podia creer que le estaba pasando, nunca nadie se habia atrevido a hablarle de esa manera "_es que acaso no me teme…_" en realidad no lo podia creer el le estaba hablando de ese amor que ella tenia, y ella estaba ahí, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta en la situación en que estaba el la sujetaba y estaba cerca de el, se solto bruscamente de el:

-se puede saber que te pasa! Imbecil!...-

-no, no que te pasa a ti…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella ya que se habia alejado de el –tu comenzaste ofendiendome diciendo que yo habia entrado por influencias…-

Arnold no aguantaba que le sucedia a ese tipo como se atrevia a agarrarla de esa manera dio un paso hacia delante mientras sentia como una mano se posaba en su brazo.. –no viejo…- de repente sintio como un leve susurro le hablaba desde su lado izquierdo

-ella puede con eso…-

Arnold giro para ver a la dueña de aquella voz -Phoebe..- susurro levemente mientras recibia una sonrisa de ella.

Zack continuaba mirandola hasta que volvio a colocarse de manera erguida –desafiame-

-que?!!... mira por tu bien alejate de mi niñito…- le decia mientras le mostraba su puño

-acaso todo lo resuelves con tu puño…- Helga lo miro anonadada ya le iba a tirar encima a Betsy cuando volvio a sentir la voz del muchacho –demuestrame que tambien puedes ganar y demostrar tu superioridad con palabras…- decia mientras se arrimaba contra la pared -…pero no simples palabras…- decia mientras la volvia a mirar fijamente -…con poemas…-

-no voy a seguir tu jueguito…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y cruzaba sus brazos…-

-a ya veo… quien hambre tiene en pan piensa…-

-que?..-

-tu dijiste que yo no era merecedor de estar aquí y ahora que te lo demostre, tu no eres capaz de demostrarme que de verdad mereces viajar a Nueva York, tu me dijiste que yo era asi, por que quizas y tu seas quien en realidad este asi… quien tiene hambre en pan piensa…-

-tu no eres quien…-

-demuestramelo…-

Helga respiro profundo mientras intentaba recordar las ultimas palabras del muchacho #_se feliz.._# ella sonrio mientras empezaba a hablar -yo no sere feliz. Tal vez no importa, hay tantas otras cosas en el mundo, un instante cualquiera es mas profundo, y diverso que el mar, la vida es corta, lo que era todo tiene que ser nada, solo me queda el goce de estar triste, esa vana costumbre que me inclina al sur, a cierta puerta, a cierta esquina…- Helga lo continuaba mirando tenia que defenderse ella aun no le habia confirmado nada y estaba mas que segura que sus tontos compañeros ni siquiera estaban entendiendo de que hablaban a excepción tal vez de Phoebe, pero con ella no había problema.

Zack empezo a aplaudir mientras se acercaba a ella –bueno, muy bueno; pero no es suficiente, Has que tu vida sea campana que repique, o surco en que florezca y fructifique el arbol luminoso de la idea, alza tu voz sobre la voz sin nombre de todos los demas, y has que se vea junto al poeta la mujer ¡sacude el ala del atrevimiento ante el atrevimiento del obstáculo!-

Las palabras de Zack empezaban a hacer eco en la mente de Helga #_alza tu voz sobre la voz sin nombre_# sabia a quien se referia "_claro como el estupido no sabe su nombre…_" ella no podia creer que estuviera en esa situación, se quedo pasmada sin poder moverse hasta que vio como el se volvia a acercar y casi en un susurro le decia: -me gusta cuando callas por que estas como ausente y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te toca, parece que los ojos se te hubieran cerrado y que un beso te cerrara la boca…-

Helga abrio los ojos que le pasaba a este tipo cada vez lo entendia menos y lo peor se estaba dejando aplacar por un desconocido –sabes que ya basta! Me tienes harta con tu jueguito estupido… yo no tengo por que prestarte atencion…- decia mientras lo empujaba haciendo que el retrocediera tres pasos hacia atrás, el simplemente sonrio -esta hecha de tigre y de paloma con sus garras de valor la amiga mia…-

-qu..-

-ah.. ah.. poema…-

Helga se canso de esta situación no iba a permitir que el se quedara con la ultima palabra se acerco en forma desafiante -soy como soy estoy hecha asi, cuando tengo ganas de reir me rio a caracajadas, que mas pretendes que mas quieres de mi, estoy hecha para gustar y no hay nada que hacerle, mi cuerpo muy erguido, mis ojeras muy profundas, pero después de todo que puede importarte, gusto al que le gusto, que puede importarte lo que me sucedió…- se acerco a el bajo un poco mas la voz -…si ame a alguien si alguien me amo, como los niños que se aman, simplemente saben amar, amar, amar… por que hacerme preguntas y no hay nada que hacerle…-

El simplemente sonrio sin darse cuenta ella ya habia admitido que amaba a alguien y eso era una avance se acerco demasiado a Helga tanto que hizo que ella se ruboriza algo que solo lo noto el y otras tres personas que observaban atentos lo que sucedia -no tengo mas espejo que tus ojitos y según tu me miras, asi me miro, y asi me veo, una veces tan guapo, y otras tan feo…- dijo mientras muchas de las presentes mientras suspiraban y otras pensaban que darian lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Helga, Zack supo que lo que iba a decir solo lo debian oir el y ella asi que se acerco peligrosamente a su oido sabiendo que ahora si se podia ganar un buen golpe pero ella lo merecia, apenas se acerco a ella pudo percibir ese aroma y por instante quizo quedarse asi, pero tenia que apresurase a hablar antes de que ella lo golpeara -…en cuestiones de amores saben los sabios que un clavo solamente saca otro clavo. Y un amor viejo solamente se cura con otro nuevo…-

Todos miraban sin poder entender nada acaso estaban en la dimension desconocida o que? Acaso lo que estaban viendo era real alguien le estaba hablando al oido a Helga G. Pataki…

-Sid dime por favor que no son aluciones…-

-no Stinky lo que estas viendo es real…-

-no lo puedo creer Helga es demasiada suertuda…- decia una Sheena que no caia en la realidad aun, Lila miro de reojo a Arnold "_Arnold…_" penso tristemente la joven mientras veia como el muchacho estaba enrojecido y no precisamente por vergüenza…

Helga estaba inmóvil su repiracion comenzo a dificultarse un poco cuando sintio que el le hablaba al oido "_pero…_" decia mientras miraba hacia al frente y observaba a toda su clase observandolos sin parpadear, pero desde hace cuanto estabn hay, a pesar de que ya los habia visto, recien estaba tomando conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba, empujo a Sack esta vez con mucha mas fuerza con la anterior, mientras empezaba a apretar los puños..

-tu…-

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la actitud de Helga muchas chicas comentaban algo como "que tonta" "yo de ella me hubiera quedado asi toda la vida" mientras que un Arnold sumamente enojado continuaba mirandolos fijamente sin decir nada aun, en lo que muchos de los alumnos ya empezaban a murmurar "ya se enojo" "pobre…"

Helga continuaba con los puños apretados esta vez este tipo no se iba a salvar lo iba a golpear tan duro para que ni siquiera se acuerde de su nombre y mucho menos el de ella, apreto con mas fuerza los puños –tu…-

-Helga…- Magguie la miraba amablemente sin siquiera de tener conciencia de lo que esa muchacha pensaba hacer con su hijo si se hubiera tardado un par de segundos mas, observo a su hijo que miraba fijamente a una Helga con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, observo hacia delante y vio a todos los niños que se encontraban observando la escena –sucede algo?...-

Helga miro a la Sra. Evans y luego vio directamente a Zack como diciendole "esto no acaba aqui" y sin mirar a nadie mas entro a la oficina… -Zack?…- dijo curiosa mientras observa a su hijo ver como la muchacha desaparecia de su vista el levanto la mirada y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar…

-no es nada mama, no te preocupes, después te cuento…- dijo tranquilamente mientras su mama lo miraba con algo de desconfianza y cerraba tras de si la puerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno Helga mira disculpa que te hayamos hecho esperar pero…-

-me hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas, sabian?...-

-tuviste problemas con Zack?…- pregunto Magguie un tanto intrigado esto si que era raro su hijo no era de aquellos que anduvieran buscando problemas, al contrario gustaba de hacer amigos y a pesar de su edad era muy caballeroso en especial con las mujeres

-ah.. ya que mas da..- decia mientras observaba por la ventana –me podrian decir para que me llamaron…-

-de veras no te lo imaginas…-

-al grano, por favor…- dijo tajantemente Helga ese chico de verdad que la habia puesto de malas y mucho mas esos aires que se daba de creer comprender lo que ella sentia por… "_Arnold…_" penso mientras lanzba un pequeño suspiro..

-esta bien Helga, veras tu representaras a la P.S. 118 asi que mañana viajas a las cinco de la mañana…- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su bolso y se disponia a salir, de verdad iba a tener que ganar mucha paciencia con esta jovencita -…por cierto ya le avisamos a tus padres y estan de acuerdo…-

-claro, como viene su adorada hijita Olga que mas les da que la otra se valla…- dijo con voz entrecortada para que apenas ella escuchara sus propias palabras. Oyo el resonar de la puerta para luego ver a un Warttz que jugaba con unas plumas..

-que?..-

Helga simplemente lo miro y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta –definitivamente ya nada de usted me extraña…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack tenia que aguantar las constantes preguntas de los compañeros de Helga a las cuales el solo respondia con una sonrisa, definitivamente no queria responder a ninguna ademas que sabia que Helga lo mataria si es que no lo hacia la proxima vez que lo viera, pero definitivamente lo que mas le incomodaba era la mirada de aquel chico rubio que lo observaba desde hace rato a cierta distancia acompañado por un muchacho moreno y una chica de lentes, no entendia por que lo miraba asi pero estaba mas que claro no queria quedarse con la duda, se levanto pidiendo permiso a los que estaban prácticamente sobre el haciendo preguntas como "que le hiciste para que siquiera te oyera…" "eres verdaderamente valiente" como detestaba que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios sobre Helga, cierto era que no la conocia mucho, pero como ya se lo habia dicho ella basta con ver los ojos de una persona para conocerla y con esa pequeña platica o mas bien discusión que habian tenido habia confirmado que a mas de talentosa era una gran persona, se acerco al rubio y le extendio la mano –Zack Evans…- ahora que estaba cerca lo observo bien y se dio cuenta de quien era "_es el mismo chico que estaba en el auditórium.._".

Arnold observaba al muchacho que estaba enfrente de el, no sabia por que pero sentia cierta espina de solo tenerlo cerca, es que no entendia por que pero ahora el se sentia asi pero no le gustaba ni un poquito que el haya tratado asi a Helga y menos que se el haya acercado tanto, Gerald noto que su amigo no hacia ni el minimo intento por darle la mano a aquel muchacho, y esto si que era muy raro en el, el siempre cortez y amable Arnold lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraño asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio y le dio un pequeño codazo al cual Arnold respondio estirando la mano al muchacho que tenia enfrente –Arnold…-

-Zack, nos vamos…-

Zack miro durante un segundo a Arnold mientras empezaba a safarse de su mano –un gusto- y se dirigia a su madre –si vamos… estoy algo cansado…- decia mientras giraba y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su madre y empezaban a salir del edificio

-bueno… creo que ya nos tenemos que ir viejo…- decia Gerald intentando sacar de sus pensamientos a su amigo

-Gerald si no te molesta quisiera quedarme…- decia mientras lo observaba, Gerald miro un momento a la niña que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que obviamente esa chica habia escuchado todo y mas encima se habia dado cuenta de la actitud de su amigo, se acerco a Arnold para que solamente el lo escuchara..

-viejo yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos…- Arnold observaba a Gerald mientras este volvia a hablar –Arnie.. por favor deja que ella hable primero con su amiga… ademas que te recuerdo que tu no tienes que reclamar…-

Arnold le hablo de la misma manera –y… quien te dijo que yo le voy a reclamar algo…-

-entonces que haces aquí parado, por que trataste asi a… hay ya viejo sabes que conmigo no puedes fingir…-

-esta bien… vamos Gerald…- Phoebe habia notado el comportamiento de Arnold y luego como ambos amigos empezaban a hablar en voz baja algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar –Phoebe Gerald y yo ya nos vamos… nos vemos depues, ok?...-

-claro… cuidense…- decia Phoebe mientras se depedia de ambos muchachos "_definitivamente algo muy raro esta pasando…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO TRES

_**Comentarios de la autora: **__Bueno queria agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir los comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad son muy importantes para mi, en especial queria pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en subir el capitulo y por supuesto por los horrores ortograficos es que llevo escrito demasiado texto en mi compu y ya no me registra las faltas ortograficas pero bueno igual no es excusa… lo se.. pero es que escribo rapido mientras se me van ocurriendo las ideas asi que espero que les guste este capitulo, cuidense mucho y dejenme sus comentarios… hasta pronto! _


	4. Me Gusta El Mantecado

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 4: Me Gusta El Mantecado**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y dos niñas hablaban tranquilamente en una heladería como si nada pasara, la verdad es que una de ellas intentaba que su amiga se calmara un poco, mientras que la otra luchaba con ese instinto asesino que aquel niño de ojos grises había provocado en ella…

-vamos Helga cambiemos de tema…-

-es que no puedo Phoebe… es que ese muchacho… de verdad que…- decía mientras apretaba con fuerza el cono de helado que tenia en la mano

-piensa en el mantecado…- decia mientras empezaba a morder un poco del suyo y observaba a una paralizada Helga que la miraba atentamente -…del que tienes en la mano… no querrás quedarte sin el sin haberlo probado, no?...-

Helga soltó un suspiro –quizás… y eso es lo que necesito Phoebe…- decía mientras miraba fijamente el cono de helado que sostenía con su mano derecha y Phoebe levantaba la mirada para observarla –quizás… necesite alejarme un poco de Ar.. Mantecado…- decía mientras observaba el helado un poco estrujado que sostenía aun

-quizás… quizás no… esa es tu decisión…-

-de que hablas…-

-de verdad crees que las cosas suceden por que si Helga?... tu tienes que tomar la decisión y la verdad ya la tomaste, te le declaraste… y el… pues…-

-hizo que me retractara…- decía mientras apretaba con fuerza de nuevo aquel cono de helado –es que… hubiera preferido mil veces que me dijera "no te amo"… a que… me hiciera retractar… Phoebe… es que… fue como si no quisiera afrontar la verdad…- volvió apretar el helado con mas fuerza y lo lanzo hacia delante cayendo en la cara de un sorprendido Eugene que acababa de entar..

-de verdad lo hubieras preferido así Helga?... de verdad hubieras preferido que te dijera que no te ama…?-

-No se, no se… me siento perdida… no se…- decía mientras colocaba las manos en su cabeza

-creo que si necesitas alejarte de todo un tiempo, para poner en claro tus prioridades…-

-mi única prioridad es Arnold…- decía con un hilo de voz que apenas pudo escuchar su amiga, como le dolía verla así, no era justo "_ella no merece esto…_" pensaba la muchacha viendo como su amiga se estaba derrumbando prácticamente frente a sus ojos, entendía ahora por que Helga tenia la cara recostada sobre la mesa y era para evitar que si por alguna razón saliera alguna lagrima alguien la pudiera ver…

-quizás y ese es tu problema…-

-de que hablas Phoebs…- dijo con un poco de desgana mientras levantaba la mirada

-que quizás es hora de que dejes de idealizar a Ar… mantecado… recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez que hablamos sobre eso…-

-si, pero viste como me puse…-

-y eso es lo que te estoy diciendo!, Arnold dejo de ser tu prioridad entonces, y que paso?... quien ocupo ese lugar?... nadie… Helga por eso te sentiste vacía… desde ahora no crees que tu mereces ser tu prioridad…-

Helga miraba fijamente a Phoebe "_quizás…_" –quizás tengas razón Phoebe…- decía mientras veía la mesa –pero no es fácil…- alcanzo a decir mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro..

Phoebe se cambio de asiento para sentarse junto a su amiga y colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella –no es fácil… pero tampoco imposible… aquella vez pudiste verdad?... y tu sola, por que me contaste que la poción fue una trampa, y ahora la diferencia será que esta vez si habra una prioridad en tu vida… algo por que vivir… tu-

-tal vez siempre debió ser así…-

-tal vez…- ambas se miraron por un segundo mientras Helga se empezaba a levantar

-te acompaño hasta tu casa Phoebs…-

-vamos Helga… por cierto, cuando te vas?...-

-mañana..-

-que? Y por que no me dijiste… bueno… y a que hora?..-

-a las cinco…-

-de la tarde…-

-de la mañana…-

-Helga!-

-que?…-

-no pensabas decírmelo…-

-te lo estoy diciendo, no?...-

Phoebe miro atentamente a su amiga mientras empezaban a salir del local, Phoebe paro de caminar mientras fijaba su vista en el suelo –te pasa algo Phoebe?...-

-te voy a extrañar mucho Helga- decía mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-vamos Phoebs no es para tanto solo van a ser cuatro días- decía mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda y esta levantaba la vista y la abrazaba con fuerza

-igualmente Helga… te voy a extrañar…-

-…yo… yo también Phoebs…-

-pero espero de verdad que logres poner en orden tus prioridades…-

-yo también Phoebs… yo también…- dijo mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro y se separaba de su amiga –y ya déjate de sentimentalismo Phoebe que no es para tanto…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Phoebe la observo un segundo "_definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar Helga…_" pensaba un poco mas animada Phoebe y empezaba a seguir a su amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------

Arnold y Gerald estaban en la habitación de Arnold, Gerald estaba recostado en el sillon jugando con una pelota de básquet mientras que Arnold se encontraba recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo la verdad es que desde que ambos llegaron a medias saludando y se encerraron directo en el cuarto de el no habian cruzado palabras y ese silencio ya empezaba a incomodar a Gerald..

-ya estas mas tranquilo…-

Arnold miro un momento a su amigo y luego se sento mientras agarraba un poco de su cabello en señal de no aguantar un segundo mas –la verdad Gerald… no entiendo que me paso…-

-pues todo se reduce a una palabra…- Gerald sintio la mirada de Arnold asi que se sentó, soltó el balón y lo miro fijamente a los ojos –celos…-

-Que!! Por supuesto que no Gerald…- decia mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar

-ah no… entonces simplemente fueron celos de amigo…-

-no Gerald, ningun tipo de celos, de acuerdo…-

-ok, ok como quieras viejo… pero ya esta anocheciendo… y creo que sera mejor que me valla…-

-si… Gerald… disculpa…-

-no te preocupes, solo piensa las cosas…-

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de ambos muchachos –pasa abuelo…-

-ya vamos a comer no vienes chaparrin…-

-no abuelo, no tengo hambre, gracias…- decia mientras volvia a recostarse en la cama

-pero hoy cocino el Sr. Hyunn..- dijo intentando sonar un poco mas entusiasmado no queria que su nieto se diera cuenta de que su actitud ya lo estaba preocupando

-no abuelo, gracias…-

-esta bien como quieras hombre pequeño…- decia mientras observaba a un Gerald que miraba fijamente a su nieto obviamente con una mirada de reproche de seguro el si se habia dado cuenta que su actitud los estaba preocupando –tu no te quedas Gerald?...-

-eh… no Phill, ya se me hace tarde y ya me han de estar esperando..-

-esta bien… y no me digas Phill!..- decia mientras saliande la habitación de Arnold y cerraban la puerta tras de si.

Gerald y Phill se acercaban a la puerta –que le pasa?...-

-Phill… ese es tema no autorizado…-

-que no me digas Phill!...- decia mientras respiraba un poco en señal de resignacion –pero no me equivoque verdad?... la niñita de una sola ceja tiene que ver…-

-hay que mas da!... tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta… lo malo es que últimamente Arnold cambia tanto de humor, hoy en la mañana estaba tan feliz, por Helga y ahora esta que hecha humos por Helga…-

-en la mañana… entonces quiere decir que la alegria le duro hasta la mañana…-

-por supuesto… como hasta la mañana?..-

-pues que ayer salio en la noche, y llego muy feliz como en las nubes…-

-de verdad! Claro! Yo lo sabia!!..- decia entusiasmado Gerald mientras era observado por Phill –perdona Phill… es que ya sabia yo que esa respiración boca a boca no habia sido netamente profesional…-

-respiración boca a boca??..-

-si, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir hasta mañana Phill…- decia mientras empezaba a alejarse un poco. Phill se mantenia parado sin poder decir una palabra "_respiración boca a boca… un momento como que Phill_" se asomo por la puerta mientras gritaba lo mas fuerte que podia para que Gerald lo escuchara –y no me digas Phill!!..-

----------------------------------------------------------

Helga suspiraba un poco frente a la puerta de sus casa acababa de dejar a Phoebe en la suya claro que habia insistido en acompañarla pero ella prefierio llegar sola, tomo el pomo de la puerta mientras volvia a soltar un leve suspiro y empezaba a entrar a la casa..

-pero mira esta foto papi, mami no me veo preciosa, que lindo es estar en casa!..- decia una melosa Olga que abrazaba por el cuello y estos les repondian con una sonrisa

"_Ay por Dios…_" decia Helga mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida, aunque en realidad eso no le iba a costar ningun trabajo, empezaba a poner un pie en la escalera para subir a su habitación "_un poco mas y me escapo del hermanita beb.._"

-Hermanita Bebe!!..- decia Olga corriendo apresuradamente a una Helga que resignada bajaba el pie y se quedaba estatica esperando el ahogador brazo de su hermana mayor –no sabe cuanto gusto me da verte…-

-si, si, Olga a mi tambien…-

-de verdad!!... pero cuanto has crecido…- decia mientras hacia que Helga diera una vuelta, ella inmóvil hacia lo que su hermana le decia, solo serian unos minutos, luego y ya no la tendria que ver, se iria de viaje y no tendria que soportarla a ella ni a sus padres.

-no se ven lindas Miriam..- expreso Bob al ver a sus hijas abrazadas, bueno a Olga abrazada a Helga, ella asomo un poco la cabeza de entre los brazos de su hermana

-si Bob, estoy bien no te preocupes, perdon por no llamar!!…- decia en un tono ironico debido a que se habia dado cuenta de que sus padres ni siquiera se habian percatado de que todavía no habia llegado –ya Olga no seas tan melosa, quiero ir a mi cuarto…-

-Helga no seas decortes…- le dijo Miriam

-Descortés!! Descortés, Yo??!!!..- grito exasperada Helga definitivamente eso era de lo ultimo no habia llegado a su casa hasta entrada en la noche y sus padres bien gracias, atendiendo a su estupida hermana de seguro que no sabian que mañana salia de viaje..

-ya Helga, papi, mami no vamos a pelear verdad?…-

-como digas Olga..- dijo Miriam mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hija

-asi es Olga tienes razon como siempre..- los tres sonrieron mientras que Helga los observaba desconcertada y con mucha furia en sus ojos..

-Pero… pero que les sucede a ustedes dos!! Llega la princesita y se olvidan por completo de mi… claro de seguro ni habian dado cuenta de que no habia llegado!!... ay pero que me extraña… con un padre al que lo unico que le importa son sus localizadores, una madre que se la pasa dormida, y una hermana… una hermana…- decia mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños evitando que las lagrimas salieran, ellos no lo merecian –una hermana que se encarga de enseñarle a mis padre cuan miserable soy!- Olga se quedo estatica ante las palabras de su hermana, como era posible que ella pensara que le queria hacer daño, pero lo que mas le dolio fue la mirada que le dedico Helga llena de odio, ira, retrocedio un paso mientras sentia sus ojos empañarse y llevo sus manos a la cara para evitar que la vieran asi –ah!! Perfecto…!!!...- decia Helga mientras se arrimaba a la pared de seguro ahora venian reproches por hacer llorar a la perfecta Olga.

-Pero por que dices esas cosas de Olga…-

-No te permito que te refieras asi a Olga! Asi que disculpate con tu hermana…- decia un furioso Bob por la actitud de su hija menor. Helga estaba realmente sorprendida ellos no reclamaban por lo que dijo de ellos solo por su estupida hermana "_tan poco valgo para ellos que no toman en cuenta mis insultos… solo si la hieren a ella…_" penso mientras se llenaba de mas coraje

-que me disuclpe! Que me diculpe!! Estas demente o que Bob?!! Yo no tengo por que diculparme y no lo voy a hacer de acuerdo!! No lo merecen ni tu, ni mama, ni ella!!...- Helga abrio nuevamente la puerta

-Olga no te atrevas!- excalmo Bob en un tono mas autoritario para que no saliera

-Olga?... MALDITA SEA BOB!!! Me llamo HELGA! HELGA!!...- grito demasiada enojada mientras viraba para encarar a sus padres que la miraban estupefactos junto a una Olga con los ojos llorosos –para que me pusiste HELGA si todo el rato me vas a decir Olga… por que no me llamaste Olga 2… o mejor aun LA SOMBRA DE OLGA!!!…-

Bob y Miriam miraban sin decir una palabra a su hija, como habian llegado a ese extremo no era justo y por primera vez no es que no era justo para Olga, sino para esa pequeña niña que tenian en frente su ultima hija Helga, Olga miraba fijamente a Helga ya habia dejado de llorar y ahora empezaba a comprender el comportamiento de su hermana y por primera vez se alejo de su pequeño mundo perfecto para escuchar cada palabra de su hermana aunque dolieran demasiado –Helga…- dijo timidamente Olga

-No!! NO si te ocurra hablar por que cada vez que hablas mis padres se dan cuenta de que hubieran deseado tener una sola hija, tu eres perfecta No?... y yo yo solo soy un estorbo!!... de eso ya me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo!!..-

-Helga, hija eso no es asi…- decia Miriam mientras intentaba sonar lo mas dulce posible y soltaba a su hija para poder tomar en sus brazos a la menor.

Helga retrocedio un par de pasos –no me toques Miriam! Ahora no te las vengas a dar de madre compresiva, por que nunca lo has sido… y ademas no te queda!!- Helga miro por un momento encima del hombro de Miriam y vio a un Bob que no decia nada que sostenia a su hermana pero que permanecia impavido a la situación –y entonces que Bob!! Te vas a quedra callado, eso si es un verdadero milagro… tu que siempre lo solucionas todo con un grito…-

-yo…- trato de hablar Bob pero las palabras no salian y por primera vez tenia miedo, igual que aquella vez de dia de gracias en el que ella salio y no sabian nada de ella, recuerda perfectamente la escena, Miriam gritandole a un policia que no le imporataba como pero que queria que encontrara a su pequeña, El dispuesto a salir en su tanque y dispuesto a no regresar hasta encontrarla y a una llorosa Olga que ya tenia volantes listos para repartir a todo el mundo, pero ahora su miedo radicaba en los ojos de Helga en descubrir que su hija lo despreciaba –yo..-

-ya dejalo asi Bob!! Tu… tan elocuente como siempre, No?- dijo en un tono totalemente sarcastico mientras giraba para darles la espalda, pero volteaba inmediatamente para decirles algo –aproposito eso no es un milagro Bob… el verdadero milagro es haber sobrevivido a ustedes!…- giro nuevamente mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta abierta y empezó a hablar con una voz mucho mas baja mientras sentia claramente como las lagrimas se avecinaban a su rostro –yo nunca he querido ni querre ser Olga… asi ustedes lo deseen asi, y nunca lo sere no por que no pueda, por que yo tambien puedo sacar buenas notas, yo tambien puedo aprender a tocar el piano, yo también puedo ser educada y amable… pero no voy a convertirme en una sombra de su UNICA hija por que no quiero, por que no lo merezco y por que YO merezco una vida… yo merezco hacer lo que quiero, y no lo que ustedes quieren, y menos si se trata de convertirme en una copia exacta de Olga…- decia mientras cerraba levemente la puerta de su casa y echaba a correr a todo lo que se lo permitian sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas empezaban a rodar rapidamente por su rostro.

Olga, Bob y Miriam se encontraban sin decir una palabra, por primera vez habian tenido en frente a la verdadera Helga, a la Helga que tambien sentia y que lastimosamente nunca se habia sentido feliz con ellos Bob y Miriam observaban fijamente la puerta por la que su hija menor habia salido quien sabe a donde, mientras que Olga se mantenia arrimada en la pequeña mesita donde estaba el telefono y vio una nota, la tomo en sus manos y la empezo a leer:

---------------------------

Concurso de poesia, vuelo a Nueva York manaña a las cinco de la mañana.

---------------------------

La nota la leyo en voz alta de manera que ambos padres escucharon la voz de su hija –tienes un concurso Olga?..- dijo en un tono de voz tan debil y bajo que no parecia el mismo

-no, para nada..-

-es Helga..- ambos miraron a Miriam sin comprender nada, ella se acerco lentamente mientras tomaba en sus manos la hoja y la observaba fijamente como si la imagen de su hija se dibujara en la misma -…llamaron en la mañana para avisar que habia sido seleccionada de entre todos sus compañeritos de la escuela… se imaginan?... y tiene que viajar mañana a Nueva York por que el concurso oficial es alla… pero con tu llegada hija se me olvido por completo…- decia mientras sentia humedecerse sus ojos al recordar las palabras de su hija

-Perfecto!- dijo Bob un poco mas reanimado –vamos a acompañar los tres a Ol… Helga y vamos a pasar como una verdadera familia feliz..- dijo Bob muy seguro de su plan

-yo creo que eso sea la mas correcto papa…- dijo Olga mientras veia fijamente la puerta que tenia en frente –seria mejor otra cosa que tengo en mente..- decia mientras empezaba a reanimarse un poco mas –claro si me quieren ayudar…- decia una Olga que miraba expectante a sus padres

-claro, si con eso Helga no nos odia…-

-Miriam tiene razon, si asi Helga no nos odia yo te ayudo…-

-no… papi, mami…- decia levemente en seña de consuelo –Helga no los… no nos odia…- decia recordando las palabras de su hermana –ella solo esta un poco dolida… pero nosotros vamos a hacer que se sienta mejor, de acuerdo?..- decia intentando levantarle los animos a sus padres.

----------------------------------------------------------

Helga corria rapidamente mientras sentia como las lagrimas salian rapidamente de sus ojos "_No es justo! No es justo…_" detuvo lentamente su paso ya habia corrido mucho y su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba cansando y para variar no habia almorazado nada ni siquiera aquel helado que Phoebe le habia dado puesto que termino en la cara de Eugene, limpio su rostro con su antebrazo "_si sigo asi no voy a tener fuerzas ni para viajar…_" dijo sonriendo un poco "_seria lo ultimo que pasara… perder el vuelo, por no comer bien…_" Helga solto un suspiro y se fijo unos minutos en la luna mientras continuaba parada en la vereda "_Arnold… simplemente quisiera que por un momento te dieras cuenta de lo facil que es descubrirme, amarme, si tan solo pudieras sentir mi amor… o sera que lo descubriste y por eso huyes de mi… hoy ni siquiera pude cruzar palabra contigo… y ahora que me alejo, tu te quedas yo te extrañare mas que nunca, mientras que tu… ni sentiras mi asusencia… o quizas lo unico que sientas sera la felicidad que te provoca que no te este lanzando bolas de papel, o que te insulte; pero que tan difícil puede ser ver que lo hago para que no descubras mis verdaderos sentimientos… que tan difícil es Arnold… que tan difícil es ver mas alla de un cara bonita… que tan difícil es notar que existo…_" pensaba mientras no despegaba ni un segundo la vista de la luna, sintio como una lagrima empezaba a rodar por su mejilla y decidio limpiarla suavemente con el dorso de su mano, suspiro nuevamente mientras fijaba su mirada hacia delante y se daba cuenta que habia llegado al muelle solo que estaba en la calle de enfrente, empezo a caminar muy despacio mientras se acercaba al muelle.

Se sento suavemente mientras empezaba a ver sus pies que no llegaban al agua "_Arnold… por que tienes que ocupar cada uno de mis pensamientos… por que si no es igual… por que si yo no ocupo ni uno solo en tus pensamientos…_" Helga continuo viendo sus pies, se saco sus zapatos mientras los colocaba aun lado y continuaba moviendo los pies.

----------------------------------------------------------

Zack se encontraba recostado en su cama con un balón en sus manos, mientras lo lanzaba en el aire y lo volvia a agarrar "_esa muchacha…_" pensaba Zack "_que tiene…_" la verdad Helga lo habia impresionado era muy buena con la poesia, pero su carácter, definitivamente le encantaba provocarla, provocar ese enojo en su rostro, por eso le siguio el juego, aunque después la desafiaba en serio se habia metido con el y habia dicho que estaba dentro del concurso por ser un hijito de mami, cuanto detestaba eso, para su edad era un niño muy maduro, dice las cosas como son, expresa sus sentimientos sin el menor problema, pero esa niña de verdad que lo habia sacado de sus casillas aunque no se lo hizo notar "_aunque lo bueno de todo esto fue poder percibirla tan cerca…_" decia mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas..

FLASH BACK

Se acerco demasiado a Helga tanto que hizo que ella se ruboriza algo que solo lo noto el y otras tres personas que observaban atentos lo que sucedia -no tengo mas espejo que tus ojitos y según tu me miras, asi me miro, y asi me veo, una veces tan guapo, y otras tan feo…- dijo mientras muchas de las presentes mientras suspiraban y otras pensaban que darian lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Helga, Zack supo que lo que iba a decir solo lo debian oir el y ella asi que se acerco peligrosamente a su oido sabiendo que ahora si se podia ganar un buen golpe pero ella lo merecia, apenas se acerco a ella pudo percibir ese aroma y por instante quizo quedarse asi, pero tenia que apresurase a hablar antes de que ella lo golpeara -…en cuestiones de amores saben los sabios que un clavo solamente saca otro clavo. Y un amor viejo solamente se cura con otro nuevo…-

FIN FLASH BACK

"_definitivamente es muy sensible aunque se esconda tras un rostro rudo, pude percibir su nerviosismo al sentirme tan cerca aunque dudo que haya sentido el mio… pero es que hay algo en ella que… no se por que quise, mejor dicho necesite tenerla cerca…_" Zack tiro el balon hacia arriba y luego lo volvía a tomar en sus manos mientras recordaba la mirada de aquel muchacho rubio "_era el mismo de que se desaprecio del auditórium… pero miraba al escenario, obviamente a Helga, sera el?.._" un leve sonido en la puerta llamo la atención del muchacho

-hijo, puedo pasar…-

-papa! Claro…- decia mientras se levantaba de la cama, soltaba el balon y abrazaba fuertemente al hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta y se habia colocado en cunclillas –no sabes cuanto te extrañe…-

-igualmente hijo… como has estado…- decia alegre de poder ver a su hijo después de veinte dias, mucho tiempo en realidad, comenzaron a separarse y logro ver los ojos vidriosos de su hijo como si estuvieran a punto de llorar –vamos campeón…-

-si, perdon, es que de verdad te extrañe mucho…- el hombre sonrio levemente al muchacho

-si se nota, casi casi tanto como yo a ti…- decia mientras se levantaban y se sentaba en la cama del muchacho –tu mama dice que la cena demora un poco, asi que tenemos tiempo para hablar..-

-si claro! Mira ya te enteraste que estoy en el concurso de poesia…- decia mientras se lanzaba en la cama

-si tu madre me dijo todos los detalles, creeme, esta muy orgullosa, igual que yo..- termino de decir mientras sacudia un poco el cabello del muchacho –pero dime como vas con las chicas… por que un chico tan apuesto como tu padre no pasa desapercibido…- decia sonriendo un poco..

Zack se sonrojo por el comentario de su padre –no es para tanto…- decia un poco timido todavía

-ah.. como que no, pero bueno… aproposito tu mama me conto un incidente que hubo en una escuela con una niña… como se llamaba?? Eliana, Elionor.. El…-

-Helga…-

-ah.. de veras ya hasta su nombre te sabes…-

-no es para tanto…-

-ah no? Entonces por que el sonrojo?...- decia mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo, el ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado

-es que… ella es distinta a las demas… no se hay algo…-

-te gusta??-

-No! Como crees apenas la conocí hoy…-

-y el amor a primera vista?..-

-padre!-

-esta bien, esta bien…- decia mientras agitaba las manos y sonreía como un niño pequeño y se acercaba a el –pero, por que el sonrojo entonces…-

-bueno es que veras…- decia mietras se movia un poco para quedar frente a su padre –primero no se por que extraña razon comenzamos a hablar..-

FLASH BACK

Acababan de pasar diez minutos desde que habia llegado a la direccion y Helga definitivamente ya estaba impaciente –que tanto hacen allà…- decia para si misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-a lo mejor cosas importantes…- dijo despreocupadamente el muchacho quien ahora ojeaba otra revista, Helga lo miro con cara de: "y acaso yo estoy hablando contigo" pero ya estaba harta del silencio sin contar con que ya se estaba exasperando..

-y que… acaso no saben que yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer..- dijo mientras se arrimaba mas contra su asiento

-todos…-

-como?…-

-que todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer…- decia mientras dejaba a un lado la revista –no solo tu…-

FIN FLASH BACK

-se molesto mucho por mi comentario…- decia mientras sonreia un poco al recordar el rostro de la muchacha –bueno… luego por alguna razón comenzamos a discutir aunque yo lo tomaba mas a broma, me encantaba ver su rostro enojado, pero de repente se enojo mucho, incluso me llamo arrogante, y pues me dijo algo que no me gusto…-

FLASH BACK

-si claro…- decía nuevamente Helga dándole la espalda

-que significa ese… "si claro"…- decia intentando imitar a Helga, ella noto lo que el muchacho hizo y sintio como la sangre le empezaba a hervir, rogaba que alguien saliera a interrumpirlos para no terminar matandolo ahí mismo, pero nadie salio, giro y encaro al chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el y el hacia atrás pero sin un ápice de miedo en su rostro, mas bien como desafiandola y esto hacia que se enojara cada vez mas –significa que no creo que estés en el concurso por ser un gran poeta… sino por que tu mamita no queria irse sola… o por que su hijito no quería quedarse solo…- decia hablando pausadamente y colocándose en una pose erguida y aun desafiante.

FIN FLAS BACK

-me enojo mucho aunque no se lo demostre, no me gusta que digan esas cosas de mi… asi que comencé a decirle poesia que se me ocurria mientras la observaba fue muy facil, demasiado facil, es que el solo mirarla… y las palabras salían… pero bueno luego la rete a que hiciera lo mismo… y es muy buena la verdad… sin que se diera cuenta tuvimos una larga conversación mediante la cual nos conocimos, aunque no lo quiera reconocer…- decia mientras colocaba el dedo indice en su boca –y me encataria seguir hablando así, conocer a la gente así…-

-seguir hablando asi, conocer a la gente asi… o mas bien seguir hablando asi con ELLA y conocer mas a ELLA…- Zack levanto la mirada para observar a su padre –se nota que tiene carácter la muchacha… y va estar en el viaje…- decia en un tono de voz de complicidad que hacia que su hijo se sonrojara nuevamente –Zack… me sorprendes…- decia un poco divertido al ver asi a su hijo -…nuca te habia visto sonrojarte tanto con el solo nombrar de…- dijo mientras se acerco a su hijo -…Helga?... me la tienes que presentar…-

-papa… como te lo digo… ahh pues…- decia mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro –te juro que cuando me vea me mata…-

-y eso?..-

-pues.. tu te diste cuenta de que tiene MUCHO carácter, cierto?..-

-si- alcanzo a decir aun sin comprender una sola palabra de su hijo

-bueno es que cuando me acerque a decirle algo, que me nació.. pues se la dije al oido… y creo que eso le molesto…-

-pero por que?... dejo que le hablaras al oido, no?..-

-tanto asi como que dejo que le hablara al oido, no, mas bien se quedo estatica al oir lo que le estaba diciendo y pues como me le acerque tanto… se nota que no esta acostumbrada a halar de sus sentimientos… es que fue tan fácil descubrirla, darme cuenta de lo que siente y de cuanto sufre…- dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, suspiraba un poco mas bajo la mirada de su padre, luego sonrio y levanto nuevamente la mirada –pero se puso muy nerviosa con mi cercania, tanto que no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, y escucho cada una de mis palabras…- decia mientras sonreia un poco mas…

-y entonces… de donde sacas que quiere matarte?…-

-pues…-

FLASH BACK

Helga estaba inmóvil su reparación comenzó a dificultarse un poco cuando sintio que el le hablaba al oido "_pero…_" decia mientras miraba hacia al frente y observaba a toda su clase observándolos sin parpadear, pero desde hace cuanto estaban ahí, a pesar de que ya los habia visto, recien estaba tomando conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba, empujo a Sack esta vez con mucha mas fuerza que la anterior, mientras empezaba a apretar los puños..

-tu…-

FIN FLASH BACK

-vaya!... tiene su character definitivamente…- decia un poco divertido al imaginarse la situacion –oye… y a todas estas?... por que no te golpeo??..-

-papa!-

-que?..- decia mientras colocaba una cara de inocente –solo me intriga saber por que no lo hizo…- decia mientras colocaba el puño en su quijada y levantaba la mirada –por que tiene su carácter…- volvio a mirar a su hijo –y no me lo puedes negar…-

Zack sonrio un poco mientras soltaba un poco de aire, su padre definitivamente nunca cambiara y eso era muy bueno –pues salio, mama… pero eso si..- dijo mientras trataba de imitar la misma mirada de Helga –…me miro como diciendo esto no acaba aquí niño de ojos raros…- dijo imitando la voz de Helga

-ojos… raros…- decia riendo un poco

-pues si, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio cuando comenzamos a discutir…- decia mientras tambien empezaba a reir

-original…-

-lo mismo le dije yo…- ambos sonrieron mientras una dulce voz los llamaba

-muchachos ya esta la cena!...-

-ya vamos mama…-

-si! Se acabo la platica… vamos…- decia mientras se levantaban de la cama y empezaban a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------

Arnold se encontraba recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida aun, después de la salida de Gerald se encontraba muy pensativo "_pero… es que a duras penas y alcanze a escuchar lo que hablaban… no entendi mucho… hablaban o por lo menos el le hablaba como si se conocieran desde hace mucho… pero en realidad lo dudo…" _Arnold empezo a colocar sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras caia en cuenta de algo ese muchacho le hablaba a Helga y ella estaba nerviosa por lo que le decia y mas no por su presencia era obvio que ese muchacho conocia algo de ella que el no "_yo no la conozco…" _penso tristemente el muchacho mientras se sentaba y pasaba las manos por su cara "_yo e verdad no la conozco… ¿Qué sera eso que la pone tan vulnerable…?_"

-Arnold…-

El giro su rostro hacia la puerta y pudo ver como su abuelo se asomaba lentamente por la puerta –dime abuelo…-

-solo queria darte esto..- decia mientras acercaba a Arnold su sueter azul –hace mucho frio alla afuera…- Arnold lo miro un poco desconcertado pero rapidamente entendio el mensaje de su abuelo, quien sabe con algo de suerte y la podria encontrar después de todo ella habia estado ayer afuera por que le habian avisado que su hermana llegaba y hoy, pues hoy de seguro ya estaba en la casa "_con algo de suerte…_" penso el muchacho mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a su abuelo y tomaba el sueter en su mano

-gracias abuelo…- decia mientras lo abrazaba y salia corriendo de la casa de huéspedes, estaba seguro de donde la podia encontrar.

----------------------------------------------------------

-mama estuvo deliciosa la cena…- decia Zack mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-realmente delicioso, ya extrañaba tu sazon…- dijo Adrian mientras se acecaba a Magguie para darle un dulde beso –pero ahora…- decia mientras se levantaba –vamos a dar una vuelta, camino a casa vi una feria… asi que vamos…- decia mientras hacia un ademan para que se levantaran

-pero aun tengo que recoger los platos y lav…-

-no, no , no nada de eso tengo ganas de salir a caminar… y tambien Zack, no?- decia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo

-claro que si! Vamos mama…-

-bueno esta bien vamos…- decia mientras los tres se acercaban a la puerta de su casa y tomaban sus abrigos para empezar a caminar.

La caminata no fue tan larga la feria se encontraba muy cerca de su casa, era realmente muy linda y llamativa por todos lados habian mimos, payasos y todo tipo de personajes saludando a las personas y regalando flores a las señoritas, habian muchas atracciones y puestos donde se podian comprar todo tipo de articulos, y por supuesto una musica muy animada sin hacer demasiado ruido, por lo menos no uno ensordecedor; mientras su padre y su madre se entretenian con un mimo que le habia regalado una rosa a su madre y les dedicaba una poesia el habia decidido dar una vuelta por los puestos de la feria, se acerco a uno en especial vendian joyeria habia todo tipo de anillos, collares, pulseras habia realmente de todo se maravillo por completo con todo lo que habia escoger algo realemente muy difícil…

-todo es muy hermoso verdad..— le dijo amablement un vendedor mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa

-si, muy difícil de escoger…-

-no es tan difícil…- dijo mientras empezaba a ventearse con una hoja de papel

-acaba de decir que todo es muy hermoso de verdad… entonces obviamente es muy difícil de escoger…-

-exacto, pero mira a tu alrededor todos esos hombres que se pasean de aquí para alla saludando a la gente, regalando flores y poesia es para que esta feria sea un poco mas personal y no sea simplemente una feria mas, me entiendes?... lo mismo pasa con los regalos tiene que ser especial y no un regalo mas, y por especial no me refiero al mas caro…-

-sino al que mas significado tenga, al que sin palabras y ella sepa que es muy importante…-

-exacto- dijo el vendedor mientras le sonreia, que bueno que aquel muchacho habia entendido, a muchos de los niños de su edad les era muy difícil entender ese tipo de cosas, pero el lo habia entendido fácilmente se notaba que era muy inteligente.

Zack comenzo a recorrer cada objeto que tenia el vendedor de verdad habia todo tipo de modelos y colores pero nada que le llamara la atención en especial, hasta que vio un hermoso collar de plata circular, en el centro tenia una rosa marcada y en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo grabado la letra H con color rosa, habia que ver que la rosa que estaba grabada en el centro era muy hermosa pero esa H en verdad le habia llamado la atención "_podria ser en forma de disculpa… y en especial para que no me mate…" _penso algo divertido mientras tomaba en sus manos el collar y lo observaba fijamente..

-es un lindo collar…-

-si, muy lindo… cuanto?...-

-$5…-

Zack continuo viendo el collar mientras sonreia al imaginarse el rsotro de Helga cuando se lo regale, de verdad le iba a costar mucho que lo aceptara pero ella bien valia la pena, saco el dinero de su pantalón y se lo entrego al vendedor, el vendedor tomo el dinero y saco una pequeña cajita rosa con un lazo blanco al su alrededor…

-supongo que le va a gustar darle el collar en esta cajita…- Zack s esonrojo un poco por el comentario mientras agachaba la cabeza y sonreia un poco –vamos… no querras entregarselo asi no mas…-

-si, tiene razon… cuanto cuesta?...-

-tomalo… pero con una condicion…-

-una condicion?? Cual??..-

-la feria se va en dos semanas… asi que me daria mucho gusto conocer a la jovencita que llevara ese hermoso collar…-

Zack sonrio un poco, si de por si le iba a costar que Helga le aceptara un regalo, ni imaginar que el la presentara en especial por que pareciera que ella es su novia, se rasco un poco la nuca –bueno… si ella acepta…-

-aceptara, no te preocupes se nota que eres un buen muchacho…- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-pues ojala… bueno sabe que se lo prometo, pero primero permitame rescatarla…-

-rescatarla??-

-bueno… anda un poco…-

-mhh ya entendí… quieres que te diga algo?, yo creo que tu serias el indicado…-

Zack lo miro un segundo mientras observaba como el vendedor arreglaba uno que otro articulo, era imposible que supiera de quien hablaba pero era mejor dejarlo asi, le sonrio mientras guardaba el collar en la pequeña caja rosa –gracias…-

----------------------------------------------------------

Helga continuaba observando el agua que se encontraba bajo sus pies mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, luego levanto un poco la mirada mientras empezaba a recordar las palabras de un insolente muchacho #_Matad la tristeza poeta, matemos la tristeza con un palo, hay cosas mas altas que llorar el amor de tardes perdidas, el rumor de un pueblo que despierta, eso es mas bello que el rocio, un hombre verdaderamente libre eso es mas bello que el diamante, por que este hombre ha despertado y ha huido de su carcel de ceniza para quemar el mundo donde estuvo la triztesa_# #_se feliz_# "_ese muchacho… quien se cree??_" penso algo molesta al recordar el tono tan altanero en que aquel muchacho le habia hablado, pero definitivamente recordaba cada palabra que le habia dicho..

-hay cosas mas altas que llorar el amor de tardes perdidas…- decia en tono ironico mientras recordaba las palabras de ese muchacho –idiota…- murmuraba en voz muy baja mientras empezaba a apretar fuertemente los puños –tu que puedes saber de lo que yo siento o no…- Helga sintio como nuevamente las lagrimas querian avecinarse a su rsotro –y ahora otra vez, voy a llorar… pero… que me pasa?!!- dijo en una voz un poco mas alta mientras continuaba apretando fuertemente sus puños, se relajo un poco mientras soltaba un poco de aire y empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos –aunque quizas…- relajo por completo su cuerpo y empezo a soltar sus puños "_este viaje me tiene que servir para algo cuatro dias tienen que servir para algo…_" fijo nuevamente su mirada en el agua hasta que sintio como una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro

-Hola Helga…- dijo de la manera mas serena que pudo encontrar

-Arnold!... eh digo que haces aquí?!..- dijo sobresaltada mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a poner nuevamente sus zapatos

-Yo… bueno…- dijo un poco nervioso mientras miraba fijamente a Helga definitivamente por la forma en que habia reaccionado decirle la verdad no era la mejor opcion –bueno… yo pasaba por aquí, si eso! Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte…- decia mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-si, bueno ya lo hiciste no…- dijo un poco triste mientras empezaba a caminar y pasaba alado del muchacho para poder irse de ahí, definitivamente la compañía de Arnold en estos momento no le hacian nada bien..

-vas para tu casa? Te Acompaño…- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a Helga

-no es necesario yo puedo llegar sola…-

-si, pero un poco de compañía no le hace daño a nadie no…-

-mira Arnold- dijo mientras detenia su paso y dandole la espalda a Arnold –que es lo que pretendes?... que quieres?..-

-nada… solamente conversar un poco… claro si no te molesta…-

-conversar?! Tu y yo…- decia mientras empezaba a girar –y como por que? O de que?...-

-bueno… pues…- Arnold no sabia que decir en realidad no entendia por que queria hablar con Helga pero queria hablar con ella un rato aunque sea sobre futbol pero tenia esa necesidad de estar con ella aunque sea un rato

-tu lo unico que quieres es ser amable… igual que lo eres con todo el mundo…- dijo empezando a enfadarse

-no lo que pasa es que tu y yo pues nunca hemos hablado… y me gustaria que fueramos mas amigos… como en poco tiempo te vas de viaje…-

-ah!! Claro!!…- decia cada vez mas indignada mientras empezaba a levantar las manos –Tu crees que nadie me va a extrañar o que nadie me va a decir un "Te Voy A Extrañar Helga" verdad?!! Pues para tu información si tengo una amiga de la que me acabo de despedir… asi que no es necesario que finjas que me vas a extrañar y mucho menos que quieras ser mi amigo…- alcanzo a decir mientras sentia como perdia la voz

-yo no necesito fingir que te voy a extrañar!- grito un poco molesto, como se atrevia a decir que era un hipócrita eso a ella no le constaba y jamas se habia comportado de esa manera, cierto era que se habia equivocado y mucho, pero eso no queria decir que fuera un mentiroso –y yo quiero ser tu amigo por que me nace…-

-si claro!!… te nace lastima…-

-lastima?? De que hablas??!-

-Arnold sabes perfectamente de que hablo.- dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, el de inmediato entendio de lo que estaba hablando la muchacha y desvio la mirada inmediatamente, mientras ella solo dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro y giro para que Arnold no viera que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse –mañana me voy de viaje si es lo que te interesa saber…- empezo a caminar lentamente hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz de Arnold..

-lo que me interesa es que hablemos un rato…-

Helga suspiro un poco mientras levantaba un poco el rostro dandole aun la espalda a Arnold –y de que…-

-no se, de lo que te gusta… o cualquier cosa…- alcanzo a decir un poco nervioso meintars la observaba

-es tarde Arnold tengo que llegar a mi casa…- decia mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente

-a mi me gusta la pizza!- dijo alzando un poco mas la voz este era quizas su ultimo intento por retenerla un rato mas, Helga sonrio un poco antes de responderle

-pues… a mi me gusta el mantecado!!- decia mientras empezaba a correr rapidamente a su casa sin observar a un Arnold que se habia quedado inmóvil observandola marcharse "_el mantecado??_" pensaba algo confundido por el grito que le habia lanzado Helga antes de marcharse.

----------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO CUATRO

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **__Bueno que les puedo decir me dio por subir en seguida este capitulo… (la verdad gracias a sus comentarios…) pero el caso es que esta es mi primera historia de esta serie, pero la segunda que hago… me gusta mucho como esta quedando y tambien me emciona mucho por que va a ser un poco larga… estan advertidos… ademas de que van a ver unos cuantos cambios… por cierto muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi… y otra vez me estoy pasando en los comentarios, en fin lo unico que queria decirles que me agrada mucho que les guste mi historia, y que se cuiden… bye!_


	5. Como Los Demas Mi Amor

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 5: Como Los Demás… Mi Amor…**

La larga corrida hasta su casa la habia dejado realmente exhausta definitivamente quizas Arnold ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que ella se le habia vuelto a declarar –aunque no solo me gusta el mantecado…- dijo mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire y se arrimaba a la puerta de su casa antes de abrirla –amo el mantecado…- dijo con lo ultimo de voz que le podia salir, volvió a tomar un poco de aire mientras sonreía un poco al imaginarse la cara de desconcertado que debió haber puesto Arnold cuando la escucho gritar "Me gusta el mantecado" –y eso que me habia prometido no volver a declararme…- rió un poco mientras se ponía un poco mas erguida y volvía tomar un poco de aire, miro fijamente la puerta –bueno… del cielo al infierno…- dijo mientras ponía suavemente su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta –ojala ya estén dormidos…- decia mientras empezaba a abrir lentamente la puerta..

-SORPRESA!!!- gritaron los otros tres miembros de la familia Pataki con gorros en la cabeza, pitos en la boca y un montón de serpentinas encima "por amor a…"

-se puede saber que es todo esto??- pregunto Helga mientras intentaba caminar entre el monton de globos que habia en el piso –ah… ya se es tu fiesta de bienvenida Olga??- decia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-claro que no hermanita beb.. claro que no hermanita, esta fiesta es para ti!- dijo una emocionada Olga mientras tomaba a su hermana por los hombros..

Helga miraba con una cara de extrañes a su hermana y a sus padres sin poder reaccionar, hasta que se dio cuenta del brazo de su hermana y de inmediato se la quito de encima –para mi??!.. ah claro… como me voy, que mejor que hacer una fiesta para la invisible de las menor de las Pataki, verdad?!- dijo mientras con algo de dificultad intentaba llegar a las escaleras

-por supuesto que no…- dijo Miriam intentando sonar lo mas dulce posible –esta fiesta es para que te des cuenta que aunque muchas veces no lo demostremos estamos felices de que seas nuestra hija, que estamos orgullosos de ti… y estamos mas orgullosos por que te vas a concursar a Nueva York…-

-ah… y es que si lo sabian??- dijo ironicamente Helga mientas se cruzaba de brazos subida en el primer escalon

-pues si Srta. Si lo sabiamos y ahora baja y disfruta de la fiesta que te acabamos de armar para demostrarte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti y de cuanto te amamos…-

-y que?! Me vas a obligar a disfrutar y reir como una estupida Bob!-

-pues si es necesario, SI!- Miriam y Olga veian a Helga y Bob mirarse desafiantemente era mas que obvio que ese par nunca iba a cambiar, quizas y esa era su forma de demostrarse cariño de alguna extraña manera pero se demostraban cariño después de todo, Olga y Miriam miraban fijamente a Bob cosa que el noto pero sin despegar ni mucho menos cambiar la mirada desafiante que tenia en su hija –te queremos hija… de verdad aunque muchas veces no lo demostremos… quedate y disfrutemos un rato si?-

Helga miro sorprendida a su padre que habia suavizado un poco su mirada parecia mentira tener a ese Bob en frente, o a esa Miriam que hablaba sin una gota de sueño en el rostro y mucho menos a una Olga que se abstenia de decir "Hermanita Bebè" recorrio rapidamente con la mirada y vio ese cartel que estaba justo en frente de la puerta "Felicitaciones Helga, Estamos Orgullosos y Te Vamos a Extrañar" continuo observando los globos y las serpentinas "_de verdad que se han esforzado…_" penso mientras veia a sus padres y su hermana con una gran cara de expetacion frente a ella -…esta bien… vamos a disfrutar…- decia resignada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el comedor y Olga saltaba feliz.

--------------------------------------------------------

-asi que la encontraste… no es asi chaparrin??...-

-Abuelo! Como…- dijo un Arnold sorprendido que habia empezado a subir las escaleras

-intuicion… pequeño…- Arnold sonrio frente al comentario de su abuelo quizas y lo conocia demasiado bien, después de todo el habia adivinado desde un principio que todo lo que le estaba pasando giraba alrededor de Helga y le habia dado permiso para que saliera solo en la noche –bueno… la verdad es que Salí a comprar un poco de pan y los vi conversando cerca del muelle… buen lugar muchacho!-decia mientras golpeba levemente la espalda de Arnold

-Abuelo!-

-que?...- Arnold suspiro resigando

-nada… ya es tarde… y… RAYOS!!- dijo un tanto enojado Arnold

-que pasa muchachin??-

-es que…- decía mientras se sentaba en las escaleras –se me olvido preguntarle a que hora salía su vuelo para ir a despedirme…-

-de veras…-

-pues si, ya se! Me acompañas un rato a su casa…-

-Arnold por que mejor no la llamas…-

-por que…?-

-es que mi oficina ruega por mi…- decia mientras empezaba a moverse de un lugar a otro

-esta bien abuelo… ve…- decia Arnold mientras le daba paso a su abuelo.

Arnold tomo el telefono y marco rapidamente el numero de la casa de Helga, sono durante unos segundos hasta que oyo la voz que precisamente necesitaba escuchar…

-bueno…-

-Helga… hola soy Arnold…-

-Arnold?! Y para que llamas a mi casa cabeza de balon…-

-bueno es que…-

-Helga apresúrate es que ya esta aquí el pastel… y los regalos…- se oyo por el auricular la voz de Miriam

-es que mis papas me organizaron una fiesta y esas cosas…- dijo un poco apenada

-ah… entonces tu estas feliz, no es asi…-

-pues dentro de lo que cabe Arnoldo, pero todavía no me has dicho para que llamaste?-

-eh… no… ya, ya se me olvido…- reia algo nervioso por el telefono

-pues… a veces eres mas ZOPENCO que el propio Harold… pero eres mejor cuando por lo menos lo disimulas… asi que si no tienes nada mas que decir…-

-eh Helga espera!...-

-que?-

-pues… que tengas buenas noches… y feliz viaje…-

Helga se quedo soprendida pero rapidamente se cacheteo la mejilla para poder reaccionar un poco –si… si igualmente cabeza de balon.- decia Helga mientras colgaba el telefono; Arnold escucho el sonido del telefono obviamente Helga ya habia colgado –y te voy a extrañar…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras miraba el auricular y pensaba que le hubiera gustado mucho que Helga hubiera escuchado esa ultima parte, colgo el telefono mientras pensaba en que quizas no hubiera sido lo mas conveniente preguntarle a Helga a que hora salia su viaje estaba en compañía de su familia y al parecer pasandola bien, cosa que no era comun por lo menos no en la familia Pataki, sonrio levemente mientras pensaba en la persona correcta para darle esa información "_Gerald!_"

--------------------------------------------------------

Helga colgaba el telefono mientras trataba de razonar las ultima frase de Arnold #_pues… que tengas buenas noches… y feliz viaje…# _estaba en el cielo y pedirle que fuera mas feliz imposible, mientras se arrimaba con las dos manos en la pequeña mesa y colocaba su cuerpo por delante, sentia que las piernas le temblaban, y esa sonrisa estupida que no terminaba de salir de su rostro de lo nerviosa que estaba obviamente odiaba haberle contestado de una manera tan grosera y peor haberle colgado pero sabia de sobra que un segundo mas al telefono la hubieran obligado a delatarse asi no lo quisiera y ella se habia prometido ni una humillación mas, ni una demostración mas de esa Helga G. Pataki, estos pensamientos la hicieron calmarse un poco mientras se empezaba a parar normalmente "_pero… que es lo que queria.._"

-Helga… ven…-

-eh… si ya voy Miriam…-

Helga camino lentamente hasta el comedor donde se encontraban sentados sus padres y su hermana, en el centro de la mesa habia un pastel donde se habia escrito "Felicidades" Helga miro un rato el pastel mientras dirigia una disimulada mirada a esos tres paquetes que reposaban sobre una de las sillas "_supuestamente escondidos…_" penso Helga –esto fue idea tuya… cierto Olga?...- decia mientras se acercaba al pastel para observarlo de cerca

-idea si Helga… pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo…

-como asi no lo hiciste??..- pregunto Helga un tanto sorprendida la verdad es que era raro que su hermana no hubiera hecho algo con sus propias manos

-lo que paso es que sabiamos que no habia mucho tiempo, asi que decidimos comprar uno…- dejo Miriam mientras sonreia amablemente –pero sientate-

Helga se sento en la mesa mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa, la verdad es que todo esto era nuevo para ella, por lo general, las fiestas, los pasteles, las felicidades, y los regalos eran para Olga no para ella asi que no sabia como comportarse, y comportarse como Olga eso jamás!

-bueno, mira todos hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa para ti hermanita..-

-de veras cual?..- pregunto intentando sonar algo sorprendida

-pues que te parece tú primero mama…-

-de acuerdo- dijo Miriam mientas sacaba uno de los paquetes –este es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte no es mucho pero creo que te gustara…-

Helga tomo el regalo en sus manos y empezo a desenvolverlo lentamente, cuando lo abrio era una caja de color plateado la abrio lentamente y vio en su interior un hermoso broche de plata en forma de rosa con filos rosados y al lado de este un moño idéntico al broche de color plata y con filos rosa –se muy bien que te gusta el color rosa por eso lo escogí…-

-lo adivinaste por el color de mi vestido…-

-no hija, no solo soy una mujer que convive contigo… soy mas… y aunque no te guste soy tu madre…- dijo mientras abrazaba a Helga por la espalda mientras esta observaba fijamente su regalo y sentia como sus ojos querian empezar a llorar

-yo lo se…- susurro levemente Helga mientras dejaba el regalo en la mesa y abrazaba a Miriam –yo se que eres mi mama aunque no me guste ni a ti te guste que yo no sea tu hija…-

-eso no es cierto, aunque muchas veces no lo parezcas eres demasiado importante para mi…- esta conversación la mantuvieron ambas sin que Bob y Olga alcanzaran a escuchar algo de lo que hablaban, se separaron un poco y Miriam seco una solitaria lagrima que caia por el rostro de Helga sin que los demas lo notaran –bueno… faltan dos regalos…- dijo Miriam regalando una sonrisa

-si, haber el siguiente.- dijo Helga volviendo a su actitud de antes

-Ok entonces ahora sigo yo hermanita…- Olga se acerco con un paquete grande que coloco sobre las piernas de ella –abrelo… ojala te guste…- Helga suspiro un poco ya se imaginaba el regalo de Olga pero aun asi decidio abrirlo y poner la mejor de las sonrisas "_sea lo que sea…_" penso algo nerviosa de solo imaginarse el regalito, saco la tapa que cubria el paquete y empezo a separar el papel crepe blanco hasta que vio un hermoso vestido, se levanto de la silla y saco el vestido de su caja…

–es… es realmente maravilloso…- dijo Helga mientras lo observaba era un hermoso vestido largo del lado derecho de la tira de los hombros caia celosamente la tela que llegaba hasta su antebrazo y del lado izquierdo una fina tira, el vestido terminaba en varios cortes de punta que llegaban diez dedos por debajo de la rodilla y por supuesto lo que mas le habia llamado la atención era el color un vestido rosa pero las puntas en las que terminaba el vestido era de bordes plateado ademas de una cinta plateada que recorria la zona alrededor de sus pechos y su cintura –pero… no tendria cuado usarlo… ademas que a mi un vestido asi pues de seguro…-

-de seguro te quedara espectacular- dijo Olga rapidamente antes de que se atreviera a decir que no era un vestido para ella "_ese vestido es hermoso igual que ella" _pensaba emocionada Olga –ademas mira…- dijo mientras le mostraba otra caja un poco mas pequeña, Helga la tomo en sus manos y la abria habian unos zapatos plateados con un tacon un poco alto y unas tiras que debian subir por sus piernas de manera cruzada

-y… que todo esto lo compraste en mi ausencia…-

-no Helga esto lo compre antes de venir a Hillwood…-

-es decir que…- dijo mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su hermana

-si te lo iba a dar enseguida, pero no hubo tiempo…- dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa de esas que ella tanto odiaba pero sin embargo trato de ignorar ese odio por la sonrisa de perfeccion de Olga

-gracias-

-no es nada hermanita beb… hermanita- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos y Helga suspiraba mientras se acercaba a ella para poder abrazarla "_por lo menos esta haciendo el intento de no decirme hermanita bebe_" penso Helga en lo que empezaba a soltarse del apretado abrazo de su hermana

-bueno este es mi regalo Helga- dijo firmemente Bob quien se encontraba atrás de Helga y le estiraba el regalo, Helga simplemente giro y lo observo de pies a cabeza –que… que pasa?-

-no, es que me dijiste Helga…- dijo un poco extrañada

-asi no te llamas-

-si… pero… ah no importa… y eso…- dijo mientras señalaba el regalo –es para mi??...- mientras observaba el paquete de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha sin tomarlo aun

-pues eres la unica Helga aquí, no?- dijo desviando la mirada a la de su hija

-pues… si no es una bomba…-

-hay vamos Helga papa lo compro de corazon…- dijo Olga un poco nerviosas de solo pensar que eso terminara en una discusión como la de hace unos momentos atrás, Helga tomo el regalo y los puso en la mesa en tanto empezaba a abrirlo

-una camara…-

-es para que fotografies todo lo bueno que veas en Nueva York, es una linda ciudad, para que tengas un lindo recuerdo de tu viaje…- dijo Bob mirando a su hija que tomaba la camara en sus manos y la observaba de pies a cabeza –e imprime las fotos…-

-de verdad?!- dijo una emocionada Helga

-claro-

-gracias- dijo Helga mientras observaba a su padre y le regalaba una sonrisa, Bob tambien la observo un rato y le regalo una sonrisa

-bueno, que les parece si la estrenamos…- dijo Miriam mientras colocaba a todos juntos, Bob junto a Helga, ella junto a Bob, y Olga junto a Helga, Bob tomo la camara y la levanto un poco para tomar la foto

-bueno sonrian…-

-si! que parezca que somos felices…-

-Helga!- dijeron los tres en lo que el flash salia de la camara, todos se sorprendieron y Helga tomo de inmediato la camara y oprimio un boton para que saliera la foto…

-haber como quedo…- decia Helga mientras empezaba a tomar la foto que salia, todos se acercaron para ver la foto en ella Helga aparecia muy sonriente y mirando a la camara como nunca antes mientras que Bob, Miriam y Olga la observaban fijamente a ella con algo de risa en el rostro y al parecer diciendo algo, Bob rio a carcajadas, Miriam reia bajamente con una mano en la boca, y Olga reia divertida mientras que Helga también reia en lo que seguia observando la foto…

-pues que tal si la repetimos…- dijo Olga sonriendo un poco

-No! Dejesmosla asi…- dijo Helga observando fijamente la foto –aquí se nota que me estan prestando atencion…- los tres se observaron fijamente para luego volver la mirada a la menor de las Pataki y a la foto que aun sostenia en las manos –pero bueno, quiero probar ese pastel!!…- dijo Helga mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por un cuchillo.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Alò??-

-de verdad no puedo creer que me hayas levantado para averiguar algo que tu podias hacer, viejo…-

-ay vamos Gerald, demoraste en devolverme la llamada, eso quiere decir que aprovechaste la llamada a la casa de Phoebe no es asi??-

-y que querias que le preguntara a que hora sale el vuelo de Helga y luego le cortara no… verdad… ademas me dijiste que sonara lo menos obvio posible… y que tu no sonaras en la conversación…- "_aunque estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta…_" penso Gerald algo divertido después de todo Phoebe es una chica muy inteligente

-y te de haber costado…-

-bueno, bueno, a lo tuyo no?...-

-de acuerdo, a que hora?-

-a las cinco-

-de la tarde?…- Gerald bostezo por el telefono pasivamente mientras Arnold empezaba a exasperarse –Gerald!-

-esperate oye… tengo sueño de acuerdo??-

-Ok, Ok…-

-bueno el vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana…-

-tan temprano?...-

-pues me imagino que han de querer llegar temprano para instalarse y preparase para el concurso recuerda que son dos rondas…-

-pues si no…-

-y que vas a ir…-

-si… creo que si…-

-no… no creas… es si o no…-

-pues si-

-bien entonces nos vemos alla viejo…-

-como asi desde cuando te llevas bien con Helga?... a ya entiendo a estado hablando con Phoebe verdad?… aunque yo creo que tu vas mas por Phoebe… verdad?...-

-muchas preguntas… muchas preguntas… pero haber… no, no me llevo bien, bien, pero hay que admitirlo se la va a extrañar, y si, y… si…- dijo un poco ruborizado Gerald

-jaja lo sabia… bueno no te incomodo mas, gracias amigo-

-de nada, y cuidate viejo hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana Gerald..- decia Arnold mientras dejaba el telefono a un lado y colocaba sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y daba un pequeño suspiro.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Zack! Zack!!- Zack empezo a abrir lentamente los ojos

-eh.. mande..- decia mientras se tapaba por completo aun recostado en la cama

-apresurate que el avion sale en menos de ochenta minutos…-

-QUE!!- dijo sobresaltado el muchacho mientras se levantaba rapidamente de la cama, y agarraba una toalla que habia sobre una silla en su habitación y corria presuroso al baño –Me quede dormido!!!...- gritaba mientras se oia por toda la casa la casa la corrida del muchacho y el golpe de la puerta

-parece que todavía no se le quita la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde…- decia un poco divertido Adrian mientras leia el periodico

-y quizas nunca se le quite…- termiba de decir Magguie en lo que bebia una taza de café –ademas tambien llegamos un poco tarde ayer…-

-no mucho realmente… por cierto…- decia mientras empezaba a doblar el periodico y lo dejaba sobre la mesa –que sabes de esa muchacha Helga?- dijo mientras bebia un poco de café

-pues es una muchachita muy especial… tiene mucho… MUCHO carácter pero su poesia la delata…-

-la delata?-

-lo sensible que es…-

-ah… ya veo… igual que tu cuando eras joven…-

-si, eso es lo que me llamo la tension de esa muchacha, me gustaria ayudarla, demostrarle que no hay nada de malo en mostrarse sensible algunas veces…-

-pues… creo que no va a ser necesario que la ayudes…-

-por que lo dices??-

-yo creo que Zack va a poder solo…- dijo mientras bebia otro sorbo de café

-quieres decir que a Zack le..- se ollo el ruido de la puerta nuevamente en la casa y las corridas de Zack por el pasillo en el segundo piso –…gusta-

-pues gustar, gustar no creo pero se nota que le llama la atención aunque no lo quiera admitir, lo conozco…-

-YA BAJO!!- grito Zack mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta de su habitación completamente inadvertido de la conversación de sus padres.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Arnold!, Arnold!, Arnold…- el despertador de Arnold sonaba constantemente mientras este se movia de un lado a otro dentro de la cama sin poder aun entender por que el despertador sonaba tan temprano en la mañana y mucho menos tenia fuerza para levantar el brazo y apagar el despertador, de repente empezaron a sonar unos golpes en la puerta…

-Arnold estas despierto??-

-mhh… que?... digo si…- decia mientras apagaba el despertador y se restregaba un poco los ojos sentado en su cama apenas levantandose –dime abuelo…-

-tienes una llamada…- Arnold se acerco lentamente a la puerta y alzo la cabeza para observar a su abuelo mientras soltaba un bostezo –es Gerald… chaparrin por favor quiero… no! necesito dormir…-

-si abuelo, disculpa, ya bajo…- decia mientras empezaba a salir de su habitación para tomar la llamada de su amigo.

Arnold tomo el telefono en sus manos mientras volvia a bostezar nuevamente –Alo??...-

-Hola viejo como estas?..- decia un animado Gerald mientras se colocaba uno de sus zapatos

-bien… bien… oye Gerald? Me podrias decir por que me llamas a esta hora… tengo mucho sueño…-

-como que tienes sueño?! Arnold acaso te olvidaste que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en especial TU!-

-HELGA!!- grito Arnold levantandose por completo –como se pudo olvidar, claro!! Por eso el despertador sono tan temprano…-

-ay viejo… pues a que hora te acostaste…-

-algo tarde en realidad…-

-bueno, bueno, el caso es que te des un baño rapido paso por tu casa o nos vemos alla…-

-no, ven para que mi abuelo nos lleve…-

-de acuerdo, entonces en unos minutos estoy en tu casa…-

-ok, entonces nos vemos, adios…-

Arnold colgo el telefono en lo que empezaba a subir rapidamente las escaleras y se cruzaba con su abuelo en uno de los pasillos –eh… abuelo…-

-si, chaparrin ya me voy a bañar y a calentar el pakar…-

-pero…-

-intuicion…-

-nos escuchaste, cierto?-

-pues si…- Arnold simplemente sonrio mientras empezaba a subir a su cuarto para tomar una toalla y darse un baño rapido, de verdad que agradecia la llamada de Gerald se habia acostado muy tarde pensando en la manera de hablar con Helga si de por si no habia decidido que decirle peor ahora que estaba presionado contra el tiempo "_y si es que llego…_"

--------------------------------------------------------

-Esto es todo Helga?-

-si papa, gracias…- decia una Helga que dejaba arreglada unas cuantas cosas en su habitación como dejar lo suficiente oculto aquel monumento a Arnold que nadie podia descubrir, o aquellos libros de poema mucho menos –apresurate por que tu madre y Olga ya estan esperando en el auto…-

-si ya bajo…- decia mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel sueter azul que tenia sobre la cama, se sento en la misma mientras lo acercaba a ella y lo abrazaba contra si…

FLASH BACK

-Espera!..- grito Arnold mientras la soltaba levemente y se acercaba corriendo al muelle, tomaba algo y regresaba con la misma rapidez –así no tendrás tanto frió..- dijo mientras le colocaba el abrigo..

-Arnold no es..-

-no te preocupes, y ahora vamos a tu casa..- Arnold volvió a tomar a Helga por uno de sus brazos mientras seguían caminando…

FIN FLASH BACK

Helga suspiro levemente mientras observaba el sueter con atención se habia olvidado de devolverselo a Arnold al dia siguiente pero mejor asi por que ya habia tenido tiempo para meterlo a la lavadora, pero aun asi podia percibir el aroma de el, ese aroma que la volvia loca, tenia en sus manos una pequeña atención del siempre caballeroso Arnold… sonrio levemente mientras pensaba que lo que para el habia sido una atención mas con una de sus compañeras para ella significaba muchas cosas mas, suspiro nuevamente "_a lo mejor y cuando vuelva te pueda ver como los demas… seria lo mejor para mi y para ti, mi amor…_" Helga volvia a suspirar mientras continuaba observando el sueter y observo claramente como una de sus lagrimas caia sobre el mismo, lo limpio de inmediato si lo que queria era verlo como uno mas de su clase debia dejar esos sentimentalismo a un lado de una buena vez, observo detenidamente la puerta de su closet "_tambien serviria sacar ese monumento…_" pensaba observando fijamente aquella puerta, sintio como su corazon empezaba a latir fuertemente y sus ojos se empezaban a enrojecer.

Se perdio en aquella puerta, tantas locuras que habia hecho por el, tantos trucos para pasar un segundo con el, como aquella estupidez de darle celos a Lila con ella, parecia hasta mentira que el que callo en su tonto juego fue su primo Arnie, tambien aquellas peripecias para sacar a las chicas de su salon de la obra de Romeo y Julieta o aquella vez en la playa para quitarle de encima a Summer, o cuando le volcoteo su intento por entrar con Ruth al tunel del amor, aquel dia en la feria "_de veras estas loca Helga…_" penso mientras venian a su mente todas esas imágenes –Ruth, Summer, Lila e incluso aquella profesora suplente…- dijo casi en un susurro –siempre ellas, nunca yo, nunca te atreviste a mirarme, siempre viste hacia otro lado, nunca intentaste si quiera ver que yo existia, como te enamorabas de ellas tan fácilmente?...- dijo mientras sintio claramente una lagrima correr por su mejilla –no, tu nunca te has enamorado, yo si, y soy yo la que como una estupida siempre te perseguia, la que siempre te alejaba de ellas… pero con que sentido… si después de todo tu nunca me mirabas… yo soy la que me carcomía de los celos viendo como te enamorabas de otras, mientras que a mi preferías ignorarme…- sintio claramente las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas ya habia empezado a llorar –Demonios Arnold!- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño –No es justo!-

"_nunca lo fue…_" pensaba tristemente una Olga que observaba fijamente a Helga, la habia visto desde que su padre salio de la habitación, no quiso entrar la vio tan feliz… pero luego toda su felicidad se esfumo, que difícil era ver a Helga asi, ella no merecia esto y ahora entendia por que habia explotado ayer, como podia sufrir tanto siendo tan joven, queria ayudarla, pero sabia de sobra que su hermana jamas permitira que se acercara demasiado, solo le quedaba observarla y tragarse todo para que ella no sintiera todo el dolor que le causaba verla asi, pero tenia un buen presentimiento, Helga se habia empeñado en ese viaje, y por algo seria, toco levemente la puerta, esperando obviamente que su hermana recuperara la compostura y se limpiara las lagrimas..

-ya bajo…-

-no demores Helga, después el avion te va a dejar…-

-si… solo…- decia vagamente mientras doblaba delicadamente el sueter y lo guardaba en una bolsa de papel con agarraderas, limpio una vez mas su rostro y aspiro un poco de aire antes de abrir por completo la puerta y se encontro con una sonriente Olga "_como siempre…" _penso algo sarcastica Helga

-que llevas ahí hermanita…-

-nada que te interese…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras

-vamos Helga…- dijo un poco intrigada por lo que su hermana guardaba ahí, aunque estaba mas que segura de lo que habia ahí –anda dime…-

-ahhh! Definitivamente eres insoportable, no es nada solo es algo que le tengo que devolver a un compañero y se lo voy a dar a Phoebe para que se lo entregue por que ya no tengo tiempo…- dijo algo despreocupada mientras bajaba las escaleras, Olga la observo un momento definitivamente llevaba ahí el sueter que hace unos momentos habia abrazado y por sobre el cual habia rodado una lagrima a causa del dueño de aquel sueter, tanto era ese amor que ella profesaba que igual se lo iba a entregar con todos los cuidados posibles para que no se arrugara?

--------------------------------------------------------

Arnold y Gerald habian subido rapidamente al Pakar del abuelo de Arnold, y ahora el tenia que conducir bajos los gritos de: apresurate abuelo que no voy a llegar… si Phill, ya es tarde definitivamente aquel muchacho no iba a entender que no le dijera Phill, suspiro un poco mientras veia por el retrovisor a su nieto con una cara de impaciencia absoluta, sonrio un poco mientras detuvo el auto..

-abuelo, por que paras??-

-por que no puedes despedirte sin eso que derrite a todas las mujeres…-

Arnold y Gerald se miraban sin comprender las palabras del abuelo –hablo de flores!- dijo algo exaltado Phill como podian ser tan distraidos y no darse cuenta de donde se habian estacionado, Arnold asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto

-pero abuelo… es demasiado temprano y de seguro la Sra. Vitello ha de estar des…-

-yo hable con ella mientras te arreglabas y dijo que no habia problema, asi que ve y a la venida le pagamos… Pero apresúrate! Que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo…- Arnold salio de inmediato de su estupefacción y se dirigio de inmediato al interior de la florería

-bien hecho Phill!- dijo un entusiasmado Gerald que observaba a su amigo bajarse rapidamente del auto

-que no me digas Phill!-

-como tu digas Phill…- dijo Gerald mientras observaba por la ventanilla del carro a un Arnold escogiendo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, mientras Phill simplemente suspiraba "_definitivamente este muchacho nunca va entender.." _decia algo resignado al Phill de Gerald.

--------------------------------------------------------

Helga se encontraba asomada en una de las ventanas del aeropuerto ya estaban reunidos muchos de los chicos que de seguro tambien participarían en el concurso, recordo que cuando habia llegado los había observado y habia pensado seriamente que no iba ser tan facil, pero de repente sintio la mano de su padre sobre su hombro mientras le susurraba un "quiero ese trofeo en casa Helga…" pero a diferencia de aquella vez que le pidio que obtuviera el trofeo en aquel concurso de deletreo esta vez se lo habia dicho para darle confianza por supuesto muy al estilo Pataki, ojala y las cosas continuaran asi después de su viaje, no esperaba una familia modelo, por que definitivamente dejarian de ser los Pataki pero si una familia normal, con sus altibajos, y que esta actitud que tenian con ella no sea solo por que les dijo unas cuantas verdades en la cara para luego al siguiente dia olvidarse de todo, Helga tomo un poco de aire mientras giraba para ver a todos los presentes no eran mas de veinte pero faltaban aquel muchachito fastidioso y su madre y es obvio que sin ella, pues simplemente no viajaban "_donde estaran…_"

-Helga!!- ella giro de inmediato su rostro y vio como su amiga corria apresurada hacia ella

-Phoebe..- dijo serenamente al ver a su amiga acercarse a ella cada vez mas lento debido a la gran corrida que habia tenido

-pense… pense que ya te habias ido…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas y se colocaba erguida ya habiendo recuperado un poco las fuerzas

-pues aquí me tienes…- Phobe solamente sonrio con el comentario de su amiga –no debiste venir, es muy temprano…-

-vamos Helga, asi me lo huberas prohibido, igual hubiera venido…- decia mientras la miraba fijamente

-bueno en fin… que bueno que veniste… y como sabia que ibas a venir… queria pedirte un favor…- decia mientras se agachaba para tomar la bolsa que tenia a sus pies

-claro dime… un momento! Como que sabias que iba a venir, no que mejor no hubiera venido?..-

-te conozco Phoebs… tanto como tu a mi- decia mientras le acercaba la bolsa para que ella lo tomara –dasela a Arnold…-

-y que es…- decia mirando la bolsa

-nada en especial, es solo su sueter, olvide devolverselo… eso es todo…-

-eso es todo?-

-si Phoebe eso es todo…- decia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, Phoebe la observo unos segundos y luego se sento junto a ella soltando un pequeño suspiro

-de verdad seria bueno que cuando volvieras fuera un simple sueter…-

-a que te refieres?- dijo Helga observando fijamente a su amiga que ahora mantenia su mirada fija en el techo

-a que se perfectamente que para ti o es un simple sueter… tu mismo lo dijiste me conoces tanto como yo a ti, y se que este sueter no es simplemente eso, quizas para el si… pero para ti no…-

-y lo que quieres que haga es que…-

-yo pienso que lo mejor seria que tu misma se lo entregaras…-

-ahí si! Como si el fuera a venir…- Helga simplemente fijo su mirada en otra parte de la sala de espera mientras Phoebe miro a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo sin mover la cabeza, estaba mas que segura de que Arnold vendria, y cualquier duda habia quedado disipada después de la llamada de Gerald…

FLASH BACK

-Alo?..- decia una adormitada Phoebe que se restregaba un poco los ojos y luego se colocaba los lentes

-Hola Phoebe como estas…-

-Gerald!... no es como muy tarde…- decia mientras consultaba su reloj, y oia la risita nerviosa del muchacho, Gerald reia un poco nervioso, rayos detestaba a Arnold por ponerlo en esta situación con Phoebe pero si asi su amigo era feliz bien valia el esfuerzo

-si Phoebe, lo siento mucho…- decia un poco sonrojado

-esta bien no te preocupes… que deseas?...-

-bueno es que… veras… eh…- Gerald no sabia como empezar después de todo Arnold se lo habia dejado muy claro #_pero Gerald por favor por ningun motivo permitas que Phoebe se entere que yo te mande a preguntar…_# "_claro eso hace las cosas mas faciles…_" penso un resigando Gerald que la verdad no sabia como empezar..

-bueno es que… vas a ir mañana a clases?..-

-perdon?...-

-si, que si mañana vas a clases…- la verdad es que no era la mejor pregunta pero de algo servia, estaba seguro que Phoebe iria a despedir a su mejor amiga, eso lo podia dar por firmado, asi que si ella faltaba era por que fue a despedirse de Helga..

-pues si, claro que voy…- dijo completamente extrañada por la pregunta de Gerald

-ah..- "_pero y si su vuelo sale antes de las clases…_" habia vuelto a quedar en las mismas, de nada le servia esa información pero de repente una idea le cruzo por la mente –Phoebe… sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que tal si le armamos una fiesta de despedida a Helga… cuando se va de viaje, en la tarde?- dijo prestando mucha atención a la respuesta de su amiga, aunque si su amiga le contestaba que su vuelo salia en la tarde obviamente le iba a tocar armar una fiesta de despedida para sostener la bendita mentira, pero ya de eso se encargaria Arnold, estaba mas que seguro que lo haria con todo el gusto.

Phoebe medito un poco la pregunta de Gerald "_una fiesta de despedida… para Helga?_" si bien sabia que su amiga bien valia una fiesta de despedida, esta situacion de verdad que era muy extraña, por que Gerald le armaria una fiesta a Helga?, es verdad que no se odiaban, pero tampoco eran tan allegados, por que el interes de un momento a otro de el y mas a estas horas, por que bien la pudo haber llamado mucho mas temprano para poder organizar la fiesta con mas tranquilidad, pero de inmediato comprendio por quien estaba abogando su amigo "_Arnold_" –pues… la verdad lo siento mucho Gerald, es muy considerado de tu parte, pero lastimosamente el vuelo de Helga sale antes de las cinco…-

-en serio?- dijo algo angustiado de verdad le iba tocar levantarse tan temprano..

-si-

-pues es una verdadera pena…-

-si estoy segura que le hubiera encantado tu fiesta… oye Gerald? Y… Arnold… sabe de tu idea?-

Por la mente de Gerald de inmediato resonaron las palabras de Arnold #_pero Gerald por favor por ningun motivo permitas que Phoebe se entere que yo te mande a preguntar…_# demonios y ahora como le hacia para sacarlo de la conversación, era imposible decirle que Arnold no iba a saber después de todo el es su mejor amigo.. –pues… pues no, no sabe… es que como se me acaba de ocurrir..-

-ah, claro, hasta se me habia olvidado…- dijo Phoebe tranquilamente, Gerald habia pasado su prueba pero de todas formas estaba segura que eso de la fiesta era una excusa, no le gustaba saber que Gerald le mentia pero esta vez bien valia la causa, ademas que le demostraba lo gran amigo que podia ser.

Gerald soltaba un poco de aire mucho mas aliviado al escuchar la respuesta de Phoebe, pero sabia perfectamente que ya debia cortar, por que si no ella iba a seguir preguntando y el ya no queria mentirle mas –bueno entonces no es culpa, pero tuve la intencion, no?…-

-si Gerald, y eso es lo que cuenta-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana Phoebs-

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana Gerald.-

FIN FLASH BACK

Phoebe continuaba observando a su amiga, le encantaria decir que Arnold va a venir, pero no, queria que fuera una sorpresa, ademas que la idea que ella tenia para ese sueter no era que se lo entregara ahora, sino mas bien después –no Helga, no me refiero a hoy…- decia mientras empezaba a mover la cabeza y observaba a su amiga, Helga le devolvio la mirada a Phoebe para prestarle atención –veras, a lo que me refiero es que se lo entregues depues de tu viaje, ayer…- decia tomando un poco de aire sabiendo que lo que iba decir no era facil y mucho menos para Helga -…ayer me dijiste que querias olvidarlo… y pues este sueter..- decia mientras lo ponia enfrente de Helga y esta agachaba la mirada para observar la bolsa –es la prueba perfecta para cuando regreses…-

-no… no te entiendo Phoebs…-

-que si cuando vuelves y ves a este sueter de verdad como un sueter mas… y se lo entregas con un tranquilo gracias a un buen amigo que le hizo un favor a una buena amiga y viceversa… pues habras pasado tu…-

-prueba de fuego…- alcanzo a decir Helga antes de que su amiga terminara lo que iba adecir mientras aun continuaba con la mirada fija en aquella bolsa

-exacto.. pero sera como tu quieras, si quieres que se lo entregue, se lo entrego-

-no, creo que tienes razon esa sera mi prueba… gracias por todo…- dijo viendo a su amiga

-no es nada Helga…- decia mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa –este… si no te molesta ya mismo regreso es que prometi llamar a casa cuando llegara al aeropuerto…-

-si, claro-

-ah! por cierto…- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre –promete que lo leeras cuando llegues a Nueva York-

-lo prometo-

-bueno, entonces ya vuelvo…- dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de la vista de la muchacha.

Helga coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas, mientras mantenia la mirada perdida en el piso "_ojala y lo logre… pero después de cómo me puse hace un rato simplemente abrazando ese bendito sueter… no quisiera viajar sola quisiera que alguien fuera conmigo y me ayudara en todo esto… pero no, esto es algo que voy a tener que hacer sola… voy a sacarte de adentro Arnold! Te lo prometo… NO!... ME LO PROMETO_" pensaba muy segura mientras levantaba la mirada y sentia claramente una mano posarse en su hombro –Hola… Helga…-

FIN CAPITULO CINCO

------------------------------------

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA: **__Bueno la verdad es que todos me han soprendido!, de verdad no creo aun que les guste tanto mi historia, se los agradezco mucho, su apoyo es muy importante…_

_MoonyMarauderGirl:__ que te digo… pues la verdad es que te voy a adelantar un poco, aunque en realidad es obvio yo si pienso mandar a Helga lejos de Arnold por un poco de tiempo es que necesito que aprenda unas cuantas cosas, pero te prometo que voy a subir lo mas pronto posible…_

_Cheesefair: __Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me da mucha pena pero no he leido tu historia… pero te prometo que la leere muy pronto (la verdad es que estoy hasta el cuello con el cole, y todo eso asi que a duras penas y tengo tiempo para escribir esta historia… es que tengo otras historias pendientes, pero con esta historia se me ocurren las ideas mas rapidas… que se le va a hacer…)_

_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: __Gracias por tus comentarios y por las recomendaciones, aproposito esa tambien es una de mis escenas favoritas y fue una de las que mas rapido me salieron las ideas, gracias por tu comentario_

_Pome-chan:__ igualmente muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que hayas identificado tan rapido a Zack, y la verdad es que si va a ser un poco larga, aunque inicialmente no lo iba a hacer, pero ya! _

_Princess Dark Angel, Bishojo-scm, SBM Angie:__ Disculpen que los ponga juntos pero es que acabo de leer sus comentarios y como no tengo mucho tiempo los estoy escribiendo recien, si ya se que los aburro con el mismo cuento de que no tengo tiempo pero es que es la verdad, asi que les pido que no se acostumbren mucho por que estoy subiendo rapido los capitulos por que estos son pequeños tiempos libres que tengo por que recien tengo un mes en clases… imaginense lo que me falta, eso sin contar con que ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia de esta misma seria que me esta gustando mucho como va quedando (la verdad es que no entiendo por que me complico tanto!) pero bueno… me despido y cuidense mucho… apropósito Dejen Reviews!_


	6. Nueva York

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 6: Nueva York**

-Brayni??- dijo una desconcertada Helga –que demonios haces aquí??…- dijo levantandose rapidamente y obviamente soltandose de la mano que posaba aun sobre su hombro…

-yo… yo… vine… por que… que… queria depedirme…- dijo mas que nervioso y con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro

-TU?! De MI?!!- dijo aun mas extrañada de esta situación, como por que ese muchacho al que tantas veces habia agredido estaba ahí despiediendose de ella? –y… por que?...-

-por que… te vas..-

-podrias hablar normalmente, por favor…- dijo empezando a alterarse por la forma de hablar del muchacho, es que acaso no podia comportarse un poco normal, siempre que ella giraba se encontraba con su rostro y lo golpeaba ya se habia acostumbrado es cierto, pero aun asi eso no queria decir que fuera normal…

-si… perdon… es que…-

-lo estas haciendo de nuevo!- dijo un poco alterada apretando fuertemente su puño, este muchacho si que era inoportuno

-perdon… bueno lo queria era entregarte es esto…-

Arnold y Gerald entraban coriendo al aeropuerto después de todo no habian desaprovechado tanto tiempo, Arnold cargaba en su mano un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas realmente bello, por que blanco?, pues no lo sabe, pero era el que mas resplandecia en aquella floreria, al verlo por un momento recordo lo bello que el decoraba todos los adornos que le tocaba preparar cuando trabajaba para la Sra. Vitello, se detuvo por un moemento par poder observar las flroes y aspirar un poco de su aroma "_son realmente hermosas.… perfectas para ella_" Gerald empezo a agitar una de sus manos enfrente de su amigo, se habia quedado estatico con los ojos cerrados y oliendo aquel ramo de rosas "_se le habra olvidado que estamos contra el tiempo… _"

-Arnold!-

-Que!- dijo un poco sorprendido

-ja- contesto irónicamente su amigo era mas que obvio que andaba perdido quien sabe e que mundo pero era de sobra imaginarse que le iba a tocar llenarse de mucha paciencia –apuesto a que no te has dado cuenta de que tu abuelo no viene con nosotros…-

-Que??- dijo Arnold mientars volteaba de un lado a otro –donde esta?-

-puies que buen nieto que eres Arnie…- dijo mirandolo de reojo con gesto de risa en el rostro –recuerda que el dijo que mejor no esperaba en el carro y tu le respondiste con un aja!- se acerco a su amigo mientras ponia una mano en su hombro –tomalo con calma viejo…-

-como si fuera tan facil…-

-nunca lo es pero, sabes que sirve mira que te parec…- Gerald se vio interrumpido al ver la imagen que tenia en frente "_ese… ese no es Brayni???_"

Arnold oia con atencion lo que su amigo le iba a decir, un buen consejo nunca caia mal, hasta que de repente escucho claramanet que se callaba, levanto la mirada para encontrarase con que su amigo mantenia la mirada fija en un lugar, rapidamete dirigio su mirada al mismo lugarq eu el de su amigo, y pudo observar como Brayni le ofrecia a Helga un paquete azul y ella lo aceptaba completamente sonrojada?.

Helga habia observado el pequeño paquete azul con su completa indiferencia por lo que el muchacho le ofrecia –y como por que… tu te crees con el derecho de darme algo…-

-pues… es…- Brayni recordo claramente como le molesto a Helga que tartamudeara, asi que tomo un poco de aire y continuo hablando –es que no queria que te fueras, pues sin decirte lo que siento…- Helga de inmediato levanto la mirada para observar al muchacho que tenia en frente "_de que demonios esta hablando…?_"

-a que te refieres?...- dijo completamente intrigada, mientras empezaba a molestarse cada vez mas –podrias hablar claro de una buena vez!- Brayni tomo un poco de aire

-Yo… yo… Te Amo- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras empezaba a agachar la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el piso y seguia con las manos estiradas enseñandole el regalo.

Helga miraba fijamente a Brayni, luego miro el regalo, pero nuevamente dirigio su mirada al regalo, queria insultarlo y darle un buen golpe para que no volviera a repetirlo, pero de repente una imagen cruzo por su cabeza, la de una muchacha siendo presionada por un muchacho para que le confiese una verdad que ella siempre se ha empeñado en ocultar, para luego hacer que se retractara "_el muy cobarde_" penso Helga mientras sentia claramente el mismo dolor que habia sufrido durante estos ultimos dias, no era justo ella habia sufrido durante todo este tiempo, la manera tan… como decribirlo? Como describir el rechazo de aquel muchacho rubio, que la habia cautivado desde aquel priemr momento y ella sabia perfectamente que no podia hacerle un daño asi a alguien fuera quien fuera, pero de que estaba hablando el, como que la amaba?... si quiera sabia lo que era el amor, si quiera sabia de verdad que era estar enamorado?... –desde cuando..?- dijo en un susurro casi inedulible, el simplemente levanto la mirada, este era el momento, ese momento que tanto esperaba, no habia la sombra de ningun Arnold, y estaba mas que seguro que toda la atención de Helga estaba en el…

-tiene… tiene que haber un tiempo?…-

-no,el tiempo es lo de menos, pero… yo…- decia mientras sentia calaramente sus ojos humedecerse que le pasaba iba a llorar?

-tu necesitas saberlo…- dijo Brayni dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –pues… creo que desde que te vi…- a Helga de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña en medio de la lluvia en su primer dia de clases en el jardin de niños y como conocio a ese joven que el oficia un paraguas para protegerla y le deciaunas palabras que nunca olvidaria #_hola! Lindo moño, me gusta tu moño por que es rosa como tu ropa…# _recuerda perfectamente como observo esa sonrisa inigualable –desde el jardin de infantes, para ser mas exactos…- Helga recordo como suspiraba de solo ver a Arnold, y como el tonto de Harold aprovecho ese momento para robarle sus galletas, pero como siempre aprecio el amable Arnold ofreciendole una sonrisa y sus galletas logrando robarle un suspiro pero a la vez hizo que todos se burlaran de ella –es imposible, decirte como paso exactamente, simp..-

-simplente paso…- dijo completando la frase de su compañero de clases

-me conformaba con observarte, con estar cerca de ti aunque tu no te dieras cuenta..- Helga se imagino todas las veces en que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, atrás de el para de algun modo poder sentirlo cerca -se que… decirte esto es incomodarte pero necesitaba sacarlo de aquí…- decia señalando su corazon, Helga lo miro fijamente a los ojos –no sabes lo libre que me siento… aunque se que me rechazaras, yo solo queria decirtelo…- dijo mostrandole la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar

-yo…- dijo agachando la mirada cierto era que no queria hacerle daño, pero tampoco queria mentirle, por que la habia puesto en esta situación?... por que le hablaba asi… "_demonios si hablara como siempre no me seria tan difícil…_" de inmediato se le vino a quella imagen de cuando ella salia de la oficina de la Dra Bliss el le habia ofrecido un anillo pero ella simplemente lo hecho a un lado diciendole #_de acuerdo no te golpeare esta vez, esta sera gratis hoy me siento generosa, pero mañana, cuidate!_#

-yo se que no me amas… y aunque no me creas, yo si te amo…- de inmediato pasaron por la mente de Helga totas las veces que lo habia encontrado a sus espaldas, respirando fastidiosamente en su nuca, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella tambien actuaba de la misma manera con Arnold, lo perseguia pero a diferencia de Brayni ella preferia no ser descubierta, acaso era esto lo que se sentia, sentirse querida por alguien, recordo el momento en el que primo de Arnie se le declaro, ella se quedo simplemente estatica, pero esta vez iba a reaccionar, tenia que responderle algo, pero que? -…asi como también que tu corazon le pertenece a otro…- Helga de inmediato miro a Brayni

-pero.. Pero de que demonios hablas!-

-Helga… tantos años detrás de ti y crees que no me fijado en lo que te pasa con…- Helga de inmediato tapo la boca de brayni para evitar que hablara

-ni se te ocurra.. me oiste?!- decia mirando de un lado a otro, y lo empezaba a soltar lentamente

-esta bien… entonces digamos que se cuanto amas el mantecado…-

-demonios! Cuanto sabes de mi!!- dijo ya mas exaltada

-quizas lo mismo que tu te has empeñado en saber sobre el…-

-entonces tu de verdad…-

-si-

-pero… por que de mi?... por que yo?... es que…-

-exactamente por eso, por ser tu…- Helga lo miro agradecida, nunca nadie le habia dicho cosas tan hermosas, esto no era ni en comparación a la declaracion de Arnie y por lo tanto el tambien merecia una respuesta diferente…

-Gracias… pero… tu mismo lo dijiste… yo…-

-yo se a que venia a enfrentar…-

-a la gran Helga-

-no, a una muchacha que esta pasando por lo mismo que yo…- Helga lo miro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias pero hacermelo mas facil…-

-no es nada… ahora toma esto…- le dijo volviendole a estirar el presente –este es el momento as emocionante de mi vida…- dijo observando a Helga –quizas mas que aquella vez que me diste un beso en la mejilla…- dijo mirando a una Helga que empezaba a recordar aquel momento de impulsividad que tuvo, claro que ella casi ni se habia dado cuenta de a quien habia besado, pero claro que se imagina lo que habra significado para el, quizas lo mismo que lo que han significado para ella sus besos con Arnold, Helga sintio claramente como se empezaba a sonrojar, como le podia estar pasando esto…

Phoebe se acercaba lentamente a Helga pero vio claramente como su amiga platicaba con uno de sus compañeros, y vio como le tapaba la boca al muchacho, asi que decidio mejor no acercarse, luego Helga le contaria, pero por lo visto era algo muy importante podia ver claramente lo tensa que estaba su amiga, desvio un poco su mirada y observo a unos pocos metros de Helga a Gerald y Arnold que avanzaban caminando "_sabia que vendrían.._" penso mientras observaba como Gerald sacaba de su ensoñación a Arnold "_asi que con flores y todo… Helga esto te va a encantar…_" pero de repente vio como Gerald se quedaba viendo hacia al frente y luego Arnold hacia lo mismo, asi que decidio devolver la vista a su amiga y vio como ella estaba sumamente sonrojada, mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel paquete.

-gracias- dijo un poco apenada mientras empezaba a abrir la caja y encontraba una hermosa flor tallada sobre un pedazo de madera rectangular y debajo una frase "Lo Mas Importante Eres Tu" Helga observo un momento la flor, era muy hermosa, pero luego fijo su mirada en aquella frase, no sabia como interpretarlo, como si Brayni las hubiera escuchado, o simplemente coincidencia –es muy hermosa…-

-entonces te gusto??...-

-claro! Si te digo que es muy hermosa es por que me gusto…- dijo con un pequeño gesto de enojo en el rostro, pero de inmediato empezo a reir junto a Brayni –gracias-

-amigos entonces…- dijo el muchacho ofreciendole la mano –pero eso si, te prometo que ya no me voy a aparecer respirando en tu nuca…- Helga simplemente lo miro divertida

-amigos entonces- dijo apretando su mano –pero ojala cumplas contu promesa-

-lo prometo-

-Hola muchachos…-

-Phoebs!- dijo soltandose de Brayni un poco nerviosa de que su amiga haya escuchado su conversación –este… demoraste un poco…-

-si un poco, hola Brayni! Como asi por aquí…-

-pues…- dijo mirando a Helga sabiendo perfectamente lo quele decian sus ojos yo después le cuento -solo vine a despedirme…-

-ah… que bien- dijo mostrandole una de sus sonrisas

-se podria saber por que Helga se sonrojo!…- dijo un Arnold apretando fuertemente el ramo de rosas que sostenia en su manos, Gerald se percato de inmediato de la fuerza que su amigo estaba ejerciendo en las mismas

-eh Arnold…-

-y por que sonrio tanto al ver el regalo!!- dijo ejerciendo mucha mas fuerza en el ramo

-Arni?…-

-claro, y luego se toman de las MANOS!!!- unos cuantos petalos comenzaron a caer al piso deshojando las flores del entonces bello ramos de rosas que sostenia en las manos

-Arnold yo creo que lo mejor sera que te calm…-

-y depues se pone nerviosa cuando se les acerco Phoebe!!!!- dijo apretando con mucha mas fuerza doblando unos cuantos tallos del ramo –NI QUE ESTUVIERAN DECLARANDOSE!!!!!-

-Bueno ya! Arnold reacciona!- dijo gerald sacudiendolo por los hombros, y este empezaba a reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que no solo estaban Helga, el y Brayni

-es que la viste??-

-y viste tu… como tienes el ramo…- dijo soltandolo, mientras este levantaba el ramo, o lo que qeudaba del mismo

-pero… MI RAMO, SU RAMO!-

-Ay por Dios..- dijo resigando Gerald mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro

-y ahora…-

-pues… te va a tocar botarlas… no pensaras darle eso…- dijo señalando el ramo

-es que… no es justo…-

--------------------------------------------------

-no puede ser!... no puede ser!- decia Zack mientras buscaba de un lugar a otro el collar que habia comprado justamente ayer, y lo peor de todo es que tenia que apresurase, ya le habia pedido a sus padres que se adelanataran, que luego los alcanzaria, y si se demoraba mas iba aperder el vuelo con toda seguridad, pero donde estaba el bendito collar estaba seguro que lo habia colocado sobre el buró, pero no estaba –pero yo lo deje aquí…- dijo un poco resignado mientras se sentaba en el suelo cansado de haber revuelto casi todo el cuarto –no me puedo ir sin el… no lo puedo dejar aquí…-

Se levanto para tomar el pequeño bolso que llevaria en el avion, mientras miraba por ultima vez hacia el interior de su habitación intentando hallar algun rastro del collar, suspiro resignado mientras cerraba atrás de si la puerta y se recostaba un segundo en ella, luego de unos segundo avanzo su paso por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados preguntandose donde se pudo haber metido –se pudo haber caido en el cajon!- dijo mientras corria de inmediato hacia su habitación, abrio rapidamente la puerta y de la misma manera aquel cajon, y la vio ahí estaba aquella caja, la tomo entre sus manos mientras miraba hacia el cielo –gracias..- dijo de inmediato la colocaba en su bolso y empezaba a correr antes de que su avion lo dejara…

--------------------------------------------------

-bueno… yo ya me tengo que ir…- dijo Brayni estirandole la mano a Phoebe –hasta luego Phoebe..-

-hasta luego Brayni, nos vemos en la escuela..-

-hasta luego Helga..- ella lo miro fijamente mientras tomaba su mano

-hasta luego Brayni-

-bueno, suerte!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr rapidamente hacia la salida y miraba a dos de sus compañeros de clases botando algo a la basura los miro un poco extrañados pero de todas formas, sonrio al pensar lo feliz que se pondría Helga al verlo a el ahí, simplemente levanto su brazo para hacer un gesto de despedida mientras continuba corriendo –adios Arnold!, adios Gerald- "_ojala no lo arruines…_" penso el joven dedicandole una ultima mirada al muchacho rubio que lo observba de una manera un poco extraña.

-Adios Arnold! Adios Gerald- dijo sarcásticamente arnold imitando a su compañero de clases

-Arnold...-

-Que?!-

-nada… y aun asi dices que no estas celoso…- dijo sin mirar a su amigo mientras este lo observaba fijamente sin decir una palabra

-crees que haya estado bien dejar que Zack se quedara buscando quien sabe que?-

-si, amor dejalo de seguro vendra, recuerda que es muy responsable, ademas por nada del mundo perderia este vuelo…- decia tranquilamente Adrian caminando a lado de su esposa, ella simplemente levanto la mirada hacia el techo, hasta que empezo a bajarla nuevamente para ver a una muchachita rubia conversando con una niña de la misma edad que ella

-Helga- murmuro un poco Magguie al verla, por un momento dudo verla ahí, después de la poca importancia que le habia tomado al asunto, Adrian de inmediato dirigio su mirada a Maguuie y luego para ver a todos lados, se moria por conocer a esa niñita

-Donde?! Donde?!- decia moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-Adrian por favor disimula!... ven te la voy a presentar, pero te advierto que tiene un carácter…-

-si ya lo se, Zack me lo comento…-

-asi que estuvieron hablando de ella…-

-si, después te cuento…-

-Hola Helga- dijo amablemente acercandose a ella, mientras Helga levantaba la mirada

-Hola Sra. Evans…-

-que bueno que llegaste… pero por que no has ingresado aun?...-

-eh… es que me estaba despidiendo de mi amiga..- decia poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su ella

-Phooebe…- dijo la muchacha oriental estirando su mano –un placer-

-igualmente- dijo mientras le daba la mano y luego veia como la muchaca saludaba a su marido –ah, y el es Adrian mi esposo…- Phoebe lo saludo con una calida sonrisa

-un gusto-

-igualmente jovencita- dijo agachandose un poco para saludarla y luego acercarse a Helga –y… tu debes ser Helga…-

-y… usted debe ser el pare de ese…- dijo pero de de inmediato interrumpio las hermosas caractaerizaticas que iba a decir de aquel muchachito al ver los ojos saltones de su mejor amiga -…Zack-

Adrian solo atino a sonreir por la actitud de la muchacha mientras sentia la mirada de su esposa con un claro te lo dije en el rostro –bueno, pues nos vemos, un placer conocerlas…- dijo reincorporandose –nos vemos Helga- termino de decir despidiendose con la mano

-es un señor muy educado… no lo crees Helga…- comento Phoebe una vez que se hallaban solas de nuevo

-si, se nota que su hijo no se parece en nada a el-

-Listo Helga!- dijo un complacido Bob acercandose a la menor de sus hijas – ya esta todo listo, solo es de que ingreses y tomes el avion…- decia levantandola un poco

-te vamos a extrañar mucho Helga…- decia Miriam tomandole la mano

-y yo tambien hermanita, pensaba pasar tiempo contigo estos dias, pero esto es mucho mas importante, te deseo buena suerte…-

-eh… si gracias…- decia aun sin acostumbrarse a estas demostaciones de afecto de parte de su familia –bueno, adios- dijo despidiendo y abrazando a cada uno de ellos, tomo el bolso que reposaba sobre uno de los asientos y lo colgo de su hombro –adios Phoebe, cuidate mucho- dijo abrazandola, mientras se empezaba a escuchar por el altavoz que ya estaban llamando a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

Arnold y Gerald corrian rapidamente ya habian escuchado el llamado del vuelo de Helga asi que lo mejor era apresurarse, Phoebe vio acercarse a los dos muchachos, asi que se separo de Helga y le dijo –parece que te llego una sorpresa…- Helga la miro un poco extrañada, pero decidio girar para observar a un Gerald que corria hacia ella y un Arnold que hacia lo mismo, pero apenas lo vio, de inmediato todo dejo de existir como habia sucedido hace unos dias en los pasillos de la escuela cuando se qeudaron viendo fijamente a los ojos "_que hace aquí…_"

Gerald se dio cuenta de inmediato que la mirada de Helga se fijo unicamente en Arnold asi que decidio hacer su buena obra del dia justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, empezaron a reducir la velocidad en la que habian llegado corriendo, pero aun seguian a un paso un tanto apresurado, asi que sin que nadie se diera cuenta estiro un poco su pierna derecha para que Arnold se tropezara con ella "_Lo siento Arnold… pero esta es mi buena obra del dia, aunque estoy seguro que luego me lo agradeceras…_" dijo mientras Arnold empezaba a perder el equilibrio y se acercaba peligrosamente a Helga, quedando ella contra la pared y el demasiado cerca de ella con sus brazos en la pared por encima de los hombros de ella, Helga podia percibir la respiración agitada de Arnold, y sentia claramente como su corazon latia a todo lo que daba tenia ganas de tomar su corazon y apretarlo con fuerza para que Arnold no lo escuchara.

Arnold podia sentir como Helga lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, y estaba tan cerca de ella quizas un poco mas de lo que habia estado aquella vez en la torre de las insutrias futuro cuando la obligo a confesar por que lo estaba ayudando, podia sentir claramente su aroma, tal pareciera que lo envolviera y tenerla asi como sin escapatoria como aquella vez "_tan frágil…_" definitivamente no estaba ayudando a sus pensamientos ni mucho menos a que se alejara un poco, Helga continuaba observandolo fijamente, sus ojos, fijos en ella, y su respiración sumamente agitada "_por que no se quita?…_" decia un poco sorprendida por la actidu de Arnold, no lo entendía la verdad es que cada dia la confundia mas, de repente cayo en cuenta de que sus padres, su hermana, y sus amigos los observaban "_como esperando algo…_" de inmediato saco esas ideass de su cabeza temiendo que Arnold descubriera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza –eh.. Arnold... ¿te pasa algo?...- dijo sin saber como decirle que se alejara de ella.

Arnold la observaba "_no me imaginaba lo linda que podias ser…_" pensaba el muchacho mientars su corazon empezaba a latir cada evz con mas fuerzas, hasta que vio como Helga empezaba a mover sus labios y de inmediato fijo su mirada en los labios de ella, y recordo a perfeccion como se puso aquella vez que le toco darle respiración boca a boca, y sintio claramente como sus piernas empezaban a temblar y se ponia cada vez mas nervioso..

-oye Alfred.. que no oiste?-

-eh?- dijo reaccionando un poco mientras se daba cuenta de que todo el mundo los observaba y de inmediato su rostro se torno rojo –perdon, perdón Helga…- dijo sacando sus brazos y alejandose un par de pasos de ella.

Ella solo atino a observarlo un momento se lo veia tan dulce con ese pequeño color rosa que invadia sus mejillas mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida en el piso, Helga se agacho a tomar de nuevo su bolso que habia quedado en el piso cuando tuvo el choque con Arnold –definitivamente no puedes ser mas torpe.. verdad cabeza de balon...- Arnold se habia mantenido con la mirada en el suelo, mas que por mirar a los presentes por ella que ahora sentia claramente como lo observaba "_por que soy tan tonto..._"

-eh... si perdon es que me tropece..- dijo dandole una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-si... pues para la proxima sera mejor que habras los ojos..-

Gerald percibio de inmediato que se acercaba una discusión por lo menos de parte de Helga asi que como fuera tenia que salvar la situacion para que se pudieran despedir decentemente ya que no iba a poder ser como estaba planeado desde un principio "_rayos el ramo lo hubiera salvado todo.._" –bueno... bueno no vamos a discutir verdad, ademas Arni y yo solo venimos a despedirnos...-

-Ay por Dios! Tu tambien estas aquí-

-Helga se considerada, mira que vinieron muy temprano solo para despedirse de ti..- dijo Phoebe acercandose a su amiga y hablandole bajo para que solo ella la escuchara

-ay si... ademas no entiendo por que dijiste que venia ´una sopresa´- alcanzo a decir en el mismo tono de voz de su amiga mientras se encontraba con la mirada de ´te conozco Helga´que le daba –esta bien..- dijo resignada –pues... que bueno que hayas venido..- decia mirando a Gerald hasta que sentia un ligero codazo de su amiga y ella dirigia una mirada a arnold –que hayan venido..- completo finalmente en lo que veia a su amiga sonreir complacida –pero bueno ya me tengo que ir por que desde hace un rato estan llamando a los pasejros de mi vuelo y luego se me va a hacer tarde y no quiero perderlo por su culpa...

-bueno entonces, hasta dentro de cuatro dias, mucha suerte Helga..- dijo Gerald dandole su mano mientras ella apretaba su mano y lo miraba fijamente "_y a este que le pasa_" –que acaso no puedo desearte buena suerte..-

-si claro, pero como tu y yo NUNCA nos hemos llevado bien..-

-correccion Helga, TU eres la que nunca se ha querido llevar bien conmigo, ademas nunca es tarde para comenzar una buena amistad cierto??...- decia mirando de reojo a su amigo quien lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos

-si como digas..- dijo soltandose de sus manos "_inisto este esta muy raro.._" –bueno entonces..-

-Helga!- ella de inmediato paro en seco sus pasos al oir como Arnold la llamaba, demonios odiaba que el provocara descolocarla por completo con solo pronunciar su nombre, respiro un poco mientras vio como un sonriente Arnold le ofrecia la mano –que tengas un buen viaje.. y disculpa lo de hace un rato..- decia sonrojandose nuevamente un poco, helga empezo a estirar la mano para tomar la de Arnold cuando de pronto vio como alguine se acercba a ellos a toda velocidad chocandose con las manos de ambos muchachos, Helga enojada por haber interrumpido lo que pudiera haber sido una hermosa despedida quizas hasta con abrazo incluido, giro para observar al niñito ese..

-TU!!!- dijo mucho mas enojada al ver de quien se trataba

-si, a mi tambien me da gusto verte Helga... ah y disculpen es que venia a toda carrera por que si no el vuelo me dejaba..- dijo un poco avergonzado por la situacion, como es que no los habia visto, bueno aunque era comprensible ya habia escuchado la tercera llamada para su vuelo, asi que habia emprendido carrera de inmediato sin fijarse por donde pasaba, giro para ver quien estaba a lado de ella –Hola Arnold.. Hola Gerald.. que tal Phoebe..-

-un momento!.. tu como los conoces a ellos..- dijo señalando a Gerald y a Arnold

-ah, vamos Helga eso es lo de menos...- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Helga y esta lo miraba muy asustada de lo que iba a decir pero el le hablo tan bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchara –ya te dije que siempre es bueno conocer la fuente de inspiracion de los poetas..- dijo girando por completo y dirigiendose a la sala de espera de los pasajeros, mientras Helga se quedaba paralizada "_maldito niño.._" –y no te demores mucho por que en cualquier momento despega el vuelo..- decia sin aun girar por completo..

-y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes!..- grito Helga ya que el se encontraba a cierta distancia mientras giraba para poder verlo

-yo no te lo estoy orddenando- dijo mientras giraba para ver a Helga –te lo estoy avisando, Adios muchachos!-dijo agitando la mano y dando una linda sonrisa mientras empezaba acorrer nuevamente.

"_ESTUPIDO! ESTUPIDO! ESTUPIDO!_" se repetia mentalmente mientras veia aquel muchacho de cabello negro correr hasta la puerta de ingreso, como podia meterse en lo que no le correspondia, y es mas de donde o por que sabia lo de Arnold, no podia despreciarlo mas y mas encima le volvio a hablar al oido y nuevamente no le dio oprotunidad para que conociera a Betsy, empezo a apretar su puño fuertemente..

-pero que muchacho mas apuesto...- decia entrecruzando sus manos Olga –de donde lo conoces hermanita??...- Helga simplemente la miro horrorizada sin responderle nada, pero no se fijo en un Arnold que la observaba fijamente que es lo que le pasaba a ese muchacho nuevamente se habia atrevido a acercarse nuevamente a Helga y ella nuevamente no le habia dicho nada, que era lo que le pasaba y ahora mas encima la hermana creia que era "_apuesto_" penso sarcasticamente Arnold que bueno que Olga no tenia ninguna influencia sobre Helga hasta que empezo a sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro mientras le decia algo..

-inhala y exhala... inhala y exhala.. in..-

-ay! Por favor Gerald...-

-que? Solo es una recomendación..- estaba a punto de responderle a su amigo cuando escucho la voz de una alterada Helga..

-Apuesto!.. Apuesto ese.. muchachito te parece apuesto!! Acaso estas ciega o que te pasa!!-

-pues a mi me parece que si lo es..- dijo una Miriam que observaba el camino por donde habia ido aquel muchacho

-y sus ojos mama.. viste esos ojos...-

-claro que si! Eran de un hermoso gris..- decian pensando lo educado que fue a pesar de que Helga le habia gritado y en lo bien que le sentaria un muchacho asi en la vida de Helga

-Que??!!.. bueno Phoebe.. Phoebe opina igual que yo no es asi..- dijo tomando a su amiga

-bueno.. la verdad es que Zack pues...-

-Que?!! tu tambien Phoebe!!- dijo completamente desconcertada mientras miraba a un Bob que osbservaba claramente a su esposa y a su hija imaginandose quien sabe que historia en la cabeza, hasta que observo a su hija menor esperando una repuesta..

-a mi ni me mires!.. yo no se si es guapo o no allá tu madre y tu hermana..- dijo mientras Helga agachaba la cabeza resignada

-ah.. que mas da... igual no lo soporto es un engreido... pero no me va a amargar el viaje..- por el altavoz se escucho el ultimo llamado para el vuelo de Helga y ella de inmediato se reincorporo mientras empezaba a correr –bueno ya me voy...-

-Helga!- decia Phoebe mientras sostenia aquella bolsa de papel que contenia el sueter de Arnold, ella observo un rato la bolsa pero de inmediato le respondio

-creo que es buena tu idea, tenla tu hasta que vuelva.. adios..- dijo despidiendo se de lejos con la mano..

-Suerte Helga...-

-Nos vemos..-

-Cuidate Mucho...-

-Adios hermanita..- dijo finalmente Olga estirando su mano mientras suspiraba un poco y veia a su madre –oye mama..-

-dime Olga..-

-tu crees en eso de que los opuestos se atraen?...- decia meintras los tres miembros de la familia Pataki empezaban a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

"_tu crees que los opuestos se atraen.._" se repetia mentalmente Arnold recordando las palabras de hace un momento de la hermana mayor de las Pataki era obvio por quien lo habia dicho despues de todo justo hace unos instantes Helga habia dicho que no lo soportaba..

-Arnold! Arnold!!-

-eh.. – dijo un poco sorprendido al volver a la realidad

-que si ya nos vamos, despues se nos a hacer tarde..- dijo en lo que giraba para observar a sus compañera de clases –vienes Phoeb´s..-

-si claro Gerald..- decia meintras los tres empezaban a caminar por el pasillo

-y.. que llevas ahí..-

-nada Gerald.. solo algo que tengo que guardarle a Helga hasta que vuelva de su viaje..- decia tranquilamente la muchacha oriental mientras veia a un Arnold que caminaba muy pensativo.

--------------------------------------------------

Helga caminaba en el pasillo del avion buscando su asiento hasta que lo diviso y se acerco lentamente a su asiento que era justo en la ventana –disculpa..- dijo tranquilamente al muchacho que estaba sentado en el asiento justo a lado del suyo –disculpa..- respitio nuevamente pero estaba vez sacudiendolo un poco puesto que el muchacho caragaba puesto unos audifonos, de inmediato el muchacho se saco los audifonos para observar a la muchacha que tenia enfrente, y ella de inmediato se encontro con aquellos ojos grises..

-AY!! PERO NO PUEDE SER!!-

-esa fue Helga verdad?...- pregunto calmadamente Adrian mientras cerraba su libro y observaba a Magguie que estaba virada observando el lugar de donde habia provenido el ruido -que le sucedió?...-

-que le toco sentarse junto a Zack.. y pues tu ya sabes el historial que tienen ese par...-

-si... ya me imagino... – decia mientras veia como su esposa continuaba marcando fechas y horarios en su agenda digital –oye..-

-aja..-

-tu crees que que lo mande a volar por la ventana..- Magguie vio a su esposo quien habia vuelto con su lectura

-pues quien sabe...-

-ojala que no, quisiera ver antes a Zack en el concurso..-

-si yo tambien..- terminaba de decir mientras ambos sonreian al pensar en lo largo que iba a ser esta viaje tanto para ellos como para aquellos dos chiquillos que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos..

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ!!-

-pues ESTE es MI asiento..- decia un Zack que ya se habia levantado y ahora caminaba un poco hacia el pasillo para darle paso a Helga y ofrecerle su asiento –y ese que esta junto a la venta es TU asiento..-

-ay si! Fijate que si no me decias no me daba cuenta.. pero ni pienses que me voy a sentar junto a ti!-

-y yo te estare obligando?..- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en sus asiento –es tu problema si quieres viajar parada..- terminaba de decir mientras se colocaba otra vez los audifonos –pero te advierto que no te van a dejar viajar a menos que te sientes..-

-y quien dijo que yo me iba a mover de aquí..- dijo en un tono amenazante a lo que Zack simplemente se saco los audifonos y observo fijamente a Helga

-es una amenza...?-

-puedes tomarlo como quieras..- dijo acercando su rostro al del muchacho..

-pues entonces..- dijo acercandose a ella –no lo voy a tomar como una amenaza..- dijo mientras volvia recostarse en sus asiento..

-QUE??! Mira LARGATE de acuerdo!!-

-Perdon??... este es mi asiento..- decia el muchacho mostrandole su boleto de avion –y yo no me muevo de aquí..-

-Srta. Por favor tome asiento que ya vamos a despegar..- decia amablemente una azafata a la cual le habia llamado la atencion los gritos de ese par de niños al igual que al resto de pasajeros del avion

-con mucho gusto..- decia sarcasticamente Helga mientras señalaba al muchacho –pero si primero sacan a ESTE de aquí..-

-este tiene nombre.. me llamo Zack Evans..- dijo dirigiendose a la azafata –disculpela srta pero es que esta un poco nerviosa..-

-YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSA!-

-lo ve..- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho mientras sonreia un poco..

-bueno pero tiene que tomar asiento srta. Por que sino no podremos despegar

-ya le dije que la unica forma en que yo me siente es si EL se mueve de aquí..-

-eh disculpe Srta..- dijo Adrian dirigiendose a la azafata –yo me encargo, no se preocupe..-

-de acuerdo Sr, pero que se apresuren por que ya vamos a despegar..-

-por supuesto y disculpe..- decia tranquilamente mientars la azafata se alejaba por el pasillo –oigan que les pasa??.. todo el mundo estaba que los observaba hace rato.. y sus gritos creanme que se escuchaban hasta fuera del aeropuerto... Zack me extraña de ti..-

-si papa, disculpa..-

-bueno como sea.. Helga por favor toma asiento, ya oiste a la azafata sino no, no podemos despegar..-

-pero..-

-porfavor.. o que?.. no quieres llegar al consurso?-

-por supuesto que si!-

-entonces..- Helga simplemente suspiro mientras Adrian coocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y movia un poco sus cabellos, ella empezo a caminar lentamente hasta su asiento mientras el le daba un pequeño golpe de complicidad en el hombro a Zack y le guiñaba un ojo, este de inmediato se sonrojo al imaginarse lo que su papa estaba pensando, el no intetanria conquistar a Helga ya se lo habia dicho solo queria ayudarla nada mas, por que lo confundia todo, y donde Helga se diera cuenta ahí si era hombre muerto.

--------------------------------------------------

-bueno Arni.. no estuvo tan mal despues de todo..-

-no estuvo tan mal!! No estuvo tan mal!! Primero- decia mientras empezaba a contar con los dedos –me quedo dormido.. y no me hubiera despertado si no fuera por tu llamada.. Segundo ahí Brayni hablando de yo no se que con Helga que hasta la hizo sonrojar y regalando una caja de no se que... Tercero se me arruinaron las flores que le iba a dar y no llegue con nada... Cuarto me tropiezo con Helga... Quinto cuando estoy apunto de despedirme de Helga aparece ese muchachito... Sexto el le habla muy bajo y ella como si nada, si se tratara de otra chica no seria raro pero ella es Helga, ella jamas dejaria que un chico se le acercara tanto... y Septimo a la familia de elga le parece de lo mejor...-

-vaya chaparrin! Hoy si que no ha sido tu dia..- decia su abuelo mientras conducia, ya habian dejadoa Phoebe en su casa puesto que aun era muy temprano para ir a la escuela, asi que Arnold y Gerald podian conversar tranquilamente

-si abuelo...- decia mientras se recostaba en su asiento –hoy no ha sido mi dia...-

-pero el cuarto punto no fue de todo tu desagrado..- Arnold se reincorporo de inmediato mientars abria los ojos para que su amigo no hablara de mas pero este no lo pudo ver puesto que tenia la mirada fija en la calle..

-el cuarto punto.. el cuarto punto..- susurraba su abuelo tratando de recordar las palabras de su nieto –ah claro! Cuando te tropezaste con la muchachita de una sola ceja.. cierto hombre pequeño..- decia mientras observaba a su sonrojado nieto por el retrovisor

-si lo hubieras visto Phill quedaron juntitos.. y el por lo visto no tenia ni la minima inatencion de moverse..-

-que no me digas Phill!-

-Gerald!-

-que acaso estoy mientiendo?- Arnold simplemente lo miro resignado

-gracias..-

-que?-

-lo hiciste aproposito... cierto?-

-eh yo..- decia mientras sonreia un poco y se rascaba la nuca –pues..-

-si se que lo hiciste aproposito y gracias por eso... creo qu fue lo unico bueno del dia..-

-ay vamos Arni.. si el dia apenas comienza.. no es asi Phill..- decia un animado Gerald mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo

-claro que si... y no me digas Phill!!- decia mientras giraba para observar al muchachito que estaba en el asiento trasero

-Cuidado Phill!- dijo Gerald al ver a un hombre que saltaba desde la calle a la vereda para evitar que un Pakar lo atropellara... –bueno... ademas..- decia en tono de complicidad para que solo su amigo le escuchara mientras Phill gritaba desde la ventanilla del carro un ´lo siento´ -con respecto al sexto punto... te recuerdo que si le ha permitido a un chico acercarse tanto..- Arnold simplemente lo miro un rato en lo que empezaba a agachar un poco la cabeza sabiendo que un leve sonrojo se queria asomar a sus mejillas por el comentario de su amigo.

--------------------------------------------------

El vuelo habia arrancado hace algunos minutos y Helga le habia tocado resignarse a estar durante el vuelo con aquel muchachito, desvio por un rato su mirada que estaba posada en la ventana para observar un rato al muchacho, estaba con los ojos cerrados y escuchando tranquilamente musica como si nada pasara a su alrededor..

FLASH BACK

-pero que muchacho mas apuesto...- decia entrecruzando sus manos Olga –de donde lo conoces hermanita??...- Helga simplemente la miro horrorizada

-Apuesto!.. Apuesto ese.. muchachito te parece apuesto!! Acaso estas ciega o que te pasa!!-

-pues a mi me parece que si lo es..- dijo una Miriam que observaba el camino por donde habia ido aquel muchacho

-y sus ojos mama.. viste esos ojos...-

-claro que si! Eran de un hermoso gris..- decian pensando lo educado que fue a pesar de que Helga le habia gritado y en lo bien que le sentaria un muchacho asi en la vida de Helga

-Que??!!.. bueno Phoebe.. Phoebe opina igual que yo no es asi..- dijo tomando a su amiga

-bueno.. la verdad es que Zack pues...-

-Que?!! tu tambien Phoebe!!- dijo completamente desconcertada mientras miraba a un Bob que osbservaba claramente a su esposa y a su hija imaginandose quien sabe que historia en la cabeza, hasta que observo a su hija menor esperando una repuesta..

-a mi ni me mires!.. yo no se si es guapo o no allá tu madre y tu hermana..- dijo mientras Helga agachaba la cabeza resignada

-ah.. que mas da... igual no lo soporto es un engreido... pero no me va a amargar el viaje..- por el altavoz se

FIN FLASH BACK

Helga continuo mirandolo por un segundo mas despues de todo no se habian equivocado habia que reconocerlo, pero eso si jamas en su vida se lo reconoceria a alguien, lo apuesto que era y estaba ahora tan tranquilo reflejaba tanta paz, por un momento recordo a Arnold y lo pacifico que era evitaba por completo los problemas, preferia callarse cada vez que ella le hablaba de mal modo y simplemente asentir a cada insulto que ella le diera sin tomarle la mas minima importancia, sonrio al pensar que si el hubiera sido Arnold de inmediato el le hubiera dicho un cortes ´como tu quieras Helga´ y de inmediato se hubiera cambiado de puesto y ahora ella estuviera lamentandose por haberlo botado, pero este Zack no!, el no, tenia que llevarle la contraria y enfrentarla..

FLASH BACK

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ!!-

-pues ESTE es MI asiento..- decia un Zack que ya se habia levantado y ahora caminaba un poco hacia el pasillo para darle paso a Helga y ofrecerle su asiento –y ese que esta junto a la venta es TU asiento..-

-ay si! Fijate que si no me decias no me daba cuenta.. pero ni pienses que me voy a sentar junto a ti!-

-y yo te estare obligando?..- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en sus asiento –es tu problema si quieres viajar parada..- terminaba de decir mientras se colocaba otra vez los audifonos –pero te advierto que no te van a dejar viajar a menos que te sientes..-

-y quien dijo que yo me iba a mover de aquí..- dijo en un tono amenazante a lo que Zack simplemente se saco los audifonos y observo fijamente a Helga

-es una amenza...?-

-puedes tomarlo como quieras..- dijo acercando su rostro al del muchacho..

-pues entonces..- dijo acercandose a ella –no lo voy a tomar como una amenaza..- dijo mientras volvia recostarse en sus asiento..

-QUE??! Mira LARGATE de acuerdo!!-

-Perdon??... este es mi asiento..- decia el muchacho mostrandole su boleto de avion –y yo no me muevo de aquí..-

-Srta. Por favor tome asiento que ya vamos a despegar..- decia amablemente una azafata a la cual le habia llamado la atencion los gritos de ese par de niños al igual que al resto de pasajeros del avion

-con mucho gusto..- decia sarcasticamente Helga mientras señalaba al muchacho –pero si primero sacan a ESTE de aquí..-

-este tiene nombre.. me llamo Zack Evans..- dijo dirigiendose a la azafata –disculpela srta pero es que esta un poco nerviosa..-

-YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSA!-

-lo ve..- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho mientras sonreia un poco..

FIN FLASH BACK

Definitivamente tiene el mismo carácter explosivo que ella "_aunque parecia que en vez de estar peleando o llevandome la contraria parece que se divertia..._" Helga continuaba observando a aquel muchacho, pero en cuanto vio dos rostros asomandose por los asientos que se encontraban delante de ella decidio devolver la mirada hacia la ventana..

-ah.. no te parece guapisimo...-

-y a quien no... tendra novia??...- Helga las miro por un segundo eran niñas quizas de su misma edad, una de cabello castaño y la otra era pelirroja, al ver la pelirroja le cogio una punzada en el estomago al recordar a la insoportable de Lila y de lo enamorado que estaba el tonto cabeza de balon de la Srta. Perfeccion..

-hola.. yo soy Jenny y ella es Annie.. tu como te llamas..- decia regalandole una gran sonrisa pero hablando muy bajo para que el muchacho que tenian en frente no se despertara

-Helga- respondio secamente devolviendo su mirada a la ventana

-de verdad que tienes suerte, mira que sentarte a lado de este muchacho tan apuesto...-

-si cuando lo vimos subir te lo juro que fue imposible despegarle la mirada..-

-aja..- dijo Helga sin tomarle la menor importancia a lo que decian rogaba que no estuvieran en el concurso..

-oye y tu tambien estas en en el concurso de poesia...-

-si..- dijo helga mientras rogaba que ellas no estuvieran..

-ah de veras, pues que suerte..-

-y.. ustedes estan en el concurso..-

-no, para nada..- Helga suspiro algo resignada sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, que bueno no iba atener que soportar a esas parlanchinas que de paso no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera cuan guapo es el muchachito ese –a mi no se me da eso de escribir..- termino de decir la muchacha

-pero un muchacho como este yo escribiria cien libros..- completaba su amiga mientras las dos reian bajamente para que no las escucharan

-..si claro, bueno saben tengo mucho sueño.. les molestaria...-

-ay no para nada.. disculpa que te hayamos molestado.. pero es que...-

-solo queriamos verlo un segundo.. bueno adios, y suerte en el concurso..- decia mientras ambas regresaban a su asiento, y Helga se recosataba en su asiento mientras soltaba un poco de aire completamente resignada –por fin..-

-gracias..- decia tranquilamente Zack mientras se sacaba los audifonos y guardaba su mp3 en el bolso, helga lo miro completamente desconcertada "_estaba... estaba despierto..._" penso nerviosa Helga de imaginarse que el se haya dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando hace un rato..

-dedes hace cuanto..-

-pues..- dijo cerrando su bolso recordando que la voz de aquellas muchachas lo habian levantado, alzo la mirada para poder obsevar a una Helga que esperaba atenta su respuesta aunque no entendia por que? –desde que las escuche que hablaban de mi..- Helga respiro aliviada pero sin que Zack se diera cuenta, mientras volvia a recostarse en su asiento

-y por que recien empezaste a guardar todo..-

-pues, por que ya me imaginaba lo que iban a hacer si me levantaba..-

-lo que iban a hacer?-

-se iban a poner nerviosas y bla bla bla.. ya te imaginaras... no me gustan esas situaciones...-

-ay que lindo... el Sr. Presumido prefirio quedarse escuchando como lo vanagloriaban..- Zack simplemente sonrio al escuchar el comentario de Helga esa no era su intencion sino que no le gustaba y por que sabia como eran esas chicas, completamente superficiales y sin una pizca de sentimientos por los demas...

-de veras crees eso?..-

-pues..-

-pues te equivocas, simplemente que conozco los tipos de conversacion que manejan y no queria ser descortes pidiendoles que se viraran... estoy muy cansado y lo unico que queria era poder descansar un poco...-

-por eso me diste las gracias..- dijo Helga observando como el muchacho simplemente asintia –entonces tampoco las soportaste..-

-exacto..-

-mira no mas..- decia un Adrian que acabava de salir del baño y ahora se encontraba en su asiento mientras su esposa se levantaba para que el pasara y se sentara

-de que hablas..- dijo mientras veia como el le señalaba con la mirada el lugar donde estaban su hijo y Helga –vaya por lo menos ya no se estan gritando..-

-si a mi tambien me soprende...-

-pero bueno mejor asi, por lo menos asi no tendras que levantarte a pedirles que se calmen..-

-si, pero recuerda que quedamos en que a la proxima te tocaba a ti..- decia mientras le sonria amablemente a su esposa.

-y.. por que hablas conmigo..-

-no se... me caes bien..- dijo mientras veia como inmediatamente Helga desviaba la mirada y la dirigia a la ventana "_de verdad que no estas acostumbrada a que te den un cumplido.. aunque literalmente no fue un cumplido.. fue la verdad..._" Zack simplemnte sonrio un poco mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y nuevamente empezaba a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta que Helga lo miraba de reojo "_rayos! Por que se empeña tanto en habalr conmigo.._"

--------------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora del almuerzo en la P.S 118 y como era de costumbre todos los alumnos se encontraban de un lado a otro con su charola en mano, almorzando, conversando mientras que Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se encontraban en una de las mesas...

-saben no sabia que Helga fuera tan buena con la poesia..- decia tranquilamente Gerald mientras mordía un poco de su pastel

-pues... siempre lo fue..- dijo una Phoebe que sonreia de que a el todavía no se le habia ocurrido que los poemas que se leian en su hora de clases eran escritos por la misma Helga, Phoebe distrajo un rato su mirada y la desvio a su compañero de clases que se encontraba sentado junto a Gerald, Arnold mantenia la vista fija en la botella de refresco que sostenia en la mano mientras le daba vueltas como buscando algo a simple vista, pero ella que estaba cerca podia notar claramente que el no buscaba, ni veia nada en especial..

-Phoebe te puedo preguntar algo..- la voz del muchacho la hizo sobresaltarse un poco el seguia en su misma actitud simplemente habia hablado

-si claro dime...-

-que hacia hoy Brayni en el aeropuerto?..- Gerald estuvo apunto de atorarse con un pedazo de pastel que se habia vuelto a meter a la boca por primera vez Arnold habia preguntado algo sobre Helga de frente "_bueno ya era hora.._" la pregunta la cogio por sorpresa, el estaba ahí sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo o algo que le pareciera seguia igual sin nada en particular, pero aun asi le habia preguntado algo muy directo, cierto era que ella habia visto la actitud de Helga en ese instiante pero tampoco le habia preguntado nada estaba segura de poder preguntarselo hoy en la noche cuando ella le hablara, aunque estaba mas que segura de lo que Brayni le estaba hablando, ella ya se habia dado cuenta, no por nada era una de las chicas mas inteligentes de su clase..

-no me piensas contar..- dijo Arnold levantando por primera vez la mirada y observandola fijamente pero sin ninguna gota de reclamo en su rostro

-es que yo no lo se..-

-no te lo conto..-

-no, no tuvimos tiempo, pero dudo que haya sido algo importante, quizas solo fue a despedirse..- decia la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada de la del muchacho y bebia un poco de leche, de verdad que la mirada tan intensa de Arnold ya la estaba incomodando y Gerald se percato de inmediato..

-bueno.. y... que les parece si armamos una fiesta para cuando vuelva Helga eh Arni..- termianba de decir un animado Gerald mientras le daba un discreto golpe a su amigo en la espalda para que levantara un poco los animos

-si, me parce buena idea Gerald..- respondio de inmediato Phoebe eso era lo mejor "_cambiar de tema.._"

-perfecto, tu que dices Arni..-

-pues...- decia pensando cada palabra de Phoebe sabia que le estaba mientiendo ella sabia que había lago detrás de esa simple despedida pero si ella no se lo queria contar, el no podia hacer nada, y preguntárselo a Helga "_con que derecho?_" pensaba mientras llegaban a su mente las imágenes de lo que podia ser una fiesta de bienvenida para Helga, de inmediato se entusiasmo mucho esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Helga no habia duda, apenas llegara hablaria con ella y el iba a armar la fiesta, por supuesto era la mejor forma –me parece una excelente idea Gerald.. y la podriamos hacer en la casa de huespedes, que les parece?-

-excelente viejo.. yo llevo la musica.. y entre todos los muchachos colaboramos con la comida.. que tal?-

-claro, a Helga le va a encantar la idea..- decia entusiasmada Phoebe

-no, no Phoebe tiene que ser sopresa..- decia tranquilamente Arnold

-si Phoebe mira sino no tendria chiste armar la fiesta no crees?-

-pues si, entonces que les parce si de una vez comenzamos a organizar recuerden que es en cuatro dias..-

--------------------------------------------------

Helga acomodaba en su habitacion unas cuantas cosas que habia traido para sus estancias, habia sido un viaje un poco largo para ella, por suerte y no habia vuelto acruzar palabras con Zack era mejor asi, termino de sacar la ultima prenda que creia habia en su maleta hasta que vio que habia algo mas debajo de todo lo que ella ya habia guardado, saco suavemente y se encontro con la misma caja donde estaba su vestido el que la noche anterior le habia regalado Olga, suspiro resignada sin duda habia sido su querida hermanita, abrio la caja y dentro tambien encontro el broche y el moño que su madre le habian regalado –que voy a hacer con ellas..- dijo divertida de seguro seguro se debieron haber metido a su recamara en la noche mientras dormia y colocaron ahí todo –como si aquí lo fuera a utilizar...- y era cierto en que momento iba a usar algo tan elegante como eso, cologo su vestido y dejo todo arreglado mientras tiraba la mochila a un lado y se recostaba finalmente en la cama unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que rapidamente abriera los ojos –Rayos!- penso acabava de recostarse y pensaba tener una larga siesta asi que decidio hacer caso omiso al llamado y se dio la vuelta, el sonido de la puerta la hizo volver a abrir los ojos, definitivamente no se irian hasta que ella no abriera, camino pausadamente hacia la puerta mientras la empzaba a abrir lentamente..

-Hola Helga..- dijo animadamente Zack regalandole una gran sonrisa

-ay.. y ahora tu que quieres..-

-nada.. mi mama me mando a avisarles a todos los concursantes que nos vamos a reunir..- dijo mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj –en unos cuarentas minutos en la sala de recepciones del hotel..-

-y para que.. estaba a punto de quedarme dormida..-

-para la recepcion de bienvendia, tu sabes un discurso, algun acto en especial, las reglas y el cronograma..-

-que??.. no yo prefiero quedarme en la cama..-

-pues.. alla tu...- decia mientras se daba la vuelta camino hacia el ascensor –pero no quisiera que mi mayor reto se quedara contemplando el techo de su habitacion..-

-tu mayor reto.. a que te refieres??- pregunto Helga saliendo de su habitacion para que aquel mucacho la alcanzara a escuchar, el llamo al asecensor, y giro para ver a Helga

-pues.. aquí entre tu y yo es obvio que mi mayor competencia eres tu, eres casi tan buena como yo, si es que no eres la mejor, y se que estaremos en la final... asi que no quisiera que te descalificaran por no asistir al evento de inauguracion.. no seria divertido sino tedioso y aburrido, seria una verdadera pena no poder competir contigo..- decia mientras claramente se oia como las puertas del ascensor se abrian..

-vaya tan seguro estas de que ganaras..- dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras veia como Zack entraba al ascensor y sostenia las puertas para que no se cerraran

-ganar no, ya te dije tu eres mi mayor competencia, pero confio en mi y en que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi, con eso vasta no crees..-

-si claro- decia mietras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior de su habitacion

-oye! No me acompañas aun me falta por avisarle a muchos chicos..-

-no- dijo secamente la muchacha, deteniendo su paso, pero sin mirarlo

-como quieras..- dijo mientras presionaba un boton dentro del ascensor y las puertas empezaban a cerrarse –cuarenta minutos no lo olvides- alcanzo a decir antes de que las puertas se cerraran finalmente, Helga giro de inmediato y se quedo veindo fijamente a las puertas del ascensor, esperaba que el muchacho le insitiera en que lo acompañara con lo poco que lo habia tratado se habia dado cuenta que era un obstinado, pero no, simplemnete le dijo –como quieras..- dijo en un tono sarcastico mientras empezaba a entrar a su habitacion –idiota- termino de decir mientras azotaba la puerta de su habitacion.

--------------------------------------------------

Zack se encontraba arrimado contra el pequeño barandal que habia dentro del ascensor y con los brazos cruzados "_rayos... hubiera sido bueno que me acompañara.. pero de seguro estara muy cansada.._" pensaba mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrian y se encontraba con su madre –que haces aquí.. pense que que yo le iba a comunicar a todos los chicos..-

-si pero decidi ayudarte son demasiados..-

-no son mas de veinte..-

-si bueno..-

-pero solo le avise como a cinco..-

-no importa hijo, por cierto le avisaste a Helga.. te confirmo que iba a asistir, por que conociendo su carácter..-

-si, la convenci-

-la convenciste??- dijo muy extrañada mirando fijamente a su hijo, eso era muy extraño, esa niñita tenia un carácter muy parecido al de ella cuando era una niña, y nadie la convencia tan facilmente de nada

-si, veras solo le mostre al Zack arrogante que tanto detesta..-

-como asi..-

-pues le dije que si no asistia la podian descalificar y que yo no queria que mi mayor competencia no estuviera en la final...-

-pues…- decia tranquilamente Magguie mientras levantaba un poco la mirada -…no estas muy lejos de la verdad.. ella es muy buena y tu tambien.. es algo casi seguro que pasen a la final-

-ojala..- decia tranquilamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su habitacion –bueno me voy a dar una ducha y bajo en seguida..-

-claro hijo..- decia una sonriente Magguie mientras veia a su hijo entrar a su habitacion Adrian no habia estado tan equivocado si habia logrado convencer a Helga de que fuera a la recepcion de hotel entonces el si iba a poder solo con Helga, el le iba a poder demostrar lo lindo que es mostrarse ante los demas como uno es realmente sin tener que oculatarse bajo ninguna mascara –ojala y si lo logres hijo..-

--------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO SEIS

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno que les digo para no sonar tan repetitiva… la verdad no se me ocurre nada… asi que… Muchas Gracias a Todos Por Sus Reviews! De veras son muy importantes a proposito quiero advertirles que van a pasar algunos capitulos (no muchos) antes de que regrese, por cierto que bueno que les haya gustado el personaje de Zack en fin quiero tambien aclararles que los poemas o canciones que utilize durante el fic no me pertenecen, bueno ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cuidense!. _

_P.D.: Algo que se me olvidaba yo se que el carácter de Helga no es prácticamente el mismo, pero aunque no lo demuestre muchas veces ella es asi de sensible… es por eso que decidi basarme en la parte sumamente sensible que tiene, ahora si me despido, bye!_


	7. Vulnerable

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 7: Vulnerable**

Helga se mantenia recostada nuevamente en su cama bien le habia dicho aquel muchacho que aun faltaban cuarenta minutos, asi que unos cuantos minutos descansando no le iban a sentar nada mal "_solo seran unos cuantos minutos…_" pensaba mientras veia a u lado de su habitación y observaba fijamente aquella puerta de madera de su closet como si detrás de esa se encontrara el mismo monumento que ella se habia encargado de armar en honor a el, lo unico que la motivaba cada dia se habia vuelto el, como habia llegado al punto en el que el se habia vuelto su unica solucion.. su unica escapatoria, suspiro un poco mientras recordaba las palabras de aquella mujer que se habia atrevido a querer hallar el motivo de su comportamiento #_Quiero discutir tus tendencias antisociales y examinar posibles estrataegias para que mejores…_# #_Creo que tu comportamiento debe ocultar otro asunto mas importante y lelgar a la raiz del problema, tal vez descubrir algunas emociones ocultas…_# Helga sonrio un poco al recordar a aquella mujer –la Dra Bliss..- definitivamente ella era una de las pocas personas que se habia empeñado en conocerla y saber todo lo que ocultaba, la primera persona que la habia querido ayudar, en muy poco tiempo habia logrado recabar tanto en su alma en sus sentimientos como habia podido, como lo habia hecho "_quizas si era una buena profesional…_" pero ahora que lo pensaba aquel muchacho tambien lo habia hecho poco a poco se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Arnold en su vida, es que acaso era tan obvia?? Y si lo era como es que el no se daba cuenta, como es que no lo notaba "_aquella vez la Dra Bliss lo hizo tan obvio.._" decia sentandose y hechando hacia atrás uno que otro mechon que escapaban por su frente…

FLASH BACK

_-_Podemos hablar de Arnold es especial para ti, verdad?...- Helga se quedo inmediatamente estatica al escuchar el nombrar de aquel muchacho, si no cuidaba sus palabras esa mujer podria descubrir sus mas profundos sentimientos…

-no se de que habla..- intenta sonar lo mas despreocupada posible, pero esta no se rinde tan fácilmente

-bueno, ayer por la mañana en la clase del Sr. Simmons le lanzaste 57 bolitas, lo miraste todo el tiempo y lo llamaste cabeza de balon..- Helga no entiende en que momento aquella mujer se ha dado cuenta de todo, de verdad la habia observado tanto?

-si, y cual es el punto..-

-es prestar demasiada atención a alguien incluso de forma negativa…-

-tiene algun problema con eso?!-

-creo que estas muy molesta con el…- la observa fijamente como pudo darse cuenta de todo en un solo instante, de repente una idea empieza a cruzar por su cabeza

-no estoy molesta con el! Fue completamente por casualidad le lanzaba bolitas por que… por que era el dia de Arnold en mi calendario hoy es el dia de Gerald y le di de Ligazos a Gerald…-

-de acuerdo sigamos adelante…-

FIN FLASH BACK

Helga sonrie un poco al recordar ese momento tan incomodo "_y luego fue peor con lo de las manchas en cada uno lo veia… y luego la asociación de palabras… pero al final termine confesandolo…_" #_yo… yo amo a Arnold! Listo! Lo dije, lo amo quiero crecer y tener una vida fabulosa viajando por el mundo con el, café en Paris, rosas, cruceros todo lo que hay, quiero un perfume que se llame con nosotros Arnold y Helga… AMO A ARNOLD!!... satisfecha…_# Helga se levanta lentamente de su cama, aquella vez lo habia confesado con tanta efusividad, igual que aquella vez en la torre de las industrias futuro "_Rayos! Por que estos recuerdo me siguen… yo vine a olvidarme de el… y lo unico que hago es pensar y pensar como una estupida en el…_" dice golpeando fuertemente la pequeña mesita que se encuentra a un lado de su cama #_tus sentimientos son muy intensos, eres muy creativa…_# #_nunca sabras lo que siente Arnold hasta que se lo digas…_# "_y de que me sirvio decirselo… para que se retractara! Para que luego hiciera como si nada pasara!" _Helga empezo a sentir sus lagrimas correr por su rostro, aquel muchacho que se habia convertido en su razon para soportar la locura de su casa, ahora no hacia mas que atormentarla, no hacia mas que incomodarla y hacerle sentir que no podia volver a ser la misma de siempre le habia robado sus fuerzas y sin que el lo supiera…

Helga empezo a caminar hacia el baño para poder lavarse el rostro, se miro por un segundo en el espejo "_como llegue a esto…_" el recuerdo de Arnold la hipnotizaba, la envolvia "_lo unico que logras es hacerme daño… Helga! Cuando vas a entender que el nunca sera para ti, que el caballeroso Arnold, que el siempre amable arnold no puede fijarse en la agresiva Helga G. Pataki, por que lo que el prefiere es la perfeccion, a la Srta. Perfeccion… y si no es ella mañana sera otra, como siempre…_" Helga empezo a apretar fuertemente el lavamanos agachando su rostro y viendo claramente como las lagrimas empezaban a caer libremente "_nunca seras tu… tu siempre sera la misma niñita molesta en su vida, y a lo unico que puedes aspirar es a convertirte en un mal recuerdo… De que me sirve amarte Arnold?_" pensaba un poco mas serena y volviendo a mirar su rostro reflejado en el espejo #_Matad la triztesa poeta, matemos la tristeza con un palo, hay cosas mas altas que llorar el amor de tardes perdidas_# Helga empezo a observar como su llanto empezaba a deterse y su mirada se notaba mucho mas tranquila -cosas mas altas que llorar el amor de tardes perdidas_- _decia repitiendo las palabras que le habia dedicado aquella vez ese aquel muchacho de cabello negro –como si fuera asi de facil... – suspiraba un poco mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño reloj que tenia sobe la mesita –todavía falta un poco… creo que mejor me doy una ducha…- decia en un tono algo triste tantos recuerdos la habian atormentado mas de la cuenta y lo unico que necesitaba era descansar, pero ahora le tocaba ir a la bendita reunion de bienvenida # _es obvio que mi mayor competencia eres tu, eres casi tan buena como yo, si es que no eres la mejor, y se que estaremos en la final... asi que no quisiera que te descalificaran por no asistir al evento de inauguracion.. no seria divertido sino tedioso y aburrido, seria una verdadera pena no poder competir contigo.._# Helga se irguio un poco mas al recordar esas palabras, ella no habia hecho tanto sacrificio solo para escapar de Olga y Arnold, no!, no iba a desperdiciar el viaje en tontos supiros por Arnold, iba a ganar y le iba a demostrar al presumido ese que le podia ganar y que no le iba a ser tan facil deshacerse de ella!

------------------------------------------------------

-Esto no es divertido!- expresaba un molesto Harold mientras soltaba la bola de baseball en el campo

-si, definitivamente se siente la ausencia de Helga…- decia en un tono cansado Gerald mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-asi es, aunque parezca mentira se extrañana los insultos y gritos de Helga…- decia Sid acercandose a sus amigos eso era verdad, todos se habian reunido en el campo Gerald a jugar un rato como era de costumbre, pero para los diez minutos que ya llevaban jugando definitivamente ya eran demasiados asi que ya era hora de intentar otra cosa, Arnold solto el bate mientras sonreia un poco, aun no habia hablado con sus amigos de lo de la fiesta para Helga, pero todavía no era hora, primero tenia que hablar con su abuelo, sabia que no se opondría pero igual preferia consultarselo primero…

-chicos no piensan seguir jugando?...- peguntaba una amable Lila que se acercaba a ellos junto al resto de las chicas

-no Srta. Lila… estamos un poco aburridos..- dijo Stinky sacandose la mascara

-y por que no hacemos otra cosa…-

-como que Rhonda?..-

-pues… ya se! Que les parece si esta noche vamos a una feria…-

-una feria?- preguntaba un poco intrigado Arnold

-asi es, hace un par de dias llego una feria queda un poquito lejos pero es muy llamativa, dicen que hay mimos y hombre pasandose por ahí, regalandole flores y dedicando poemas…- todas las muchachas quedaron impregnadas de las palabras de la muchacha definitivamente esa feria deberia ser perfecta

-en serio Rhonda?-

-si, mi padres y yo la vimos cuando pasabamos por ahí en la limosina…-

-bah! Esas son cosas de niñas…- dijo un aburrido Harold

-claro que no! Tambien hay cosas para ustedes… por que no, nos vamos a nuestras casas, nos arreglamos y nos encontramos alla…-

-pues…-

-si no hay nada mejor…-

-que dices Arni… vas?- preguntaba Gerald a su amigo

-no lo se…-

-vamos viejo, animate sera divertido…-

-si… tal vez…-

-a lo mejor puedas encontrar algo que le pueda gustar a Helga y regalarselo cuando regrese…- de inmediato Arnold levanto la mirada para observar a su amigo

-si, tienes razon!- dijo entusiasmado Arnold

-bueno, entonces esta decidido! Nos encontramos alla a las cinco… les parece?- decia Gerald levantandose del piso y hablando a todos sus amigos

-si!- se escucho al unisono entre todos sus amigos, Arnold simplemente suspiro entusiasmado con suerte y encontraria algo increíble para Helga y esta vez si le daria un regalo y ni que hablar con la fiesta sorpresa que ya le tenia preparada…

------------------------------------------------------

-Niños porfavor tomen asiento…- un hombre de mediana estatura hablaba por el micrófono dririgiendose a todos los jóvenes que caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras empezaba a ver como poco a poco se sentaban, Helga se encontraba en una de las mesas sentada y con los brazos cruzados, hace un momento habia llegado, se habia dado una pequeña ducha y habia bajado de inmediato no tenia la minima intencion de hacer vida social, asi que decidio sentarse de inmediato y esperar a que todo esto empezara…

-Hola Helga…- decia un sonriente Zack mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, el cargaba el cabello un poco humedo debido a que el tambien se habia duchado y desprendia un fesco perfume que habia llamado la atención de Helga y se habia quedado observandolo un segundo, pero de inmediato reacciono

-Que se supone que haces?!- dijo al fin dandose cuenta de que se habia sentado junto a ella

-oye!- decia mirandola fijamente, a lo que ella retrocedio un poco por sentirlo tan cerca –tu no sabes otra manera de saludarme que con un que se supone que haces aquí! o un largate!?-

-ja ja ja- reia sarcásticamente Helga volviendose a cruzar de brazos y fijando su mirada hacia el escenario –pues yo saludo asi a todo el mundo…-

-pues… dejame decirte que no te creo…-

-pues… aya tu!- decia sin observarlo y rogando que se alejara y se fuera a otra mesa

-como sea, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido…- Helga giro para observarlo, pero el ya habia desviado su mirada al escenario

-Bueno niño como ustedes ya conocen a la Sra. Magguie Evans las presentaciones serian innecesarias…- decia aquel hombre señalando a aquella mujer en una de las mesas, mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia el micrófono –asi que los dejo con ella para que les explique todo lo relacionado con el concurso…- poco a poco fueron pasando entre las reglas del concurso, los horarios y todo lo que comprendia ser los representantes de sus respectivas escuelas…

-bueno niños y con respecto a la eliminatorias seran de la siguiente manera; cada uno de ustedes tendran todo el dia de hoy y parte del de mañna para ecribir un poema el cual deberan presentarlo hasta mañana a las tres de la tarde y por la noche anunciaremos a los diez participantes que pasaran a la segunda ronda, eso cubrira el primer dia; el segundo dia es decir al siguiente dia los diez participantes se presentaran y se las daran un tema para que preparen un poema, treinta minutos después tendran que presentarlo, de ahí se escojeran a cuatro que seran los que pasaran a la final y pues para la final que sera al siguiente dia se les dara en ese momento el tema y en ese mismo momento tendran que ofrecer un poema a los jurados.. ellos diran cual de todos ustedes tiene mayor capacidad de creación, imaginación, etc… alguna pregunta?

Helga miraba atentamente a aquella mujer que estaba parada en el escenario "_demonios! No va a ser tan facil…_" de repente dirigio su mirada a un lado y vio a Zack el mantenia su rostro tranquilo, acaso el estaba tan acostumbrado a todo esto, por un instante recordo la pequeña pelea que habian tenido cuando el le exigio que le demostrara que ella tambien merecia estar en el concurso acaso el la habia ayudado o preparado con aquella discusión que tuvieron en la escuela, o a lo mejor el ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, igual que mucho de los demas… "_definitivamente no va a ser tan facil…_"

-agun problema Helga…- decia Zack quien habia observado muy pensativa a Helga

-eh, no, no-

-nerviosa?-

-y eso que te importa?- Zack simplemente sonrio con la contestación de Helga…

-pero eso solo suman tres dias, no creo que el dia de hoy cuente o si?- decia una muchacha de nueve años algo intrigada por el concurso

-no, no cuenta pero el cuarto dia, por la noche se ofrecera una pequeña recepcion en honor a todos usteds y por supuesto al ganador o ganadora de este concurso…- muchos de los niños comenzaron a entusiasmarse, por todo el salon empezo a escucharse frases como "un baile?" "tengo que comprarme algo" Helga simplemente sonrio resignada ni en otra ciudad y se libraba de los bailes, pero que le iba a hacer, por lo menos iba a poder utilizar el vestido que le habia metido en la maleta..

-pero ahora para que vean que no todo es poesia, les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa… recuerdan esa frase que dice que las canciones, son poemas cantados…-

-si…- decian todos los muchachos presentes muy entusiasmado

-pues aprovechando que estos jovencitos estan de gira… pues vinieron a dar un mini concierto para nuestros pequeños poetas…- Magguie bajo del escenario para sentarse junto a su esposo mientras se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de la musica por todo el salon y sus cantantes empezaron a salir, esta situación a Helga le parecia demasiado absurda como para prestarle atención, asi que simplemente agacho la cabeza y suspiro sin darse cuenta de aquellos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente…

Ser o parecer quien te imaginas  
No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida  
Si no me miras, baby

Helga levanto de inmediato la mirada al oir esas palabras, acaso todo el mundo estaba en su contra, todo tenia que recordarle lo infeliz que era, acaso no podia quedarse tranquila un rato.. aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "_si no me miras…" _pensaba un poco triste… vinieron a su mente recuerdos de aquella noche en la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda en que maldita hora se le habia ocurrido fingir ser Lila para acercarse a Arnold, el le habia robado su personalidad por algunos minutos, los minutos mas bellos que podia haber pasado pero no era ella, esa que estaba con el ahí no era ella, reacciono al oir que su plan lo unico que lograba era que el pensara mas aun en ella cuando mientras estaban juntos a el se le ocurrio llamarla #_Lila…_# reacciono al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo es un golpe bajo a su autoestima y a su amor, fue el unico momento en que se equivoco de estrategia al querer parecerse a lo que no era…

Mucho ya intenté por levantar la voz  
Por despertar el interés vacío  
Que te haga mío, baby.

Y sé que tal vez ese día  
Nunca me suceda...

Helga agacho la cabeza mientras sentia claramente como una de sus lagrimas amenzaba con aparecer por sus ojos, la musica sonaba animada, pero la letra, de eso era mejor no hablar cada segundo sentia una pequeña punzada en el pecho tuvo el instinto de salir llorando de ahí, pero no podia, como iba a comportarse asi, por un segundo levanto la mirada hacia la puerta deseaba tanto poder ver a Arnold que se acercara a ella y le dijera lo mucho que la amaba, que la abrazara y que la besara para compensar todos estos años añorando sus besos, para compensar todas sus develadas, para compensar cada suspiro a escondidas, cada noche mortificandose por que el corazon de el por la unica razon por la que latia era por otra niña, pero nunca ella, pero eso no iba a pasar… por que no lo entendia?? "_acaso estar enamorada me hace tan ilusa… acaso de verdad no merezco tu amor… por que??_"

Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar  
Como una luz que me ilumina  
Y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar

"_que le pasa…" _se preguntaba Zack ya habia notado a Helga un poco rara, pero ahora no solo estaba rara, ahora estaba triste y parecia que queria llorar, quizo decirle algo pero no podia, no sabia que le pasaba ni mucho menos por que estaba asi…

Yo.   
Sé que el corazón late más fuerte, más que un motor  
Y aunque no sabes nada de mí  
Un día te habré de alcanzar, amor.

Helga sintio por un momento estar sola, mientras las imágenes de Arnold pasaban por su mente #_supongo que me agrada cuando es amable…_# fueron las palabras de Arnold esa misma noche, pero por que la ama, por que si ella lo habia rechazado, quiizas por la misma razon por la que ella seguia como una tonta enamorada de el…

FLASH BACK

-Helga?- dijo el muchacho acercandose de donde habia provenido el ruido asentandose en la pequeña banca

-Hola! Que haces caebeza de balon… como va todo?- intento sonar lo mas despreocupada posible, demonios como se pudo caer del arbol, quizas esa felicidad que la embriago, Arnold, SU Arnold era libre, otra vez…

-Que haces aquí…- la pregunta la tomo sorpresa, tenia que pensar en algo y rapido

-Nada… solo estaba trepando arboles, me fascina trepar arboles en un excelente ejercicio…- dijo levantandose y sacandose una que otra rama de encima "_demonios! No puede inventar algo mejor… que patetica eres Helga…_"

-eso creo…- dijo despreocupadamente, en realidad no tenia ganas de pelear y aunque las excusa sono demasiado raro, preferia alejarse ahora no tenia cabeza para nada, habia perdido a una persona realmente especial, por ser un tonto, por no darse cuenta de lo que sentia, preferio darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, pero Helga no lo iba a dejar irse, no tan fácilmente, asi que se acerco a el rapidamente

-Asi que no pude evitar escuchar… Lila termino contigo?- dijo intentando sonar lo mas despreocupada posible pero observandolo fijamente de reojo

-si- dijo secamente agachando la cabeza su pequeño corazon otra vez estaba sufriendo, y esta vez por culpa de el mismo, por su ceguera

-pero creo que te corto con clase…- decia Helga intentando no sonar tan entusiasmada

-si- dijo sin aun prestarle mucha atención a lo que decia

-te corto bien, te dejo frito…- dijo mirando al cielo con una alegria que ni ella mismo se imaginaba -…no le gustas gustas, solo le gustas, pero aun asi quiere que sean amigos…- dijo mirandolo de reojo, pero ahí fue cuando todo esa alegria se vino al piso, le habia solido y demasiado -…oh, esta bien Arnold?- le decia mirandolo pero hablando en un tono un poco mas conciliador

-si estoy bien…- dijo intentando sonar un poco mas animado, aunque no lo habia logrado, por lo menos no a los ojos de esa muchacha que sin el saberlo, lo conocia mas que a ella misma

-creo que realmente te gusta…- dijo agachando un poco la mirada, mientras una tristeza la invadia y sentia unas ganas horribles de llorar, vio a Arnold, Rayos! El era el que estaba mal, debia apoyarlo ademas no queria enfrentar las preguntas de Arnold preguntandole de pronto por que se habia puesto mal, asi que decidio tomar un poco de aire y levantar la cabeza -…no te preocupes, ya lo superaras… hay muchos otros peces en el mar… no?- dijo mirandolo de reojo, por que no podia mirarlo de frente, pudo ver claramente como Arnold se mantenia con la cabeza gacha pero analizando cada una de sus palabras hasta que por fin se decidio a hablar y voltear para verla de frente…

-si… es curioso pero cuando alguien te gusta y no te corresponde no es tan malo, pero… cuando alguien te gusta mucho y tu le gustas solo un poco eso duele…- dijo el muchacho analizando un poco su situación y levantando la mirada para observar a su compañera de clases -…alguna vez has sentido eso Helga?-

-Yo?!- Demonios, por que le soltaba esa pregunta tan directa y mas encima viendola a los ojos, que es lo que bucaba poniendola en esa situación, intento tomar un poco de aire sin que el se diera cuenta "_perdoname Arnold…_" –claro que no! No seas ridiculo…- dijo dandose que cuenta de que esa no eran las palabras correctas asi que se acerco a el y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de l muchacho que habia vuelto a agachar la cabeza, asi que hablo muy serenamente –pero puedo entender como debes sentirte…-

-Gracias Helga, vas a casa?…- dijo regalandole una sonrisa a la muchacha pocas veces podia ver a Helga asi, pocas veces podia oir asi a Helga tan pasiva, y al fin habia logrado levantarle los animos

-eh… eso creo…- dijo sin entender la pregunta del muchacho

-puedo caminar contigo?- dijo logrando que Helga se pusiera un poco nerviosa

-ah claro Arnold…- dijo intentando sonar completamente despreocupada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento asi que decidio volver a ser ella misma, con su voz conciliadora y dulce, como pocas veces lograba serlo cuando estaba con el, o cuando mencionaba su nombre luego de encontrarse con el en un choque -…eh quiero decir vamos a caminar juntos cabeza de balon…- después de todo este era un pequeño sueño hechor realidad, que bien valia vivirlo aunque fuera en esas circunstancias, pero en ese momento no importaba nada, solo importaba que el estaba con ella…

FIN FLASH BACK

"_Dios!_" no lo podia creer hasta de consejera le habia tocado estar cuando lo rechazo aquella vez Lila, habia tenido que tragarse su propio dolor para que el volviera a ser el mismo Arnold de siempre, pero acosta de que siempre la dejaba colgada en una ilusion, ya no aguanto mas una lagrima corrio por su mejilla asi que decidio que lo mejor era levantarse, Zack vio de inmediato como Helga se levanto y no dudo dos veces en ir detrás de ella.

------------------------------------------------------

Camino rapidamente hacia el pequeño balcon que habia en la recepcion, por suerte estaban en el segundo piso, aquel balcon no estaba tan a la vista asi que decidio no cerrar las puertas, se aferro al barandal del balcon apretandolo con fuerza, mientras sentia las lagrimas empezar a correr libremente "_lo unico que hago es llenarme de ilusiones absurdas_" su respiración se empezaba agitar debido a su llanto…

-Helga…- Zack poso lentamente su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha a lo que ella de inmediato se alejo de el y se seco las lagrimas

-me seguiste??!!- dijo en un tono enojado, odiaba que la vieran asi, tan frágil, no soportaba que alguien pudiera ver a la gran Helga llorando

-perdon… perdon, pero… no me gusto verte asi…-

-asi? Asi como? yo estoy muy bien! Solamente…- dijo intentando de secar sus lagrimas y colocandose erguida por que demonios tenia que segurila, por que la habia visto asi..

-ay ya! Piensas mentirme? Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa?..- dijo en un tono un poco enojado, no podia verla asi de triste y mucho menos que quisiera mentirle, el no tenia derecho a exigirle una verdad, pero tampoco soportaba que sufriera tanto, giro mientras fijaba su mirada en el paisaje que tenia en frente

-tu no me conoces- dijo secamente viendo al lado contrario que la del muchacho, que mas daba si ya la habia visto, sintio la suave brisa rozar sus barzos mientras mantenia fija la mirada en otra parte…

-si, yo no te conozco, pero no me hace falta para darme cuenta que la unica razon por la que sufres es por Arnold…- Helga lo miraba fijamente y con la mirada llena de odio quien se creia, como se atrevia el no tenia por que hablarle asi, una gran furia la lleno por dentro al verlo tan tranquilo cuando le dijo lo que la tenia tan atormentada, se acerco peligrosamente a el, pero Zack solo atino a girar su rostro hasta que vio la mano de Helga golpear su mejilla.

Zack levanto lentamente la mirada, mientras colocaba la mano en su mejilla y observaba a una Helga que respiraba algo agitada y con los ojos enrojecidos, se notaba que habia descargado un gran dolor en ese golpe, no todo por completo, pero de que se habia sacado un peso de encima lo habia hecho…

-TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!- grito exaltada Helga y mirandolo con mucho odio

-y crees que golpeandome vas a poder sacarte todo ese dolor de adentro…- dijo calmadamente Zack mientras veia como Helga se volvia a acercar a el con la intencion de golpearlo pero con mucho mas fuerza que la anterior, Zack de inmediato saco la mano de su mejilla y tomo la muñeca de Helga antes de que golpeara su rostro –por que si es asi…- decia liberando la muñeca de una Helga que no entendia nada –entonces te doy la libertad para que me golpees cuantas veces quieras, pero solo si asi dejas de sufrir…-

Helga lo miraba fijamente que le pasaba a este muchacho? Por que se comportaba de esa manera? Su respiración se notaba cada vez mas agitada, estaba demasiado cansada, pero no fisicamente sino emocionalmente, queria golpearlo hasta cansarse "_pero… para que?_" pensaba la muchacha quien aun veia fijamente al muchacho de cabellos negros, habia sacado esa rabia que habia quedado guardada desde hace unos dias y ya no habia nada, ningun sentimiento de odio hacia el, cierto era que lo de Arnold seguia intacto, pero los problemas con el simplemente se habian acabado, su corazon latia pausadamente, levanto su mano para golpearlo, pero el solo levanto un poco el rostro, como si estuviera listo para recibir el golpe, ella lo miro por un instante pero de inmediato bajo la mano de golpe y agacho la cabeza de la misma forma, demonios ahora casi todos sabian su secreto "_todos menos el…_" –como… te diste cuenta?...-

Zack solo la observo fijamente ella aun no lo miraba mantenia la cabeza agachada –desde aquel dia en el que hicieron la selección en tu escuela… vi como lo mirabas…- Helga levanto inmediatamente la mirada "_de que demonios esta hablando??_"

-Que???!- dijo completamente intrigada de que estaba hablando, ella habia imaginado a Arnold aquella vez como era posible que el lo supiera

-si, ese dia pues… que te parece extraño, no entiendo?- Zack ya estaba completamente confundido no entendia la reaccion de la muchacha, por que le extrañaba tanto?

-pues que yo me lo imagine… el no estaba ahí…-

-no, el esta alli, yo lo vi…- Helga cambio de inmediato su rostro de inmediato por uno lleno de tristeza

-es decir que el…- Zack entendio de inmediato, ella habia creido que era su imaginación y por eso le dedico el poema, pero ella no estaba apenada, estaba triste, el simplemente agacho la cabeza entendiendo lo que estaba afectando a la muchacha

-el simplemente se fue…- Helga empezo a asentir con la cabeza mientras se llenaba de coraje, otra vez habia huido, otra vez no habia querido afrontar la verdad

-otra vez!, otra vez!!- dijo enojada golpeando el barandal del balcon

-otra vez?...-

-eso no te importa…-

-no le importa a nadie verdad?... solo a ti, y es es solo a ti aquien agarra el sufrimiento de un fantasma…-

-dejame en paz!- grito Helga quien se creia para hablarle de esa manera

-para que? Para sufrir sola… que diferencia hay en sufrir sola?...- decia Zack no era justo por que se aferraba tanto a ese muchacho es como si quisiera deshacerse de el pero a la vez no quisiera

-Vete! Por que te aferras en meterte en lo que no te importa!-

-Eres Tu! Eres tu la que se aferra a algo que nunca fue, eres tu la que se aferra a algo a lo que sabes que no tiene sentido…-

-te dije que no te metieras! Acaso quieres que te vuelva a cachetear??-

-ya te dije que si eso te alivia el alma que lo hagas! Pero es mas que obvio que lo unico que te aliviara el alma es decirselo…- en este momento ambos ya no hablaban, solo gritaban, Helga agacho mas la cabeza y mordio un poco su labio inferior para evitar que algun gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, mientras volvia a escuchar la vos de Zack –ya se lo dijiste… no es asi…-

-y de que me sirvio… por que todo el mundo se empeña en que las cosas mejoraran cuando se lo digas… pero no es asi…-

-te rechazo?- Helga solto una pequeña sonrisa de ironia –que te hizo?-

-decidio hacer lo mismo que hizo el dia que escucho mi poema…- dio viendolo fijamente

-y aun asi permites que te siga haciendo daño?… no te entiendo…-

-tu..-

-no, dejame terminar… por que sigues sufriendo por el?, si el decidio hacerse el que no pasaba nada, por que te sigues esforzando en maquinar un futuro con el??…-

-eso no es cierto-

-es cierto, vi tus ojos, vi tu expresión, vi tu dolor…- Helga sintio sus ojos empañarse –te olvidaste de ti, cuando lo conociste, cierto?-

-tu no entiendes…-

-que es lo que no entiendo…- dijo Zack no entendia como podia seguir amando a un muchacho que la habia rechazado de una manera tan…

-el aparecio en mi vida, en un momento en el que yo senti que no le importaba a nadie…- decia agachando su rostro y apretando fuertemente sus puños

-y te aferraste a el… como todos se olvidaban de ti, el aparecio, e incluso TU te olvidaste de ti misma…- Helga levanto la mirada y sintio su corazon latir fuertemente –cuantas cosas has hecho por el??...-

Dos lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Helga, sentia que sus ojos quemaban y que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, de inmediato pasaron muchas imágenes, aquella muchacha de la playa que queria aprovecharse de el, aquella gorra en la basura, esas botas que tanto necesitaba para una navidad, un vecindario en peligro –muchas…-

-y el por ti?...- Helga desvio la mirada intento pensar en algo que no fueran las caballerosas atenciones de Arnold, algo que siquiera se comparara con el menor de los sacrificios que hizo ella, pero no habia nada –claro tu entregabas el alma por el, pero el jamas se dio cuenta verdad??- Helga agacho mas la mirada mientras otras lagrimas empezaban a asomar por su rostro –como… como entregaste tanto amor, sin poder recibirlo, o que al menos el supiera recibirlo???-

-las cosas no se hacen esperando algo a cambio…-

-sabes que no me refiero a eso… en que momento se te olvido que existias??-

-ya basta!…-

-basta que, como puedes pretender amar a alguien, si se te olvida todo con tal de hacerlo feliz, si te olvidas insluso de ti, donde quedas tu?? TU tienes que amarte primero, TU tienes que salvarte primero…- Zack tomo a Helga por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos -…por que puede sonar muy egoísta pero lo primero siempre debes ser tu, por que el dia en que TU valores y entiendas que tu no tienes que buscar merecerlo a el, sino el a ti ese dia podras dejar de ocultarte… dime algo, cuantas veces tuviste que soportar y aguantarte el dolor de verlo de lejos y quiza con alguien mas…- Helga evito de inmediato la mirada tan intensa del muchacho, por que tenia que tener la razon, claro que le habia tocado tener que observarlo de lejos, las pocas veces que se habia podido estar con el era por un leve golpe de suerte, y después de todo era ella siempre la que se tenia que tragar el dolor –cuando entiendas todo esto, el ya no podra huir…- dijo levemente al ver a la muchacha que sostenia por los hombros…

-por que me hablas asi?!! Por que te empeñas en traerme recuerdos que lo unico que hacen es herirme!!- grito sumamente enojada mientras se soltaba del muchacho como se atrevia ese muchacho a hablarle de esa manera que es lo que se creia ya no importaba si la veia llorar, ya sabia su verdad que mas daba

-y como quieres que te hable?? Quieres que te diga que todo va a estar bien y que con el tiempo vas a encontrar el hombre ideal o que con el tiempo el se va dar cuenta que de repente te ama!!… perdon pero yo no soy falso… si tu sigues en tu pose tan obvia de te odio pero solo para que no te des cuenta de cuanto te amo, lo vas a perder, ademas… no puedo dejar que te hundas en un dolor, mientras el…- Zack se detuvo de lo que iba a decir ya estaba siendo muy duro con ella no le gustaba hablarle asi, pero sabia que era la unica forma de que le entendiera, que era la unica forma que despertara, iba a completar su frase pero no se atrevio

-mientras el quizas ni siquiera me extraña…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y una triste sonrisa asomaba en su rostro

-tu no mereces esto…-

-y tu…- dijo Helga un poco mas serena pero dispuesta a enfrentarlo –acaso sabes tu lo que es enamorarse, lo que es estar enamorada?…- la pregunta de Helga lo golpeo y de inmediato desvio la mirada hacia el balcon –como… como te atreves! Como te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer si nunca has querido a nadie…-

-Eso no es verdad! No lo vuelvas a decir… si te digo esto es por algo no?- dijo enojado, la mirada que Zack le dedico la descoloco un poco pero decidio seguir enfrentandolo

-por algo? Por algo? Claro que es por algo! Por que igual que los demas te gusta entrometerte en mi vida, por que lo unico que buscas es poder encontrar algo para burlarte de mi…- decia mientras empezaba a dar unos pequeños golpes sin fuerza en el pecho del muchacho y este noto como Helga iba perdiendo las fuerzas

-Helga…-

-por que eres un idiota, por que a todos les gusta verme su.. frir..- termino de decir mientras daba un ultimo golpe en el pecho del muchacho y comenzaba a caer haciendo que Zack tuviera que empezar a sentarse delicadamente para que ella no se golpeara –Helga?.. Helga?!- Zack se dio cuenta de inmediato que la muchacha que sostenia en sus brazos ya no le respondia, solto un poco de aire mientras la observaba un rato estaba muy cansada y esta discusión lo unico que habia hecho era agotarla mas, recogio un pequeño mechon que caia por el rostro de la muchacha colocandolo detrás de la oreja –Helga…- susurro lentamente el muchacho observandola

-Zack?... Zack?- pudo escuchar la voz de su madre tenia que llamarla para que lo ayudara con Helga, el no iba a poder llevarla sola hasta la habitación

-mama.. mama!- Magguie y Adrian se acercaron al balcon y se acercaron de inmediato a Zack al verlo sentado en el piso sosteniendo a Helga entre sus brazos

-hijo que paso?!-

-mama es que discutimos… y… no se que creo que esta muy cansada y se desmayo…-

-bien, vamos llevemosla a su habitación…- dijo Adrian tomando suavemente a Helga mientras Magguie ayudaba a Zack a levantarse.

------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe caminaba lentamente por las calles que la llevarian a la feria donde habian quedado de encontrarse, sus pasos eran lentos puesto que lo unico que habia hecho desde que salio de su casa era en pensar e intentar comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos ultimos dias "_todo esta muy raro… pero ahora que lo pienso recuerdo haber visto que Arnold llevaba un ramo de rosas hoy en el aeropuerto pero el no le dio nada…_" suspiro un poco mientras levantaba un poco la vista –a lo mejor y las flores no eran para ellas… me gustaria ver como se relaciona hoy con Lila…- pensaba mientras continuaba camaninando sabia perfectamente que si hoy descubria que Arnold aun continuaba sintiendo cosas por ella pues Helga habia tomado la decisión correcta y lo mejor era que se olvidara de todo ese sentimiento, después de todo, ella aun es muy joven y sabia que podia encontrar al hombre indicado pero sabia perfectamente que ofrecerle esa opcion a Helga era clavarle un puñal mas a su corazon que suficientes golpes habia recibido últimamente…

-Phoebe! Phoebe por aquí!- gritaba Rhonda llamando la atención de su amiga, ella simplemente giro a su izquierda, pudo ver a todos los muchachos reunidos, y por fin pudo divisar a un Arnold que observaba los puestos como intentando escoger alguno pero lo mas extraño es que estaba del otro lado de donde se encontraba Lila "_sera…_" –bueno que vamos a hacer primero…- pregunto una animada Rhonda mirando de un lado a otro buscando una atracción que todos pudieran disfrutar…

-buenas noches niños…- decia uno de los mimos

-buenas noches…- dijo una amable Lila

-que les parece si avanzan hacia alla, van a presentar una pequeña representación..-

-en serio de que?-

-pues una pareja de mimos va a representar una cancion como si estuvieran conversando... bueno que lo disfruten- decia aquel hombre acercandose a una pareja que acababa de entrar para hacerles la misma invitacion

-que dicen?...-

-pues a mi me parece algo muy lindo…- decia una enternecida Lila

-si a mi tambien me parece buena idea…-

-bah! Eso es cosa de niñas…- dijo un aburrido Sid mientras todos caminaban hacia una pequeña tarima

-Hola Phoebe, como te ha ido?-

-Hola Gerald..- decia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su compañero se sonrojara y ella acto seguido hiciera lo mismo; un mimo subio a la pequeña tarima haciendo una reverencia, mientras colocaba un gesto de enamorado al ver como una hermosa mujer tambien disfrazada de mimo subia a la tarima pero ella se cruzaba de brazos e intentantaba ignorarlo, un mimo le ofrecio un ramo de rosas al que se encontraba en la tarima y este se lo ofrecio a la chica pero ella simplemente movio los dedo en seña de negacion, el fingio estar abatido y todas las chicas colocaron un gesto de ternura.

Pasaban los minutos y la pequeña representación tenia a los representantes aun muy atentod incluso a aquellos chicos que habian querido asistir Phoebe miraba muy entusiasmada la pequeña representación que estaban haciendo los mimos, giro un poco hacia su izquierda y vio a una Lila con los ojos a punto de llorar, recordo cuando Helga le conto lo que habia pasado con Olga, ahora entendia por que habian congeniado tanto aquella vez se parecian mucho, giro un poco y vio a un Arnold que se empezaba a alejar lentamente del grupo dispuesto a ir de puesto en puesto buscando algo que tal vez ni el mismo sabia que era lo que le buscaba…

-Gerald..- el muchacho giro de inmediato para ver a su amiga –por que no acompañamos a Arnold…- decia observando a su amigo

-no dejalo, de seguro anda buscando algo, o si no nos hubiera pedido que lo acompañemos, no crees?- Phoebe observo un rato a Gerald pero luego devolvio su mirada a un Arnold que observaba fijamente todos los articulos que ofrecian un puesto

-si, tienes razon…- dijo mientras ambos continuaban observando a los mimos.

------------------------------------------------------

Helga empezo a abrir lentamente sus ojos pero de inmediato sintio la luz del sol golpear contra sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara inmediatamente, empezo a estirar un poco sus brazos aun recostada en su cama parecia que no hubiera descansado asi en mucho tiempo se sentia tan aliviada que hasta parecia increíble, solto un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras estiraba su cuerpo por completo sobre la cama "_un momento… como llegue aquí??_" penso mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba con las sabanas de su cama cubriendo sus piernas, inspecciono de inmediato la habitación, era su habitación de hotel, vio hacia su derecha y observo a un Zack que dormia en el sillon largo y que habia sido arropado con una pequeña frasada "_que haces aquí?_" penso sin recordar muy bien lo que habia sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, pero de golpe empezaron a llegar muchos recuerdos de la noche anterior, las lagrimas, la cachetada, los reclamos, los gritos, y como sus fuerzas se fueron apagando poco a poco en los brazos del muchacho, sintio un leve sonrojo al recordar la cercania que habia tenido con ese muchacho cuando empezo a perder las fuerzas, recordaba perfectamente como comenzaron a caer hacia el piso y ella podia sentir el aroma del muchacho y su respiración muy cerca de su frente, casi por ultimo pudo escuchar sus leves gritos llamandola pero ya no tenia ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar hasta que todo se volvio completamente oscuro, se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama y se acerco al muchacho mientras se empezo a colocar en cunclillas para poder observarlo…

"_que se supone que haces aquí?? Tu debiste haberte marchado en cuanto me quede en mi habitación…_" decia sin comprenderlo habian tenido una fuerte discusión y aun estaba aqui, habia pasado la noche en ese incomodo sillon, vio como Zack movio un poco la cabeza y de inmediato se levanto pero sin dejar de observarlo, suspiro aliviada de que no se hubiera levantado, se sento nuevamente en su cama, tenia que comer algo, el descanso habia ayudado pero todavía no habia comido bien y ya lo necesitaba consulto el reloj que habia sobre la mesita de noche pero antes de que pudiera ver la hora sus ojos se posaron sobre la carpeta manila que habia, eso no era de ella y leyo lo que decia Poemas clasificatorios de los 20 concursantes eran los poemas con los que habian sido escogido todos los participantes lo mas seguro es que los padres de Zack hallan estado ahí y a ella se le hubiera quedado la carpeta, no le tomo mucha importancia y se recosto un momento en la cama #_Eso no es verdad! No lo vuelvas a decir… si te digo esto es por algo no?_# Helga de inmediato se reincorporo recordo de inmedito la actitud del muchacho, se habia molestado mucho cuando le insinuo que el no sabia lo que era el amor "_tal vez…_" penso observando fijamente la carpeta que estab ahí dudando si tomarla o no "_pero una pequeña ojeada nunca le hace daño a nadie…_" penso mientras tomaba la carpeta y empezaba a buscar el nombre del muchacho –veamos.. Olivans… Floyd… Pataki… Evans! Aquí esta decia mientras abria por completo la carpeta casi a la mitad, listo…- decia mientras tomaba un poco de aire –ahora veamos por que te molesto tanto mi comentario…:

- Lejana

Siempre seras la niña que me llena el alma

Como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma

Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte

-buenos dias…- saludo animadamente a Helga mientras ella volvia a dejar la carpeta en su lugar sin que Magguie se diera cuenta

-eh, si buenos dias…-

-vaya veo que ya te levantaste…- decia sentandose junto a ella en la cama –ya te sientes mejor?-

-si, gracias…-

-dormiste mucho, se nota que has estado bajo mucha presion, dormiste parte de la tarde y toda la noche…- decia mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la cama y dirigia su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación

-si…- decia mientras se sonrojaba un poco por lo apenada que se sentia –podria preguntarle algo…-

-claro…-decia mientras la miraba y le sonreia

-por que dejaron que se quedara…- decia viendo al muchacho que aun dormia tranquilamente, Magguie dirigio su mirada hacia el muchacho mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de gratitud

-pues el es muy obstinado…- dijo tranquilamente

-Que??? Habla en serio??- decia levantandose de su cama –que no ven que lo mas seguro es que no halla dormido bien y que amanezca con dolores en el cuerpo…-

-y te preocupa…?- pregunto Magguie observando a una Helga que se quedo helada por la pregunta

-no… no… no eso les debe preocupara a ustedes no a mi…- decia sentandose nuevamente en la cama y tratando de evitar la mirada de aquella mujer…

-pues… si tanto te interesa saberlo, nosotros te acompañamos hasta entrada la noche, y cuando dijimos que ya era hora de ir a domir y que tu amanecerias bien, pue el simplemente dijo que no, que el queria quedarse hasta que te levantaras, primero por que se sentia culpable de que hubieras gastado tus ultimas fuerzas en una discusión absurda y por que que queria disculparse…-

-pues, valiente atención que me presto, yo me levante primera…- decia mirandolo fijamente por que tenia que ser tan obstinado, Magguie simplemente observo a la muchacha y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno, si no te molesta prefiero no despertar a Zack de seguro se debe haber dormido en la madrugada…-

-si, no hay problema…- dijo casi en un susurro

-entonces preparate por que ya todos desayunaron y seria aconsejable de que comieras algo…-

-esta bien- dijo Magguie levantandose de la cama –te espero abajo…- dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación, Helga respiro un poco aliviada como se habia puesto ella sola en esa situación, entonces recordo la carpeta, que suerte que tenía, no habia recordado la carpeta y antes que volviera a entrar tomo la carpeta y la abrio leyendo nuevamente:

- Lejana

Siempre seras la niña que me llena el alma

Como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma

Siempre tan lejana como el horizonte

Gritando en el silencio tú nombre mis labios

Solo queda el record de mi desengaño

Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando

Asi voy caminando en esta cuerda floja

Por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra

Preso del amor que me negaste un dia

Contando los segundos que pasan por verte

Haciendote culpable de mi propia suerte

Y Sigo aquí en…

-en mi sueño de seguirte amando…- decia Zack mientras se sacaba pesadamente de encima la cobija y movia un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando pasar un poco el dolor de dormir en ese sofa, definitivamente no era lo mismo dormir en un sofa que en una comoda cama, Helga abrio los ojos, por que tenia que despertarse ahora que excusa le inventaba…

-es… estas…- Zack simplemente rio un poco al ver el tonito nervioso que estaba utilizando –Se puede saber de que te ries??!!- Zack se levanto del sofa estirando un poco sus brazos hacia arriba y caminando hacia ella

-vaya por lo que veo ya estas mejor…- decia con un buen animo y regalandole una gran sonrisa, logrando que Helga discretamente decidiera mirar hacia otro lado –y…- decia mirando lo que Helga sostenia en sus manos –como por que leias mi poema…-

Helga de inmediato sintio un leve cosquilleo que corria desde su nuca hasta su mandíbula "_ahora que le invento??_" –pues… pues…- decia mientras veia a un Zack que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella asintiendo como diciendole que prosiguiera –es que…- Zack movio curiosamente su mano hacia delante en seña de que continuara hablando pero mirandola muy divertido –lo que paso es que…- decia Helga mientras observaba que aun sostenia la carpeta entre sus manos, la solto de inmediato dejandola caer sobre la cama mientras empezaba a caminar un poco –es que es algo muy gracioso…-

-de verdad?...-

-si, veras… ah lo que paso fue que… se… callo, si! se callo la carpeta y por error se abrio justo en tu nombre y pues me dio curiosidad…-

-curiosidad?-

-si…- Zack coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras las estiraba intentando reacomodar un poco su cuerpo después de la mala noche que habia tenido, sonrio un poco

-pues sabes que creo…-

-que…-

-que eres muy buena mintiendo…-

-NO TE ESTOY MINT…- Helga no pudo terminar de hablar por que sintio la fija mirada de Zack en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no le podia mentir, era obvio que no le creia ni media palabra "_Rayos! Y ahora…_" –pues es la verdad…-

Zack sonrio un poco al ver como Helga se aferraba a su supuesta verdad –en fin, creo que es un poco tarde y me voy a mi habitación para poder darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar… solo queria ver que amanecieras bien…-

-estoy bien- dijo Helga mientras veia como zack sonreia, el la observo un momento y parecio perderse en sus ojos igual que lo habia hecho con su perfume aquel dia en la escuela, intento hablar pero las palabras parecia que se habian quedado atoradas en su garganta, hasta que pudieron salir…

-a… aproposito queria… bueno pedirte perdon… por lo de ayer, no queria que las cosas terminaran asi…- decia bajando la mirada, Helga tambien desvio la mirada y se dirigio hacia la ventana de su habitación mientras empezaba a hablar muy serenamente sin observar al muchacho

-no importa, ademas creo que era lo que necesitaba, que me hablaran asi para entender la situación, y lo que me paso no fue tu culpa… últimamente no habia estado comiendo bien…- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada de las calles de Nueva York –ah y… disc… disc…- "_Demonios! Por que es tan difícil?..._"

-Disculpa?- dijo el muchacho intentando adivinar las palabras que la muchacha le queria decir pero no le eran tan facil de expresar…

-Si! Eso… por lo de la cachetada…- Zack simplemente sonrio viendo como Helga veia hacia fuera claramente sintiendo su mirada

-pues sanadas las heridas y los malos entendidos, que te parece si comenzamos como lo debimos hacer desde un principio..- Helga de inmediato dirigio su mirada hacia el interior de su habitación para encontrarse con que Zack se habia vuelto a acercar a ella y le extendia su mano –Mucho gusto, Zack Evans…- Helga miro unos segundo la mano que le ofrecia el muchacho pero dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..

-Helga G. Pataki, y no preguntes sobre la G- decia esta vez mirandolo

-de acuerdo… aproposito tienes una linda sonrisa- mientras terminaba de decir esto beso rapidamente el dorso de la mano de la muchacha haciendo que ella se soltara de inmediato y un ligero sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas, pero el solo le respondio con una sonrisa –amigos entonces?-

Helga se recupero nuevamente y dio un suspiro de resignacion –amigos…- decia mientras Zack dibujaba una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la anterior

-perfecto! Entonces te espero abajo para que desayunemos juntos?-

-eh..-

-vamos, yo invito-

-pues si tu pagas todo… de acuerdo-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos en veinte minutos, te parece…- Helga simplemente asintio mientras vio como Zack se empezaba a alejar y tomaba el pomo de la puerta dandole la espalda a Helga y deteniendo su paso, Helga simplemente lo vio un poco extrañada mientras empezaba a oir la voz del muchacho…

-y creo que no es necesario que te explique por que reaccione asi cuando me dijiste que yo no conocia el amor, ya lo entendiste al leer mi poema verdad..- decia empezando a alejarse de la vista de la muchacha, ella seguia impavida observando la puerta cerrada de sus habitación hasta que sacudio un poco su cabeza y se recostaba en su cama mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "_tonto…_" penso divertida.

------------------------------------------------------

-ah…- decia Gerald estirandose en su banca –no estuvo tan mal la feria, cierto viejo…-

-si, estuvo muy divertida…- decia Arnold sonriendo y recordando haber encontrado el regalo perfecto

-vaya! Que bueno verte de buen humor…- decia Gerald observando a su amigo feliz después de estos ultimos dias no lo habia vuelto a ver de tan buen humor –y que hay para hoy…-

-no se… de que tienes animos, por que dudo que los muchachos quieran ir a jugas baseball…-

-pues si… tienes razon…- decia recostándose en el espaldar de su asiento y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza –mmhh… que podriamos hacer…- decia colocando un lapiz sobre su nariz y levantando un poco su banca hacia atrás…

-Hola Arnold! Hola Gerald!- decia una animada Phoebe haciendo que Gerald se hiciera para adelante haciendo que su banca volviera de golpe a la posición normal y el lapiz callera al piso..

-Phoebe!- dijo un poco apenado por la situación, mientras Arnold sonreia abiertamente viendo lo nervioso que se habia puesto con la presencia de la muchacha

-Ya se! Que les parece si vamos hoy al cine..- dijo Arnold viendo a sus dos amigos

-al cine?-

-eh si es que Arnold y yo estabamos planeando que hacer hoy…-

-ah… pues el cine es buena idea…-

-perfecto!- decia entusiasmado Gerald –entonces hoy a las tres..- decia Gerald mientras veia como sus tres amigos asentian en seña de estar de acuerdo

-eh Phoebe…- decia un nervioso Arnold que jugaba con su lapiz, mientras un leve sonrojo amenzaba con asomarse por sus mejillas

-si Arnold- dijo Phoebe viendo a su amigo, sin entender por que de repente se habia puesto tan nervioso

-Hel… has hablado con Helga, como le ha ido o algo por el estilo…- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, Phoebe simplemente sonrio al ver a Arnold tan nervioso, pero de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza, Helga no la habia llamado y eso era extraño

-ahora que lo mencionas… no, Helga no me ha llamado…- decia la muchacha oriental levantando su mirada hacia el techo intentando buscar una explicación para el comportamiento de su amiga

-y… eso no es como extraño…- dijo un poco intrigado

-si, pero no se… espero que hoy me llame, ha de estar bien!- decia muy segura de sus palabras

-si, ademas Helga sabe cuidarse muy bein!- decia Gerald tambien muy seguro de sus palabras

Arnold simplemente sonrio eso nadie lo podia negar si alguien en este mundo sabia cuidarse bien, esa era Helga, su mirada se poso de inmediato en un muchacho que acababa de entrar al salon y sentaba tranquilamente en su puesto, Phoebe y Gerald advirtieron la mirada de aquel muchacho, por lo que Phoebe coloco una de sus manos sobre la banca de Arnold mientra hablaba muy bajo para que solo los dos muchachos la escucharan –Brayni es un buen amigo para Helga…- y de inmediato camino hacia su puesto ya que en cualquier momento entraria el Sr. Simmons. Pero alcanzo a ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su compañero.

------------------------------------------------------

-mmh que delicioso!..- decia Zack mientras comia un pedazo de fruta de su ensalada, Helga se empezo a acercar a Zack mientras lo veia comer con mucho gusto, sonrio un poco al verlo comer tan feliz "_que cabelloroso…" _penso al ver como el muchacho no la habia esperado para comer, pero lejos de molestarla mas bien la divertia ver la forma en la que el se recuperaba de cualquier situacion con tanta facilidad…

-no se por que pense que me esperarias…- dijo Helga sentandose frente a Zack

-mmh- decia limpiandose con una servilleta –perdon, pero me moria de hambre… esta delicioso…- decia levantando su mano dirigiendose a un mesero para que le sirvieran su plato a Helga –no te molesta, verdad?-

-eh..- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro –pues para serte sincera si yo hubiera llegado primero no te hubiera esperado…- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a reir

-servida señorita…- decia el mesero siviendo sus platos a Helga

-ordenaste por mi??- dijo levantando su ceja

-pues si, esta delicioso… pero sino..-

-no, no te preocupes todo se ve delicioso- dijo mientras tomaba un tenedor y mirabas los platos intentando escoger su primer bocado…

-buenos dias…- decia Magguie apoyandose en el espaldar de la silla de Helga, mientras ella giraba para verla con el tenedor en la boca

-que bueno que ya se levantaron…- decia Adrian tomando por los hombros a su hijo –y que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí… no todo puede ser el concurso, verdad?- decia observando a su esposa

-no puedo…- dijo Zack mientras terminaba de comer un pedazo de pie de manzana –es que todavía no escrito el poema.. y es para dentro de unas horas…- termino de decir mientras bebia un poco de jugo

-el poema!- dijo Helga que empezaba a atorarse y rapidamente Magguie le dio un par de leves palmadas en la espalda

-como asi?... es que no lo han escrito…-

-en que tiempo mama…-

-bueno!- Decia Adrian dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su hijo –nos toco irnos solos…- dijo dirigiendose a su esposa

-si..- decia tomando el brazo de su esposo –nos vemos muchachos…-

-hasta luego Helga! Nos vemos campeon!- decia mientras ambos empezaban a caminar y Helga y Zac se despedian agitando sus manos

-tus padres se llevan muy bien…- decia Helga bebiendo un poco de jugo

-si…- decia esbozando una sonrisa

-y tu con ellos, no?-

-pues si desde muy pequeño, y ojala siempre sea asi…-decia dejando su tenedor en la mesa y limpiandose con una servilleta –oye no quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes de lo del poema…-

-mmh?..- Helga intento hablar pero tenia la boca llena

-pues si saliamos con mis padres ibamos a demorar mucho, pero yo me refiero a caminar un poco por el jardin…-

-pues… por que no…- dijo Helga mientras continuaba comiendo y observaba a ratos al muchacho que tenia en frente quien ahora saludaba con la mano a unos muchachos que tambien lo saludaban de lejos…

------------------------------------------------------

-Eugene!…-

-estoy Bien!- gritaba el muchacho pelirrojo con una patineta sobre su cabeza…

-te dije que no era buena idea que lo dejeras subirse a la patineta…- decia Stinky acercandose Sid viendo como su compañero de clases se empezaba a levantarse luego de haberse estrellado contra las rejas

-y que podia hacer… no se la iba a negar…- decia Sid viendo a Eugene levantarse pero volviendose a caer

-estoy bien…- susurro mientras el casco caia cubriendo su rostro

-no es justo!- excalamaba un poco enojado Harold –por eso les dije que yo queria subirme antes que Eugene-

-esta vez parece que si pego duro…- decia arnold a su amigo mientras veian como se lo llevaban a la anefremeria

-vamos viejo… sabes que esto es como un hobie para Eugene…- dijo Gerald mientras Eugene salia de su vista –en fin, que te parece si vamos planeando lo de la fiesta de Helga…-

-si! Estaba pensando en que seria bueno poner un karaoke… igual al que habia en la feria…-

-oye Ani, esa es una buena idea…- dijo entusiasmado Gerald

-si, y pues como en la feria ninguno de los chicos se atrevio a cantar, quizas en mi casa si, por que ahí solo esataremos pues nosotros y no desconocidos…-

-si- decia mientras su gesto cambiaba un poco –pero de donde sacamos un karaoke?-

-eh- dijo levantando su dedo indice –eso no lo se, pero ya veras como encontraremos a alguien…-

-siempre tan optimista, no Arnold…- decia colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras empezaban a acaminra hacia el salon de clases.

------------------------------------------------------

-oye Helga?...- hablo Zack mientras empezaban a caminar por el lobie del hotel para ir a los jardines

-dime…- decia mientras veia los cuadros que adornaban las paredes

-tu ya hablaste a tu casa?- decia mirando a Helga quien paraba en seco y observaba al muchacho que estaba frente a ella…

-se me habia olvidado!-

-y por que no llamas desde aquí…- decia un poco sonriente señalandole la recepcion

-si claro!- decia acercandose a la recepcionista para pedirle el telefono…

-Alo?-

-mama, soy Helga…- dijo un poco apresurada

-hija, por que no habias llamado…-

-es que..- decia levantando un poco sus ojos –me olvide estuve un poco ocupada, pero llamaba para decirles que estoy bien y que no se preocupen…-

-de acuerdo hija…-

-Miriam es Helga?- dijo un Bob desde el otro lado del telefono mientras se oia a una Miriam que le respondia afirmativamente –pues dile que se esfuerze mucho y que deje muy claro como es una Pataki!- decia empuñando su mano

-oiste a tu pare?-

-si mama- decia Helga sonriendo, mientras buscaba a Zack con la mirada y el se encontraba en un sillon ojeando una revista

-oye si es que Phoebe llama para preguntar por mi dile que estoy bien y que me disculpe por no llamarla pero que yo la llamo hoy en la noche…-

-si, no te preocupes hija…-

-pero dicelo mama…-

-si hija, no te preocupes…- Helga suspiro un poco resignada, quien sabe con algo de suerte y podria recibir el mensaje ojala que fuera antes de que ella la llamara, en fin luego la podria llamar y explicarle por que no la habia podido llamar antes como se lo habia prometido, al fin de cuenta habia sido por fuerzas superiores a ella…

-bueno mama, entonces yo los llamo después, hasta luego-

-hasta pronto hija!- Helga colgo levemente el telefono mientras giraba un poco y observaba a Zack leyendo muy atento algun articulo de la revista, se acerco un poco a el y se sento en un sillon que estaba junto a el de el…

-por lo que veo te gusta mucho leer…- Zack levanto un poco la mirada mientras observaba a Helga buscar alguna reista interesante que leer

-si me fascina…- dijo cerrando levemente la revista y colocandola sobre la pequeña mesita de donde la habia tomado, se levanto y estiro un poco los brazos –aproposito creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y es mejor que comenzemos lo del poema…-

-el poema!- no lo podia creer nuevamente se le habia olvidado el bendito poema "_que pasa Helga? Este no es un viaje de placer_…" penso al darse cuenta de lo distraida que andaba últimamente

-parece que conmigo se te olvida todo..- dijo el muchacho acercandose a ella y colocando sus brazos en los laterales del sillon, Helga simplemente lo miro un segundo pero de inmediato lo alejo empujandolo levemente dandose cuenta de que el solo bromeaba

-no seas tan presumido…- murmuro mientras se levantaba del sillon

-Yoo???- dijo señalandose asi mismo, pero de inmediato giro su mirada al ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas y de imediato empezo a correr hacia el –el ultimo en entrar sube por las escaleras!!-

-Que?... Que?- dijo Helga mirando de un lado a otro se notaba que aun no conocia el hotel, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta hacia donde corria el muchacho –esperame! Eres un tramposo… YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANCE…- grito la muchacha mientras apresuraba cada vez mas su paso…

------------------------------------------------------

-bueno niños… por favor resuelvan los problemas que les di…- decia el sr. Simmons con su tipica sonrisa empezando a salir del salon de clases ya que habia sido llamado por el director

-vaya…- decia Gerald soltando el lapiz sobre su banca y estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás –ya estoy cansado… este dia ha sido muy largo…-

-algo…- decia el muchacho rubio terminando un ejercicio –sabes… estuve pensando en quien nos podia ayudar con lo del karaoke…-

-en serio?- pregunto sentandose correctamente en su asiento

-que tal Lorenzo… debe tener uno…-

-pues… no es mala idea…- dijo mientras levantaba un poco la mirada

-claro que no es mala idea, es mas en este mismo instante se lo voy a pedir…- dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse de su asiento

-calma Arni- decia tomando a su amigo por el sueter –espera a la salida…-

-pero, sabes como es el y su apretada agenda…-

-si, pero cual es la necesidad… ademas solo vas a hablar con el un minuto… tomatelo con calma…- decia regalandole una sonrisa a su amigo…

-Nadinne…- pronuncio casi en un susurro a su amiga

-dime Rhonda…- dijo atentamente la muchacha dejando de escribir para voltear a ver a su amiga

-no has notado un tanto extraño a Arnold…-

-a Arnold?...- decia la niña mirando hacia el mismo lugar que observaba su amiga viendo como hablaban animadamente los inseparables amigos –no, porque?...-

-es que Arnold intento levantarse pero Gerald no lo dejo…-

-y…-

-pues…- decia regresando su vista a su tarea mientras intentaba procesar el por que de la actitud tan rara de su compañero de clases, le gustaria ayudarlo después de todo ella aun le debia todavía una, desde aquella fatidica vez en la que habia quedado pob… pob… excasa de recursos economicos, aun le escalofriaba la piel recordar aquel incidente, pero después de todo fue Arnold quien la apoyo en todo momento, ademas que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no podia quedar debiendole nada a nadie -…no es nada Nadinne… no me prestes atención…- terminaba de decir mientras continuaba escribiendo no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga y dirigiendole una ultima mirada a su compañero de clases que ya habia vuelto a escribir.

------------------------------------------------------

-e… er… eres… una… tramposa…- decia jadeando levemente Zack agarrandose de lo que podia para terminar de subir, después de todo seis pisos no eran faciles de subir, tomo un poco de aire mientras veia a una Helga recostada en una pared muy cerca de las escalera con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, dudaba encontrarla ahí esperaba que ella simplemente hubiera avanzado hasta su piso, es mas lo que acababa de decir lo habia dicho por decirlo, de verdad no pensaba encontrarla ahí…

-Yoo???- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho igual que lo habia hecho Zack hace unos momentos, apenas habia escuchado lo que el muchacho le acababa de decir, asi que espero a escucharlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que tomara fuerzas; Zack tomo un poco de aire antes de poder hablar

-si Tu!- dijo colocando su mano izquierda en la pared y volviendo a tomar una bocanada de aire

-pero si tu empezaste a correr mucho antes que yo…- decia empezando a caminar y pasando a lado de el –ademas estamos a mano…- termino de decir justo cuando pasaba por su oido

-a mano??... pero si me pusiste el pie para que me cayera de frente??- dijo mientras giraba para ver a Helga que ya habia llamado al ascensor, de verdad le habia sorprendido que para Helga eso fuera de lo mas normal, pero a un asi no entendia como, pero le habia divertido la situacion

-si, a mano…- decia mientras empezaba a entrar al asecensor –ademas…- decia viendo fijamente al muchacho –…esto es para que veas cuan difícil es competir con una Pataki…- dijo regalandole una sonrisa desafiante, Zack simplemente sonrio de la misma manera

-pero ni creas que te va a ser tan facil deshacerte de un Evans…- dijo viendo como Helga presionaba un boton dentro del ascensor, por un momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza, acaso ella lo habia esperado para ver que llegara bien???

-eso lo veremos…- dijo Helga justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas regalandole una ultima sonrisa, pero esta vez una muy diferente a la anterior, esta vez habia sido una simple sonrisa, sin ninguna intencion de por medio, ni ningun reto "_pues ya lo veremos Helga…_" penso el joven mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, ya que sus musculos empezaban a sufrir los estragos de los seis pisos…

------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO SIETE

_**Notas de la Autora: **__ Bueno que les puedo decir este es un capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores y muy sentimental a mi parecer es como un corte en medio de toda la situación, por cierto que pena con los que nos les agrade el grupo de la cancion de hace un momento "ser o parecer" la verdad a mi gusto no son, pero al cesar lo que es el del cesar.. y tienen buenas canciones, unas que otras.. saliendo de ese tema espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me dio mucho gusto escribirlo asi que de verdad espero que les haya gustado.. ahora si, sin mas que decirles me despido, cuidense mucho y espero porder subir pronto el proximo capitulo, adios!_


	8. El Papel Rosa

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 8: El Papel Rosa**

Rhonda caminaba tranquilamente hacia al baño, hace un momento que habia salido de la clase del Sr. Simmons y la verdad es que aun tenia muy en mente a Arnold "_de seguro aun le gusta Lila…_" pensaba la muchacha mientras abria la puerta del baño y se veia un momento en el espejo "_quizas… y por ahí lo podria ayudar, después de todo frente a todo el mundo siempre le ha gustado, no es un secreto para nadie ni siquiera para la misma Lila…_" pensaba mientras observaba fijamente su rostro reflejado –a lo mejor…-

-a lo mejor que Rhonda?- ella dio un pequeño salto de la impresión que tuvo mientras una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su pecho

-Gran Paty!! Por Dios… que no ves que puedes matar a alguien de un susto!...-

-si, lo se Rhonda, disculpame- decia la muchacha rubia acercandose a los lavabos y abriendo una de las llaves –y que es lo mejor Rhonda?- preguntaba un poco intrigada después de todo habia abierto la puerta hace un momento y la habia visto viendose fijamente en el espejo y no le parecio nada fuera de lo normal, por lo menos en ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que la actitud de Rhonda iba mas alla estaba pensando, y eso en ella pues… sencillamente era mejor dejarlo asi, luego de que ella hablo decidio acercarse.

Rhonda miraba como Paty secaba sus manos mientras la continuaba mirando, quizas ella seria una buena ayuda después de todo ellas eran amigas, se puso en una pose de indiferencia colocando sus manos en la cintura –pues no es nada importante…- listo sabia que con eso marcaria la intriga en su amiga y eso la obligaria a ayudarla "_es que acaso puedo ser mas lista…_"

-vamos Rhonda cuentame…- ella simplemente levanto la mirada obervando a su amiga

-no es nada.. en serio…- decia ahora ella tambien lavandose las manos

-Rhonda…

-que??-

-vamos dime, somos amigas, no?- decia acentando un poco de duda en su ultima parte de la oracion

-por supuesto que si, Paty!- dijo mientras se acercaba al secador se le hacia tan raro que ella siguiera dudando que fueran amigas

-entonces…-

-esta bien! te lo digo, solo…- decia poniendo su dedo indice frente a su amiga –si cumples con dos condiciones…-

-dos condiciones?-

-si Paty, tomalo o dejalo…- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el borde del lavabo

-esta bien…- decia un poco resiganda –cuales son las condiciones…-

-primero que esto debe quedar entre las tres…- decia mientras estiraba tres de sus dedos frente a su amiga

-cuales tres Rhonda?..- decia sentandose en el borde de los lavabos –a ya se! Tu, yo y tu amiga imaginaria, verdad?- dijo mientras empezaba a reir un poco

-si, ja ja que chistosista Paty…- decia sentandose igual que su amiga a un lado –ahora en serio, hablo de tu, yo y Nadinne, luego se lo pienso contar pero se que ella no tendra ningun problema con mis condiciones…-

-de acuerdo Rhonda, esto queda entre las tres…-

-perfecto! Bueno la segunda condicion es que aceptes ayudarme…-

-ayudarte con que??- decia mirandola inquisitivamente, sabia que nada bueno podria salir de la mente de Rhonda, aunque fuera su amiga muchas veces podia ser muy cruel, aunque muchas veces tambien podia ser buena persona, no habia que arriegarse lanzandose a un plan con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, no sin por lo menos saber lo que ibas a hacer o para que lo ibas a hacer…

-vamos Paty?... que dices??- decia mirando a su amiga muy entusiasmada, sabia que con su ayuda lo lograria, después de todo aunque no le gustara admitirlo ella era mas sensible, educada y amable aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, después de todo Rhonda no era precisamente la mata de la cortesía

-por que me contestas con otra pregunta Rhonda? Esto no me huele nada bien…- decia levantandose y mirando de frente a su amiga

-hay vamos… Paty… solo di que si…-

-no, si no me dices de que se trata todo esto, no- decia cruzandose de brazos

-pues…- decia levantandose y caminando hacia la puerta –tu te quedas con la duda..- empezo a abrir la puerta mirando de reojo a su amiga "_Demonios! Acaso piensa quedarse con la duda?_" pensaba algo preocupada puesto que ya empezaba a salir del baño

-espera!...- decia mirando a su amiga quien sin que ella se diera cuenta habia soltado un suspiro de alivio –esta bien…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza –acepto ayudarte…- decia soltando un pequeño suspiro pero ella a diferencia de Rhonda uno de resignación, rayos detestaba su curiosidad –sea lo que sea…-

-perfecto!- gritaba Rhonda mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felcidad por el baño –mira Paty no te preocupes, no es nada malo, que clase de persona crees que soy?- decia mientras miraba a una Paty que no entendia como su amiga habia adivinado sus pensamientos –y… gra… gra…- rayos como le costaba aun ser cortes

-gracias?-

-si, gra… gracias por confiar en mi…- decia colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga

-no es nada Rhonda, pero dime de que se trata todo esto?...-

-pues mira… conoces a Arnold, verdad?-

-Arnold?...- decia levantando su mirada al techo –Arnold… Arnold… ah claro! El muchacho rubio con cabeza de balon de futbol, cierto?-

-si el mismo…- decia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-y… el que tiene que ver en todo esto??-

-pues simple, mira me imagino que tambien has oido de Lila…-

-la Srta. Perfeccion?- decia mirando a su amiga recordando alguna vez haber oido a una muchachita rubia decirle algo parecida a la niña pelirroja

-de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto algo intrigada Rhonda solo Helga le decia asi

-pues de una niña de tu salon… deja ver creo que se llama Helga?-

-con razon, bueno ella no tiene nada que ver en esta historia, el caso es que conoces a Arnold, mira ellos estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo pero Arnold termino con ella, luego el se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho mas de lo que el creia asi que cuando el decidio volver con ella pues…-

-ella ya no quizo…-

-exacto! Eres muy persuasiva Paty! Bueno el caso es que…-

-Rhonda? Donde te habias metido todo este tiempo el Sr. Simmons me mando a buscarte por que te habias demorado mucho… ah Hola gran Paty…- decia amablemente Nadinne acercandose a los dos niñas

-Hola Nadinne…-

-bueno, mira Nadinne no te preocupes lo que pasa es que se me ocurrio un plan perfecto, escucha…-

-pero el Sr. Simmons…-

-despues, después Nadinne… en fin como te iba contando, ella no quizo volver con el pues por que se dio cuenta de que no lo queria tanto como pensaba a pesar que le habia dolido mucho que en aquel tiempo que terminara con ella…-

-estan hablando de Arnold y Lila?-

-si Nadinne por favor deja de interrumpirme, que necesito que Patty sepa toda la historia, para que me entienda…- decia mirando a su amiga suplicandole que guardara silencio un momento –bueno, como iba diciendo, desde entonces Arnold se muere por Lila pero ella siempre lo corta con un me gustas, pero no me gustas gustas- decian como en coro Nadinne y Rhonda imitando la pose de manos entrecruzadas que usaba Lila.

Las tres muchachas reian debido a que Rhonda y Nadinne habian hecho la misma imitación –bueno, pero que tiene que ver todo eso con tu plan…- decia estirando sus brazos

-pues que mi plan es que ellos vuelvan a ser la pareja mas popular de la publica 118- decia asentando con su cabeza y colocandose en una pose triunfadora

-QUE??!- gritaron al unisono Paty y Nadinne

-Rhonda estas loca? Tu no debes meterte en eso, es asunto de ellos…- decia Paty recuperandose un poco

-si, Rhonda si ellos terminaron es mejor que ambos se queden asi… o por lo menos hasta que Lila decida por si sola volver con Arnold…-

-pero es que no lo entienden? A Lila solo se necesita darle un pequeño empujoncito y a Arnold es obvio que aun se muere por Lila, lo he notado muy extraño últimamente…-

-si yo tambien pero…-

-Rhonda?- dijo interrumpiendo un momento Paty pero sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo habia hecho puesto que de un momento a otro una idea cruzo por su cabeza –y como por que quieres ayudar a Arnold… digo tu no eres de las personas pues que ayudan asi por que si…-

-y no lo es…- decia Nadinne suspirando un poco resignada ya se imaginaba el supuesto plan de Rhonda

-lo que pasa es que hace algun tiempo… pues… tuve unos problemas economicos y yo estuve a punto del encierro permanente pero Arnold me apoyo y me ayudo a entender muchas cosas y siempre le quede debiendo ese favor y como…-

-como a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no le gusta deber nada a nadie…- decia Nadinne caminando hacia el otro lado

-ah… quieres ayudarlo…-

-exacto! Bueno que dicen me ayudan…?-

-pues…-

-vamos Paty…-

-esta bien Rhonda me parece una buena causa-

-listo! Tu que dices Nadinne…-

-yo digo que no me parece que te metas en esa cosas…-

-Nadinne…-

-dejame terminar, pero asi como dijo Paty es una buena causa asi que yo tambien te apoyo- decia regalandole una sonrisa a su amiga

-Perfecto!- decia Rhonda feliz, esto tenia que funcionar estiro una de sus manos hacia el centro del pequeño circulo que las tres muchachas habian armado –las tres unidas…- decia mientras sus dos amigas colocaban sus manos sobre las de ella –lograremos que sea un verdadero éxito el plan Lila y…-

-Muchachas…?- decia una amable Phoebe asomandose por la puerta del baño

-Phoebe?- dijo un poco nerviosa Rhonda temiendo que haya escuchado algo de su conversación

-El sr. Simmons me mando a verlas por que se han demorado mucho…-

-he… bueno ya nos vamos, cierto Nadinne?-

-si Rhonda vamos…- decian ambas muchachas mientras salian del baño con una sonrisa algo extraña que obviamente Phoebe noto

-bueno Phoebe, nos vemos…- decia Paty acercandose a la puerta

-eh… Paty…-

-si?-

-nada, nada…- decia regalandole una sonrisa

-esta bien, nos vemos- decia saliendo del baño, mientras Phoebe observaba la puerta fijamente "_el plan Lila y… y… Arnold?_"

-no, no puede ser…- decia desechando esas ideas y sonriendo como siempre mientras se dirigia nuevamente a su salon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

#_Y mi recuerdo te alcanzará, Solo si estuvieras muy mal, Si al contrario estuvieras bien, solo mirarè, Porque lo que siempre pedí al cielo, es que esta vida te donara amor verdadero# _Helga solto un pequeño respiro mientras se recargaba en la silla que habia en su habitación "_Rayos!_" penso soltando el lapiz que sostenia en la boca –ese maldito niño…- decia puesto que nuevamente habia recordado las palabras de Zack, hace mucho antes de que el le recordara llamar a su casa ella le habia preguntado cual habia sido el poema que dijo cuando clasifico de entre sus compañeros de escuela #_pues… la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, como en ese momento habia que inventarlo… lo unico que si recuerdo es la ultima parte…_# Helga no habia querido sumergirse mas en el tema puesto que después del poema que ella habia leido hace unos momentos, sabia que Zack habia querido mucho a alguien, quizas y amado pero eso a ella no le constaba, asi que decidio dejarlo asi, si ella no le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema, imaginaba que a el tampoco, hasta que Zack nuevamente le demostro que ella siempre se equivocaba cuando lo juzgaba #_pero ese para mi es un tema que ya esta superado… es mas creo que solo recuerdo los ultimos versos puesto que esos fueron los ultimos que le dedique, fue cuando sonrei y mire hacia delante…_# Helga solamente sonrio ante su comentario, como detestaba que el fuera tan maduro aunque muchas veces no lo parecia, como esa carrerita hacia al ascensor –quien lo manda a competir conmigo…- decia Helga haciendose un poco mas para atrás en la silla #_o quizas lo recuerdo por que es la parte que mas me gusta… suena muy bien…_# aunque tambien detestaba que fuera tan presumido –pero… pensandolo bien no es presumido… quizas simplemente, el si tiene mucha confianza en si mismo… si eso tiene que ser después de todo no se parece en nada a la actitud de la princesita Rhonda…-

-Helga tienes un…- dijo un sonriente Zack asomandose por la puerta, Helga de inmediato se hizo para atrás logrando que la silla callera de espaldas y ella del mismo modo en el piso

-Demonios! Niño sabias que se toca la puerta!!-

-si, lo siento…- dijo acercandose a una Helga que cotinuaba en el piso sobandose un poco la cabeza, empezo a acercar su rostro al de ella viendola fijamente –porque…- decia mientras acercaba mas su rostro -…estas roja?...-

Helga sintio de inmediato algo extraño en el pecho que no podia describir, no entendia porque este niño lograba ponerla asi, pero es que estaba tan nerviosa que ni se habia percatado que estaba roja, habia temido que el la hubiera escuchado, solo lo observo tratando de buscar una excusa pero no la encontraba, que pasaba que ya no inventaba excusas con facilidad –bueno… yo? Roja?? No se de que hablas…- dijo desviando por completo su mirada de la de el

-como que no? Claro que si, mira estas roja…- dijo tocando con su dedo indice la mejilla de la muchacha

-claro que no!- dijo golpenado la muñeca de Zack –y quita tus manos de encima mio!- Zack simplemente solto una pequeña risa por su comportamiento y estiro nuevamente su mano hacia ella

-entoces sera mejor que vallamos a enfermeria…- dijo mientras Helga tomaba su mano y se levantaba

-a… a enfermeria y para que??...- decia mientras soltaba la mano de Zack y sacudia un poco su ropa no entendia por que de repente habia sentido su estomago frio como si un aire helado la recorriera "_mal presentimiento…_" pensaba mientras que la voz de Zack la volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos

-pues… por que si estas asi de roja a de ser por que tienes un poco de fiebre…- decia mientras con el dorso de su mano tocaba la frente de Helga –aunque no tienes calentura… eres muy extraña…-

-te dije que no me tocaras!-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta y le daba la espalda –solo estaba preocupado por ti…- decia mientras salia de la habitación

#_solo estaba preocupado por ti…_# esa corta frase resonaba en su mente, muy pocas veces alguien le decia algo asi, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran asi, y ademas como podria preocuparse por ella si apenas y se conocen #_pues no es necesario tratar demasiado a la gente para conocerla basta con ver sus ojos… los ojos son el reflejo del alma Helga…_# "Rayos!" detestaba cuando ese niño tenia la razon, salio de su habitación mientras veia como Zack esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran

-sabes que tienes una mala costumbre de irte dandome la espalda y sin dejar de hablar, parece que te gusta tener siempre la última palabra…- Zack giro para ver a Helga quien ahora se encontraba recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados

-y tu tienes la mala costumbre de no dejar que nadie se preocupe por ti…-

-eso no es cierto...- dijo mirandolo fijamente, ella solo queria ser algo cortes, pero no! el tenia que ponerlo mas difícil

-es cierto- dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrian, pero el empezaba a acercarse a ella

-no es cierto!- dijo soltando sus brazos

-es cierto!- decia mientras quedaba a unos tres pasos de distancia de ella

-no lo es!!- acerco su rostro al de el sin fijarse de la cercania que estaba manteniedo

-lo es!!!- dijo mientras sus rostros quedaban cerca a menos de unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

-QUE NO!! MALDITA SEA!! POR QUE SIEMPRE ME LLEVAS LA CONTRARIA??!!!-

-YO??! FUISTE TU LA QUE COMENZO!!- ahora ambos se miraban fijamente mientras sus narices estaban a un centímetro de poder rozarse

-por que eres tan obstinada??- dijo casi en un susurro mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo y agachaba la cabeza cansado por la discusión que obviamente no los llevaba a ningun lado

-y tu por que eres tan testarudo??- diciendolo en cambio con un poco mas de fuerza en su voz

-no es lo mismo?- dijo levantando la mirada

-no… es una palabra muy diferente…- ambos se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos mientras empezaban reir debido a la tonta discucion que habian mantenido por un momento, pararon de reir poco a poco, Helga sintio nuevamente esa extraña sensación al tenerlo tan cerca y como aquellos ojos grises la observaban tan fijamente que temia que leyeran sus pensamientos, Zack noto rapidamente la actitud de Helga asi que decidio alejarse un poco a lo que ella tambien hizo lo mismo

-y… como vas con lo del poema…- dijo sentandose en medio del pasillo

-oye por si no lo sabes el pasillo es para caminar…- dijo mirandolo como tranquilamente recostaba su espalda en la pared y luego hacia lo mismo con su cabeza para observarla

-si, pero me dieron ganas de sentarme, te molesta?-

-no…- decia mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a su rostro y sentaba junto a el

-y… como vas…-

-bien… mas o menos… aun no he escrito nada…- decia mientras observaba sus manos para evitar tener que verlo nuevamente a los ojos

-y… va a ser el ultimo?…- dijo mientras mantenia la cabeza en la misma posición pero ahora mirandola de reojo

-no lo se…- fijo su vista en el piso decir que el poema que ahora escribiria seria el ultimo era algo que definitivamente no lo podia asegurar, después de todo es gracias a uno de los tantos poemas que ella dedico a el que ahora esta aquí, depues de todo han sido tantos poemas, tantos libros rosas que han guardado celosamente sus sentimientos, a excepcion de uno que aun sigue en poder de el, era realmente impredecible decir que nunca mas volveria a escribir algo sin tener que dejar de invocar a lo unico que hace unos cuantos dias la hacia sentir realmente viva -…seria algo difícil de hacer o cumplir después de todo quien no me asegura que en unos dias no me llegue una inspiración por algun recuerdo…-

-recuerdo?- pregunto mientras la observa y giraba un poco para poder verla

-si- dijo en un susurro agachando la cabeza mas, para evitar que si esa lagrima salia el no la viera

-entonces… decidiste…- Zack intento mirar su rostro pero no pudo puesto que ella lo oculto un poco mas -…fue por lo que te dije?... fue por lo de ayer?-

-no… eso es algo que yo ya lo vengo pensando desde hace algun tiempo…- tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se empezaba a levantar y Zack hacia lo mismo –bueno… si no me dejas en paz, no voy a poder presentar el poema…- camino dandole la espalda y abriendo la puerta de su habitación –nos vemos…- y entro a su habitación en lo que cerraba la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Habré de levantar la vasta vida  
que aún ahora es tu espejo:  
cada mañana habré de reconstruirla.  
Desde que te alejaste,  
cuántos lugares se han tornado vanos  
y sin sentido, iguales  
a luces en el día.  
Tardes que fueron nicho de tu imagen,  
músicas en que siempre me aguardabas,  
palabras de aquel tiempo,  
yo tendré que quebrarlas con mis manos.  
¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma  
para que no vea tu ausencia  
que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso,  
brilla definitiva y despiadada?  
Tu ausencia me rodea  
como la cuerda a la garganta,  
el mar al que se hunde-

-muy bien Rhonda muchas gracias, puedes sentarte... haber muchachos quien me podria decir quien escribio ese bello poema…-

-Borgues, Sr. Simmons…- dijo atentamente Phoebe, puesto que habia sido la unica que habia levantado la mano

-asi es Phoebe, este poema es de Borgues una de las figuras literarias mas importante y…- la voz del Sr. Simmnons prácticamente desaparecio poco a poco ante a Arnold quien mantenia su mirada fija en la pizarra pero sin prestarle atención #_viejo.. ya en serio.. que le piensas decir a Helga.. por que si va ser un simple quedemos como amigos.. mejor dejalo asi.. por que según me contaste habian quedado en que fue algo del momento, no?_"_algo del momento…_" Arnold venia pensando mucho en estos ultimos dias muchas cosas venian sucediendo y sin que el se diera cuenta, aquel problema del vecindario, luego de voz ronca, acaso siempre le tenian que pasar estas cosas, por que todo era tan difícil? "_aunque no lo es… Helga de verdad me confunde primero me dice que lo que paso en la torre de industrias futuro fue algo del momento y luego aquel dia en el muelle…_"

FLASH BACK

-yo no necesito fingir que te voy a extrañar!- grito un poco molesto, como se atrevia a decir que era un hipócrita eso a ella no le constaba y jamas se habia comportado de esa manera, cierto era que se habia equivocado y mucho, pero eso no queria decir que fuera un mentiroso –y yo quiero ser tu amigo por que me nace…-

-si claro!!… te nace lastima…-

-lastima?? De que hablas??!-

-Arnold sabes perfectamente de que hablo.- dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, el de inmediato entendio de lo que estaba hablando la muchacha y desvio la mirada inmediatamente, mientras ella solo dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro y giro para que Arnold no viera que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse –mañana me voy de viaje si es lo que te interesa saber…-

FIN FLASH BACK

"_estoy mas que seguro que fue por lo de esa vez, pero si según ella fue algo del momento… por que dice que ella me provoca lastima… sera que ella…_" Arnold empezaba a sentir una mezcla de sentimientos #_TE AMO!!_# ahora que recordaba las palabras de Helga de aquella noche todo era muy distinto, muy distinto a lo habia sentido antes puesto que no lo entendia, no le podia gustar, a el ya le habian gustado muchas niñas y esto que estaba sintiendo ahora era muy diferente, a su mente paso aquella imagen de Helga besandolo intensamente meintras el mantenia los ojos abiertos de la estupefacción, cerro los ojos un momento para permitirse revivir bien el recuerdo, para intentar decubrir que era eso que tanto ella producia en el "_no… no me puede gustar…_" abrio lentamente sus ojos eso no era posible, es verdad que le habian gustado muchas niñas pero ninguna habia sido algo realmente fuerte, aquella vez que creyo estar enamorado de su maestra, con el tiempo después de la desepcion se dio cuenta que fue un amor pasajero por la cual cualquier estudiante pasa, Ruth, bueno ella fue una ilusion y solo eso, cuando por fin pudo acercarse a ella descubrio que no era lo que ella aparentaba o lo que el habia imaginado, Summer, otra desepcion mas, otra mentirosa mas pero en aquella ocacion habia sido peor, y Lila… Lila es perfecta ella no lo ha decepcionado después de todo el que cometio el error aquella vez fue el y no ella, por primera vez en mucho rato giro un poco su cabeza y la observo, estaba muy atenta a lo que decia uno de sus compañeros de clase #_creo que realmente te gusta… no te preocupes ya lo superaras, hay muchos otros peces en el mar, no?_# devolvio su mirada al punto vacio que mantenia desde hace varios momentos, acaso Helga habia estado con el tanto tiempo, acaso Helga estaba tan presente en su vida… en que momento que el ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta…

FLASH BACK

-Oh hallaste mi gorra!!- Arnold no podia creer esto era real? Helga, Helga Pataki tenia su gorra, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de sus padres, algo que se habia vuelto tan de el, lo habia buscado tanto y ahora ella lo tenia, era casi imposible de creerlo

-Ah era tu gorra…- dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia

-No puedo creerlo!! Gracias Helga…- no entendia porque, quizas la felicidad que sentia lo impulso a abrazarla queria agradecerlo de algun modo, sin saber lo que en realidad provocaba en ella -…muchas gracias- -

FIN FLASH BACK

Arnold solto un pequeño suspiro como no se habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que habia estado Helga todo este tiempo, de repente una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro "_acaso Helga ha sido la unica niña a la que he besado??_" aquella idea no entendia como habia llegado a su mente simplemente llego, pero si lo pensaba bien "_cuantos besos han sido…_" empezo a darle vuelta a sus recuerdos "_veamos… el de la obra de Romeo y Julieta… el de el programa de nenas de la bahia…_"

-Arnold! Arnold!!-

-eh?- dijo Arnold viendo como el Sr. Simmons se colocaba delante de el y todos sus compañeros de clase lo observaban fijamente, el de inmediato se sonrojo mas por que estaba distraido por lo que estaba pensando

-Arnold te sientes bien?- pregunto atentamente el maestro quien ya habia notado últimamente muy extraño a su alumno

-si, claro- dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-de acuerdo, procura no distraerte tanto de acuerdo?-

-si, lo siento Sr. Simmnons-

-bueno como les decia en aquella epoca los poetas…-

-viejo? Que fue eso…- dijo Gerald acercandose a su amigo y hablando muy bajo

-nada Gerald no te preocupes…-

-nada?...- dijo mirando a su amigo que le daba la espalda puesto que no podia girar sino queria que lo volvieran a regañar por estar distraido

-Arnold podrias leer el poema de la pagina ciento once…-

-claro Sr. Simmons…- Gerald vio como su amigo se levantaba lentamente para poder leer el poema, se veia tan tranquilo, por que no atormentarlo un poco, sin levantarse estiro un poco su cuerpo y hablo un poco bajo para que solo su amigo lo escuchara

-…y desde cuando Helga se llama nada…- apenas Gerald termino de decir estas palabras Arnold se puso muy nervioso soltando su libro que callo justo en sus pies, de inmediato Arnold tomo uno de sus pies entre sus manos y empezo a saltar en un pie hacia su lado derecho tropezandose con su banca, Gerald simplemente rio un poco no esperaba que esas palabras o mejor dicho ese nombre fuera tan efectivo, desvio su mirada para dejar de ver a su amigo por que si lo seguia viendo definitivamente terminaria muriendo de la risa, mientras todos los alumnos de la clase reian divertidamente…

-ves a lo que me refiero Nadinne… de seguro es Lila quien lo tiene asi, hay que apurarse con nuestro plan-

-de acuerdo, y cual es exactamente el plan…- dijo mirando a su amiga

-no te preocupes yo ya lo tengo todo listo es solo de que nos distribuyamos bien…-

-ja ja Arnold que torpe eres..- decia un Harold que no se aguantaba la risa

-te dolio mucho Arnold?-

-no esta bien Sr. Simmons…- decia Arnold un poco avergonzado por la situación.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga podia sentir esa suave brisa que le brindaba el aire, cuan relajante era poder dejar que el viento rozara sus mejillas y que moviera un poco sus cabellos, sus manos se encontraban sobre el borde del balcon y su cuerpo parecia que en cualquier momento pudiera salir flotando #_y crees que golpeandome vas a poder sacarte todo ese dolor de adentro…_# habia vuelto a ese balcon donde hace unas horas habia discutido con Zack ahora ya no habia gritos no habia peleas, no habia nada, habia un completo silencio, que incluso parecia mentira, todo era tan perfecto, por lo menos casi perfecto #_por que si es asi… entonces te doy la libertad para que me golpees cuantas veces quieras, pero solo si asi dejas de sufrir…_# cuanto le habia costado escribir un poema libremente sin que a cada segundo cruzara por su mente los ojos de aquel muchacho que ahora estaba tan lejos de ella, podia añorar su bello perfume, el olor de su cabello, el que pocas veces habia tenido la oportunidad de apreciar "_y otra vez! Otra vez pensando en el…" _solto un pequeño suspiro pero sin aun abrir sus ojos, no valia la pena no iba a dejar que Arnold arruinara esta paz que tanto le estaba costando #_solo estaba preocupado por ti…_# una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y pensar que hace unos dias no habia querido ni siquiera oir lo que decian de el…

FLASH BACK

-es que no es un niño cualquiera Helga el es amable..- dijo Phoebe antes de ser interrumpida por todas sus amigas

-educado..-

-caballeroso..-

-increible..-

-un sueño..-

-guapo...-

-muy guapo!- decian al final todas juntas, a excepcion de Phoebe y Helga que las miraban extrañadas a todas como se ponian en pose soñadora..

-Ah! Que Asco!..- les dijo Helga mientras se levantaba de la mesa –vamos Phoebe quiero decirte algo...-

-enseguida- dijo la muchacha en lo que se levantaba y dejaba a sus aun embelesadas compañeras

FIN FLASH BACK

"_amable…"_

_FLASH BACK_

-ay que lindo... el Sr. Presumido prefirio quedarse escuchando como lo vanagloriaban..- Zack simplemente sonrio al escuchar el comentario de Helga esa no era su intencion sino que no le gustaba y por que sabia como eran esas chicas, completamente superficiales y sin una pizca de sentimientos por los demas...

-de veras crees eso?..-

-pues..-

-pues te equivocas, simplemente que conozco los tipos de conversacion que manejan y no queria ser descortes pidiendoles que se viraran... estoy muy cansado y lo unico que queria era poder descansar un poco...-

-por eso me diste las gracias..- dijo Helga observando como el muchacho simplemente

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"_educado…_"

_FLASH BACK_

-entoces sera mejor que vallamos a enfermeria…- dijo mientras Helga tomaba su mano y se levantaba

-a… a enfermeria y para que??...- decia mientras soltaba la mano de Zack y sacudia un poco su ropa

-pues… por que si estas asi de roja a de ser por que tienes un poco de fiebre…- decia mientras con el dorso de su mano tocaba la frente de Helga –aunque no tienes calentura… eres muy extraña…-

-te dije que no me tocaras!-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta y le daba la espalda –solo estaba preocupado por ti…- decia mientras salia de la habitación

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"_cabelloroso…"_

_FLASH BACK_

-pues sanadas las heridas y los malos entendidos, que te parece si comenzamos como lo debimos hacer desde un principio..- Helga de inmediato dirigio su mirada hacia el interior de su habitación para encontrarse con que Zack se habia vuelto a acercar a ella y le extendia su mano –Mucho gusto, Zack Evans…- Helga miro unos segundo la mano que le ofrecia el muchacho pero dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..

-Helga G. Pataki, y no preguntes sobre la G- decia esta vez mirandolo

-de acuerdo… aproposito tienes una linda sonrisa- mientras terminaba de decir esto beso rapidamente el dorso de la mano de la muchacha haciendo que ella se soltara de inmediato y un ligero sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas, pero el solo le respondio con una sonrisa –amigos entonces?-

Helga se recupero nuevamente y dio un suspiro de resignacion –amigos…- decia mientras Zack dibujaba una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la anterior

_FIN FLASH BACK_

"_lo de increíble y un sueño… pues ni que fuera el principe azul… pero lo de guapo…_" Helga de repente sintio un leve sonrojo que le pasaba por que pensaba en estas cosas para ella el unico amable, educado, caballero, increíble, un sueño y guapo era Arnold por que analizaba las características de ese muchacho que importaba si lo era o no, que mas daba? A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto…

FLASH BACK

-por que dejaron que se quedara…- decia viendo al muchacho que aun dormia tranquilamente, Magguie dirigio su mirada hacia el muchacho mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de gratitud

-pues el es muy obstinado…- dijo tranquilamente

-Que??? Habla en serio??- decia levantandose de su cama –que no ven que lo mas seguro es que no halla dormido bien y que amanezca con dolores en el cuerpo…-

-y te preocupa…?- pregunto Magguie observando a una Helga que se quedo helada por la pregunta

-no… no… no eso les debe preocupara a ustedes no a mi…- decia sentandose nuevamente en la cama y tratando de evitar la mirada de aquella mujer…

FIN FLASH BACK

"ay…" comenzo a agachar la cabeza aprentando un poco sus manos "No Helga, NO!"

-Cuando te miro, Se abren los cielos, Me hago tan grande, Como montaña Y tus palabras ya no maltratan, No hay nada en estos ojos que estorben mirar, Cuando te miro, Detengo el tiempo nada se mueve, Todo es perfecto…- no podia ser esa era la voz de Zack, dudo entre mirarlo o no, apreto un poco mas sus manos, tomo un poco de aire y decidio girar -Y desde el silencio se crecen mis versos, Los versos que un día tus miradas encontraran, Y si me miras como te miro, Entenderías lo que me pasa, Y de lejos yo te miro y tú no miras…- Helga dibujo una pequeña mueca en su rostro al ver a un Zack recostado en la pared y con los audifonos puestos "_estaba cantando…_" como no se habia dado cuenta, pero que mas daba por lo menos no habia estado hablando en voz alta por que si no… aunque el estaba con audifonos ella tenia una suerte que…

-quieres escuchar…- dijo Zack sonriente ofreciendole uno de sus audifonos

-da igual..- empezo a caminar hacia el interior del hotel

-y sabes que tu tambien tienes la mala costumbre de ser muy mal educada…- dijo viendola desafiantemente, como le gustaba verla enojada

-esa no es una costumbre chico listo…- dijo mientras encaraba al muchacho –es una forma de ser… y yo no cambio por nada ni nadie…-

-segura?- Helga por un momento quizo enojarse pero no, no era posible que el supiera lo de aquella vez que fingio ser Lila o peor aun lo de Cecille, el no sabia nada solo lo decia por decir –por que yo no te digo que cambies tu forma de ser, lo que te digo es que mejores tu forma de tratar a los demas, es todo…- decia mientras empezaba a caminar pasando a un lado de ella –ademas que tu no tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser, asi eres perfecta…-

#_asi eres perfecta…_# Helga abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos, acaso ese chico acababa de decir, lo que acababa de decir #_asi eres perfecta…_# que le pasaba por que se habia quedado inmóvil, giro para encontrarse con el muchacho pero el ya no estaba, otra vez le habia hecho lo mismo se habia con la ultima palabra, aunque cuanto tiempo habia estado asi? "Rayos!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

-listo!- decia Paty a sus dos compañeras

-perfecto!- Rhonda entrelazo sus manos si todo funcionaba bien iba a ayudar a un amigo, a pagar una deuda pendiente y hacer sus buena obra del dia "_tres pajaros de un solo tiro…_"

-yo la verdad no se Rhonda… esto es tan obvio…- dijo Nadinne viendo a su amiga

-vamos Nadinne estamos hablando de Arnold y Lila, Arnold apenas sepa que se trata de Lila no lo dudara dos veces y Lila es tan educada que seria incapaz de dejarlo plantado…-

-si.. pero..-

-pero nada Nadinne, ten confianza…- dijo mirando a su amiga –ahora volvamos a clases en una hora salimos y lo mejor es que Paty tu te cerciores que Arnold lea la nota, mientras Nadinne y yo nos enacargamos de Lila, de acuerdo?-

-esta bien Rhonda, nos vemos…- decia la gran Paty mientras empezaba a salir del baño

-Rhonda…-

-Nadinne, que pasa?...- pregunto, esta negativa en su amiga era muy extraño

-es que no se siento como que no debemos meternos… si Lila y Arnold no han arreglado su situación es por algo no crees…-

-otra vez con lo mismo!- dijo un poco exasperada –que lo que ellos necesitan es solo un empujoncito y nada mas…- tomo a su amiga del hombro mientras salian del baño y continuaba dando buenas razones de por que Lila y Arnold eran la pareja ideal.

------------------------------------------------------------------

#_asi eres perfecta…_# como habia dicho eso? Acaso habia sido un impulso? Zack dejo la revista en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado y coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras pasaba sus manos en la cara "_aunque es la verdad…_" fijo su mirada hacia delante "_y no hay nada de malo en decir la verdad…_"

-y tu tienes la mala costumbre de querer tener siempre la ultima palabra…- Helga le habia hablado muy cerca del oido haciendolo dar un pequeño brinco para levantarse y observar a una Helga que sostenia sus brazos hacia atrás con una sonrisa en su rsotro –y a mi nunca me dejan con la boca cerrada…- Zack la observo por un momento por que ese nerviosismo tan repentino con su sola cercania, las otras veces el se habia acercado asi a ella, por que ahora el nerviosismo?

FLASH BACK

-seguir hablando asi, conocer a la gente asi… o mas bien seguir hablando asi con ELLA y conocer mas a ELLA…- Zack levanto la mirada para observar a su padre –se nota que tiene carácter la muchacha… y va estar en el viaje…- decia en un tono de voz de complicidad que hacia que su hijo se sonrojara nuevamente –Zack… me sorprendes…- decia un poco divertido al ver asi a su hijo -…nuca te habia visto sonrojarte tanto con el solo nombrar de…- dijo mientras se acerco a su hijo -…Helga?... me la tienes que presentar…-

FIN FLASH BACK

Intento sacar esos recuerdos de su mente si, estaba nervioso, porque? No lo sabia pero aun asi no iba a permitir de que lo viera asi #_y a mi nunca me dejan con la boca cerrada…_# Zack sonrio un poco al recordar las palabras de la muchacha, cosa que a Helga se le hizo muy raro por un momento creyo tener el control de la situación, después de todo era el, el que siempre se acercaba asi, por que no demostrarle que ella tambien podia, vio como Zack se acercaba lentamente a ella cosa que no le gusto ni un poquito por que empezo a sentirse nerviosa, Zack paro a un paso de Helga y acerco un poco su rostro al de ella –ni siquiera un beso…-

------------------------------------------------------------------

La campana acababa de sonar y muchos de los alumnos de la publica 118 ya se encontrabana saliendo de sus aulas presurosos por llegar a sus casas –vaya que rapidez…- dijo Gerald al ver como muchos de sus amigos habian salido casi de inmediato cuando sono la campana

-si, parece que fue un dia largo…- dijo Arnold mientras colocaba su mochila en el hombro

-muchachos queria decirles algo…-

-dinos Phoebe…-

-es que… no lo vayan a tomar a mal… pero no voy a poder ir al cine con ustedes como quedamos en la mañana…- dijo la Phoebe un poco avergonzada por cancelar los planes a ultima hora

-por que Phoebs…?- prgunto Gerald acercandose a ella

-es que, pues no he hablado con Helga y me imagino que hoy me ha de llamar y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar quisiera saber como le va en el concurso y con Za… Za… Za…- Arnold de inmediato giro para observar a la muchacha oriental…

FLASH BACK

Se acerco al muchacho rubio y le extendio la mano –Zack Evans…- Arnold observaba al muchacho que estaba enfrente de el, no sabia por que pero sentia cierta espina de solo tenerlo cerca, es que no entendia por que pero ahora el se sentia asi pero no le gustaba ni un poquito que el haya tratado asi a Helga y menos que se el haya acercado tanto, Gerald noto que su amigo no hacia ni el minimo intento por darle la mano a aquel muchacho, y esto si que era muy raro en el, el siempre cortez y amable Arnold lo miraba de una manera un tanto extraño asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio y le dio un pequeño codazo al cual Arnold respondio estirando la mano al muchacho que tenia enfrente –Arnold…-

FIN FLASH BACK

Acaso estaba hablando del mismo Zack, del mismo que los interrumpio cuando iba a despedirse de Helga en el aeropuerto, como le molestaba recordar ese incidente estuvo a un segundo de abrazarla, de poder percibir su aroma nuevamente, pero no, habia llegado ese muchacho y lo habia arruinado –Zack?...- pregunto viendo fijamente a la muchacha como para que no se atreviera a mentirle

-si… si… es que… ya ves como se tratan… imaginate si ya lo mato…- termino de decir la muchacha mientras reia nerviosamente nunca ha servido para mentir y esta no era la excepcion, pero no podia dejar tan al descubierto que a pesar de que Arnold era su amigo, no podia evitar que una pequeña parte de si deseara que Zack fuera ese niño tan especial que Helga merecia.

Gerald acompaño a Phoebe en la risa, no entendio muy bien la intencion del comentario de Phoebe pero por el momento no era necesario atormentar mas al pobre de Arnold –si, ja ojala y siga vivo…- decia mientras observaba a su amigo que dibujaba claramente un òjala que no en su rostro –bueno… como sea, entonces lo dejamos para mañana, Phobs?- Gerald se dio cuenta de inmediato o cambiaba de tema ahora o iba a seguir el interrogatorio

-si no les molesta si-

-entonces nos vemos mañana Phoebe…- dijo regalandole una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana- dijo saliendo del salon habia entendido claramente la mirada de Gerald la estaba salvando del interrogatorio que estaba a punto de soltar su mejor amigo "_gracias Gerald_"

-que fue eso?- pregunto Arnold mirando a su amigo que guardaba un ultimo cuaderno en su mochila

-que fue que?-

-eso del: entonces nos vemos mañana- decia imitando a su amigo –fue como si quisieras que se fuera rapido, raro en ti…-

-Arnold- dijo el moreno posando sus manos en los brazos de su amigo –sinceramente… estas muy paranoico…- Arnold lo miro salir –vienes o no?- dio un pequeño suspiro quizas y su amigo tenia razon, últimamente no habian sido dias tranquilo, solto un poco de aire mientras continuban camiando

-por cierto! Me acompañas a ver un libro en mi casillero..-

-claro hermano, a menos que tambien creas que eso sea raro en mi??-

-ay ya Gerald lo siento, quizas y tengas razon…-

-quizas no viejo! Tengo razon…- empezaron a acercarse a los casilleros mientras Arnold empezaba a abrir el suyo y una pequeña hoja color rosa caia al piso –que esto?- dijo Gerald agachandose y tomando la pequeña nota en sus manos

-no lo se…- dijo viendo la nota que sostenia su amigo

-quizas… quizas y sea de la misma chica que escribio el libro de poemas rosa que encontramos hace un tiempo, recuerdas?...-

-si, a lo mejor…- decia Arnold tomando el papel y abriendolo

-----------------

Arnold, se que esto no es muy normal en mi, pero es que tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, como te podras dar cuenta la escuela no es el lugar indicado por eso te pido que hoy nos encontremos en el Chez Paris a las ocho en punto, por favor no me falles, Lila.

-----------------

-Wow…- alcanzo a decir Gerald esto no era normal en la Srta. Lila como acostumbraba a decirle Stinky por que un recado casi en anonimato, por que no hablarle en persona, ademas que esa carta era como… demasiado obvia y a lo mejor podia llenar de ilusion a su amigo

-esto…- dijo Arnold viendo fijamente el papel en sus manos -…es muy raro en Lila, no lo crees?-

-la verdad, si- Gerald vio como su amigo solto un pequeño suspiro Arnold no estaba feliz ni entusiasmado como lo habia esperado mas bien estaba serio como analizando la situacion

-y si se trata de una broma…- dijo viendo a su amigo

-pero… quien podria hacerte una broma asi?? Ademas tu te llevas bien con todos los del salon…- tomo la carta entre sus manos y la vio por unos segundos -…no creo que sea una broma- dijo finalmente entregandole la hoja a su amigo –que piensas hacer Arni?-

-ir, no puedo dejar plantada a Lila- doblo lentamente el papel y lo semi guardo en el bolsillo de su mochila, mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar

-mira es Phoebe…- dijo Arnold mirando hacia su derecha, Gerald de inmediao giro su rostro y se depidio de la muchacha que conversaba con Sheena agitando su mano –hasta mañana Phoebs- dijeron ambos muchachos

-hasta mañana muchachos…- dijo Phoebe girando para poder verlos y agitar su mano, hace un momento Sheena la habia detenido para preguntarle algo de unos problemas de matematicas, vio como sus amigos se alejaban pero una pequeña hoja rosa que caia de la maleta del rubio le llamo mucho la atención –Sheena… me disculpas un momento…-

-claro Phobe..- dijo la castaña mientras continuaba anotando las formulas que le acababa de decir su amiga

Phoebe se acerco a la pequeña hoja no sin antes observar que ni Arnold ni Gerald estuvieran a la vista, tomo la hoja y empezo a leer "_que es esto? Acaso Arnold y Lila…_" Phoebe se sintio mal por un momento, entonces que habia sido lo de hace un momento, ella juraba que Arnold habia sentido celos "_y si estan saliendo desde hace algun tiempo…_" Phobe miro la hoja y supo de inmediato como lastimaria esto a Helga, la hoja era muy clara y esa manera de dirigirse a Arnold solo la habia escuchado cuando eran novios, pero por que mantenerlo en secreto? "_un momento Helga me conto que para obtener el papel de Julieta le habia confesado a Lila que amaba a Arnold… y luego ella le dijo a Arnold que lo amaba… quizas los dos no quieren lastimar a Helga…_" volvio a leer la hoja, cada palabra y sacudio un poco su cabeza "_no!" _penso la joven ya se estaba armando una película en la cabeza, respiro un poco no tenia que precipitarse

-Phoebe…-

-si?- dijo saliendo de su estupefaccion

-me sigues dictando las formulas, porfavor?-

-eh… si claro…- dijo doblando el pequeño papel y guardandolo de inmediato en su bolsillo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-la verdad no lo se…- decia una muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, en medio de sus dos amigas

-pero por que no Lila… despues de todo Arnold no te esta invitando a cualquier restaurante…- decia Rhonda quien veia como la muchacha observaba fijamente la hoja que sostenia en sus manos

-no es eso Rhonda…- Lila se habia sorprendido mucho con la nota que habia encontrado en su casillero, esto era inusual en Arnold, pero quizas y se tratara de una nueva formula para reconquistarla pero aun asi el problema no era el lugar, ni Arnold sino "_Helga…_" sabia cuanto podia lastimarla si aceptaba salir con Arnold en plan de cita, suspiro un poco sin dejar de observar la hoja.

Rhonda y Nadinne miraban atentamente a la muchacha esperando una respuesta de su parte, tenian que convencerla despues de todo, por eso estaban ahí, sabian que con Arnold no habia problema, el se presentaria, el problema era ella, tenian que convencerla, pudieron ver como de repente Lila parecia recordar algo, como si una idea se le viniera a la mente –pensandolo bien… si irè-

FIN CAPITULO OCHO

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**__ Ufff!!! Por fin pude actualizar no se imaginan la semanita que he tenido (examenes!..) ya se imaginaran, por eso decidi dedicarme a estudiar (aunque en realidad no lo hacia) mis examenes los hacia a puro razonamiento.. hasta parece mentira que los aprobara.. pero bueno ese no es el caso verdad?.. pero bueno de verdad una diculpa ENORME por la tardanza pero ya saben mis razones.. ahora se me dificulta un poco por las clases.. los deberes bla, bla, bla y mas bla… pero es la verdad YY que se le va a hacer.. bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo particularmente me gustaron las escenas de Zack y Helga.. ah y Arnold en su estado de si/no… por cierto! Hablando del susodicho ¿saben? Nunca me imagine que les gustara tanto este personaje (Zack) de verdad en un principio dude que alguien le gustara su forma de ser (aunque a mi me encanta) pero por lo que veo si les gusto -. Ahora si ya saben si tienen alguna duda o comentario me dejan sus reviews. Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi, para saber si les va gustando como va quedando la historia… ya saben es un placer escribir para ustedes… y cuidense mucho! (sino después quien lee mi fic XD) no mentira… de verdad ahora si hasta la proxima cuidense! (y esta vez espero actualizar un poco mas pronto..) Bye!_

_Kcora._


	9. La Cita de Arnold y Lila

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 9: La Cita de Arnold y Lila**

-la verdad no te entiendo chaparrin…- dijo bajamente Phill mientras observaba a su nieto arreglarse el pequeño moño de su corbata

-no se de que hablas abuelo…-

-pues que hace unos dias llegabas completamente emocionado por que te encontrabas a tu amiguita de una sola ceja… y…-

-Helga… abuelo…-

-si?... bueno… el caso es que cuando llegabas de ver a tu amiguita que cae del techo tenias una gran sonrisa y ahora…-

-que cae del techo??- dijo volteando a ver a su abuelo que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de el

-si es que una vez cuando desayunábamos en la cocina ella… eso no importa chaparrin…- dijo Phill tomandole la menor importancia, su punto no era si Helga habia estado o no en su casa, el punto era otro, Arnold vio por un momento a su abuelo de que esta hablando? "_Helga cayendo del techo…?_" bueno aunque a estas alturas no le asombraba que su abuelo dijera cosas tan extrañas… o peor aun imposibles… -…el caso chaparrin es que tenias una sonrisa que hace mucho no veia y hoy sales con tu amiguita la pelirroja…-

Arnold observo por un momento su reflejo en el espejo –no es lo que tu crees abuelo…-

-a no…- dijo recostandose en la pared –entonces por que el chez paris? Por que la galantería? Y… por que la nota?...- dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos la pequeña nota que estaba sobre la mesa –vaya, vaya…-

-abuelo!- dijo un poco sonrojado por la cara que tenia su abuelo

-oye Lila no era la niñita que te rechazo cuando terminaste con ella…-

-si…-

-pues… esta carta es un poco…-

-obvia lo se, pero no lo creo es que…- dijo entrecruzándose de brazos –estos es algo inusual en Lila…-

-inusual o no, es una cita..- Arnold levanto la mirada para observar a su abuelo –has pensado que decirle si ella decide aceptarte…-

-pues como que, que le voy a decir que volvamos, ella siempre me ha gustado y…-

-y…- vio como su nieto detuvo su habla, acaso aun no se daba cuenta lo que le estaba pasando –y quizas ya no te gusta gusta…- dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de la vista de su nieto, eso era imposible Lila le seguia gustando es que ella era… era perfecta… como podria dejar de gustarle era imposible, sacudio un poco su cabeza #_pues… a veces eres mas ZOPENCO que el propio Harold… pero eres mejor cuando por lo menos lo disimulas…_Arnold solto una pequeña sonrisa al recordar las palabras de aquella muchacha rubia _"no, no, no que te pasa Arnold?!" _penso volviendo a sacudir su cabeza "_vas a ir con Lila… lo que tanto esperabas… y si puede ser mejor… ella fue la que te invito…_" #_creo que me agradas un poco mas…_# aquellas palabras de Lila después de la feria del queso en la que tan extrañamente habian sucedido cosas raras lo habia llenado de esperanzas, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era concentrarse en eso, en Lila y en una proxima esperanza #_claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balon!!…_# agacho por un momento su rostro #_y nunca lo olvides, NUNCA!!_# Arnold solto un pequeño suspiro mientras empezaba a levantar la mirada para poder consultar la hora, el reloj mostraba las ocho de la noche aun podia llegar temprano se coloco el pequeño saco que reposaba en una de las sillas y se lo coloco, mientras tomaba sus llaves y empezaba a salir del Sunset Arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Helga se mantenia recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados "_maldito, maldito niño…_" otra vez habia ganado, otra vez habia logrado ponerla nerviosa, como lo detestaba, como detestaba que la pusiera asi, era definitivo lo odiaba #_ni siquiera un beso…_# solto un bufido de coraje mientras se sentaba y abria sus ojos…

FLASH BACK

Helga sintio la cercania de aquel muchacho, juraba que lo habia puesto nervioso por la forma en que la miraba y por que habia tardado en reaccionar, pero no, como siempre ya se estaba acercando a ella y ella haciendose para atrás –por que no me respondes Helga… ni siquiera un beso…-

-sabes que?..-

-que?- dijo levantando sus cejas, le daba tanta ternura verla tan nerviosa cuando hace un momento tenia una pose triunfal por haberlo descolocado un poco con su cercania

-que eres un tonto…- dijo alejandose de Zack unos cuantos pasos, mientras veia como el muchacho dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

FIN FLASH BACK

"_idiota…_" solto un pequeño suspiro mientras giraba un poco su rostro y contemplaba la luna por unos segundos, la misma luna que hace unos dias habia contemplado frente a un muelle "_Arnold…_" volvio a suspirar al pensar en como estara, que estara haciendo, como le gustaria llamarlo y oir su voz pero eso no lo iba a hacer, se habia prometido dar vuelta de hoja y lo iba a hacer… fuera como fuera… observo por unos segundos el telefono mientras recordaba a quien le debia una llamada…

Phoebe observaba atentamente el papel rosa que tenia entre sus manos "_se lo digo… pero si se lo digo la voy a lastimar… pero si no se lo digo se va a molestar…_" el sonido del telefono saco a Phoebe de sus pensamientos mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar el auricular –bueno…-

-Phobs! que tal… como van las cosas por alla…- se escucho la voz de una animada Helga al poder por fin habalr con su mejor amiga

-hola Helga, bien… bien… si, eso creo…-

-Phoebe?... estas bien…-

-si por que lo dices Helga?- decia mientras aun no quitaba la mirada de aquel papel

-por que tu tono de voz es… no se pareces preocupada Phoebe, sucedió algo?-

-no Helga… va a suceder…- esta ultima parte la dijo casi en un susurro que fue perceptible para Helga llamandole mucho la atención

-que va a suceder Phoebe?-

-eh…- dijo un poco nerviosa y por fin sacando su vista del papel –no! Nada… nada, no me hagas caso…- rio nerviosamente

-Phoebe… que pasa? Acaso se te olvida que yo te conozco como tu a mi… ademas que no sabes mentir…- dijo recostandose un poco en una de las sillas de su habitación

-es que…- titubeo antes de poder decir algo, como explicarselo sin que fuera un golpe para ella, es que simplemente no habia forma, ademas de que ahora ella estaba lejos y desde ahí no podia armar un plan para que su noche se arruinara

-vamos Phoebs sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…- dijo en un tono mas conciliador para que su amiga no se preocupara, que podria ser tan grave?

-de acuerdo Helga, te lo digo por que tienes que saberlo, pero prometeme que nos vas a hacer ninguna locura…-

-Phoebs por Dios!-

-prometelo Helga-

-esta bien lo prometo…- dijo levantando su mano derecha a pesar de que su amiga no la pudiera ver

-Arnold y Lila…- de acuerdo desde ahí las cosas ya no sonaban nada bien, trato de aguantarse las ganas de gritar hasta escuchar lo que su amiga tenia que decir -…ellos… hoy tienen una cita…-

La cabeza de Helga comenzo a dar vueltas "_ellos tienen una cita??_" eso no podia ser ella siempre lo rechazaba por que ahora habia aceptado su invitacion "_maldita Lila!_" sintio como su corazon empezaba a latir con fuerza y como su respiración empezaba a fallar "_maldita sea…_" y lo peor es que ahora ella estaba lejos no podia arruinar su cita, no podia, acaso habian esperado a que ella se fuera o que?

-Helga…?- el silencio de su amiga la preocupo mucho esto no era usual esperaba un grito de su parte, o algun reclamo de por que habia permitido que algo asi pasara

-…- Helga continuaba dandole vueltas a su cabeza que le pasaba ella no tenia que ponerse asi, se habia prometido quitarselo de la cabeza y lo iba a cumplir, no le importaba, no le importaba lo que hiciera o no ese cabeza de balon, no le importaba si el y Lila volvian "_no tiene que importarme…_" tomo una bocanada de aire pero claramente sintio como un lagrima empezo a caer por su mejilla

-Helga?... estas ahí??-

-si… si aquí estoy Phoebe…- dijo secandose la lagrima

-Helga… disculpa es que…-

-no Phoebs tu no tienes por que disculparte… ademas lo que haga el cabeza de balon… no me importa…- susurro Helga agachando la cabeza

-Helga…- dijo Phoebe sintiendo claramente el dolor de su amiga, por un momento se quedaron en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra simplemente esperando que el dolor calmara un poco…

-y… como asi la srta. Perfeccion acepto salir con el cabeza de balon…-

-es que… ella lo invito…-

"_ella??!_" eso era muy extraño, pero si ella lo habia invitado no habia duda ese par iban a volver, de seguro Arnold se sentiria en una nube y claro como siempre ella hundiendose, levanto un poco la mirada y la deslizo por la ventana –asi que ella…- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la ventana

-Helga mira si quieres voy a ver que pasa tu nada mas dime que debo hacer y…-

-no- dijo secamente devolviendo su mirada al interior de su habitación –no hagas nada… si ellos vuelven alla ellos…-

-Helga…-

-quizas siempre debio ser asi Phoebs, quizas y ellos debieron volver mucho antes, quizas y debieron volver en aquella feria del queso… ellos son el uno para el otro… ambos perfectos…-

-pero Helga..-

-no Phoebe recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando regresara y le devolviera a Arnold el sueter, que fuera como si fuera un sueter mas pues seria una prueba superada?-

-si-

-pues como que me llamo Helga G. Pataki que lo voy a hacer, cuando regrese Arnold sera un compañero mas, Arnold y Lila seran una pareja mas como las tantas que ahí, y su sueter sera un sueter mas…- agacho un poco su cabeza y nuevamente fijo su mirada en la luna, la observo por unos segundos hasta que empezo ver como la imagen de Arnold se formaba sobre la luna, sus ojos, su sonrisa "_adios… Arnold…_"

-estas segura?-

-mas que nunca Phoebs- Phoebe sintio la determinación de su amiga si ella habia tomado esa decisión pues no habia vuelta de hoja, quizas y fuera lo mejor –dejemos que tengan una cita como siempre la tuvieron que tener…-

-esta bien Helga como tu digas…-

Helga sacudio un poco su cabeza, habia que dejar el tema atrás –eh… por cierto gracias por la carta…- dijo rapidamente al recordar la carta de su amiga, estaba llena de buenos deseos, de mucha suerte, cuanto le agradecia que fuera asi con ella, siempre dispuesta a apoyarla, aunque se estuviera equivocando…

-si, no te preocupes… pero dime como van las cosas por alla…-

-bien… si bien… hoy nos hicieron escribir un poema para ver quienes pasaban a la siguiente ronda…-

-y pasaste…?- pregunto entusiasmada la muchacha oriental

-no lo se… es que aun no he bajado, y la verdad es que los resultados estan desde hace rato…-

-Helga…- dijo en un tono un poco enojado

-pero voy a ir, mas tarde, pero voy a ir…- unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atencion de la muchacha

-esperas a alguien??-

-no… pero me imagino quien es…- decia mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta y se encontraba a un Zack bien arreglado, con una gran sonrisa y por supuesto aquella rosa blanca que sostenia en sus manos que no pasaba desapercibida por lo menos no para la muchacha rubia

-sorpresa!- dijo Zack viendo como lo miraba fijamente con el auricular aun en su oido

-esa voz…- susurro Phobe por el telefono…

-que es eso??-

-pues…- dijo Zack analizando la rosa que sostenia en sus manos –es una rosa blanca…- "_asi que con rosa y todo…_" penso la muchacha oriental mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, que bueno que Helga parecia que se le habia olvidado que ella aun continuaba en la linea, mejor asi, asi podria escuchar todo…

-se que es una rosa…- dijo mirandolo un poco mas frio

-entonces por que preguntas…- alcanzo a decir en un tono un poco burlon

-me refiero que para que…-

-es para ti…- dijo acercando la rosa al rostro de Helga quien la observo por uno momento y la tomo con su mano izquierda –es por haber pasado a la segunda ronda…- decia mientras ingresaba a la habitación

-pase??!-

-paso!!…- la voz de Phoebe la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, su amiga seguia en la linea, demonios habia escuchado todo

-Phoebe… eh…- Zack la miro por un momento

-ah es Phoebe, saludala de mi parte…- dijo sentandose en el borde la cama

-Phoebe como me imagino que debes haber OIDO el idiota te manda un saludo…- dijo mirando desafiante a Zack por que habia sentido esa pequeña punzada cuando Zack le pidio que le mandara saludos de su parte??

-Helga… no seas asi…- decia Phoebe

-asi como?-

-en fin… asi que te llevas mejor con Zack…- Helga no sabia que responderle no podia contarle todo lo que paso la noche anteior principalmente por que Zack estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de que el la observaba fijamente

-se puede saber que tanto me ves?-

-nada… nada…- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros levantandose y acercandose a la ventana fijando su mirada en las calles de Nueva York

-como sea Phoebe… que te parece si hablamos después, es que mi habitación se lleno de plagas…-

-si claro…- dijo Phoebe un poco sonriente

-como que: si claro??- decia bajamente para evitar que Zack la escuchara

-nada Helga, prometeme que mañana me llamas y me cuentas que ha pasado entre ustedes, de acuerdo?-

-entre… nosotros…???- dijo Helga algo consternada por las palabras de su amiga, Zack de inmediato miro de reojo a Helga quien se encontraba completamente roja

-si entre ustedes… te conozco Helga… apuesto que ahorita estas sonrojada…- Zack vio como las mejillas de Helga aumentaban la intensidad de su rojo asi que decidio acercarse

-otra vez roja…- dijo haciendo que Helga diera un pequeño brinco –ah no perdon, tu no te sonrojas, sera mejor que vallamos a enfermeria por que si tienes fiebre…-

-QUE NO TENGO FIEBRE…-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- decia agitando sus manos delante de Helga

-Phoebs te llamo mañana- colgo de inmediato sin esperar respuesta de su amiga mientras observaba fijamente al muchacho que tenia en frente –se puede saber que haces aquí?-

-que amable…-

-dilo rapido, para que te largues rapido-

-ok, primero vine a darte esta rosa en forma de felicitación por haber pasado a la segunda ronda, muy bueno tu poema…-

-lo leiste???-

-oye! Todo los poemas que pasaron estan publicados no esperabas que me tapara los ojos cuando vi tu poema…- Helga lo miro desafiante pero aun asi el continuo –y segundo por que vine a hacerte una invitacion…-

-que?-

-invitacion quiere decir…-

-se lo que quiere decir la palabra invitacion!- demonios como es que este muchacho lograba sacarla de sus casillas con tanta facilidad

-bueno… lo que pasa es que mis padres y yo vamos a salir a comer y me pideron que te invitara…-

-y por que a mi?- decia mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos

-pues… no se… quizas le caes bien… que dices si o no…-

#_ellos hoy tienen una cita…_# rayos! Acaso no podia sacarse a Arnold de la cabeza? Quizas y salir, distraerse un poco la ayudaria, era su segunda noche en nuva york y queria mas que sea pasear un rato –por que no…-

-de acuerdo entonces nos encontramos en diez minutos en el lobby…- Zack le regalo una ultima sonrisa a Helga mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación, y Helga soltaba un pequeño suspiro, tenia que distraerse un poco, tenia que sacar a Arnold y a Lila de su cabeza por unos minutos aunque fuera.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chez Paris Arnold observaba el letrero del restaurante desde aquella calle empedrada, llevaba varios segundos observandola sin poder mover un músculo, que es lo que estaba haciendo? habia llegado puntual y todavía estaba afuera contemplando el cartel, giro un poco su rostro y se encontro con la pequeña banca justo delante de la pileta, se acerco a ella y se sento "_solo un segundo…_" tapo su cara con sus manos mientras volvia a levantar la mirada #_quisiera saber como le va en el concurso y con Za… Za… Za…_# sacudio un poco su cabeza, que es lo que estaba haciendo dentro del restaurante estaba la niña que le gustaba, lo estaba esperando y el estaba sentado ahí pensando en Helga, que mas le daba si Helga estaba con alguien o no "_eso no tiene que importarme…_" penso mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar nuevamente tomo un poco de aire y se levanto "_tengo que entrar o sino Lila se molestara conmigo…_" Arnold ingreso al restaurante lentamente, se podia escuchar claramente ese ambiente tan pacifico, tan relajante, tan… "_romantico.._" la musica se escuchaba baja y apenas y se escuchaba algun ruido excepto el leve ruido de las otras personas hablando, pudo ver sentada a lo lejos a una muchacha pelirroja que mantenia sus manos entrelazadas con la cabeza gacha "_ojala no tenga mucho tiempo esperandome…_" se acerco lentamente a ella…

-Hola Lila…-

-eh… Hola Arnold…-

-disculpa que me haya demorado tanto lo que paso es que…-

-no importa Arnold…- dijo regalándole una de sus lindas sonrisas

-Buenas noches desean ordenar…- uno de los meseros se acerco a ambos jóvenes, los cuales después de unos minutos recibieron su pedido, Arnold simplemente levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando para observar a Lila, por que no le habia mencionado nada aun? Por que no le habia dicho para que lo habia citado?, Lila por su parte cada vez que levantaba la mirada y observaba a Arnold mirandola le repondia con una sonrisa a lo cual el hacia lo mismo…

-Lila…- dijo moviendo con el tenedor algo en su plato -…no quisiera ser imprudente pero… para que querias que nos vieramos, que es lo que tenias que decirme??-

-eh…- Lila miro por un momento al muchacho que tenia en frente de que estaba hablando, fue el, el que la cito #_pero por que no Lila… despues de todo Arnold no te esta invitando a cualquier restaurante…_# "_Rhonda…_" –oh no Arnold yo te cite pense que habias sido tu…- dijo agachando un poco su cabeza

-como?? No la nota decia que tu querias verme…-

-seria quizas una nota que decia que tenias algo importante que decirme, y que por favor no te fuera a fallar…-

-si…-

-pues creo que recibimos la misma nota…- Arnold la observo fijamente asi que alguien los habia unido o por lo menos eso planeaba, pero… quien??

-quien crees…-

-Rhonda- dijo la muchacha rapidamente –no te lo puedo asegurar pero… digamos que es un sexto sentido…- dijo mientras le sonreia un poco

-pues… lamento que te haya puesto en esta situación…-

-no Arnold tu no tienes que disculparte… pero que te parece si disfrutamos de esta cena…-

-claro…- Arnold continuo comiendo, ya se le hacia raro todo esto, pero por alguna razon no sintio una desilusion al enterarse de que todo esto no habia sido idea de ella "_pero por que Rhonda?_"

-y… Arnold que habias imaginado que queria decirte…-

-la verdad no lo se… aunque si se me habia pasado algo un poco absurdo…-

-algo como que?-

-como…- Arnold empezo a sonrrojarse –pues… que tu querrias volver conmigo…-

-y… si yo te pidera eso… tu que me dirias??- Arnold levanto inmediatamente su mirada para observar a una Lila que lo miraba fijamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas del asensor se empezaron a abrir lentamente mientras Adrian y Magguie conversaban, Zack se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepcion, apenas oyo la puerta del ascensor abrirse levanto la mirada por enésima vez y al percatarse que se trataba de ella se acerco a las puertas

-si que sabes demorarte…-

-pues estoy aquí y es lo que importa…- dijo mirando al muchacho

-si, tienes razon…-

-lista Helga…- dijo una cordial Magguie acercandose a los muchachos –Adrian acaba de ir por el auto… vamos…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida y los dos niños la seguian

-y… que te estaba diciendo Phoebe que te pusiste tan roja…- dijo el muchacho mirando hacia el frente sin ver a la muchacha que lo observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos

-eso… eso a ti no te importa…-

-a no…?-

-no por que… guau!- dijo acercandose al carro que se estacionaba justo en frente de ellos –este es su carro…- dijo viendo el coche un excelente descapotable plateado, realmente espectacular y que se notaba que era ultimo modelo, vio como Zack ingresaba al carro dando un pequeño salto sin siquiera abrir la puerta…

-vamos Helga..- Zack abrio lentamente la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar

-eh..- Helga vio por un momento como la puerta estaba semi abierta para que ella pudiera entrar "_todo un caballero.._" penso sarcásticamente pues se suponia que si lo queria ser debio abrir la puerta antes de subirse el, aunque ella tampoco era precisamente una damita para andar soportando esas tonterias, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –prefiero hacerlo a mi manera…- dijo mientras daba un pequeño salto dentro del auto por encima de la puerta, Zack solamente sonrio mientras la observaba unos segundos, definitivamente le encantaba su autenticidad, muy distinta a la de muchas chicas que conocia…

--------------------------------------------------------------

-pues…- Arnold jugaba con sus pulgares muy sonrojado, Lila le acababa de soltar una pregunta definitivamente muy directa que podia ser el inicio de algo muy bonito como aquella vez –yo te diria que…- #_Y me quede soñando, con la ilusión a cuestas, Con la esperanza guardada, en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón…_# rayos! Por Que se le venia justo ahora a la mente el poema de Helga, que le estaba pasando?, pudo sentir como su corazon empezaba a latir fuertemente en que momento se habia metido en esta encrucijada, se suponia que el no tendria ni siquiera que dudar en responder, vio como Lila lo continuaba mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que no terminaba de llegar #_Claro que te odio torpe cabeza de balon!! Y no lo olvides, NUNCA!!…_# "_Helga…_" –yo te diria que me encantaria que volvieramos a estar juntos como antes…- dijo mirandola aunque no tan fijamente como lo hacia ella

-estas seguro?-

-lo dudas?-

-no me respondas con otra pregunta Arnold…- dijo sonriendo un poco ahora ya lo habia comprobado, ahora solo tenia que abrirle los ojos a Arnold –sabes, cuando uno realmente quiere algo… no duda tanto en responder…- Arnold la miraba atentamente estaba seguro que ella le iba a revelar algo que el no sabia, algo que le estaba complicando la vida demasiado –yo no dudo que durante mucho tiempo yo te haya gustado gustado… pero yo te sigo gustando gustando… o ahora solo te gusto??-

-que?- Arnold miraba muy confundido a la muchacha que tenia en frente a donde queria llegar? #_pues que hace unos dias llegabas completamente emocionado por que te encontrabas a tu amiguita de una sola ceja…_# no, no podia ser acaso Lila le estaba mandando la misma indirecta que su abuelo, que le pasaba a todo el mundo? Al el no le gustaba Helga, por que se empeñaban en eso, como le podia gustar alguien que lo molestaba todo el tiempo

-solo respondeme…-

-pues, claro que aun me gustas gustas-

-seguro?-

-…claro…- dijo agachando la cabeza y fijando su mirada en el mantel de la mesa

-la verdad… yo no estoy tan segura de eso Arnold…-

-a que te refieres…?- Lila miro por un segundo al muchacho que tenia en frente y sonrio un poco

-cierra tus ojos Arnold…-

-como?...-

-solo hazlo…- Arnold cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras sentia como el corazon le galopaba a mil, que pretendia hacer Lila? Pudo sentir el suave perfume de Lila muy cerca de el hasta que pudo sentir sus calidos labios sobre su mejilla, ella se alejo lentamente de el mientras veia como el muchacho empezaba lentamente a abrir los ojos

-que fue eso?-

-dime algo… sentiste que te gustaba gustaba…- Arnold observo a Lila, tenia que analizar muy bien sus palabras, es cierto que su corazon estuvo a mil, pero mas por Lila, por que no entendia por que le habia pedido que cerrara los ojos, tuvo una linda sensación al sentir el timido beso de su amiga pero… no lo mismo que sintio aquella vez que ayudo a Helga "_otra vez Helga.._" penso sin entender por que últimamente esa muchacha se la pasaba en su mente, pero claramente recordo esa vez, el sintio su corazon latir fuertemente, sus nervios a todo lo que daban con solo pensar en acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero por que con Lila no habia sido lo mismo? Algo era obvio Lila ya no le gustaba gustaba, y es que sentia que al final de todo ya no lo deslumbraba como antes, la Lila que tenia en frente era la misma Lila que el veia cuando la conocio, habia vuelto a ser la misma Lila que el veia, pero Helga? Que era exactamente lo que sentia por aquella rubia… -Arnold… respondeme…-

-eh…- levanto la mirada para observar a la muchacha –no Lila… creo… que… ya no me gustas gustas…- Lila sonrio sinceramente mientras observaba a un Arnold que se le notaba que tenia una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados –tu… ya lo suponias cierto?-

-asi es… Arnold… dime tu de verdad no sabes por que te deje de gustar gustar…-

-como?-

-Arnold, que sientes por Helga??- el la miro por un segundo antes de responder, no podia, ni el mismo sabia que es lo que le estaba pasando, apenas y se habia dado cuenta que ella ya no le gustaba gustaba, como pretendia que tambien supiera lo que sentia por Helga

-ella es una buena amiga es…-

-Arnold…- dijo tranquilamente –yo no te estoy preguntado lo que es o no es, creo que tu y yo sabemos que aunque ella intente ocultarlo es una buena persona…- Arnold sonrio abiertamente, cuan persuasiva podia llegar a ser Lila

-si, lo es…-

-entonces…-

-Helga… ella…- "_que es lo que siento…_" por un momento pudo divisar la primera vez que la vio, hace ya algunos años, habia una lluvia y ella estaba algo empapada, recordo perfectamente que cuando la vio sintio algo que no pudo explicar, pero que lo hacia sentir bien, era un niño, prácticamente sin mucha conciencia de lo que podia ser el amor #_me gusta tu moño, por que es rosa como tu ropa…_# de ahí en adelante la miraba de vez en cuando, nunca entendio por que queria verla, incluso le regalo su galleta aquella vez que Harold le quito la de ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo era realmente Helga, y como se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible, nunca entendio por que se comportaba asi con el, pero decidio ignorarla, quizas y seria lo mejor "_pero… a pesar de todo me ha ayudado… mucho a pesar de que dice que me odia…_" #_es que talvez no te odie tanto como pense, al parecer incluso me agrades un poco es decir podrias agradarme mucho…_# estaba intentando borrar lo que paso en la torre de industrias futuro, ella mismo se la habia pedido luego de que le gritara que lo odiaba, pero aun asi habia algo… que… no lo terminaba de convencer, después de todo Helga lo podia engañar tan fácilmente como aquella vez del dia de los inocentes… sonrio un poco al recordar aquel tango que bailaron en el gimnasio de la YMAA recordo perfectamente el olor de su cabello, su perfume #_Arnold estas siendo un poco brusco…_# pero a pesar de todo se acoplo a su baile, fue tan… como decirlo… bailar asi con ella habia sido algo que nunca habian hecho por lo menos no asi y la ultima vez que la vio habia estado tan cerca de ella… -yo creo… yo creo que… me gusta…-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Zack y Helga comian un poco sentados en la mesa, mientras Helga observaba como Magguie y Adrian bailaban muy cerca del balcon del restaurante, habian sido los primeros en salir a bailar y luego los habian seguido muchas parejas, "_siempre alguien se tiene que armar de valor" _ penso cuando vio como poco a poco la pista se comenzaba a llenar de parejas, que hermoso era todo, habia una gran luna, y la musica tan romantica, lo hacia todo perfecto, se notaba que ellos se amaban, suspiro un poco, como le gustaria que el amor se le hubiera mostrado en su mejor forma, pero muchas veces no es asi, y a ella le habia tocado la peor forma, amar en secreto, aunque ella lo habia decidido asi "_de todas formas cuando se lo dije… no sirvio de nada…_" ironicamente cuando se lo confeso sintio que podia ser correspondida y se dejo llevar por el momento, pero luego todo fue peor, cierto es que se sintio feliz por que habian quedado en que fue algo del momento pero solo por que su secreto se mantenia aun guardado, o por lo menos eso pensaba, volvio a mirar a las muchas parejas mientras el piano continuaba con su leve musica…

-te gusta bailar?...- pregunto Zack en un tono de voz bajo y muy pasivo observandola fijamente, Helga salio de sus pensamientos lentamente

-si… algo…- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua, sintio como Zack se levantaba de la mesa, imagino que iria al baño asi que no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que se pudo dar cuenta que el estaba frente a ella con una de sus manos estirada y semi agachado como en una pequeña reverencia

-te gustaria bailar…- Helga lo miro un poco desconcertada le gustaria bailar, pero no sabia si era el mejor momento, dudo un poco pero al final junto su mano a la de Zack

-si… vamos…-

Ambos caminaron un poco hasta la pista y Helga sintio como Zack tomaba una de sus manos y la otra la colocaba en su espalda, se empezaron a acercar lentamente mientras ella podia sentir claramente como su corazon latia algo extraño muy pocas veces latia asi, Zack se empezo a dejar llevar por la musica y Helga por el, permanecieron por varios segundos bailando muy lentamente cuan placentero era poder estar asi con ella, podia percibir su suave aroma igual que lo hizo hace algunos dias y ahora sentia lo suave que podia ser su piel y lo delicadas que eran sus manos, se movia con mucha facilidad, como si se hubiera perdido en el baile, como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintiera sin presiones, sentia como Helga se estaba relajando y le daba mucho gusto que fuera a su lado, Helga no entendia como este muchacho lograba transmitirle tanta paz "_tengo mucho que aprender de ti…_" el acababa de lograr algo que ella no habia podido en estos dias, el habia logrado tranquilizarla, calmarla, sentia como poco a poco el dolor se iba desvaneciendo como si hubiera estado pidiendo permiso y la dejara tranquila varios minutos… se sentia tan a gusto… y no le agradaba, no queria acercarse mucho a el pero aun asi queria alejarse de todo por unos minutos y si su cercania se lo permitia ella prefiria estar con el que con su dolor, sin darse cuenta lentamente recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Zack y cerrando poco a poco los ojos dejandose llevar por completo por la musica, seguian moviendose lentamente con la musica adornando el lugar e inundandolo todo; Zack sonrio levemente al sentir como Helga posaba su cabeza un momento en el "_que me esta pasando contigo, eh?_" penso observando la cabellera de la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos, no era momento de pensar simplemente de dejarse llevar por varios minutos, varios segundos que Helga le permitiera ese acercamiento, cerro sus ojos mientras empezaban a moverse con mas lentitud…

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que poco a poco las demas personas dejaron de moverse para observarlos incluso Adrian y Magguie, empezaron a escucharse pequeños susurros que los niños no escuchaban…

-no son lindos?…-

-recuerdas mi amor, la primera vez que bailamos juntos…-

-el primer amor siempre es tan lindo…- Los padres de Zack observaban a los muchachos mientras Adrian empezo a rodear la cintura de Magguie mientras empezaban a escuchar los susurros que se escuchaban por la pequeña pista, Adrian movio un pequeño mecho que caia por el rostro de su esposa y lo coloco detrás de su oreja acercandose mas a ella y hablandole pausadamente…

-crees… yo veo a Zack tan…-

-no lo se…- ambos continuaban observandolos –Adrian tienes tu celular con camara aquí, cierto?-

-claro… por que?- dijo mientras su esposa giraba para verlo frente a frente

-por que siempre es bueno tener un lindo recuerdo…- Adrian saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo entrego a su esposa –ten…- Magguie tomo el celular y enfoco a los muchachos que aun bailaban

-listo…- dijo entregandole el celular a su esposo –aunque tambien sera lindo ver como niegan que haya sido algo romantico…- dijo sonriendole a su esposo –ahora… me permite esta pieza caballero…-

-por supuesto mi dama…- volvieron a retormar su baile y poco a poco las demas parejas tambien mientras Helga se dejaba llevar y Zack preferia no pensar en lo que le estaba pasando con aquella muchacha, ambos solo querian aprovechar esos pequeños minutos que se habian permitido regalarse…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lila sonreia abiertamente "_lo sabia!!_" no podia aguantar la emocion, definitivamente Helga lo merecia aun recordaba lo mucho que ella habia luchado por el papel de Julieta #_es que… bueno… yo… lo amo…_# ahora por fin podian estar juntos –y cuando se lo piensas decir…-

-eh??- Arnold miro a Lila por unos segundos –decirselo a Helga…- definitivamente aun no habia contemplado esa idea, decirselo, pero como??

-claro… no pensaras mantenerlo en secreto…-

-no pero…- dijo mientras empezaba a ruborizarse por completo

-si es por que yo se lo diga a alguien no te preocupes, no lo dire- decia la muchacha entendiendo el por que del rubor del muchacho

-no es eso Lila… yo se que puedo confiar en ti… es solo que… no se… yo…-

-esta bien, no hay problema… tomate tu tiempo…- Lila observaba a Arnold se encontraba jugando con la pequeña servilleta en sus manos sin poder mirarla todavía se notaba que estaba muy ruborizado aun…

-te parece si ya nos vamos…- Arnold levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de la muchacha y asentir levemente para que ambos salieran, caminaron lentamente justo hasta la misma pileta en la que Arnold habia estado hace un momento

-Arnold nos vemos mañana…-

-eh… no Lila, disculpa es que… bueno te acompaño a tu casa…- dijo sin poder creer se habia perdido por completo en sus pensamientos que se habia olvidado de que aun estaba con ella y no iba a hacerle un desplante para que ella llegara sola a su casa

-no es necesario Arnold..-

-pero…-

-es que ademas quiero ir a otra parte antes, nos vemos si…- Lila le regalo una ultima sonrisa a Arnold antes de empezar a caminar, mientras el muchacho veia a su amiga pelirroja alejarse de su vista "_gracias…_" ahora lo unico que queria era poder hablar con Helga, decirle lo que sentia, saliera como saliera, por que se lo iba a decir con el corazon en la mano sin pensarlo, ni analizarlo iba a dejar que las palabras salieran como aquella vez salieron de ella, suspiro un poco, no podia hablar con ella, por lo menos no hasta que regresara…

--------------------------------------------------------------

-hasta mañana…-

-hasta mañana…- Zack veia fijamente a Helga, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y tenia unas ganas de abrazarla de poder decirle si me dejas podria consolarte por el resto de mi vida no era el momento y el lo sabia, hace unas horas habian bailado como jamas penso hacerlo con ella, luego de eso regresaron a la mesa y ninguno se dirgio la palabra hasta ahora que se encontraban frente a la habitacion de ella, aquellas cortas frases habian sido sus primeras palabras después de aquel baile, Helga desvio su mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos grises que la observaban atentamente que le estaba pasando? Por que se habia comportado asi con el? No lo entendia ni tampoco lo queria entender, no era el momento, estaba muy cansada y lo que menos queria era poder hablar y mucho menos con el

-Zack…-

-como me dijiste?- dijo saliendo un poco de su asombro

-Zack… asi te llamas, no?…- Helga devolvio su mirada frente al chico en tanto se cruzaba de brazos

-bueno es que… como NUNCA me llamas por mi nombre…-

-pues si no quieres no lo hago y punto- dijo mientras se empezaba a dar la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su habitación, que le pasaba a ese chico, tenia que aprovechar cuando ella era amable, muy pocas veces lo era "_ademas que hace un momento estaba… ashh! Es un idiota!!_"

Zack se dio cuenta de inmediato que se habia molestado con el pero no iba a permitir que se despidieran asi, por lo menos no hoy -espera…- tomo levemente su brazo a lo que ella giro de inmediato su rostro –debes aprende a decir…- Helga pudo percibir claramente como Zack se empezaba a acercar a ella, pero no se movio, sintio el dulce calor de la mejilla del muchacho sobre la de ella, durante un segundo que parecia eterno –buenas noches…- solto levemente su brazo y empezo a caminar al ascensor bajo la mirada de una asombrada Helga que no entendia por que no habia movido un solo músculo cuando percibio al chico tan cerca de su rostro, pudo haberla besado en la boca y aun asi ella no se movio, observo como Zack entraba al ascensor y le sonrreia en lo que las puertas empezaban a cerrarse y aun asi ella se quedaba observando las puertas cerradas, apreto levemente el relicario que aun guaradaba en su pecho –Arnold…-

--------------------------------------------------------------

#_yo creo… yo creo que… me gusta…# _Arnold observaba las estrellas que le regalaba aquella hermosa noche, cuan pacifico podia ser contemplar el cielo y en especial por la noche –eso es!- dijo levantandose un poco –se lo dire por la noche… bajo una hermosa luna, bajo maravillosas estrellas, sera el momento perfecto justo después de la fiesta de bienvenida…- todo tenia que ser perfecto cuando ella regresara se lo diria no esperaria ni un segundo en medio de la fiesta la raptaria unos minutos hasta la azotea de su casa y bajo una hermosa noche estrellada le confesaria que le gusta, volvio a recostarse un momento en su cama mientras seguia observando las estrellas –no, no solo me gusta, ni siquiera me gusta gusta… yo la amo…-

--------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO NUEVE

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno que les digo… veamos… primero quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en subir el capitulo, pero espero que les guste es un capitulo, creo un poco menor a los anteriores, pero espero que de verdad les guste, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, manejando los sentimientos de los personajes, por cierto creo que en el capitulo anterior se me paso agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios… muchas gracias de verdad por su apoyo, ya saben que es muy importante, para saber si les va gustando, aproposito, me da mucho gusto que a algunos les haya gustado tanto Zack!, gracias por su apoyo, en fin para finalizar queria agradecerles a __**Mitsuki Tao, acosta perez jose ramiro, esmeraldy, isabel, SBM Angie, Mary Tonks, Healing Sword **__muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras por supuesto! Son muy importantes para mi… en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… que se los dedico a todos ustedes… cuidense!_

_Bye.._

_Kcora._


	10. Lo Que Esta A La Vista No Necesita Anteo

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO **

**CAPITULO 10: Lo Que Esta A La Vista, No Necesita Anteojos.**

Rhonda caminaba lentamente a su habitación dispuesta a dormir nuevamente hace unos cuantos minutos habia tenido una larga charla con Lila sobre no entrometerse en la vida de las demas personas, claro esta que no la habia dicho en esos terminos, Lila es demasiado educada para algo asi, pero en pocas palabras eso era lo queria decirle, no entendia que habia querido decirle con que no habia vuelto con Arnold pero que el estaba muy feliz, bostezo levemente, de verdad estaba cansada #_mira Rhonda yo si entiendo que tu intencion era buena y que lo que querias era ayudar a Arnold y por eso es que no me molesto contigo, ademas que de todas maneras tu plan funciono, por que Arnold se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y de ahora en adelante estoy segura que no solo el va a ser feliz…_# volvio a bostezar nuevamente, de verdad no habia tenido la audacia de preguntarle a que se referia, primero por que estaba muy avergonzada y segundo por que estaba demasiado cansada, se cobijo lentamente mientras empezaba a dormirse "_bueno si de todas formas lo ayude… entonces no hay problema…_" Rhonda empezo a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, ni en sueños se apareceria con ojeras en la escuela.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold empezo a abrir lentamente sus ojos mientras poco a poco sus oidos iban escuchando un leve òye Arnold, òye Arnold… que se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas fuerte, se sento rapidamente en la cama mientras apagaba su despertador y estiraba un poco sus brazos, solto un leve suspiro mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro hoy mismo empezaria con todo lo de la fiesta de Helga, la musica, los invitados, todo, pero claro Gerald lo tenia que ayudar y por supuesto Phoebe, habia pensado que lo mejor seria invitarla a comer a algun lado pero no, la fiesta era la excusa perfecta, queria que fuera una sorpresa, queria poder sentir su entusiasmo, queria poder volver a sentir sus labios, sus mejillas rapidamente se tornaron de un color carmesì al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, pero es que apenas la viera lo primero que queria hacer era poder abrazarla y decirselo –ay… Helga…-

-mmhh…- decia levemente Phill asomandose por la puerta de la habitacion de su nieto

-abuelo!- dijo un poco exaltado, desde cuando habia estado ahí?

-haber hombre pequeño… insisto me tienes muy confundido… que mismo pasa…? Por que creo que ya me perdi…- dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de su nieto justo a lado de el, Arnold dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente

-la amo abuelo!! LA AMO!!!- decia con su gran sonrisa en el rostro levantandose en la cama y dando un pequeño brinco mientras volvia a caer acostado con los brazos extendidos

-a la niña peliroja?-

-no abuelo… a Helga…- decia con los ojos cerrados hoy estaba de demasiado buen humor

-ah… a la muchachita de una sola ceja…-

-si abuelo… no te parece grandioso…- alcanzo a sentarse frente a su abuelo, que lo miraba fijamente, en verdad desde aquella vez que le enseño el album de fotografias con aquella niña que se la pasaba molestandolo tenia una ligera idea de que quizas y la misma historia volviera a repetirse, sacudio un poco los cabellos del muchacho mientras sonreia igual que su nieto

-por supuesto que si chaparrin… pero dime algo…- de inmediato cambio su rostro por uno mas serio –estas seguro?-

-claro que si, si no, no te lo estuviera diciendo…-

-que bueno… y mucho mas por ella…- Phill se levanto de la cama frente a un atonito Arnold

-pero, tu como sabias que ella…-

-intuicion pequeño, y apresurate por que sino llegas a tarde a la escuela…-

-si, abuelo…- su abuelo salio de la habiatacion mientras el se levantaba y volvia a estirar su cuerpo, tambien tenia que contarselo a Gerald, tenia que contarselo a todo el mundo si fuera posible, pero no, tenia que calmarse un poco, que es lo que le estaba pasando? Sabia como era Helga con esas cosas asi que iba a esperar a hablar con ella, pero a Gerald si se lo iba a contar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Helga caminaba lentamente por el parque que se encontraba justo frente al hotel, hace un moemneto se habia asomado por la ventana de su habitacion y habia decidido que la mejor manera de alejarse de todo era tomar un poco de aire, le costo mucho bajar ya que or todos lados se encontraba con alguien, Zack, Magguie, Adrian esos dos que parecian nunca separarse hoy les habia dado por andar cada uno por su lado, lo que menos queria era hablar, por eso los habia evitado "_y ni siquiera he desayunado…_" penso mientras colocaba una de sus maos sobre su estomago, habia tenido que saltarse el desayuno cosa que no le afradaba en lo minimo y por lo cual ya se estba sintiendo cansada, despues de todo el parque no resulto ser tan pequeño como lo habia visto, logro divisar una de las muchas bancas que habia y se sento en una de ellas mientras soltaba un corto suspiro…

FLASH BACK

-espera…- tomo levemente su brazo a lo que ella giro de inmediato su rostro –debes aprende a decir…- Helga pudo percibir claramente como Zack se empezaba a acercar a ella, pero no se movio, sintio el dulce calor de la mejilla del muchacho sobre la de ella, durante un segundo que parecia eterno –buenas noches…- solto levemente su brazo y empezo a caminar al ascensor

FIN FLASH BACK

"_es un idiota como se atrevio a besarme, aunque haya sido en la mejilla no tenia el mas minimo derecho… solo es un idiota… y mas idiota soy yo por haberselo permitido!_" se recosto mas en la banca mientras sus ojos se perdian en el hermoso lago que tenia en frente ya habian unos cuantos niños jugando de arriba para abajo y por supuesto unas que otras personas corriendo o simplemente haciendo deportes…

FLASH BACK

Helga empezo a sentir un leve calor en los labios y como su repiracion empezaba a mejorar, como si un dulce calor recorriera todo su cuerpo, empezo a abrir los ojos y lo vio, lo vio a el besandola?! "_no esto no puede ser.. otra vez mi debil corazon me traiciona junto con mi razon.. por que? Por que les gusta jugarme esta mala pasada?_" pensaba la joven mientras que de un momento a otro se le venian a la mente su caida en el muelle, no sabia como reaccionar, esto estaba pasando en realida, Arnold tenia sus labios junto a los de ella, pero esta vez no era ella quien los provocaba era el, el le estaba dando un beso... "_no, no un beso no pero que estoy pensando.. en lo que esta es dandome respiración boca a boca.. _" penso la joven un tanto confundida y haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer cuando siente a Arnold tan cerca... Helga empujo bruscamente a Arnold haciendo que este cayera sentado –PERO... PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CABEZA DE BALON!!!-

FIN FLASH BACK

"_pero el premio a los idiotas se lo gana el, ARNOLD…_" volvio a suspirar sin despegar su mirada del pequeño lago sabia perfectamente que en unos cuantos minutos debia regresar pronto iban a dar las indicaciones para la siguiente fase del concurso, por un momento recordo la rosa que mantenía en su habitación, esa hermosa rosa blanca que Zack le habia regalado unas cuantas horas después, lo unico que rogaba es que hoy Zack se comporatara como siempre a pesar de lo que paso ayer "_aunque… por que habria de comportarse extraño… fue solo un baile…_" s elevanto decididad a que todo uba a ser como siempre, no tenia por que preocuparse, verlo nuevamente no iba a ser raro, el simplemente era un chico mas que tenia que derrotar en su competencia, y Arnold simplemente iba a ser un chico mas para cuando regresara a Hillwood, camino a un paso un tanto apresurado se habia demorado mucho y lo mejor era regresar cuanto antes "_si! Cuando regrese el tonto cabeza de balon sera un zopenco mas como les que abunda en la p.s. 118 y Zack… pues el no tiene por que procuparme el es solo…_" Helga se quedo observando fijamente aquellos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente, el se encontraba en la puerta principal del hotel ¿Qué hacia ahi?... "_demonios! Helga_" quizo dejar que el impulso de su mano continuara su camino, cachetandose, pero algo asi obvio frente a un chico como el, no haria mas que quedar en evidencia de que su presencia la habia descolocado…

-Helga! Donde estabas?- dijo el muchacho acercandose a la rubia que tenia en frente y que parecia no tener la minima intencion de moverse –acaso se te olvido de que tenemos que ir al auditórium, ya es tarde… Helga?- dijo pasando una de sus manos frenta a la muchacha

-eh… si, si ya voy… y tu que haces aquí?- dijo recuperndose un poco, mientras se tranquilizaba, su deseo habia sido escuchado, el actuaba como siempre, y si le habian hecho caso a este deseo por que nunca le habian hecho casi con sus anteriores deseos

-pues que mas… eres la unica que falta… ya vamos!- dijo mientras empezaba a arrastrar levemente a Helga "_que le pasa??_" no lograba entender por que se habia desaparecido, habia querido invitarla a desayunar nuevamente, pero no estaba, asi que decidio dejarlo asi, pero ahora ya era muy tarde y parecia que estaba como paralizada "_de seguro recibio alguna noticia de Arnold…" _pensaba el muchacho algo desconcertado mientras sentia como Helga detenia rapidamente su paso

-OYE! Puedo caminar sola sabias??!-

-si, claro! Como hace un segundo ni parapadeabas…-

-callate!-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo camina que se hace tarde…-

-tu… tan cortes como siempre no?-

-ah no! Eres tu la que siempre me trata mal en un principio, yo suelo ser siempre muy amable…- decia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las puertas del auditórium por lo menos ya estaba actuando como siempre

-si… y tu tan modesto como siempre…- dijo en tanto empezo a camninar detrás de Zack

-------------------------------------------------------------

-ya veo…- decia pasivamente Gerald que se encontraba arrimado en uno se los casilleros a un lado de su amigo quien guardaba unos que otro cuaderno dentro

-como que ya veo??- dejo cerrando su casillero y observando a su amigo, eso era lo unico que le pensaba decir cavaba de decirle que amaba a Helga, y era lo unico que se le ocurria decir

-pues… quieres que te diga la verdad… ya lo suponia viejo…- ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela

-que??-

-ay hermano era evidente!- Arnold observo a su amigo por un segundo, acaso Gerald se hbai dado cuenta de loq eu sentia por Helga mucho antes que el mismo

-vaya…- dijo agachando levemente su cabeza, que tonto habia sido, como habia podido desperdiciar tanto tiempo –y entonces… me ayudas con lo de la fiesta…-

-pero claro que si… sabes perfectamente que Helga no es precisamente de mi agrado en especial por como nos trata… bueno mas a ti que a mi… pero después de que me contaste lo que pasa en la torre de industrias futuro entendi que solo lo hacia para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…-

-como?...-

-veras… a todos nos molesta en cierto grado eso significa que muy en el fondo nos aprecia, pero en particular se ensañaba mucho en ti, entonces eso quiere decir que es por ti por quien siente mas cosas, yo nunca me trague eso de que fue algo del momento… suena loco… pero después de todo estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki- Arnold observaba a su amiga, en que momento el habia sacado tantas conclusiones, como? Esto era demasiado aunque si lo pensaba bien tenia toda la razon… -es simple… lo que esta a la vista, no necesita anteojos…- dijo completando su frase, como adivinando lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo

-yo… bueno…- rasco un poco su cabeza, definitivamente Gerald siempre tenia ese impulso de descubrir las cosas rapidamente, y casi nunca se equivocaba –sencillamente increíble Gerald!- dijo mientras colaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo

-si es que ya sabes…-

-eres genial…- completo Arnold desde aquella vez en que se habia dado cuenta que Gerald siempre seria su amigo, primero por aquella pelea que tuvieron cuando el se hizo amigo de quien no debia y luego en la floreria de la Sra. Vitello por quien hacia que cosa, después de todo siempre terminaban como amigos, y simpre lo iban a ser.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_que habra pasado es que… Arnold… y ni como preguntarselo a Gerald, pensandolo bien mejor ni lo averiguo por que me veria en la obligación de contarselo a Helga y lo que menos quiero es volver a lastimarla, note claramente como se puso ayer cuando le dije lo de la cita…_" Phoebe tenia varios minutos desde que habia ingresado al aula se encontraba en su asiento de siempre mirando por la ventana, le gustaria tanto saber lo que paso, pero si paso lo que suponia quizas y fuera lo mejor, asi y Helga cumpliria con la promesa que se hizo asi misma y a ella "_aunque pensandolo bien…_" rapidamente un recuerdo llego a su mente habia escuchado la voz de Zack ayer, habia llegado a la habitación de Helga con una rosa y todo "_y si el.._"

-Hola Phoebs…-

-Buenas Dias Phoebe…-

-eh…- dijo levantando un poco su rostro –buenos dias…-s elevanto levemente de su asiento mientras intentaba con la mirada buscar alguna respuesta en Arnold –y como esta todo…-

-bien…-

-ah claro…- dijo un poco desanimada como le gustaria leer los pensamientos, para ahora ya tendria la respuesta a todas sus dudas

-te sucede algo Phobe…-

-que? No nada…-

-bueno…- dijo Gerald viendo a su compañera de clases algo desconcertado estaba actuando muy extraño –como sea le estaba diciendo a Arnold quehoy podiamos ir a mi casa y planear todo lo de la fiesta… ya quedan tres dias…-

-la fiesta? Aun piensas hacerle una fiesta a Helga…-

-Pero claro que si! Ahora mas que nunca…- susurro estas ultimas palabras

-como?-

-no, nada… no me hagas caso…- dio regalandole una de sus amables sonrisas

-en fin que dices Phoebs?- dijo salvando a su amigo de esa situacion un poco mas y terminaba diciendole a Phoebe que se habia dado cuenta de que amaba a Helga

-bueno… es que no lo se… ayer hable con Helga y nos quedo una conversación pendiente, quedo en llamarme y contarme… algo…- dijo un poco nerviosa casi y comete el mismo error de ayer

-hablaste con Helga???!- excalmo muy entusiasmado, algo que se le hizo muy raro a Phoebe "_desde cuando aca tanta emocion…_" penso la joven

-si…-

-y.. y que te dijo?-

-bueno… no muchas cosas… no hablamos por mucho tiempo por que…- levanto de inmediato la vista para ver a un interesado Gerald y a un entusiasmado Arnold –por que… cosas… tu sabes… cosas de chicas… cosas que no creo que te interesen, pero Za… sabes que… que…- Rayos! Estuvo a un segundo decir que habia escuchado a Zack, respiro profundo, por le era tan dificl mentir, pero para algo le tenia que servir haber presenciado las muchas veces que Helga mentia con toda la facilidad del mundo –que Helga me conto que habia pasado a la segunda fase del concurso…-

-en serio?-

-vaya..- dijo entusiasmado Gerald asi que Helga habia resultado toda una poetisa "_quien se lo iba a imaginar…_"

-asi es… espero que le vaya muy bien me imagino que ahora han de estar en la segunda ronda…-

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila

Sobre una alfombra de hierba y vas volando dormida

Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida

Con una lagrima tuya y una lágrima mia

Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche

Y te pedi tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz…-

Zack terminaba de leer su poema hace poco habian comenzado con la segunda ronda y les habian pedido que recitaran su poema, para poder calificarles el dominio de escenario que mantenian, le habia tocado crear un poema sobre la perdida mortal de alguien, una elegia y la verdad es que a el no le era de su mucho agrado, pero prefirio manejarlo con una metáfora, con una tela de duda, a lo que realmente queria interpretar o lo que la persona deseaba interpretar, por lo cual recibio varios aplausos mientras volvia a tomar asiento en su mesa junto a Helga –vaya eres realmente bueno…- dijo la muchacha observando de reojo a Zack que terminabade sentarse junto a ella

-si ya lo se…- dijo mirandola de la misma manera en un tono burlon mientras contaba en su mente "_uno… dos… tr…_"

-eres un presumido! Ash… no entiendo si quiera por que te dirijo la palabra..- cruzo sus brazos mientras dejaba de observarlo y fijaba su mirada en el escenario

-vamos… sabes que lo dije de broma…- decia mirandola fijamente esta vez habia girado su cuerpo para que ella se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Helga simplemente movio un poco su cabeza y lo miro por unos segundos

-da igual…- y volvio su vista al escenario, sin percatarse de la amplia sonrisa que Zack dibujaba en su rostro mientras volvia a sentarse correctamente y miraba hacia el escenario…

-bien… la siguiente es Helga Pataki, su tema es el instinto de aprender…- Helga suspiro un poco, que tema mas estupido le habia tocado y mas estupido hubiera sido escribir sobre la escuela o algo parecido, asi que decidio buscar las mejores palabras sin identificarse demasiado con el amor, después de todo eso era lo que querian, camino lentamente hasta la pequeña tarima "_otra vez parada como idiota frente a un monton de gente que pretende enender lo que digo…_" desvio un poco la mirada para ver a un Zack que la miraba fijamente claramente buscando que lo mirara a los ojos, volvio a suspirar "_esta vez Arnold no va a aparecer…_" levanto la mirada mientras empezo a hablar:

-Enseñame, enseñame, a ser feliz

como lo eres tu a dar amor

como lo das tu, a perdonar

como perdonas tu sin recordar

el daño nunca mas, nunca mas.

enseñame, enseñame a consolar

como consuelas tu a confiar

como confias tu, a repartir sonrisas como tu,

sin esperar nada acambio, nada mas.

Tengo mucho que aprender de ti,

tu dulsura y fortaleza, tu,

manera de entregarte, tu,

Teson por conquistar la vida cada dia.

Tengo mucho que aprender de ti,

como olvidas los enfados

como cumples las promesas

como guias tus pasos cada dia.

Enseñame, enseñame a no mentir

como no mientes tu a no envidiar

como no envidias tu a hogar las penas

como lo haces tu, a compartir la dicha

como tu, como tu.

Tengo mucho que aprender de ti...-

Helga tomo un poco de aire mientras escuchaba los aplausos, eso no lo esperaba pero realmente si le gustaba, como no gustarle que albaran sus poemas a travez de comodos silencios que no esperaban respuestas de cómo te inspiraste? O algo parecido, camino nuevamente hacia su mesa, ya estaba marcado realmente los que mas se destacaban eran Zack y Helga todos los miraban los dos sentados en esa mesa, para los ojos de muchos eran los mejores puesto que estaban juntos, se inspiraban mutuamente, aunque los mismos no supieran lo que decian de ellos, Helga se sento nuevamente mientras volvia a tomar otra bocanada de aire –quien es realmente grandiosa eres tu Helga…- ella simplemente lo miro desafiante

-eso solo es una muestra de que no te va a ser tan facil ganar como lo tenias planeado…-

-si, claro… oye sabes patinar?-

-como??-

-Hola!- dijeron al unisono dos niñas, una pelliroja y otra castaña que sonreian amigablemente a los dos chicos que se encontraban hablando, Helga simplemente las miro algo fastidiada murmurando un leve otra vez mientras Zack solo agacho la cabeza tocando su frente con la misma mesa "_no puede ser… tenian que interrumpirnos…_" –Hola…- pronuncio el chico levantando su cara y dando una pequeña sonrisa que no parecia muy convincente pero que ambas chicas lo apreciaron como lo mejor del mundo

-Hola como estas yo soy Jenny y ella es mi prima Annie…- dijo amablemente estirando su mano a lo que el estrecho su mano y luego la de la otra muchacha

-mucho gusto soy Zack y ella es Helga…- dijo señalandola a lo que ella solo levanto la mirada al techo sin la minima intencion de estrechar la mano de aquellas "_intrusas…_"

-si ya nos conocemos estuvimos platicando en el avion… como estas Helga?...-

-mmh…- dijo sin la intencion de siquiera verla

-por lo que veo ustedes son los mejores…- dijo una de las muchachas mientras ambas se sentaban en las dos sillas restantes, a lo que Helga simplemente agacho la cabeza resiganda y Zack solamente las veia sin encontrar la forma de decirles que se fueran pero sin sonar mal educado, rayos! No entendian como pero cada vez que ellos se sentaban nadie los interrumpian y podian hablar solos, como si ya estuviera establecido, tal pareciera que la mayoria creyera que eran novios y por eso no querian hacer mal tercio, pero eso era imposible de donde iban a sacar tan loca idea?...

-y cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo…- dijo la castaña bebiendo un poco de la soda que sostenia en su mano izquierda

-SALIENDO??!!- gritaron al unisono Zack y Helga observandolas fijamente con las manos sobre la mesa para luego mirarse mutuamente esperando que el otro responidera su pregunta

-si, ay no me digan que pretendian mantenerlo en secreto… que romantico…- dijo Jenny entrecruzando sus manos, mientras Helga se reponia un poco

-oye tu no seras pariente de Lila?? Verdad?- decia mientras la pelirroja la miraba sin entender su pregunta

-que?-

-nada… nada no me hagas caso…-

-bueno lo que Jenny quizo hacer es una pregunta que todo el mundo se cuestiona…-

-todo el mundo…- Helga sacudio un poco su cabeza, que estaba pasando, en que momento habian llegado a creer que ella y Zack eran algo mas que amigos –de que demonios estas hablando?!!-

-bueno… todo el mundo sabe que ustedes se llevan muy bien, siempre andan juntos y por ende todo el mundo cree que estan saliendo… o no es asi?-

-por supuesto que no es asi!- dijo levantandose de la mesa y colocando con fuerza sus manos sobre la misma

-Helga…- susurro Zack mientras ella observaba como todo el mundo los observaba, ella siemplemente se sonrrojo y se se sento nuevamente –lo que Helga quizo decir que sus suposiciones no son ciertas, ella y yo…- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha –solo somos amigos..- Helga de inmediato le dirigio una fulminante mirada a lo que el le respondio con una sonrisa y luego quito su brazo de los hombros de ella

-ah… vaya… entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes novia??- pregunto muy intrigada Annie

-exactamente- Helga simplemente observo a ambas muchachas como les brillaban los ojitos con la respuesta de Zack y como lo veian estupidamente mientras bebia un poco de agua

-cuidado con la baba…- murmuro Helga cruzandose de brazos y logrando que las primitas se sonrrojaran. Zack simplemente sonrio por el comentario mientras los ahora cuatro compañeros de mesa escuchaban uno de los poemas:

Sólo queda una vela

Encendida en medio de la tarta

Y se quiere consumir

Ya se van los invitados

Tú y yo nos miramos

Sin saber bien que decir

Nada que descubra lo que siento

Que este dia fue perfecto y parezco feliz

Nada como que hace nucho tiempo

Que me cuesta sonreir

Una broma del destino

Un verso acelerado

En un poema que nunca acaba

Ya he tenido suficiente

Necesito a alguien que comprenda

Que estoy sola en medio de un monton de gente

Que puedo hacer...

Todos los juguetes rotos

Todos los novios locos

Todos los zapatos de charol

Todas las casitas de muñecas

Donde celebraba fiestas

Donde solo estaba yo

Sólo queda una vela

Encendida en medio de la tarta

Y se quiere consumir

-------------------------------------------------------------

-asi que le vas a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Helga…-

-asi es Lorenzo y pues tenemos la idea de contar con un karaoke y pues… tu sabes que ninguno de nosotros tiene algo como eso y nos preguntabamos si podiamos contar contigo…- Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe acababan de explicarle a Lorenzo su idea sobre la fiesta que querian armarle a Helga y al parecer a el le habia gustado la idea

-si, no se equivocan mi papa me regalo uno de esos el año pasado para mi cumpleaños… y por supuesto que se los presto…-

-de verdad…-

-genial viejo…-

-garcias Lorenzo…-

-si lo desean se los mando hoy mismo con mi chofer, le puedo pedir que lo pase a dejar a tu casa Arnold…- decia mientras verificaba un poco su agenda digital -…después de que me deje en mi clase para jóvenes empresarios, esta bien?-

-perfecto Lorenzo! asi tendremos oportunidad para revisar su manejo y todo…-

-de acuerdo, solo les voy a pedir que por favor me avisen con tiempo el dia, la hora y el lugar de la fiesta para anotarlo en mi agenda…- decia sonriente ante la mirada de: nunca cambiaras que le ofrecian sus tres amigos

-hecho!- dijo Gerald estrechando su mano con la de su compañero

-bueno si me permiten, voy a ir a comprar mi almuerzo…-

-bueno Arni ya esta lo del karaoke hay que ver el resto…-

-si, pero ya se va a acabar el recreo…- decia el rubio verificando la hora

-si, tienes razon, que tal? Si luego de clases vamos a mi casa y terminamos todo…-

-de acuerdo…-

-bueno… que les parece si yo voy a tu casa mas luego…- dijo Phoebe mirando a sus compañeros

-de acuerdo…-

-entonces te esperamos luego, de acuerdo…- los tres muchachos empezaron a caminar hacia su salon de clases mientras conversaban animadamente de lo que iba y no iba a haber en la fiesta, no en vano Arnold hacia las mejores fiestas cuando se lo proponia

-Hey Arnold!- dijo Harold junto a sus dos inseparables amigos Sid y Stinky parados justo en el marco de la puerta que les permitia el ingreso a su aula

-ah hola Harold, que bueno que estas aquí… queria aprovechar para…-

-si, si espera! Dejame felicitarte por lo de Lila…- decia mientras chocaba su hombro contra la del rubio.

Phoebe miro fijamente a Arnold "_por lo de Lila…_" de que esta hablando ahora Harold "_un momento!_" penso la muchacha oriental recordando lo que habia sucedido justo ayer…

FLASH BACK

-las tres unidas…- decia mientras sus dos amigas colocaban sus manos sobre las de ella –lograremos que sea un verdadero éxito el plan Lila y…-

-Muchachas…?- decia una amable Phoebe asomandose por la puerta del baño

-Phoebe?- dijo un poco nerviosa Rhonda temiendo que haya escuchado algo de su conversación

-El sr. Simmons me mando a verlas por que se han demorado mucho…-

-he… bueno ya nos vamos, cierto Nadinne?-

-si Rhonda vamos…- decian ambas muchachas mientras salian del baño con una sonrisa algo extraña que obviamente Phoebe noto

-bueno Phoebe, nos vemos…- decia Paty acercandose a la puerta

-eh… Paty…-

-si?-

-nada, nada…- decia regalandole una sonrisa

-esta bien, nos vemos- decia saliendo del baño, mientras Phoebe observaba la puerta fijamente "_el plan Lila y… y… Arnold?_"

-no, no puede ser…- decia desechando esas ideas y sonriendo como siempre mientras se dirigia nuevamente a su salon.

FIN FLASH BACK

-a… a que te refieres…- pregunto un poco nervioso con lo que Harold podia salir, después de todo junto a ellos estaba la mejor amiga de Helga, si el le Salia con una tonteria todo lo que tenia planeado se le podia venir al piso, fuera o no fuera cierto a pesar de que no halla pasado nada en concreto

-como que a que te refieres..- comento sarcásticamente Sid

-vamos Arnold… nosotros pasamos ayer por el Chez Paris…- dijo Stinky muy sonriente, "_el Chez Paris…_" definitivo ellos los habian visto y al parecer en algo que a Helga no le iba a gustar ni un poquito –y vimos cuando la Srta. Lila te dio un beso…- dijeron los tres muchachos como si estuvieran cantando la ultima parte de su oracion, Arnold sintio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a que la voz de sus tres compañeros habia llamado la atención del resto de alumnos dentro del salon y por lo tanto ahora todos los observaban, claro que que no se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada de decepcion que le dedico aquella muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, pero mas que decepcion era de incertidumbre por como lo fuera a tomar su amiga..

-------------------------------------------------------------

No lo podia creer en que momento se le habian colado ambas muchachas, según recordaba el habia invitado a Helga a patinar, mas no a las otras dos muchachas, suspiro resignado mientras se dejaba deslizar por el frio hielo bajo sus pies "_que tan difícil hubiera podido ser decir: por favor dejennos solos…_" penso mientras intentaba resignarse a la situación en la que se encontraban queria hablar un poco con Helga sabia que si le habaia permitido a el acercarse y ademas le habia se habia permitido hablar con el, es por que le tenia la suficiente confianza y necesitaba hablar con ella, pero ahora las tres patinaban a unos cuantos pasos de el, claro la castaña y la pelirroja parloteban sin parar mientras Helga solamente se la veia con un rostro cansado de esa situación, sonrio un poco al darse cuenta de que ella tambien estaba fastidiada de esas dos, no eran malas personas pero eran tan ensimismadas en lo material que de seguro aburrian a Helga con sus comentarios de ropa, joyas y a lo mejor tambien de el, eso lo ponia peor… tenia que alejarla de ellas o la iban a atosigar con su presencia sin que el lo quisiera, quizo acercarse pero se detuvo al ver un carro pasar mientras mostraba el anuncio de una película…

-entonces de verdad… no son novios…-

-que no!!- cuantas veces se los tengo que repetir…- dijo una exaltada Helga aun no entendia como le habia hecho para soportarlas durante tanto tiempo, de verdad que habia sido un gran sacrificio durante todo el rato no habian hecho mas que hablarle de lo maravilloso que les parecia aquel chico de ojos increíbles "_aj… cuan molestas pueden ser…_"

-pero…- Helga simplemente la fulmino con la mirada cuantas veces se los tenia que decir, estuvo a punto de gritarle todo lo que se habia guardado pero el sonar de su celular de inmediato las salvo

-Alò?-

-tengo una idea para sacarnos de encima a las primitas…- Helga dirigio de inmediato la mirada a donde se encontraba Zack recostado sobre uno de los barandales de la gran pista de hielo, mientras hablaba por el celular mirandola fijamente

-como conseguiste mi numero?-

-influencias… influencias…-

-tu mama?- dijo mientras dirigia una mirada a las chicas que tenia en frente, la una mirando sus uñas y la otra sacudiendose un poco de polvo que suponia tenia encima, a quien se le podia ocurrir que podria tener polvo en una pista de hielo, de acuerdo cualquier cosa era mejor que esto

-pues… si…-

-y bien cual es tu plan?-

-------------------------------------------------------------

-las… las cosas no son asi… ustedes estan equivocados…- dijo nerviosamente Arnold intentando defenderse de los comentarios de sus amigos

-como que no… Arnold y Lila… Arnold y Lila…- comenzaron a cantar los tres muchachos en frente de ellos, Gerald simplemente miraba a su amigo que intentaba que sus amigos guardaran silencio, pero tambien desvio la mirada hacia Phoebe ella se encontraba con los libros en la mano y obviamente muy pensativa "_y cuando las cosas no pueden salir peor…_" pensaba resignado su amigo al ver como sus otros compañeros continuaban con lo mismo y lo mismo

-no entiendo por que te empeñas en negarlo Arnold…- decia un intrigado Harold

-es que no es verdad, Lila y yo no nos besamos…-

-bueno en eso si tienes toda la razon…- dijo un pensativo Stynki a lo que Phoebe de inmediato levanto la mirada quizas y todo no estuviera perdido quizas y todavía existiera una leve posibilidad para Helga –fue Lila quien se te acerco para besarte…- los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron desmeritadamente "_Lila??_" de acuerdo si todo esto era cierto entonces queria decir que ahora Lila le habia vuelto a corresponder a Arnold y si las cosas eran asi entonces definitivamente Helga tenia que regresar con Arnold fuera de su corazon fuera como fuera.

Arnold acababa de escuchar las palabras de Stynki "_rayos!_" en que momento se habia metido en este problema hasta hace unos segundos todo marchaba mas que bien, prácticamente perfecto y ahoras estos tres que ya anteriormente le habian ocasionado problemas de nuevo lo estaban haciendo, respiro un poco dispuesto a que ese trio dejaran de decir tonterias –bueno ya basta! Eso no…-

-niños por favor ingresen..- decia amablemente el Sr. Simmons a los seis niños que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta, todos empezaron a ingresar pero Arnold de inmediato quizo aclararle la situación a Phoebe se moria si Helga llegara a pensar solo por instante que habia vuelto a salir con Lila –Phoe…- pero justo cuando empezaba a girar para ver a su compañera esta ya se encontraba caminando hacia su asiento y muy pensativa.

"_no puedo creer que Arnold haya vuelto a salir con Lila… hay Helga ahora como te lo digo… me encantaria poder ahorrarte ese dolor pero no decirtelo seria peor… pero como te lo digo…_" Phoebe terminaba de sentarse en su asiento mientras escuchaba como su maestro empezaba a impartir una clase, una clase a la que Phoebe no estaba prestando atención, de verdad era difícil justo ayer le habia dicho lo de la cita y ella por supuesto que habia sentido el dolor de su amiga, no queria ni imaginarse lo que seria cuando le contara que ahora la srta. Perfeccion habia tomado la iniciativa, eso definitivamente era matar cualquier ilusion que ella mantuviera viva aun, lo unico que esperaba es que ella lo pudiera soportar… es que lo pudiera afrontar…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Helga y Zack corrian rapidamente saliendo de inmediato de una joyeria, Helga alcanzo a entrar al patio de comidas con Zack detrás suyo mientras ella apoyaba una de sus manos en la pared e intentaba tomar algo de aire –no… no lo puedo creer… eres de lo ultimo…- decia Helga intentado recuperar algo de su respiración, la verdad es que la idea de Zack no le habia desagrado tanto, las invitaron a ir al cine y una ves alli como era de suponerse en medio del centro comercial se habian entretenido en una joyeria, era mas que obvio que iban a tardar unos buenos minutos en percatarse que ellos ya no estaban ahí…

-yo solomamente…?? – decia mientras empezaba a acercarse a la muchacha que se encontraba a varios pasos de el -…ademas estas aquí? O me equivoco…- Helga simplemente sonrio mientras empezaba a buscar de un lado a otro

-crees que nos hayan seguido…-

-no… lo dudo… todavía han de estar escogiendo las mejores joyas para el dia del baile… por cierto hablando de joyas…-

-aja! No me digas que tambien te quieres comprar una…- decia burlonamente la rubia mientras el muchacho la observaba fijamente

-te molestaria si te doy un regalo?...-

-un regalo?? Para mi…-

-si- Zack la miraba expectante a su respuesta, Helga simplemente lo observo, como por que el tendria que darle un regalo

-es que… por que…-

-acaso se necesitan motivos…- decia el muchacho mientras empezaba a girar para darse cuenta de que justo detrás de el habia una heladeria –te gustan los helados?-

-que??... estamos hablando de una cosa y sales con otra…-

-a mi me gusta el de vainilla…-

-oye!! Te estoy hablando!!-

-ok, ok mira lo que pasa es que lo pense mejor y me dije: Zack no tienes por que preguntarselo simplemente dale el regalo y ya!…- dijo colocando sus manos en el meson y observandola

-asi de facil.. verdad… pues no! Que pasa si no lo quiero…- dijo mirandolo desafiante

-te va agustar-

-no puedes ser mas presumido, verdad?- Zack simplemente sonrio –pues yo creo que no deberias estar aquí si no con esas Jenny y Annie apuesto que los tres congenierian increíblemente…- Helga cruzo sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada de la del muchacho

-celosa?- Zack empezo acercarse a Helga, acaso ella habia fruncido el ceño?

-yo?? Y de ti… por favor… que te pasa??? Primero prefiero dormir entre ratas…- se acerco al rostro del muchacho colocando un dedo en frente de el en señal de afirmación -…y que quede claro que odio las ratas…-

-como sea… si no quieres verme…- empezo a hacer un ademan para alejarse

-ni se te ocurra- Zack giro de inmediato para ver a una Helga que le daba la espalda y que empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario que el -…sabes perfectamente que no conozco Nueva York y no sabria como regresar al hotel, ademas de que fuiste tu quien me trajo…-

-en ese caso…- dijo el muchacho haciendo que la rubia detuviera su paso –tendriamos que regresar por Jenny y Annie…- esto lo dijo con toda la intencion de molestarla

-ellas conocen Nueva York- afirmo Helga, que le estaba pasando acaso… no, para nada eso era imposible maldito niño! Cuan isoportable podia ser y por que tenia ella que soportarlo, Zack empezo a caminar hacia ella sabiendo que eso seria lo unico que ella le diria para que el la acompañara hasta el hotel, Helga giro bruscamente quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del muchacho, Zack se limito a abrir los ojos por la rapida vuelta que habia hacho la chica, pero no tenia la minima intencion de aljarse de ella, Helga reacciono de inmediato dando unos tres pasos lejos de el –pues… pues has lo que te de la gana!! A mi me da igual… si quieres quedarte quedate!!- Helga dio la media vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar –yo me voy en taxi!- comenzo a apresurar su paso "_idiota!! Idiota!!! Como puede ser tan exasperante!" _Helga continuaba apresurando su paso hasta que sintio como agarraban su muñeca y la hacian girar de inmediato solo para volver a tener cerca esos mismos ojos grises

-sabes que tienes un carácter que me confunde demasiado…- que le pasaba a esa niña? Hace unos momentos estaban riendose, luego comenzaron a discutir y ahora le gritaba que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, que acaso no se daba cuenta que su comentario fue una broma, si lo que el quisiera es quedarse con esas dos no hubiera ingeniado todo ese plan para escaparse con ella, acaso no podia ser mas obvio? Acaso no podia darse cuenta que ella era mas importante para el que ese par de primitas

-SUELTAME!- Helga se solto de inmediato del muchacho –no me vuelvas a tocar!- bajo un poco mas su tono de voz al sentirse observada por la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos

-por que estas tan enojada?!-

-no lo estoy y ya dejame en paz…- dijo mientras empezo a caminar hacia el ascensor y presiono uno de los botones para que las puertas se cerraran, pero obviamente Zack actuo rapidamente ingresado velozmente mientras se cerraban las puertas, pero ella solo se cruzo de brazos mientras mantenia la mirada fija en las puertas esperando que se volvieran a abrir.

Zack presiono aquel boton rojo haciendo que el ascensor parara –que estas haciendo???- grito enojada ahora que le sucedia a ese muchacho

-es obvio que no estas molesta conmigo… no creo que por algo tan tonto te hallas molestado conmigo…-

-tonto?? Pensabas dejarme aquí botada cuando sabes que no conozco esta ciudad!!- grito intentando justificarse e intentando acercarse al boton para que el ascensor siguiera su curso pero Zack de inmediato se interpuso

-sabes perfectamente que no lo haria!- Helga lo osbervo por un instante, por que se molestaba tanto en darle explicaciones que ella no le pedia –ademas… que eso no es todo… verdad?- dijo el muchacho suavizando un poco mas su voz, Helga simplemente suspiro mientras levantaba nuevamente la vista y se colocaba justo dandole la espalda a aquel boton que hace un momento habia querido presionar

-me podrias decir como lo haces… como haces para saber lo que siento o no…-

-es simple, tu eres muy sensible…- Zack se empezo a acercar lentamente a la muchacha que se mantenia estatica con la cercania del muchacho –sea lo que sea, recuerda que tu eres muy valiosa…- acaricio levemente la mejilla de la muchacha mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella –y quien no se de cuenta, no vale la pena tu preocupación ni angustia…- Helga pudo sentir como un dulce aroma la envolvia, era el perfume de el, sentirlo tan cerca era muy extraño, nunca habia estado tan cerca de un niño mas que de Arnold, nunca le habia permitido a nadie mas acercarse tanto como Zack lo estaba haciendo –como no te das cuenta…- susurro Zack mirandola tiernamente y tan cerca de ella que parecia que en cualquier momento la podria besar, era tan facil poder juntar sus labios a los de ella en este momento, depues de un tan dulce como no te das cuenta que para el habia sido una confesion pero que para ella habia sido un consejo aun asi era tan facil poder besarla, poder sentir sus labios solo un segundo… Helga lo observaba fijamente por que no se movia? El la obsevaba tan… no podia entender lo que sus ojos le intentaba reflejar pero era algo que definitivamente no habia visto, pero le agradaba tanto que… pudo ver como Zack empezaba a acercar su rostro al de ella, pero un leve sonido en el ascensor la hizo despertar, Zack acababa de presionar el boton para que el ascensor siguiera su curso, el no se habia acercado, se habia inclinado para preionar el boton, en que estaba pensando?

-------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno niños es todo por hoy… guarden sus cosas mientras esperamos que toque la campana…- decia el maestro mientras mucho de los alumnos empezaban a conversar y otros a guardar sus cosas

-tu si que tienes una suerte viejo…- dijo Gerald colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-ni lo menciones Gerald te imaginas si Phoebe le llega a contar algo a Helga… ademas de que no es verdad…-

-y por que no hablas con ella y le explicas lo que realmente sucedió…-

-si tienes razon…- decia el muchacho rubio en lo que empezaba a caminar hacia la muchacha oriental, pero el sonido de la campana lo hizo chocar con algunos de sus compañeros de clases que avanzaban rapidamente para salir del salon –Phoe…- miro el asiento de su amiga pero ella ya no estaba, se habia perdido entre la multitud que salia de la clase del Sr. Simmons o quizas hubiera querido evitarlo y eso era mucho peor

Phoebe caminaba rapidamente con unas cuantos libros en la mano que no habia alcanzado a guardar en la mochila, suspiro al verse un poco alejada de Arnold, era lo mejor de seguro le iba a pedir que no le contara nada a Helga, si el estaba conciente de lo que Helga sentia por el, de seguro le iba a pedir que lo dejara a el decirselo, con lo amable y considerado que es, lo que el pensaba que seria lo mejor definitivamente no lo iba a hacer, cuando se dio cuenta ya empezaba a acercarse a su casa asi que decidio parar un momento mientras tomaba algo de aire por la corrida que habia hecho desde la escuela hasta su casa, nunca habia llegado tan rapido "_hay Helga en las que me pones…_" pensaba un poco la muchacha en lo que empezaba a retomar su camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de la habitacion de Helga sono algo fuerte al cerrarse mientras se veia a una rubia desplomarse por completo en la cama #_como no te das cuenta…_# Helga cerro por un momento los ojos intentando descifrar lo que hace un momento le habia querido decir Zack "_se referia a que yo no me doy cuenta que no merezco sufrir o a el…_" Helga de inmediato sacudio su cabeza mientras giraba para poder quedar boca arriba –pero que estoy pensando!- movio un poco sus cabellos, hace un momento habian llegado al hotel, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que habia sucedido con las primitas, pero en verdad poco le importaba ya luego averiguaria si habian llegado bien o no, ademas de que no era la primera vez que viajaban a Nueva York según les habian contado se la pasaban de viaje en viaje, asi que no habia por que preocuparse #_hijo! Helga! Que bueno que llegaron les tengo una gran noticia pasaron a la final…_# Helga no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar la gran sonrisa que les habian regalado Magguie y Adrian hace unos cuantos minutos –la final…- susurro levemente –no lo puedo creer…- #_es obvio que mi mayor competencia eres tu, eres casi tan buena como yo, si es que no eres la mejor, y se que estaremos en la final... _# Helga sonrio un poco al recordar las palabras del muchacho –tonto…- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras se daba cuenta que ya le quedaban apenas dos dias mas, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir Zack se habia portado realmente increíble con ella, y gracias a el habia entendido muchas cosas, suspiro nuevamente y tomo el telefono en sus manos…

-diga…-

-buenas tardes Sra. Heyerdal… soy Helga, disculpe se encuentra Phoebe…-

-Helga!- exclamo aquella mujer feliz de escuchar a la mejor amiga de su hija, quizas y pudiera hablar con ella después de todo se habia preocupado un poco cuando su hija llego saludando vagamente y sin animos de comer –como estas?-

-muy bien sra, gracias-

-que bueno… ya te paso a Phoebe…-

Phoebe se encontraba sobre su cama pensando en las palabras que iba a decirle a su amiga, la verdad le preocupaba mucho como lo iba a tomar, escucho como tocaban levemente su puerta y la empezaban abrir –Phobe te llama Helga…-

-eh… gracias madre…- dijo la muchacha mientras veia a su mama marcaharse, la tan esperada llamada habia llegado tomo un poco de aire antes de contestar

-Helga?-

-Phoebs amiga como estas?- Phoebe se desoriento un poco por el tono tan animado en el que le estaba hablando su amiga

-muy bien… muy bien Helga…- Phoebe decidio callar por unos minutos

-…yo tambien estoy bien Phoebs gracias por preguntar…- exclamo sarcásticamente la muchacha

-no si se te nota en el tono de voz!… que bueno que estes bien… por lo que te dije ayer me imagine que…-

-que nada Phobe! Yo dije que me iba a olvidar de mantecado y eso es lo que estoy haciendo…-

-que bueno Helga!- dijo mucho mas entusiasmada, ahora ya estaba mas tranquila –y… como van las cosas por alla…-

-excelentes Phoebe hoy Magguie nos dijo que habiamos pasado a la final… pedes creerlo??- exclamo entusiasmada, aun no lo podia creer, ella en una final de poesia…

-¿de veras?? Helga!!! Esto es fantastico, esto es realmente fantasatico!!- decia la muchacha saltando en sobre su cama

-pues si… después de todo soy Helga G. Pataki o no?-

-claro que si- dijo un poco mas tranquila -…y…-

-y que paso anoche, verdad?- Helga se sento un poco en el borde de su cama, mientras continuaba hablando –de veras no crees que estoy bien o que... por que tanta preguntadera en como me siento Phoebe, que paso anoche en esa cita?- pronuncio algo extrañada por la insistente pregunta

-Helga… yo… es que…-

-Phobe por favor no me digas que se te pego lo de Brayni…- Phoebe no pudo evitar sonreir por el comentario de su amiga, si las cosas seguian asi, quizas y no lo tomara tan mal como ella lo avecinaba

-no Helga, bueno veras… lo que paso es que hoy hubieron muchos comentarios sobre esa cita… pero nada confirmado-

-comentarios… como asi… no te entiendo Phoebe, al grano!-

-lo que pasa es que al parecer ayer Lila tomo la iniciativa y beso a Arnold-

Helga callo por unos minutos acaso Phoebe acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir, no eso era imposible, hasta donde ella sabia a Lila no le gustaba tanto Arnold como para que lo besara, por lo menos eso se lo habia dicho hace algun tiempo "_pero ya ha pasado algo de tiempo… maldita mojigata!!_" apreto con fuerza su puño mientras giraba bruscamente su rostro cerrando sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran, acaso le habia mentido aquella vez que le dijo que a ella no le interesaba de esa manera Arnold, pero que es lo que esperaba, que Arnold le dijera que ahora la amaba a ella, por que estaba llorando?, por que le seguia doliendo? #_lo que pasa es que al parecer ayer Lila tomo la iniciativa y beso a Arnold_# las palabras de su amiga resonaban en su mente "_de seguro ayer fue un dia muy feliz para ti cabeza de balon…_" penso tristemente en lo que empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos y dejaba que las lagrimas salieran libremente de su rostro, respiro con algo de dificultad mientras esperaba poder tranquilizarse para hablar con su amiga; Phoebe esperaba pacientemente en el telefono sabia perfectamente que ese habia sido un golpe duro para su amiga, pero peor hubiera sido que llegara y se encontrara con la sopresita Arnold-Lila y que ella no se lo hubiera comunicado, lo unico que esperaba es que esto no la afectara tanto...

–Helga…-

-aquí estoy Phobe…- dijo con un hilo de voz apenas percibido al oido

-estas bien…?-

-me imagino que mantec… Arnold esta muy feliz, cierto?- Helga desvio por completo la pregunta no sabia como describir lo que sentia, Phoebe suspiro un poco al darse cuenta del tono de voz que tenia su amiga, hasta que recordo lo feliz que se encontraba Arnold esta mañana, no podia culparlo por ser feliz, pero si podia abrirle los ojos a su amiga, de que no era justo que el la siguiera lastimando aunque fuera de lejos

-si Helga, no te voy a mentir…- Helga sonrio débilmente, eso era de esperarse –pero… no es justo que te pongas mal por el…-

-y quien te dijo que estoy mal Phoebs!- exclamo mientras se levantaba y asomaba por la ventana de su habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire

-Helga por favor…-

-de acuerdo no te lo voy a negar… pero eso no quiere decir que anoche me haya quedado llorando bajo la luna…-

-de que hablas…?-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold y Gerald se encontraba en el portico de la casa de los Heyerdal, después de no haber podido hablar con Phoebe decidieron que lo mejor era ir a su casa con la excusa de la fiesta, claro que mucho antes Gerald le habia aclarado que se calmara un poco –Gerald entra tu, y pregunta por Phobe…-

-yo?…-

-si, por favor Gerald…- el simplemente suspiro un poco mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba levemente el timbre

-buenas…- la Sra. Heyerdal saludo amablemente a ambos muchachos –buscan a Phoebe…?-

-si Sra. Se encuentra…-

-claro pasen… pero les voy a pedir un favor, pasen ustedes por que tengo que salir un rato al super…- decia mientras se colocaba un pequeño abrigo -…es que se me olvido un ingrediente de la receta, pueden creerlo?...- tomo entre sus manos su pequeña bolsa negra, sonriendo abiertamente a ambos niños –quedan en su casa, cuidense…- cerro lentamente la puerta mientras ambos empezaban a subir hacia la habitación de Phoebe…

-y… que le piensas decir a Phoebe…-

-bueno primero pienso contarle lo que en realidad paso, para que Helga no se quede con una idea equivocada de lo que sucedió realmente…-

-y a ti se te olvido que Phoebe es muy inteligente, verdad?-

-por que lo dices?...- el rubio dejo de subir las escaleras para fijar la mirada en su amigo

-en que Phoebe te va a preguntar cual es el interes en aclarar las cosas con Helga… después de todo tu no le debes explicaciones a Patki…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no… pero… me va a tocar decirle la verdad, cierto?-

-aja- Arnold medito un poco su situación

-pues… asi sera…- volvio a subir las escaleras decidido a hablar con la mejor amiga de la niña que se habia vuelto su unico pensamiento en estos dias, tenia que aclararlo, odiaria que Helga se sintiera mal por que creyera que el tenia algo con Lila

-viejo si que estas decidido!…- dijo entusiasmado su amigo acercandose al rubio

-pues que te puedo dec…-

-que tu y Zack que!!- Arnold y Gerald pararon en seco sus pasos, con quien se suponia que estaba hablando Phoebe, y por que habia mencionado a aquel niño, avanzaron unos cuantos pasos para darse cuenta de que la puerta de la muchacha oriental se encontraba semi abierta por lo que podian escuchar perfectamente la conversación, Gerald se dio cuenta de que su amigo no tenia ni la mas minima intencion de moverse en especial por que habian nombrado a aquel muchacho y lo mas seguro es que estuviera hablando con Helga, pero que le pasaba Arnold? Se le hacia tan raro ver al siempre correcto Arnold en estas situaciones, es que definitivamente Helga probocaba en el reacciones realmente inesperadas, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de su situación si Phoebe los llegaba a ver el se iba a meter en muchos problemas con la muchacha y eso era lo que menos deseaba, y mucho peor si Helga se enteraba, aunque ese ya era su problema…

Se acerco un poco a su amigo para evitar que nadie mas que el lo escuchara, mientras que casi en un susurro pronunciaba –viejo… esto no esta bien…-

-shh!!… crees que no lo se Gerald…-

-pero y si nos descubren…-

-nos descubriran si sigues hablando Gerald…-

-pero…- Arnold miro a su amigo con cara suplicante a lo que el simplemente suspiro resignado y se acomodaba para poder escuchar, si se iba a quedar, por que no escuchar un poco?...

-no lo puedo creer Helga… que romántico te invito a cenar… y hasta te regalo una rosa…- la muchacha caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación jugando con el cable del telefono –si, si lo se… pero y que tal la cena… en serio… y me imagino que bailaron…- Arnold no lo podia creer con que derecho ese tal Zack se atrevia a invitar a salir a Helga a SU Helga, el no tenia ningun derecho!, aunque sabia perfectamente que el tampoco tenia derecho a estar celoso ni a declarar a Helga como suya, pero ella le habia declarado una vez su amor y ahora el se habia dado cuenta de que la amaba… es que definitivamente eran el uno para el otro y ahora este niño… -Helga entonces tu y el bailaron tanto… y tu bailaste con el una cancion romantica… no lo puedo creer definitivamente el es… lindo…- pronuncio levemente la muchacha después de lo que su amiga le acababa de contar #_es que nunca me habia sentido asi todo fue tan extraño… simplemente me deje llevar… y cuando me di cuenta habian pasado varios minutos, pero fue increíble bailar asi, nunca habia bailado asi con nadie…_# Arnold miraba hacia el interior de la habiatacion pero de repente giro para ver a su amigo que mantenia una ceja levantada mientras miraba fijamente a la niña que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación #_el es… lindo_# definitivamente esas palabras no habian pasado desapercibidas por su amigo –salieron a patinar hoy??- ok! Esto ya era demasiado no le bastaba con haber salido con ella por la noche, de repente una idea cruzo por la mente del rubio "_es que acaso el esta aprovechando el tiempo que yo no aproveche…?_" –que estuvo apunto de bes…- un pequeño golpe en la pared contigua la hizo callar de inmediato mientras caminaba hacia a la puerta y la abria bruscamente para ver a un Gerald que caia a sus pies y aun Arnold que se mantenia arrodillado y con su puño cerrado sobre la pared de su habitación –Arnold??…-

-Arnold!!!- grito una Helga un poco alterada por el auricular…

-------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO DIEZ

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo que obviamente espero que les guste, saben que todo lo que escribo es dedicado para ustedes, por supuesto, bueno ahora si! Creo que no me canso de repetirlo pero Muchas Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y creanme que ni yo se que hacer para el final, debido a que muchos estan de parte de Zack pero otros de Arnold, y todo esta en un 50 – 50 gracias por sus consejos, y no se preocupen que ya saben que toda critica es reconstructiva (siempre y cuando no sea con mala intencion, pero no creo que este sea el caso ) por cierto en un review anterior me pidieron que hiciera una versión en ingles, pero oficialmente pido una diculpa por que no podre hacerlo debido a problemas de conocimientos, manejo el ingles, pero no creo que lo suficiente como para traducir toda la historia, sorry, en fin espero nuevamente que el capitulo sea de su gusto, y estoy pensando en no alargarla tanto, por que tengo miedo de que se aburran, por eso intentare ver como la acorto un poco, pero si no es posible les pido disculpas por lo largo, bueno ahora si muchas gracias a: _

_**Mitsuki Tao: **__muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si la verdad Arnold es un despistado pero después de tantas cosas por las que ha pasado la pobre, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta, gracias por tu review! _

_**Healing Sword: (**__por cierto me encanta tu nuevo nick, se me paso la vez anterior decirtelo, gomen! ____aproposito espero que pases el examen, aunque yo todavia no ando en esas, pero me imagino que ha de ser muy estresante, en fin Suerte! Y regresando al tema.. la verdad no se ya les dije que hay muhos de parte de Zack y otros de Arnold, y me han puesto en duda solo espero que al final de esta historia todos queden satisfechos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

_**Pome-chan: **__gracias por tu review y si la verdad es que yo habia pensado en un beso, pero luego pense en la actitud de Helga, y obviamente ella no se dejaria besar tan fácilmente, asi que la cosa va a tener que ir lenta pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, por cierto lo de la cita de Arnold y Lila ya lo tenia previsto aunque recuerdo que una amiga cuando leyo el titulo casi me estrangula por que creia que entre esos dos iba pasar algo pero luego se calmo cuando lo leyo ¬.¬, es que de una u otra forma para que agregarle mas enrredo a la historia, si creo que basta con la que se va armar cuando regresen!, bueno muchas gracia por tu review!_

_**Esmeraldy: **__muchas gracias por tu review, y si se que estoy demorando con la continuación, por eso estoy intentando subir un poco antes, por eso espero que te guste mucho este capitulo!_

_**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: **__Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien! Muchas gracias por tu review y si la verdad es que Lila nunca me ha caido ni bien ni mal, pero necesitaba que ella le ayudara a abrir un poco los ojos a Arnold para matar dos pajaros de un tiro, en fin muchas gracias por tu comentario, Adios!_

_**Hopesol: **__Gracias por tus palabras, son muy importantes y por supuesto espero que tambien te guste el capitulo que lo escribi con mucho cariño (por cierto espero que no me maten por dejarlo ahí!) hasta la proxima!_

_**Mary Tonks: **__Bueno que te puedo decir… eso hay que dejarselo a mi imaginación (ella es la que manda!) no enserio… en realidad no se si lleguen jubtos, pero creo… creo que… no se! Pero espero que te guste el capitulo, por cierto no te preocupes gracias por tu consejo, lo que pasa es que tengo esa mala costumbre desde siempre, te prometo que intentare cambiarla, Bye!_

_**Isabel: **__muchas garcias por tu review (no se cuantas veces voy repitiendo lo mismo ¬.¬) pero es que es la verdad les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por supuesto por los mensajes, en fin gracias a todos y cuidense mucho!_

_**Kcora.**_


	11. Sentimientos Encontrados

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 11: Sentimientos Encontrados**

Arnold acababa de escuchar las palabras de Phoebe #_salieron a patinar hoy?_# no lo podia creer mientras el se encontraba aquí aclarando sus sentimientos el tal Zack estaba con Helga y el lo unico que hacia era invitarla a salir, que era lo que pretendia? enamorarla??

FLASH BACK

Zack simplemente sonrio sin darse cuenta ella ya habia admitido que amaba a alguien y eso era una avance se acerco demasiado a Helga tanto que hizo que ella se ruboriza algo que solo lo noto el y otras tres personas que observaban atentos lo que sucedia -no tengo mas espejo que tus ojitos y según tu me miras, asi me miro, y asi me veo, una veces tan guapo, y otras tan feo…-

FIN FLASH BACK

Claro! recordo pefectamente como aquel muchacho se habia acercado mas de la cuenta #_es que, pues no he hablado con Helga y me imagino que hoy me ha de llamar y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar quisiera saber como le va en el concurso y con Za… Za… Za…# _por supuesto ya lo sabia, Phoebe habia estado hablando de el aquel dia, como era posible que Helga aceptara salir con ese niño, apenas y hace unos dias le habia dicho que lo amaba y ahora salia con otro niño, apreto un poco su puño, demonios! El no podia reclamarle nada por que simplemente ella no estaba en la obligación de responderle nada y segundo por que el tambien habia salido con Lila, con la niña por la que todo el mundo suponia que aun le seguia gustando, se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos al escuchar como Phobe hacia mencion a algo como un beso? De acuerdo esto era demasiado… apreto con fuerza su puño y sin poder evitarlo golpeo fuertemente la pared que se encontraba frente a el…

-Arnold?...- Gerald intento sacar de sus pensamientos a su amigo, acaso no se habia dado cuenta de que Phoebe ya los habia descubierto y eso sin contar con el ensordecedor grito que lanzo Helga, sacudio un poco el hombro de su amigo para encontrarse con que estaba sonrojado, pero a diferencia de el no estaba rojo por la vergüenza sino por coraje?

-se puede saber que hacen esos dos en tu habitación Phobe!- se escucho por el auricular del telefono que Phoebe sostenia un poco alejado de su oido después del grito de Helga

-que hacen aquí?!- pregunto un poco molesta Phoebe al sentirse espiada, pero la actitud que tenia Arnold la habia desconcertado mucho

-es Helga?...- pregunto el rubio sabiendo la obvia respuesta mientras se levantaba sin siquiera atreverse a responder la justificada pregunta de su compañera de clases, Phobe lo miro un momento por que estaba tan molesto… acaso el?

-si, por que?…- dijo en un tono algo desafiante, era justo que se enterara de que Helga no iba a morir de amor por el

-me la pasas…- dijo estirando su mano y sin ningun otro gesto en su rostro mas que el de enojo

-viejo…- dijo calmadamente Gerald avecinando lo que se venia, si Arnold se atrevia a desubicarse con Helga

-me la pasas, por favor…- volvio a repetir el muchacho haciendo caso omiso a su amigo

-comunicame con el cabeza de balon…- Helga acababa de hablar nuevamente habia escuchado la voz de Arnold, y jamas habia escuchado ese tono de voz en el y eso la extraño demasiado, Phoebe extendio el telefono a su amigo mientras se colocaba a lado de un Gerald que se encontraba arrimado en la pared y con la mirada perdida en el piso sin poder ocultar aun su leve sonrojo, Phoebe lo miro por un instante hasta que escucho como Gerald soltaba un dulce –lo siento…- a lo cual ella solo respondio con una sonrisa…

-Helga!…- dijo en un tono de entusiasmo ironico que obviamente Helga noto y que por ende no lo gusto nada

-a que se supone que te dedicas ahora cabeza de balon?? A espiar a los demas, o que?- que le sucedia ahora a este con que derecho se atrevia a hablarle asi, si era necesario le iba a recordar que a Helga G. Pataki no se le habla asi, aunque fuera de lejos

-no… la pregunta aquí es a que te dedicas ahora tu… a salir con el primer niño bonito…-

-perdon?!!!- Arnold habia sido muy directo, demasiado directo, que es lo que le sucedia, acaso le estaba reclamando por que habia salido con Zack, estaba mas que equivocado si pensaba que ella le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que aun lo amaba, acaso no sabia que ya se entero de que habia salido con Lila

-a que juegas Helga…- dijo a un molesto, no estaba pensando, no estaba razonando lo unico que hacia era descargar esa impotencia que sentia, que luego le iba a costar muy caro, necesitaba descargar esa impotencia de no poder tenerla cerca de ir a abrazarla y besarla y por supuesto de ir a aclararle a ese muchachito que nada tenia que ver en esta historia que se alejara de ella

-haber… haber cabeza de balon…- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitacion, ya la estaba empezando a molestar –en primera tu no tienes por que reclamarme, preguntarme o lo que sea que estes haciendo, de acuerdo y que eso! Que te quede muy claro!!- Arnold apreto con algo de fuerza el auricular que sostenia en sus manos, por que le era tan difícil decirle que lo estaba matando de celos, que parara con ese jueguito? Por que no podia decirle simplemente te amo…

-Helga…-

-no escuchame! Que te quede claro que yo no se que te dio! que no me importa en lo mas minimo y que yo no tengo por que soportar tus locuras… suficiente tengo con tener que soportarte en la escuela!!!-

-si tan poco me soportas entonces por que me ayudaste con lo del vecindario?!-

Phoebe y Gerald se quedaron estaticos y de inmediato giraron para ver a un Arnold que mantenia una conversación muy acalorada con una Helga que al parecer se habia quedado muda, que es lo que le pasaba como habia soltado una pregunta tan directa que para todos tenia una sola respuesta, pero que al parecer para el unico que no tenia era para el, esto definitivamente iba de mal en peor…

Helga se dejo caer sobre la cama quedando sentada al borde de su cama, como le habia soltado una pregunta con una respuesta que… "_demonios! Maldito cabeza de balon… como me hace esto??_" intento tomar un poco de aire antes de responderle, pero el problema aquí no era si respiraba o dejaba de hacerlo, para ella mejor que eso sucediera en este instante el problema aquí era la respuesta que le iba a dar –Helga…- dijo levemente Zack tocando un poco y abriendo la puerta levemente para apreciar a una Helga que se encontraba sentada en la cama con el auricular en la mano, y mirando fijamente hacia delante, se acerco a ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha –Helga…?- ella se levanto bruscamente retirandose un par de pasos lejos del muchacho

-Zack!-

-si soy yo, que pasa? Estas bien?-

-ah! Perfecto!!- Zack escucho aquella voz que salia por el telefono que sostenia Helga, habia escuchado esa voz antes, pero no recordaba donde…

-callate Arnoldo, esto no te incumbe…-

-Arnoldo?...- Zack de inmediato supuso de quien se trataba, que hacia hablando con el? Es que acaso el la habia llamado? O ella a el? –tu… lo llamaste?...- pregunto en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza algo avergonzado sabiendo que no tenia derecho a una respuesta, pero aun asi no queria quedarse con la duda, necesitaba saber si ella lo habia buscado…

Helga lo observo por unos segundos algo extrañada "_por que me lo pregunta… ah! Genial!!_" se martirizaba pensando que ahora tenia dos preguntas en frente y ninguna de las dos habia respondido, ella habia pedido hablar con el pero no habia llamado precisamente con esa intencion -…eh-

-Helga acaso no piensas responderme?- demonios! Ahora el cabeza de balon la estaba presionando, Zack levanto la vista para observar a una Helga que lo miraba fijamente

-no lo hiciste cierto?- murmuro para que solo ella lo escuchara, Helga simplemente nego con la cabeza esquivando la mirada del muchacho a lo cual el solo sonrio y tomo su mano –gracias…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras besaba el dorso de su mano, le regalaba una sonrisa y empezaba a salir de la habitación, el la habia llamado, o algo asi ya no le importaba, lo unico que le importaba es que ella no lo habia buscado y eso lo hacia sentir mas aliviado, no entendia por que, pero se sentia asi…

Helga vio la puerta de su habitacion cerrarse tras la salida de Zack, suspiro un poco aliviada por lo menos ya solo tenia una respuesta pendiente, la peor de todas y eso valia mas que por dos –Helga…- dijo levemente al no escuchar respuesta de la muchacha, que le estaba pasando, acaso se habia olvidado que el no tenia derecho a preguntarle nada, decidio tomar un poco de aire mientras esperaba la respuesta de Helga

-Arnold…- el se sobresalto por que ella habia dicho su nombre, pero mas que todo por el tono tan leve en que lo dijo –que es lo que quieres realmente…- perfecto le habia cambiado el tema

-yo lo unico que quiero es me respondas lo que te pregunte…- Gerald y Phoebe se dieron cuenta como de repente todo parecia calmarse, y ahora Arnold se habia arrimado a la pared

-no me refiero a eso… a lo que me refiero es al porque de tu pregunta… a por que me hablas asi…- Arnold escuchaba hablar a Helga pausadamente tan dulce y amable como lo habia hecho pocas veces cuando estaban solos o cuando el la necesitaba ella le hablaba asi, pocas veces y ahora lo hacia pero mas que un tono pasivo mas bien parecia cansado, acaso no queria hablar con el… -no me gusta pelearme contigo…- susurro tan levemente que parecian mas sus pensamientos que palabaras que estuvieran saliendo de sus labios, Arnold sintio su corazon latir rapidamente mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Helga acaso ella sentia tantas cosas por el… acaso de verdad lo amaba, pero por que lo hacia dudar de esta manera por que lo confundia tanto, a veces pensaba que ella lo amaba pero hacia cosas que señalaban todo lo contrario, pero este no era el momento para esperar a que ella le dijera si lo amaba o no, cierto o no ya lo habia hecho y ahora el lo iba a hacer, estaba dispuesto a confesarle lo que sentia…

-Helga…- a penas alcanzo a terminar de decir su nombre pudo escuchar el sonido del telefono que indicaba que ella ya habia colgado, acaso se habia cansado de esperar una respuesta, acaso creia que no le importaba, o peor aun se depidio de el? Rayos! Como detestaba que le hiciera esto, por que lo dejaba con una palabra a medias, apreto con furza el auricular mientras empezaba a colgar el telefono –de verdad no te entiendo…- susurro mientras mantenia la mirada perdida en el piso.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zack se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor del restaurante mientras jugaba con una pequeña pluma que sostenia en la mano –para que la habra llamado…- desde que habia salido de la habitacion de Helga se encontraba ahí, esperando a que ella bajara, pero no lo hacia si tanto demoraba era por que a lo mejor estaban solucionando sus problemas –eso seria lo mejor para ella…- se recosto un poco sobre la mesa, por que si eso la haria feliz, tenia la sensación de que le doleria –no puede estar pasando esto contigo Helga…- solto un leve suspiro –pero si eso te hace feliz… lo mejor sera que nunca te enteres que…-

-Hola Zack!- dijeron al unisono aquellas muchachas que hace un rato habian dejado en el centro comercial, casi hasta se le habia olvidado por completo al situación, suspiro resignado mientras volvia a sentarse correctamente

-hola como estan…- dijo un poco desanimado mientras les regalaba una sonrisa que definitivamente no convencia a nadie

-Zack… que sucede?- dijo la castaña mientras ambas tomaban asiento

-eh… no nada…- aun mantenia la mirada en otro lado menos en ellas lo que meno que deseaba es que se pudieran dar cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando

-nada?…- pregunto la pelirroja acercando su rostro al de Zack, pero al darse cuenta de que este lo evitaba tomo levemente su barbilla haciendo que el girara sus rostro y la mirara a los ojos –mmh Helga…- dijo tranquilamente mientras volvia a sentarse, se escucho un pequeño ruido que hizo despertar al muchacho que le pasaba el no podia estar triste y menos por algo que no le constaba, y peor aun si ya se le estaba notando

-no… no Helga no tiene nada que ver…- dijo volviendo a evitar la mirada de ambas muchachas

-Helga es una buena chica…-

-asi es no creo que haya pelea alguna que los pueda separar… solo deben hablar…-

-a veces no es tan facil…- de verdad lo habian sorprendido en que momento y ellas se habian vuelto tan intuitivas, ya no importaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -…es… es decir ustedes estan confundiendo todo, hablan como si ella y yo tuvieramos algo y no es asi…- dijo mientras un leve sonrrojo subia por sus mejillas

-nosotras no hemos dicho nada al respecto… solo dijimos que las cosas se las maneja mejor si las hablan… nos vamos Annie..-

-claro..- ambas se levantaron mientras se despedian del muchacho moviendo su mano pero una de ellas le susurraba un –suerte…- que logro que volviera a sonrrojarse…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Helga azoto fuertemente la puerta de su habitación "_tonto!!_" acababa de subir del comedor y habia visto a una de las primitas demasiado cerca de Zack, por que se le habia ocurrido ir a buscarlo, por que? Ella no tenia que apegarse demasiado a nadie eso lo sabia! Ya una vez cometio ese error aferrandose a Arnold y ahora lo estaba haciendo con ese chico, pero no lo iba a permitir, mientras pudiera evitarlo no iba a dejar que ese chico se le acercara demasiado, se dejo caer en su cama mientras tomaba un poco de aire "_a mi no me tiene que importar lo que haga… me da igual…" _movio su cabeza a un lado mientras suspiraba levemente

#_yo lo unico que quiero es que me respondas lo que te pregunte.._# -Arnold…- sintio un leve dolor en el pecho por que le dolia tanto, por que le seguia doliendo –acaso no va a ser tan facil… por que no te vas como llegaste Arnold… por que no te vas igual que la lluvia, igual que aquella lluvia bajo la cual nos conocimos…- una solitaria lagrima corrio por su mejilla pero esta vez no la evito necesitaba dejar salir esa lagrima, como evitarlo? Como pedirle al corazon que dejara de sentir tan solo por unos minutos que tan solo por unos minutos dejara de sentir ese dolor que le aprisionaba el pecho y no la dejaba respirar, por que si ya antes lo habia visto con otras chicas… por que ahora dolia mas? Por que?... volvio a suspirar –tu no sabes lo que duele el amor Arnold… tu no sabes lo que yo he sufrido por ti…- intento tomar algo de aire sentia que pronto muchas lagrimas inundarian su rostro -…y nunca lo sabras…- las lagrimas empezaron a nublar su vista ya no podia evitarlo, se abrazo fuertemente como se siente una niña desamparada, su celular comenzo a sonar sobre su pequeño velador ella simplemente se abrazo mas mientras empezaba a ver por la ventana como comenzaba a llover cada vez mas fuerte, su celular dejo de sonar mientras empezo a soltarse levemente –tu no sabes nada Arnold… tu crees que todo lo puedes solucionar… crees que con un consejo lo puedes hacer… pero a mi no me sirven tus consejos… que tan difícil fue verme…- ahora el telefono de su habitación comenzo a sonar, quien diablos la llamaba ahora, volvio a abrazarse con mas fuerza, no queria hablar con nadie, fuera quien fuera, escucho como la contestadota tomaba el mensaje…

-Helga…- "_esa voz!_" se sento de inmediato, no podia confundir esa voz, jamas lo haria –Helga… por favor yo se que estas ahí…- Helga comenzo a respirar con dificultad sentia que si le contestaba podria adivinar que estaba llorando, miro hacia la ventana, llovia, pero poco le importaba lo unico que necesitaba era alejarse de el –se… se que hace un momento me porte mal y necesito disculparme contigo…- la puerta de la habitación de Helga se azoto fuertemente con su salida sin que la muchacha pudiera escuchar la ultima frase de el muchacho rubio…

Zack caminaba directo a la habitación de Helga iba a hablar con ella, les iba a hacer caso después de todo estaban diciendo algo completamente razonable, hablar, siempre era lo mejor, sintio como alguien pasaba corriendo a su lado chocandose con el, el solamente giro para ver a una muchacha rubia que corria rapidamente hacia la salida del hotel –Helga?...- intento identificarla y vio ese moño rosa desparecer por las puertas giratorias del hotel, estaba lloviendo, a donde iba en esta lluvia y con esa prisa, recordo de inmediato que la habia dejado hablando con Arnold –Rayos!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr detrás de ella…

----------------------------------------------------------------

-no me quizo contestar…- dijo algo desanimado el muchacho rubio mientras colgaba el telefono

-lo mejor sera que lo dejes asi hasta mañana viejo..- dijo el muchacho mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-lo mejor sera que lo intentes mañana Arnold…- decia Phoebe acercandose poco a poco a los muchachos

-Phoebe…- Arnold empezo a girar para poder observar a la muchacha tambien le debia disculpas a ella –yo lo siento… no debi…-

-no debimos..- completo su amigo demostrandole su apoyo

-no debimos escuchar tu conversación, ni nada de lo que hicimos…- dijo algo apenado pero a la vez triste en vez de mejorar las cosas con Helga las habia empeorado, como podia ser tan tonto??

-no te preocupes Arnold…-

-Phoebe ya regrese!- se escucho desde el piso de abajo

-esta bien mama…- respondio la muchacha mientras observaba a un Arnold muy decaido, mas de lo normal solo habia sido una pelea sin sentido con Helga, por que se ponia asi

-lo mejor sera que ya nos vallamos viejo…-

-si tienes razon, nos vemos Phoebs…- dijo Arnold regalandole una triste sonrisa a su amiga

-hasta mañana Phoebe…-

-hasta mañana muchachos…- dijo viendo como sus amigos empezaban a bajar las escalera "_Helga…_" penso la muchacha no queria ni imaginarse el animo que tenia en estos momentos su amiga, rogaba que estuviera enojada, lo preferia mil veces a que estuviera triste…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Helga corria rapidamente bajo la lluvia logro llegar al parque en el que habia estado por la mañana, sentia su repiracion agitarse y la lluvia correr por todo su cuerpo, lo unico que queria era cansarse, cansarse para no pensar en nada, cansarse para llegar a su habitación y quedarse dormida, sin la esperanza de soñar una vez mas con el… con lo unico que la estaba atormentando… por que tenia que afectarla tanto… por que seguia teniendo esa influencia en ella… por que? Corrio a mas velocidad hasta que sintio como alguien la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la hacia girar de inmediato, por un momento tuvo miedo de quien la habia tomado de esa manera hasta que vio a aquel muchacho con el cabello mojado, con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su rostro y con esos ojos grises llenos de preocupación, como le alegraba que el estuviera ahí, como le alegraba que fuera el, por unos segundos no se dijeron nada solo se miraron fijamente hasta que ambos se fundieron en un abrazo…

Zack abrazo con fuerza a Helga sentia que estaba con una niña pequeña que se habia perdido, como le dolia verla asi, vio su cabello completamente mojado y sus ojos que a pesar de la lluvia demostraban que habia llorado mucho, sus labios temblaban debido al frio que de seguro estaba empezando a sentir, queria protegerla, Helga se aferro al muchacho necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que alguien le demostrara que no estaba tan sola, sintio claramente la mano de Zack acariciar suavemente su cabello a lo que ella solo le respondio abrazandolo mas…

-que te sucedió…- susurro el muchacho -…me preocupe mucho por ti…- Helga simplemente comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza y sus lagrimas volvieron a salir con mas fuerza, mientras un sentimiento de rabia la invadia

-por que? Por que ella???!...- se solto del muchacho mientras quedaban frente a frente –por que si yo soy la unica que lo ha amado de verdad… dudo que Lila lo ame, como lo hago yo!- Zack simplemente la miro, rayos que le habia dicho aquel muchacho? –el no tiene la menor idea de lo que quiere…-

-Helga…- Zack solto un pequeño respiro sabia que lo que iba a decir le iba a doler, pero era la verdad y tenia que decirselo -…el sabe lo que quiere… pero eso no quiere decir que el quiera lo mismo que tu deseas…-

-es un estupido!! Lo odio! Lo odio!!!- grito desesperadamente apretando con fuerza sus puños, Zack la agarro de los hombros obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos…

-no! No lo odias… por que no entiendes que cuando aceptes la verdad vas a poder deshacerte de su fantasma…!- Helga sintio sus lagrimas caer abiertamente, otra vez la estaba viendo tan frágil, demonios! Odiaba eso…

-en que momento mis sueños se confundieron con la realidad…- se dijo mas para si misma que para el –en que momento me confundi tanto...- miro mas fijamente a Zack –creo que aun guardaba la esperanza de que al regresar el me esperara con los brazos abiertos…- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa triste en su rostro que logro enternecer al muchacho

-esto no es justo…- Zack no entendia como aquel muchacho no se daba cuenta de ella, como no lograba ver lo increíble que ella era realmente

-ya no importa…- Helga tomo un poco de aire mientras sintio como su respiración se empezaba a calmarse poco a poco –creo que las cosas van a cambiar mucho cuando regrese… y si no logro cambiar yo, no lo voy a soportar…-

-tu no tienes que cambiar… solamente lo tienes que asimilar…- Helga lo miro un segundo, tenia razon ella ya no iba a cambiar ella ya no se iba a disfrazar para ocultar sus sentimientos, no iba a ir corriendo a decirle a Arnold que lo amaba, pero iba a ser mas ella, y menos la Helga que ella misma se obligo a inventar para ocultar su amor…

-gracias…- dijo bajamente mientras recibia una dulce sonrisa del muchacho que tenia en frente

-vamos…- decia el muchacho mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella y caminaban de regreso el hotel…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold solto un cansado suspiro mientras se arrimaba en la puerta que acababa de cerrar #_Que te quede claro que yo no se que te dio! que no me importa en lo mas minimo y que yo no tengo por que soportar tus locuras… suficiente tengo con tener que soportarte en la escuela!!!_"_acaso en realidad… yo no te importo_…" pensaba el muchacho meintras agachaba la cabeza, volvio a suspirar mientras recordaba cada palabra de la muchacha, se sentia el peor perdedor de todos, por que siempre le pasaba esto con todas las chicas, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez dolia, dolia mas, llevo la mano derecha a su pecho "_por que? _" Arnold agacho mas su mirada mientras esta parecia perderse en el piso de la casa de huespedes #_no me gusta pelearme contigo…_# -por que me confundes tanto…-

-por que tu se lo permites…- Arnold de inmediato levanto la mirada para ver a su abuelo que caminaba tranquilamente con un periodico en la mano

-hola abuelo…- hablo lentamente el muchacho

-vamos muchacho, que paso ahora?-

-nada..- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitacion –lo de siempre…-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Helga limpio su rostro con ambas manos mientras fijaba su mirada en el interior de su habitacion, acababan de entrar y Zack se habia mantenido callado, simplemente observandola y odiaba eso, odiaba no saber lo que estaba pensando de ella, odiaba estar llorando por todo…

-ya estas mejor??- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho que se encontraba arrimado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, estaba enojado, pero no con ella, sino con su debilidad, no entendia por que permitia que el le siguiera haciendo daño "_Que tan grande es tu amor por el, Helga?_"

-si… detesto que me veas asi, no! Detesto que alguien me vea asi… pero mas que todo…- cruzo ambas manos mientras agachaba la mirada apenada –odio estar asi…-

-no te preocupes…- empezo a acercarse hacia ella –ademas… tienes que estar reluciente para mañana, no lo olvides…- dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a la muchacha

-si… gracias por todo- levanto la mirada y se percato que el muchacho se encontraba cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, el se encontraba apenas a unos tres pasos de ella, podia percibir su aroma que parecia envolverlos a ambos y vio sus ojos grises que la observaban fijamente

-Helga…- tomo algo nervioso las manos de la muchacha quien al parecer no terminaba de reaccionar y observaba como el tomaba sus manos, Zack avanzo un pequeño paso –yo necesito decirte algo…- su corazon empezo a latir sin que el pudiera evitarlo, y aunque intentaba no podia decifrar la mirada de la muchacha, ella al parecer habia decidido dejarlo hablar, habia decidido escuchar, rozo levemente su mejilla y avanzo un paso mas hacia ella –yo…- dio un ultimo paso acortando la distancia entre ambos, claramente podia sentir como la respiracion de la muchacha rozaba su mejilla "_Helga que me pasa contigo?…_"

Helga tenia enfrente a aquel muchacho diciendole a medias algo que no acababa de comprender, pero si se seguia acercando de esa manera, que es lo que pretendia? Comenzo a sentir como su pulso fallaba esa cercania lograba ponerla nerviosa y no entendia como, pero su mirada la confundia aun mas, volvio a escuchar nuevamente su voz –Helga yo… no te puedo explicar lo que en realidad estoy sintiendo pero yo…- Zack acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella, mas por impulso, mientras su mano aun se mantenia en su mejilla, no terminaba de decir lo que que pretendia decir pero algo en ella lo obligaba a hacerlo, despues de todo una accion vale mas que mil palabras –yo…- el sonido del telefono los hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y detener el proximo movimiento del muchacho, el solo dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro "_tal parece que el destino esta en nuestra contra…_" empezo a alejarse de ella en lo que ella sacuduia un poco la cabeza y tomaba algo de aire antes de contestar…

-Alo?-

-Helga?... Soy Arnold… no me culegues porfavor… podemos hablar…- la voz del muchacho sono algo suplicante ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Habia detestado que el telefono sonara, y el estaba a punto de… acaso ella..? –Helga??-

-eh?... quiero decir para que llamas Arnoldo?!- dijo saliendo un poco de su estupefaccion

-hablar contigo…-

"_Arnoldo??_" penso Zack intentado recordar aquel apodo "Ah claro…" miro un momento a la muchacha quien sostenia el auricular molesta al parecer aun sentia coraje por lo sucedido con aquel rubio hace unas cuantos minutos, suspiro algo resiganado mientras desviaba un poco la mirada y observaba la pequeña mesita de noche que tenia la muchacha justo a un lado de su cama…

-hablar??? Haber y de que podriamos hablar tu y yo??-

-Helga por Dios! Solo quiero disculparme de acuerdo… por que siempre tienes que ponerlo toda tan dificil?!-

-yo no soy la que lo pongo dificil, eres tu!-

-yo??! Por favor y en que momento, si se puede saber??-

-pues claro que se puede saber… veamos primero estas escuchando conversaciones que no te incumbe… ademas de que…- Helga apreto con fuerza el auricular… demonios! Sentia claramente el coraje que le producia haberse enterado de su cita con Lila, se suponia que no tenia que dolerle, pero no! Como siempre sus sentimientos ganandole a su voluntad… -que…-

-que??-

-que te atreves a reclamarme cosas estupidas!!- "_Criminal! Estuve a punto de reclamarle que haya salido con Lila… controlate Helga…_"

-si… tambien por eso lo siento… mira que te parece si hacemos las paces, de acuerdo… amigos?- pregunto un poco ansioso de la respuesta de la muchacha

-y desde cuando tu yo yo hemos sido amigos…- solto friamente la muchacha

-Helga porfavor…- dijo resignado a la respuesta de la muchacha ya sabia que Helga no tenia ni la minima intencion de hablar con el se le notaba pero era necesario hablarle con esa frialdad?

-de acuerdo, como tu quieras…- dirigio su mirada hacia la ventana para fijarse en el paisaje, preferia mil veces quedar como antes que como si de repente fueran buenos amigos, como si ella nunca lo hubiera amado y el nunca lo hubiera sabido…

-creo que quieres estar sola…- Arnold se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no tenia la minima intencion de hablar con el, y aunque le dolia, preferia no maltratar mas las cosas entre los dos

-asi es nos vemos Arnold…- susurro con un hilo de voz mientras colgaba tranquilamente y se sentaba un momento en la cama "_como no te das cuenta de lo que siento… como puedes ser tan tonto…_" giro su rostro para encontrarse con zack, pero el ya no estaba, recorrio por un momento el cuarto con la mirada "_donde se pudo ir?_" observo su cama un segundo y vio una pequeña nota sobre la misma:

--------

Se que ahora necesitas estar sola, y que necesitas pensar, por eso lo mejor sera que descanses, solo recuerda que muchas veces decimos las cosas sin pensar, que muchas veces no es nuestro corazon el que habla… sino esa parte irracional que nos puede dominar.

P.D: No olvides que te quiero

--------

Helga observaba fijamente la pequeña nota que sostenia en las manos a que se referia ahora? que la queria de: te quiero y te necesito a mi lado o si se referia a un te quiero de: te quiero por que eres una gran amiga -ashh!! Por que eres tan tonto!!- arrojo con fuerza el papel que se estrello contra la puerta de su habitacion #_asi eres perfecta_# rayos! Hace unos dias le habia dicho por que se seguia acordando, solto un pequeño suspiro –esto es demasiado para mi…- se tumbo un momento sobre la cama mientras su mirada se perdia en el techo de su habitacion #_es que al parecer Lila tomo la iniciativa…_# #_amigos?_# -par de idiotas…- murmuro Helga mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo y se abrazaba a la almohada que tenia a un lado #_No olvides que te quiero_# hundio su rostro en la almohada, lo detestaba, lo detestaba por no hablarle completo, por no dejarle las cosas claras, lo unico que lograba era dejarla confundida…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy te vuelvo a mirar  
Entiende que no me puedo controlar  
Te vuelvo a pensar 

-Arnold…?-

-eh…?- decia el muchacho levantando la mirada, para observar a una Helga que se encontraba delante de el, vestida con aquel traje café y con aquellas gafas oscuras que habia usado para el dia de los inocentes, que se supone que estaba pasando??

-me pregunatste si queria bailar… y te estoy diciendo que si, te pasa algo cabeza de balon?-

-no, no…- decia mientras tomaba la mano de Helga y caminaba junto a ella hacia la pista…

Tal vez no pueda pasar pero me encanta imaginar  
Que te beso suavemente  
Que no existe otra gente  
Por tu amor soy un demente  
Y eso no fue de repente

Arnold tomo suavemente la cintura de Helga en lo que ambos empezaban a moverse al compas de la musica, ella simplemente recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, Arnold pudo sentir el suave aroma de su perfume, tan encantador como siempre, como aquella vez, su cabello tan suave que parecia volar en cada movimiento que ella realizaba, no se habia dado cuenta de quien mas estaba en el salon, solo la habia visto a ella, y para el eso era suficiente, tenerla asi de cerca solo unos segundos para el eran realmente importante, en que momento se habia imprennado tanto en el, como es que ya no podia tenerla lejos, y aquí no habia ningun Zack, aquí no habia nada que los pudiera separar, aquí solo existian los dos, que mas importaba el resto, que mas importaba si ella estaba a su lado…

Perdóname, no quiero molestar  
Más no puedo evitar  
Me vuelves loco al caminar

Arnold seguia embelesado en cada movimiento que hacia parecer que ambos flotaran, por un momento sobraron las palabras, por un momento lo unico que importaba era la musica que sonaba y que parecia no acabar, sus cuerpos se balanceaban con una facilidad –Helga…- la muchacha apenas hizo un pequeño gesto con la boca sin pronunciar palabra a lo que el simplemente recogio un pequeño cabello que caia por su frente –yo necesito decirte algo…- ella levanto su mirada y la fijo en los ojos del muchacho…

-que cosa?-

No sé como escapar  
De mi cruda realidad  
Te llevo aquí en mi mente  
Tú siempre estás presente 

-yo…- acaricio con suma suavidad su mejilla mientras parecia perderse en los ojos de la muchacha, como es que ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que podia ser? Como no pudo percatarse que la unica persona con la que realmente quiere estar estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado… y no la pudo ver –dejame recompensarte todo este tiempo perdido…- Helga dibujo un gesto de extrañes en su rostro

-de que hablas?-

-de que… de que yo tambien te amo…- Arnold paso su mano detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, mientras empezaba a acercar su rostro al de ella

-espera!- lo paro de inmediato colocando su rostro hacia atrás un poco evitando el beso del muchacho y logrando que este abriera los ojos…

Pretendo que surja ese silencio  
Para poder robarte el primer beso   
Pretendo que surja ese momento  
El momento de nuestro encuentro  
No puedo evitar este sentimiento  
Y menos puedo evitar  
El enamorarme más de ti 

-que pasa?-

-yo…- Helga sonaba nerviosa, y el lo noto, ella pocas veces no tenia palabras –Arnold… de que me estas hablando, como que me amas??- ambos seguian en la misma pose ella un poco inclinada hacia atrás y el muy cerca de ella dispuesto a besarla en cualquier momento, los dos hablaban en susurros muy pausados apenas perceptible al oido –tu no puedes amarme…- sentencio por ultimo la rubia logrando que el se alejara sin quitarle la vista de encima

-de que hablas??-

-no! De que hablas tu!- dijo un poco mas alterada soltandose por completo del muchacho

Vez, si es que algo vez  
No puedo dejar de pensarte una y otra vez   
Hasta el amanecer  
Pues busco tu querer cómo hacerte comprender  
Que por ti daría todo  
Debe ser de algún modo  
Que tan sólo por un beso  
Por siempre será tu preso

La musica cambio por una aun mas lenta y suave, Arnold simplemente la miraba, aun seguian muy cerca, pero sus ojos eran tan distintos, lo miraban tan… tan diferente, algo faltaba en ellos, algo faltaba en ella, la continuo observando y no podia encontrar lo que faltaba, que era? No era frialdad por que muchas veces tuvo enfrentamientos con ella pero aun asi habia un vacio que no podia identificar, algo que le daba gran punzada en el pecho… -no me piensas responder??-

-no se supone que tu me amas?- dijo casi sin aliento

-yo?? Creo que tomaste demasiado ponche Arnoldo!- rio graciosa, acaso lo estaba tomando como una broma? –que bromista que eres cabeza de balon… por un momento cai! Hasta se me habia olvidado que era el dia de los inocentes! Jaja!- continuo riendo bajo la mirada triste del rubio que no entendia su cambio, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a la cintura de la muchacha por donde dos brazos parecian abrazarla firmemente…

-y cual es el chiste…- susurro el muchacho de ojos grises muy cerca del oido de la rubia

-aquí Arnoldo que parece que no se despisto y me hizo asustar por un momento…-

-TU!- dijo un poco molesto al ver como se atrevia a abrazarla de esa manera, y peor aun como ella se dejaba abrazar asi por el??

-Hola Arnold como estas?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, mientras volvia a hablar muy cerca del oido de la muchacha –ya se esta haciendo tarde, te acompaño hasta tu casa…-

-claro…- dijo con una gran sonrisa –adios… Arnold…- el la vio alejarse tomada de la mano de aquel muchacho "_que? Como?_"

-Helga!- salio corriendo de inmediato del gimnasio destras de ellos y no vio a nadie, la calle estaba demasiada oscura como poder divisar algo –Helga!...- volvio a gritar con mucha mas fuerza intentando que lo alcanzara a escuchar pero no la vio ni escucho nada, giro para volver a entrar pero no habia nada, giro nuevamente y no vio nada, se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad y ella no estaba, una suave brisa lo hizo abrazarse, volvio a recorrer con la mirada el lugar y no habia nada ni nadie –Helga!! HELGA!!!- volvio a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, la brisa movio un poco mas su cabello, mientras veia como un pequeño papel caia justo a sus pies y el lo recogio rapidamente:

--------------------------------------------

Perdona si me olvido de ti,

Lo siento si agote la ilusion

Ahora solo eres una cancion de ayer

Un suspiro que en el aire se quedo…

Arnold: El tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar lo unico que queda es el tiempo que nos sobra, el tiempo que si sabemos aprovechar cuando podemos…

---------------------------------------------

Arnold arrugo con fuerza el papel en sus manos mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por su mejilla #_Arnold el tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar…_# -no es cierto! No es cierto!!- lanzo el papel con mas fuerza –no es cierto!!-

-Arnold pequñin que sucede?- decia Phill sacudiendo levemente a su nieto

-eh?...- Arnold se movio un poco mientras abria bruscamente los ojos y se sentaba de la misma forma tratando de respirar de forma pausada –que paso? Y Helga??- decia mirando de un lado a otro

-Helga? Hombre pequeño estabas soñando…- coloco suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho intentando que este se calmara

-un sueño…- susurro

-estas bien?- Arnold levanto la mirada mientras asentia suavemente sin decir una palabra mas –ok, entonces puedo regresar a la cama?-

-si abuelo, no te preocupes…-

-de acuerdo, tranquilo hombre pequeño recuerda que tan solo faltan dos dias para que la vuelvas a ver…- y diciendo esto cerro levemente la puerta dejando a un Arnold que sacudia un poco su cabello #_El tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar_# tomo entre sus manos su cabeza mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, se levanto con cuidado mientras subia unos cuantos escalones hacia la pequeña salida de su techo –esta lloviendo…- dijo bajamente –lo siento tanto Helga…- se sento un momento en los pequeños escalones, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pequeña lluvia que tenia encima –siento tanto el tiempo perdido…-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí  
Para ganarme tu amor y calmar este dolor  
Pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar  
Que desearte me hace mal  
Que necesito tu calor

Y yo daría todo por tí  
Yo por tí podría morir  
Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer  
Para derrumbar esta pared  
Que no te deja verme como soy  
Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor  
Dime cómo hacer para lograr  
El poderte un día enamorar  
Dame alguna pista o dirección  
Para conquistar tu corazón  
No puedo más

Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor  
Que mereces algo mejor  
Que el destino me engaño  
Incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar  
Por eso nada voy a esperar  
Te amaré sin condición 

Helga cerro con brusquedad el libro rosa que sostenia en las manos –ja! Mereces algo mejor…- dijo ironicamente mientras colocaba su pequeño libro rosa en la mesita junto a su cama, hace poco se habia sentado a leer sus poemas, y definitivamente no habia sido la mejor opcion, giro un momento hacia la ventana y pudo obervar como la lluvia se habia vuelto cada vez mas fuerte –ya mañana es la final…- un pequeño trueno la hizo estremecerse –y pasado mañana el baile de premiacion… definitivamente voy a tener que idearme algo para tener que soportar a los tortolitos para cuando regrese ah! Que asco!- hizo una pequeña mueca de solo imginarse a Arnold y Lila juntos, definitivamente algo se tenia que inventar para no actuar impulsivamente a cada momento y estropearles algun plancito que tuvieran –o si no quedare en evidencia…- solto un pequeño suspiro –eres un idiota…- ya se le habian acabado las lagrimas, muchos dias habia llorado mas de lo que debio, y ya no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo una vez mas ya no, no se lo iba a permitir, iba a regresar mas fuerte e iba a soportar lo que fuera, después de todo ella siempre fue fuerte, siempre lo vio con alguien mas que no era ella, que mas daba una vez mas –quizas ya me acostumbre…- una debil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras volvia a suspirar, saco levemente el pequeño relicario que aun guardaba en su pecho –el gran amor de tu vida Helga…- dijo mientras obervaba fijamente al muchacho rubio, siempre sonriente y que parecia mirarla fijamente, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana mientras veia como las gotas de lluvia caian pesadamente por las calles –si en algun momento hubieramos tenido esa oportunidad… esa oportunidad que tu mismo no decidiste brindarme, no me dejaste que te demostrara lo mucho que puedo amar, lo mucho que yo te puedo amar…- apreto contra su pecho el relicario –solo queria una oportunidad Arnold…- la lluvia se intensifico mas y los truenos continuaban sonando en el oscuro cielo –quizas… esto solo fue una ilusion, quizas te idealice demasiado… pero aun asi…-

FLASH BACK

-Oh hallaste mi gorra!!- Arnold no podia creer esto era real? Helga, Helga Pataki tenia su gorra, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de sus padres, algo que se habia vuelto tan de el, lo habia buscado tanto y ahora ella lo tenia, era casi imposible de creerlo

-Ah era tu gorra…- dijo intentando aperantar indiferencia

-No puedo creerlo!! Gracias Helga…- no entendia porque, quizas la felicidad que sentia lo impulso a abrazarla queria agradecerlo de algun modo, sin saber lo que en realidad provocaba en ella -…muchas gracias-

FIN FLASH BACK

-has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida…-

**FIN CAPITULO ONCE**

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**__ Bueno que les puedo decir… MIL DISCULPAS… me he demorado mucho en subir este capitulo, pero ya saben.. demasiados deberes y trabajos… pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas, muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, disculpen que no los pueda mencionar, pero tengo poco tiempo asi que solo alcance a poner esto, en fin espero sus reviews para ver si les va gustando, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, hoy si que no las revise, BYE!_

_Cuidense_

_Kcora_


	12. Tu Mas Que Nadie

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 12: Tu Más Que Nadie**

Helga veia caer las ultimas gotas de lluvia sobre la ciudad, su rostro se reflejaba a través del empañoso vidrio de aquella habitación, se encontraba sentada en el pequeño barandal de la ventana, pero sin mantenerla abierta, continuaba con la mirada perdida sin poder siquiera despegarla de aquel punto imaginario que ni siquiera ella se habia dado cuenta que existia, suspiro un poco mientras se abrazaba mas a sus piernas –como no dormi ni siquiera un poco...- sonrio vagamente mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza –la verdad... me la pase toda la noche sin pensar en nada y eso es mejor que haber estado pensando toda la noche en el...- volvio a suspirar mientras veia a unas niñas corriendo hacia el parque –que hora será?- se pregunto sin la intención de verificar la hora en su reloj y mucho menos en saberlo, lo unico que ahora si tenia ganas era de dormir, sintio como sus parpados empezaban a pesar, después de tantas horas esperando que esto sucediera recien ahora empezaba a sentir el cansancio, bostezo levemente mientras que con una de sus manos tapaba su boca...

Zack golpeo levemente la puerta de la muchacha, tan ineludible que tendría que estar despierta desde hace mucho rato como para que lo oyera, y lo mas probable es que no fuera asi "_de seguro se debe haber quedado hasta tarde hablando con Arnold... es lo mas seguro..._" penso tristemente mientras agachaba un poco el rostro y sonreia débilmente –lo mejor sera no molestarte...- empezo a girar camino hacia el ascensor..

-Zack?- el giro nuevamente para verla parada enfrente de el, un poco adormilada y bostezando delicadamente

-lo siento... yo no queria despertarte..- Helga rio un poco antes de poder recuperarse por completo ya que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida arrimada a su ventana

-no me despertaste, apenas y empezaba a hacerlo...- dijo algo divertida mientras ingresaba a su habitación y Zack entraba detrás de ella

-¿como que no has dormido, Helga acaso se te olvido que hoy es la final?! Te pedi que descansaras para hoy y no lo hiciste!-

-tranquilizate muchacho.. duermo un poco y listo..- dejo pausadamente no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para pelear con el, estaba tan cansada que lo unico que hizo fue recostarse en la cama y abrazarse a su almohada –no puedes parar de ser perfecto un solo... segundo...- murmuro antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento y quedara dormida en su cama... el solamente la observo un segundo mientras la cobijaba un poco con su edredón..

-y tu no puedes dejar de ser obstinada un solo segundo...- dijo divertido mientras terminaba de taparla, rozo levemente su rostro –Helga...- acerco lentamente sus labios a la mejilla de la muchacha y la beso dulcemente, pudo sentir el contraste de sus labios tibios con la mejilla fria de la muchacha lo mas seguro es que llevara horas levantada y sin siquiera arroparse algo muy normal en ella, separo lentamente sus labios de su mejilla mientras la miraba por ultima vez –que lastima que pronto se acaben nuestros dias juntos...- dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a la puerta de la habitación...

-no tiene por que ser asi..- Zack se giro de inmediato para ver a una Helga que se abrazaba mas a su almohada

-ella... ¿¿acaso??..- la miro por un momento, ¿acaso lo habia escuchado? O ¿estaba hablando dormida? Suspiro resignado, no la iba a levantar si es que estaba dormida, lo mejor es que descansara luego tendrían tiempo para hablar, sonrio observándola un segundo mas, y se alejo lentamente de la habitación de la rubia...

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¿pequeñin?..- Phill abrio lentamente la puerta de su nieto, para ver a un Arnold que mantenia la mirada fija en el techo y sentado en los pequeños escalones de su habitacion..

-buenos dias abuelo..- dijo despertando un poco con la entrada de su abuelo y pasando las manos por su rostro

-¿acaso no dormiste?- Arnold sonrio un poco y empezo a bajar las escaleras

-la verdad.. no.. pero creo que ya tengo que irme a dar una ducha ¿cierto?..-

-OYE ARNOLD! OYE ARN..- el rubio de inmediato apago el despertador mientras movia un poco su cuello

-creo que si tengo que empezar a arreglarme.. gracias por venir abuelo..- tomo la toalla que se encontraba cerca de su cama y camino lentamente hacia el pasillo, Phill claramente noto esa sonrisa tan debil que su nieto le dedico preferia pensar que era por el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior a que fuera por algo mas, por el momento sabia que su nieto estaría bien, si el no le comentaba nada era por que estaba seguro de poder aclarar las cosas...

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos dias Zack..-

-¿Como has amanecido?..-

-buenos dias muchachas, muy bien y ¿ustedes?..- decia mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a las niñas que tenia enfrente

-muy bien, oye y ¿Helga..?-

-desde ayer que no la vemos…- preguntaron mientras se sentaban junto a el en uno de los sillones que habia en el lobby, Zack cerro la revista que estaba leyendo, sabia que la conversa iba para largo, despues de todo hace unas cuantas horas habia estado con ella asi que en cualquier momento ella lo rescataria, por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba

-pues bien, ahora creo que sigue dormida…-

-¿todavia?-

-si, es que esta muy cansada, y todo eso…-

-buenos di…- dijo Helga que acababa de acercarse al muchacho pero se callo de inmediato al ver a las dos sorpresitas que estaban justo a lado de el

-Helga! Que bueno que ye te levantaste..- menciono la pelirroja dandole un discreto codazo a su prima a lo que ambas se levantaron de inmediato

-bueno nosotras nos vamos…- ambas empezaron a alejarse lentamente –por que no crean que no sabemos por que ayer se marcharon solitos… aunque lo nieguen, ustedes hacen todo lo contrario…- terminando decir esto salieron conrriendo de lo mas divertidas, Helga y Zack abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ¿acaso ellas seguian con la loca idea de que ellos eran algo mas que amigos..? Helga intento decir algo pero ellas ya se encontraban demasiado lejos como para que la escucharan, giro para ver a un Zack que mantenia la vista fija en ella y al instante ambos se sonrojaron, Zack movio un poco su cabeza inatentado volver en si mismo..

-bueno.. te levantaste un poco mas pronto de lo que imaginaba…-

-eh.. si, si… todavia falta mucho, ¿cierto?-

-aja- se levanto de su sillon –asi que… que te parece si paseamos por ahí…-

-eh…- Helga lo observo por un segundo al muchacho de cabellos negros que le sonreía abiertamente, ella simplemente dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –vamos…- tomo la mano del muchacho mientras se levantaba del sillon y continuaban caminando…

---------------------------------------------------------------

-viejo ¿estas bien?.. te la has pasado toda la mañana bostezando..-

-es que no dormi en toda la noche Gerald…-

-¿y eso..?- ambos muchachos se sentaron en una de las sillas de Slausen

-tuve una pesadilla y ya luego no pude dormir…-

-ummh..- alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba un poco de malteada –¿el síntoma Pataki?-

-parecido…- Arnold solto un suspiro mientras veia la malteada que sostenia en sus mano –no se… como hablar con ella cuando vuelva…-

-¿a que te refieres?- Gerald lo miro fijamente de repente su amigo se habia quedado muy pensativo y ya se imaginaba por donde iba la situación…

-es que estuve pensando mucho y… y sabes me di cuenta de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo me di cuenta de que han habido tantas cosas a mi alrededor que yo no…- apreto su cabello mientras agachaba la cabeza –no se como hablar con ella…-

-Arnold… ¿estas dudando?- el levanto la mirada y observo a su amigo –¿estas dudando nuevamente sobre lo que sientes por Helga?...-

-no! Eso lo tengo muy claro… pero…- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco –y si ella me rechaza por lo tonto que he sido Gerald, o si.. ese tal Zack…-

-entonces prefieres callarte… viejo yo solo te digo que si sigues aplazando esto sera peor ¿de acuerdo?-

-no es tan facil..- Arnold termino recostandose sobre la mesa –sabes ayer le pedi perdon… por lo que sucedió en la casa de Phoebe… pero la note tan… no lo se Gerald pero me dolio… la note tan lejos…-

-pues esta en Nueva York…- Gerald sonrio un poco hasta que vio la mirada de su amigo –de acuerdo comentario equivocado…- dijo resignadamente mientras veia por la ventana -…mira viejo lo unico que te aconsejo es que no te atormentes tanto…-

-es que…-

-si piensas demasiado las cosas… mira ahí viene Phoebe!- dijo el moreno saludándola con la mano a la niña Heyerdal que se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, Arnold sonrio por la actitud de su amigo, por lo menos se iba a entretener un poco ya iban a ajustar los ultimos datos de la fiesta de bienvenida de Helga "_por lo menos pronto te voy a volver a ver…_" volvio a suspirar un poco mientras se acomodaba por la llegada de la muchacha…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Helga respiraba algo agitada mientras observaba su imagen reflejada en el espejo "_Demonios de cuando aca tantos nervios_"se reprocho asi misma ya faltaba una hora, tan solo una hora para la final, hace un rato ella y Zack se habian separado para ir cada uno a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, depues de todo la final era la final, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir sus nervios estaban a todo lo que daban, el sonido de su puerta le llamo un poco la atencion intento tomar un poco de aire, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abria lentamente.

Pudo sentir claramente dos brazos apretarla fuertemente –Hermanita!!!- el ensordecedor grito de la mayor de las Pataki hizo que cualquier nervio de Helga desapareciera al instante

-Ol.. Olga me ahogas…- dijo casi gritando con el poco aire que le proporcionaba su hermana

-Que bueno verte hija…- dijo una sonriente Miriam entrando a la habitacion

-yo sabia que llegarias a la final…- comento Bob viendo como sus hijas se abrazaban

-Olga basta!…- pronuncio casi sin aire la rubia

-lo siento Hermanita… no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti..- dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos, Helga simplemente suspiro resiganda, su hermana nunca iba a cambiar

-Helga que te…- Zack se asomo por la puerta de la muchacha algo agitado por la carrera –ah.. perdon.. no sabia que ya habian llegado…- dijo recuperando un poco el aire

-¿como? ¿Tu sabias que ellos vendrian?-

-en realidad los padres de lo finalistas son invitados…- dijo calmadamente –buenas tardes..- termino saludando

-pero si es el niño con esos ojos espectaculares…- dijo Olga acercando su rostro a la de el –¿sabes? Nunca habia visto unos ojos como los tuyos… son realmente hermosos..- Zack inmediatamente se sonrojo por el comentario agachando un poco la cabeza para que no lo notaran –ay! Pero que lindo mama mira se sonrojo..-

-Ay! Ya basta Olga…- dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación jalando del brazo a un Zack que aun se mantenia con la cabeza agachada, lo miro fijamente ¿como no desaparecia esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro? ¿por que se habia puesto asi? –¿se puede saber por que te ries como un estupido?-

-¿eh?- Zack levanto el rostro viendo la mirada de la muchacha –es que tu hermana es muy…-

-ah claro! Igual que todos los estupidos, ¿Verdad?- dijo cruzandose de brazos –apuesto que ya te quedaste idiotizado, ¿no es asi?-

-en realidad iba a decir que es muy melosa…-

-aja, y por eso te sonrojaste…-

-bueno me avergoncé…- dijo recordando la situacion

-claro…- Zack suspiro mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y tomaba su menton haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, Helga abrio un poco los ojos, ¿que prentendia hacer?

-¿sabes que eres muy hermosa?- Helga de inmediato se sonrojo como nunca antes, ¿que le pasaba? nunca habia sido tan directo… oh bueno si, pero nunca tanto –¿ves a lo que me refiero?- dijo alejandose de ella, Helga de inmediato apreto sus puños ¿que le pasaba a ese tipo?

-¿asi que fue una prueba?- dijo enojándose mas, no entendia como lograba sacarla de sus casillas con tanta facilidad

-en realidad no…- Zack giro para acercarse al ascensor –realmente lo eres…- comenzo a alejarse dejando a una Helga que no entendia en que momento habia llegado a esa situación…

-Hermanita…-

-¿eh?- Helga giro de inmediato para ver a su hermana asomada por la puerta

-no vienes.. queremos saber como la has pasado..-

-¿que? Ah si claro..- empezo a caminar pero giro para ver al muchacho pero el ya no se encontraba ahì al parecer habia bajado por las escaleras, suspiro resignada "_zopenco.._" susurro vagamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a su rostro.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los presentes en el salon de recepciones del salon del hotel se encontraban comentando sobre varios temas, pero el principal eran las posibilidades de los chicos que se iban a presentar en unos momentos, realmente se veia un poco dificil, primero aquella niña castaña de unos diez años realmente era buena con los poemas y se mostraba muy segura de si misma cuando subia al escenario, luego aquel muchacho de cabello pelirrojo que a simple vista regalaba mucha ternura y mucho mas cuando recitaba sus poemas, un gran punto a su favor, seguia aquel muchacho de hermosos ojos grises que era ya muy reconocido en este tipo de concursos debido a la cantidad de premios que ya tenia, definitivamente era el mas opcionado al primer lugar, pero el tenia una gran competencia este año, este año muchos aseguraban que no le iba a ser tan facil ganar, habia una pequeña niña rubia, una novata si podria decirse que por ser la primera vez en participar en un concurso como este no la exoneraba de exponer las mejores poesias, definitivamente el publico presente se debatia en el primer y segundo lugar, en Zack y Helga…

Zack respiro hondamente mientras se ajustaba un poco el cuello de su camisa observo a toda la gente que se encontraba frente a el, a unos pasos se encontraba la entrada hacia el salon del hotel, en pocos minutos todo iba a empezar, paso una de sus manos sobre el piano que tenia a un lado, suspiro un poco mientras agachaba la mirada, de repente una pequeña tristeza invadio su corazon, aferro su mano izquierda al borde del piano "_Diablos! Ahora no!_" penso mientras intentaba no soltar aquellas lagrimas que avecinaban a su rostro…

-hace mucho que no te veo cerca de un piano Zack…- dijo en voz baja Magguie, mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura de su hijo, Zack levanto la mirada para observar a su sonriente madre, bajo la mano de inmediato, y de un momento su mirada cambio por una completamente diferente a la que siempre mostraba, su mirada se volvio completamente fria, intentando evitar demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento…

-y no lo volveras a ver solo… necesitaba arrimarme a algo…- empezo a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que sintio como su madre agarraba su brazo y el se detenia inmediatamente, giro y no pudo ver sus ojos ya que los mantenia fijos en el piso…

-me encantaria que…-

-no- dijo tajantemente –no lo volvere a hacer… y porfavor… disculpa mi actitud…- suspiro nuevamente mientras intentaba darle una pequeña sonrisa, Magguie simplemente suspiro un poco, mientras lo soltaba suavemente y el la miraba un rato para retomar su paso…

Magguie continuo observando al muchacho alejarse poco a poco "_Zack…_" su mirada se fijo en el y en como saludaba a uno que otro amigo con el que se encontraba y con otros que le daban pequeñas palmadas en la espalda deseándole suerte…

-Buenas…- dijo Helga colocándose a un lado de la mujer mirando en la misma direccion que ella

-Hola Helga…- giro para observarla mientras la veia con detenimiento habia cambiado un poco su apariencia sus coletas seguian ahí pero no tan levantadas como siempre un poco hacia abajo y dos mechones cubrian su frente, su vestido era el mismo solo que sin su pequeña blusa blanca logrando una apariencia a simple vista adorable y tierna, pero a la vez su actitud la mostraba como una chica madura y muy segura de si misma, definitivamente este cambio sorprendería a Zack, sonrió levemente mientras alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de la muchacha…

-¿por que… reacciono asi?... nunca lo habia visto de esa manera…- Helga continuaba sin despegar la mirada del muchacho, ahora sonrreia un poco mas ampliamente mientras conversaba con un grupo de amigos, alcanzo a escuchar un leve suspiro por parte de Magguie que la hizo levantar la mirada y observar a la mujer que tenia a un lado…

-cuando Zack era mas pequeño… su abuela le enseño a tocar el piano…- Magguie levanto la mirada para observar a su hijo -…el al principio no queria pero su abuela era muy persistente y logro que Zack se apasionara con el piano… unos años despues su abuela enfermo gravemente, y le pidio a Zack que tocara para ella…- Helga empezo a ver como el semblante de Magguie se entristecía poco a poco –Zack… decidio ir todos los dias a tocar el piano a la casa de mi madre, todos los dias tocaba y ella sonreía como nunca antes la habia visto…- Magguie agacho un poco la cabeza –pero… unos meses despues ella fallecio…- la rubia pudo ver como Magguie apretaba sus puños intentando calmar sus emociones –Zack nunca mas quiso volver a tocar el piano, fue un golpe muy duro para el… pero un dia apareció una niña… el la queria mucho y tuve la esperanza de que ella lograra que el volviera a entonar una cancion… pero no se que paso entre ellos y no funciono… asi que hasta ahora no he podido volver a oir la dulce melodia de un piano que me hijo toque…- volvio a suspirar mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla abiertamente –y hoy… es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre… me imagino que no ha de ser una fecha muy facil para Zack…-

Helga observo por un segundo a Magguie pero casi de inmediato dirigio su mirada a aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises, que ahora sonreía abiertamente mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca, seguramente por algún chiste, ¿como no lo habia notado?, desde que conocio a Zack nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza algo como eso, de verdad que el no paraba de sorprenderla, el siempre se mostraba tan seguro, feliz, que… simplemente resultaba imposible verlo huyendo de una verdad, al no querer volver a tocar el piano, le intrigaba pensar si era tan perfecto en todo y hasta tocando el piano…

-yo…- Helga miro a una Magguie que ya habia secado su lagrima –yo lograre que el vuelva a tocar el piano…- dijo muy segura mientras devolvía la mirada a Zack quien justo en ese momento habia girado su rostro y ahora se miraban ambos fijamente –yo lograre que el vuelva a entonar las hermosas sinfonías que usted tanto desea escuchar…- continuo hablando sin desviar la mirada del muchacho quien ahora le regalaba una sonrisa…

Magguie observaba a la pequeña rubia que tenia en frente ¿de verdad ella podria lograr lo que le acababa de decir, seria capaz de convencer a Zack? La miro durante un segundo y luego fijo su mirada hacia donde ella la mantenía y vio a su hijo, el ahora sonreía, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella definitivamente si lo lograría, y estaba muy agradecida con ella –muchas… muchas gracias Helga…-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Una leve música acompañaba los presentes mientras uno a uno empezaban a sentarse en su lugar correspondiente, una muchacha de cabello rubio suspiro mientras giraba y escondía su rostro detrás del telón luego de ver la cantidad de gente fuera, cierto es que no es la primera vez que iba a participar en publico, pero eso no queria decir que lo volviera facil, volvio a suspirar mientras se arrimaba contra la pared, cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos #_yo lograre que el vuelva a tocar el piano…_# agacho un poco mas la cabeza ¿en que momento se le habia ocurrido decir algo asi? Eso era demasiado si bien era cierto que conocía a Zack ella no podia a asegurar que realmente lo lograría –yo y mi bocaza…-

-¿nerviosa?- pregunto el muchacho acercándose un poco a ella, Helga se sobresalto un poco con su presencia

-Zack!- tomo un poco de aire mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración

-si estas nerviosa.- afirmo sonriente al ver la reacción de la muchacha –no te preocupes…- dijo asomando su cabeza un poco para ver a los presentes –lo harás bien…- le regalo una sonrisa mientras ella se reponía y se erguía un poco frente la presencia del chico, habia prometido algo y lo iba a cumplir!

-Zack…-

-dime…- giro el rostro para observarla con un semblante muy pacifico

"_realmente no parece real la historia de su abuela…_"-tienes algún otro hobbie a parte de leer y la poesía…?-

Zack la miro un poco extrañado ¿Desde cuando ella se preocupaba por sus gustos?-¿y eso…?-

-¿que cosa?-

-la pregunta…-

-es solo una pregunta!- respondio algo molesta mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado, suspiro un poco mientras intentaba retomar el tema –por ejemplo yo te podria decir que he actuado un par de veces, creo que eso se podria tomar como un hobbie…- dijo levantando un poco la mirada como analizando su frase -…o mi hermana que sabe tocar el piano- miro de reojo al muchacho que de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno mas serio

-no- suspiro mientras se arrimaba contra la pared –no tengo ningún otro hobbie…-

-¿seguro?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-no se… yo te veo como un chico al que le gustan…- lo miro por un segundo ¿no podia ser menos obvia?, pero ¿Qué mas podria hacer? Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto… -los instrumentos musicales…-Zack la miro de reojo mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-no lo haré Helga…- dijo mientras volvía a arrimar su cabeza y cerraba los ojos

-¿eh?- giro para observarlo de frente, ¿Cómo podia ser tan insoportable? Detestaba que siempre estuviera un paso delante de ella, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando –eres un odioso…- murmuro

-pero… gracias…- dijo antes de empezar a alejarse un poco de su vista, de acuerdo no iba a ser tan fácil como lo tenia pensado…

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya llegue Abuelo!- dijo Arnold tranquilamente mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras

-¿como te fue Pequeñín?- pregunto calmadamente asomando su rostro desde la sala, Arnold detuvo su paso mientras giraba para ver a su abuelo

-muy bien! Ya tenemos listas muchas cosas para la fiesta y...-

-ADIVINEN QUE PASO!!!- gritaba emocionado el Sr. Hyunn mientras poco a poco la mayoría de los huéspedes se reunían alrededor de las escaleras

-por favor Hyunn que puede ser tan bueno como para que estés gritando, además, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?- pregunto Ernie mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-de eso es lo que les quiero hablar..- dijo con una gran sonrisa –hoy mi jefe me premio con unas invitaciones a uno de los mejores restaurantes en Hillwood con todo pagado y me pidió que invitara a toda mi familia..-

-eso es una excelente noticia Sr. Hyunn- decia Arnold mientras bajaba los ultimos escalones que lo acercaban al piso

-¿y como asi te las regalo?- pregunto Cocoshca mientras se acercaba a las invitaciones –me permites...- dijo con la intención de tomar las invitaciones

-ni se te ocurra!- Phill golpeo levemente la mano del hombre evitando que las tocara –serias capaz de venderlas en menos de diez minutos..- varias sonrisas salieron de los presentes, mientras un avergonzado Cocoshca se sobaba la mano

-no es cierto abuelo..- dijo colocando su mejor cara de inocente

-como sea... y no me digas abuelo! En fin continue Sr. Hyunn..- menciono mientras todos paraban de reir para prestar atención

-bueno... como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, mi jefe me dio estas invitaciones porque cierto niño rubio..- dijo mirando fijamente a un Arnold un poco sorprendido –le enseño algo muy importante sobre la familia..- sonrió complaciente al ver como un pequeño sonrojo asomaba por las mejillas del pequeño

-pero...-

-pero nada pequeñín yo creo que esta muy bien que te haya dado esas invitaciones.. pero bueno entonces que les parece si nos preparamos y en media hora estamos aquí para salir al restaurante hace mucho que no como, como es debido, aun recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí tan delicioso...- comenzaba a relatar mientras subía las escaleras

-SI! El rey de Inglaterra nos ha mandado una invitación para la fiesta en su palacio, tengo que ir a ponerme mi mejor vestido de noche!!- gritaba emocionada Pookkie mientras subía escalando por el barandal de las escaleras

-ten cuidado galletita..- suspiro resignado mientras la observaba subir como loca por las escaleras, Arnold simplemente sonrió mientras observaba como poco a poco todos se empezaban a alejar a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa..

---------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno creo que ya han entendido como va ser esta ultima competencia, en parejas dirán un poema que sera juzgado y determinara el primer y segundo lugar, obviamente la pareja que lo exponga mejor será la que pase a competir por el primero y segundo lugar, como ya se los dije anteriormente suerte y den lo mejor de ustedes... la primera pareja esta conformada por Helga Pataki y..- llevaban bastante rato desde que habian comenzado la competencia, no habia estado tan dificil y estresante puesto que la mirada de orgullo que le transmitían sus padres era impresionante nunca se habia sentido asi de feliz, y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentia que de verdad tenia el apoyo de sus padres, y su hermana pues, su hermana como siempre sonriéndole y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le gritaba cosas como "hermanota eres lo mejor!" rayos como detestaba que se comportara tan efusiva en estos momentos, aun recuerda las pequeñas sonrisas que le dedico Zack cuando su hermana gritaba como loca, lo observo por un instante, se veia muy sereno mientras observaba a un punto vacio, parece que no estaba concentrado tenia la mirada fija, y aun asi destacaba notablemente en la competición, de verdad que era muy bueno en esto y tenia que admitirlo, por un momento penso en lo que seria que ambos participaran por el primer y segundo lugar, seria algo realmente bueno, quizas y asi podria aprovechar su oportuinidad y cumplir con su promesa, si definitivamente eso era lo que quieria, tenia que competir con Zack a como diera lugar, la voz del presentador volvio a sonar atravez del micrófono llamando su atención.. -...Zack Evans..-

Zack levanto la mirada mientras perdia sus ojos en los de la rubia que habia hecho exactamente lo mismo observo claramente como ella dibujaba una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro, acaso lo estaba ¿retando? Conociéndola, eso era lo mas seguro, dibujo una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro mientras se continuaban observando fijamente.. –bueno mientras, empezemos con un pequeño descanso para que las parejas se preparen...- los niños caminaron lentamente detrás del escenario, mientras el presentador continuaba hablando..

-acaso esa sonrisa fue un ¿reto?- pregunto el ojigris mientras se acercaba a la muchacha

-en realidad.. si- Helga se acerco con cautela al muchacho mientras lo miraba fijamente –quiero que apostemos algo..-

-¿apostar?-

-si apostar, en primera quiero que pasemos al final, y si en ese caso llegamos hacemos valida la apuesta ¿te parece?- Zack la miro sonriente ¿qué es lo que se traia entre manos?

-y.. ¿en que consiste la apuesta?-

-pues si tu ganas yo hago lo que tu quieras...-

-¿lo que yo quiera?- pregunto examinando la actitud de la muchacha definitivamente este apuesta no iba a ser para nada sencilla –incluso..- avanzo un paso hacia a ella mientras acercaba ligeramente el rostro al de la rubia -..un beso..- susurro vagamente, esperando que lo mandara volando de ahí, o que le gritara unos cuantas cosas en la cara, pero nada de eso ocurrio, ella simplemente se irguió separando un poco sus rostros y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encontraba con los ojos cerrados..

"rayos! Que le pasa a este tipo... demonios!!" pensaba la muchacha quien aparentemente se encontraba tranquila, aunque en realidad no era asi, habia tenido que cerrar los ojos para no clavarle la mirada asesina que tenia en estos momentos "Criminal! Si acepto la apuesta y pierdo... yo no puedo besar a otro chico que no sea Arnold... aunque.. no! No!- se recriminaba mentalmente mientras una pequeña venita asomaba su frente "tengo que ganar a fuerzas!.. pero y si.. ¿pierdo?" Zack la observaba con detenimiento ¿acaso Helga estaba pensándolo? Partiendo de alli eso era algo ya demasiado increíble, dudo si pellizcarse el brazo para ver si no estaba dudando, si la muchacha aceptaba definitivamente le comprobaría que le iba a pedir algo sumamente difícil, era obvio que se las estaba jugando el todo por el todo, Zack continuaba observándola mientras veia como empezaba a abrir los ojos y colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda –de acuerdo.. me aparece justo...- Zack abrio desmesuradamente los ojos.. de acuerdo se estaba planteando la posibilidad de que se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida... #_no se… yo te veo como un chico al que le gustan… los instrumentos musicales…-# _-¿por que me miras asi?- pregunto mientras lo observaba fijamente...

-no voy a apostar contigo Helga- dijo secamente el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿qué?- ¿acaso le estaba hablando en serio, ¿como que ya no queria apostar? Por si no se habia dado cuenta se estaba arriesgando mucho en la dichosita apuesta –¿cómo que ya no?- se acerco al muchacho -¿acaso... temes perder?- Zack no se inmuto con la cercania de la muchacha

-no pienso tocar el piano Helga..- murmuro vagamente ante la mirada consternada de la muchacha, Helga lo observaba fijamente como detestaba que supiera lo que ella planeaba hacer

-eres un cobarde..- murmuro con algo de rabia contenida, Zack bajo la mirada tenia que controlarse no queria decirle a Helga cosas de las que después se pudiera arrepentir, ¿por qué no entendían? El ya no queria tocar el piano y punto. –lo ves... eres un cobarde.. porque no me dices lo que estas pensando..-

-por favor Helga...-

-por favor ¿qué?- pregunto mientras le daba un pequeño empujón que lograba que el retrocediera un paso -¿dónde esta ese muchacho insolente que me grito que habia que aprender a dejar las cosas atrás... ¿ahora por que no me dices lo que estas pensando?- volvio a empujarlo mientras lo arrimaba contra una pared -¿por qué no me hablas?-

-Helga basta..- Helga noto la forma en que hablo se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar y eso la enfurecía mas, el la habia ayudado y ahora que ella queria hacer lo mismo no se lo permitia, se supone que el le habia dicho que habia que seguir adelante entonces por que ahora le escabullía a la verdad, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo levantaba un poco y lo observaba fijamente, aun no la miraba..

-¿cómo te atreves a decir y aconsejarme..? diciendo que hay que seguir adelante cuando no eres capaz de hacerlo tu mismo.. ¿por qué le huyes a la verdad?..- dijo apretando un poco mas el cuello de la camisa del muchacho, Zack levanto bruscamente la mirada enfrentándola directamente, Helga pudo sentir claramente como una lagrima caia en su mejilla, era una lagrima de el, pudo observar sus ojos empañados por unas lagrimas que asomaban a su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veia asi..

-¿y tu que sabes?..- se solto del agarre de la muchacha, quien lo miraba fijamente aun impresionada por sus lagrimas -¿tu que sabes?..- le pregunto aun mas enojado, ¿cómo se atrevia a juzgarlo de esa manera? El habia sufrido mucho y aun dolia, dolia demasiado, como no lo podian entender, ¿por que todos se respaldaban en el tiempo, o en el "son cosas de la vida"?...

-Zack..- murmuro con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza

-no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero..- era lo unico que le iba a decir, ya suficiente habia sido con haberse soltado asi de su agarre y de hablarle en ese tono a la muchacha no pensaba ni tenia planeado pelearse con ella por algo que para el ya no tenia sentido, empezo a caminar lentamente mientras pasaba a lado de la muchacha, camino dos pasos hacia delante alejándose de ella hasta que sintio como tomaba su muñeca con algo de fuerza obligándolo a detener su paso y quedando con su brazo algo estirado...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los huéspedes o casi todos, a excepción del Sr. Smith, se encontraban en la entrada del restaurante mientras confirmaban su reservación con el encargado, el Sr. Hyunn se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con el mientras lo otros esperaban que les avisaran para entrar, Arnold se enontraba mirando el restaurante, definitivamente un lugar muy lujoso, con comida igual a la que siempre comian, solo que mas adornada y por ende mas cara, tanta ostentosidad definitivamente no iba con el, a el le daba lo mismo comer en puesto de hot dog que en este mismo restaurante, sonrrio un poco al recordar aquella vez en la que Helga, Phoebe, Gerald y el habian saldio a comer a un restaurante fue divertido no podia negarlo, aunque el final no fue lo mas esperado, gracias a la equivocación de restaurante a Helga se le habia ocurrido la genial idea de pedirle a Nadinne que llevara su colección de cucarachas, sonrrio mas abiertamente, al recordar a la muchacha definitivamente estaba contando los minutos para volver a verla..

-Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres

mi pensamiento mas profundo, tambien eres,

tan sólo dime lo que hago aqui me tienes-

Arnold pudo escuchar la pequeña melodía de una canción que sonaba realmente bien, cerro un poco los ojos para poder centrar bien el lugar de donde provenia la musica, de inmediato giro su rostro al lado derecho para ver a travez de un cristal un restaurante mucho mas sencillo que en el que pensaban comer, dentro de el habia un pequeño televisor de donde obviamente salia la musica, continuo escuchando la letra de la canción, mientras cerraba los ojos...

-Eres cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,

lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,

lo único precioso que mi mente habita hoy-

Pudo ver a una Helga sonriente en sus pensamientos, Dios! Cuanto la extrañaba, de verdad nunca imagino sentirse asi, es que aunque aun no lo entendiera ella se habia vuelto algo tan especial, sin imaginarselo habia vivido tantas cosas a lado de ella, y ella alado de el, es como si estuvieran unidos por un lazo, un lazo que los unia permanentemente "permiteme decirte que te amo Helga" suspriro tranquilo mientras abria lentamente sus ojos y pudo leer desde donde se encontraba lo que decia en la parte inferior de la pantalla "Concurso Anual de Poesia InterEscolar – Nueva York" sus ojos se abrieron por inercia ¿acaso era el mismo consurso en el que estaba Helga? En la pantalla dejaron de enfocar a los cantaste para hacer unas pequeñas tomas al publico "esa es.." claro era ella Olga la hermana de Helga, luego se vio a sus padres a su lado definitivamente era el concurso en el que estaba Helga, sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro y el giraba el rostro para encontrasrse con la sonrrisa de sus dos abuelos, luego giro para ver como el resto de huéspedes, su familia, se encontraban detrás de ellos sonriendo de la misma manera sincera..

-¿ya.. ya vamos a entrar?-

-no pequeñin... nos dimos cuenta que en este momento hay algo mas importante para ti, ¿cierto?- Arnold se sonrrojo un poco por el comentario de su abuelo

-ademas vaquerito nosotros no estamos tan acostumbrados a la realeza nosotros estamos con los plebeyos...- decia emocionada Pookie

-pero todos ustedes se arreglaron para...-

-Arnold este en un principio fue un regalo para ti, ¿no?- dijo Susy agachándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos..

-ademas no pasa nada.. Arni- dijo el Sr. Hyunn mientras le regalaba una sonrrisa

-¿pero y las invitaciones?-

-por eso no te preocupes..- menciono Ernie señalando a la puerta del otro restaurante mientras veian como una familia entraba con sus antiguas invitaciones

-ademas yo tengo ganas como de una hamburguesa..- dijo Susy levantándose y mirando hacia el restaurante que tenia en frente

-bueno sea donde sea, yo tengo hambre...- dijo Cocoshca mientras era agarrado por el brazo de su mujer

-ay Oscar..- ambos continuaron caminando, mientras el resto empezaba a hacer lo mismo

-gracias...- murmuro el rubio mientras caminaban juntos al interior del restaurante...

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón

pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,

pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.-

Helga se encontraba con la mirada en el piso, no se atrevia a mirarlo, aun no, su mirada se escondia en los pequeños mechones que caian por su rostro, mientras que Zack tampoco giraba su rostro, estuvieron asi durante varios segundo, en completo silencio, sin escuchar ningun tipo de ruido hasta que empezaron escuchar la pequeña canción que entonaban en el escenario en el cual habian estado hace un momento, Zack suspiro un poco mientras agachaba la cabeza de igual manera en la que la tenia la muchacha..

-yo..- Helga por fin se atrevio a romper el silencio, nunca habia estado en una situiacion asi.. –yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada.. yo solo quiero ayudarte..- Zack dibujo una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro se sentia tan bien que se preocupara por el –¿por que no te dejas ayudar? Demonios!- dijo ya un poco mas alterada y volviendo a su actitud de siempre..

Zack giro por completo sin soltarse de la muchacha, ahora ella mantenia la mirada levantada y lo observaba fijamente -¿qué?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo –es la verdad..- dijo mientras dibujaba un pequeño puchero en el rostro, como si estuviera enfadada, mientras giraba el rostro a un lado.

Helga miraba a un lado, demonios, ¿por que tenia que ser tan difícil hablar con el?, "siempre se comporta de la misma manera, pero no la tonta soy yo queriendo ayud.." los pensamientos de Helga pararon al instante al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban los suyos aferrándose a su espalda y un suave aroma la envolvia, se quedo estatica mientras sentia como su rostro se pegaba al pecho del muchacho, la estaba abrazando de una manera tan calida.. –gracias..- susurro mientras se abrazaba mas a ella y ella continuaba sin responder a su abrazo –y.. lo siento.. no debi hablarte asi…- Zack poso su cabeza ligeramente sobre el cabello de la muchacha , sentia unas ganas de llorar y no entendia ¿Por qué?, pero era asi, de repente sintio como los pequeños brazos de Helga rodeaban su espalda correspondiendo a su abrazo, en ningun momento penso en que ella le correpondiera pero definitivamente esto valia la pelea, esto valia sus lagrimas, esto lo valia, definitivamente ella lo valia todo.. de un momento a otro sintio las terribles ganas de poder decirle cuanto la queria y poder besarla, pero no lo podia hacer, sabia que no debia, ella no se le permitiria, pero mas que ella, el recuerdo que ella tenia de el, tampoco se lo permitiria, que duro era pelear contra un fantasma, se aferro un poco mas al abrazo como si sintiera que Helga se le pudiera escapar, a su mente llegaron esas melodías tan hermosas que un dia le enseño su abuela…

-----FLASH BACK------

Un pequeño niño de ojos grises solto libremente sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, logrando un sonido estridente por toda la casa, estaba enojado, no podia entonar las canciones igual que su abuela y el se estaba esforzando –no es justo..- murmuro mientras agachaba la mirada triste y sus ojos se ocultaban a travez de sus cabellos

-no pretendas aprenderlo todo en un solo momento…- dijo amablemente una mujer ya mayor que traia un pequeño vaso de limonada, dejo la charola sobre una pequeña mesita mientras se sentaba junto a su nieto

-pero no puedo entonar ni la mas sencilla melodía..- dijo un poco enojado consigo mismo, su abuela sonrrio un poco mientras empezaba a tocar una dulce melodía en el piano ante la atenta mirada de su nieto

-a mi siempre me gusto tocar el piano, aprendi desde muy pequeña…- dijo mientras continuaba tocando el piano –a tu abuelo lo conoci cuando tenia diez años.. y el sabia lo mucho que me gustaba el piano… se paso todo el verano con un profesor de piano para poder aprender y tocar junto a mi después de clases…- Zack vio como una dulce sonrrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquella mujer –por eso en un principio yo queria que tu aprendieras a tocar piano por dos razones… bueno en realidad tres…- continuo hablando mientras sus manos se movian con notable experiencia sobre el piano –la primera es por que a travez del arte podemos expresar nuestro sentimientos, podemos demostrar como nos sentimos y lo que estamos pasando, es una forma de desahogarse, a parte de que te brinda una paz impresionante… muchos lo logran cantando, escribiendo, leyendo o tocando algun instrumento, depende de la persona y yo queria que tu lo entendieras…- desplazo sus manos mientras continuaba con su dulce melodía –la segunda porque no hay mejor regalo que el que viene del corazon, no hay mejor regalo que una dulce melodía que viene del corazon de una persona… para expresar lo que en realidad sientes… pero solo si esa persona es lo suficientemente sensible te entendera sin palabras…- toco la ultima melodía mientras observaba a su nieto y le sonrreia nuevamente, el pequeño analizo cada una de sus palabras…

-¿y la tercera?- la mujer levanto la mirada para ver atravez de aquel hermoso ventanal que daba a su jardin

-pues… porque te pareces mucho a tu abuelo… eres identico a el, igual de enojon e igual de guapo…- dijo mientras tocaba suavemente la mejilla del muchacho logrando que se sonrrojara –imagine que te verias encantador tocando el piano…- Zack la observo por un segundo y se acerco a ella mientras estiraba sus brazos en un claro gesto de querer abrazarla

-te prometo que me voy a esforzar mucho abuela..-

-entonces que te parece si nos esforzamos…- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban frente al piano nuevamente y comenzaban lentamente a entonar una pequeña melodía juntos…

-----FIN FLASH BACK-----

Hundio un poco mas su cabeza en el cabello de la muchacha mientras sentia como ella se aferraba al abrazo, ¿acaso se habia dado cuenta? Helga realmente era increíble y se lo demostraba a cada momento #_no hay mejor regalo que el que viene del corazon, no hay mejor regalo que una dulce melodía que viene del corazon de una persona… para expresar lo que en realidad sientes…_# pudieron escuchar como la cancion seguia su curso mientras ellos continuaban abrazados –acepto- dijo mientras sentia como Helga se queria soltar del brazo obviamente para mirarlo a los ojos pero el no se lo permitio abrazandola un poco mas, el solo queria abrazarse a ella, solo eso, Helga de inmediato sintio como Zack en este momento solo necesitaba eso, un abrazo, asi que decidio no llevarle la contraria y continuo abrazandolo, ya habia aceptado su apuesta y era lo importante, pero a pesar de todo ella sentia que no habia ganado simplemente con que aceptara la apuesta, algo dentro de ella le decia que aunque ella perdiera Zack iba a terminar tocando el piano no podia explicarse por que estaba tan segura, pero asi lo sentia y ella siempre habia seguido a sus instintos…

-Eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere

mi salvacion , mi esperanza y mi fe.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe abrio lentamente la puerta ante la mirada de un moreno que la esperaba con un ramo de flores en la puerta, Gerald levanto la mirada y ella pudo observar claramente el pequeño sonrrojo que asomaba por su rostro, sonrrio un poco mientras sentia como un tono carmesí se asomaba a sus mejillas…

-buenas noches Gerald..-

-buenas noches Phoebs ¿estas lista..?-

-claro..- dijo entusiasmada mientras observaba el pequeño ramo que aun tenia en las manos, este se sonrojo aun mas ¿Cómo lo habia olvidado?

-eh s.. son para ti..- estiro el pequeño ramo, mientras ella lo tomaba con una sonrrisa

-esperame un momento…- Phoebe entro a la cocina mientras dejaba el ramo en un jarron con un poco de agua, definitivamente ese muchacho era demasiado dulce y romantico

-listo!- ambos salieron mientras caminaban tranquilos por las calles con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas era obvio que algo mas que una amistad existia entre los dos pero a pesar de todo ninguno de los dos se atrevia a dar el paso siguiente, seguian caminando en un comodo silencio que los albergaba, Gerald miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la muchacha que tenia a su lado ¿Cómo podia ser tan bonita? Cada vez que la miraba o estaba cerxa de ella sentia su corazon latir fuertemente, ya lo habia decidido hoy seria el dia en que le diria lo que sentia por ella, y nadie lo iba a detener, esta era su decisión –Phoebe..- la muchacha giro su rostro para observarlo con una dulce sonrrisa a lo cual el de inmediato sintio como todas sus fuerzas se venian abajo "malditas fuerzas!" penso un poco enojado al ver como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta –yo… eh… bueno…-

Soy el que quererte quiere como novia soy

el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día

el que por ti daría la vida ese, soy.

Ambos giraron sus rostro al oir la cancion mientras asomaban sus rostros, justo habian detenido su paso frente al puesto de hotdogs el cual tenia un pequeño televisor, la dulce melodía seguia su curso, el pudo ver el repentino interes de la muchacha en el grupo que se presentaba "¿desde cuando a Phoebe le gusta este grupo?" vio como su amiga se acercaba mas al puesto como si estuviera interesada en leer algo..

-Gerald!- el muchacho levanto un poco mas el rostro mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué sucede?-

-mira!- exclamo señalando el televisor –es el concurso donde esta participando Helga!- dijo emocionada a lo cual el tambien leyo la parte inerior de la pantalla

-tienes razon!- dijo del mismo modo, pensaba que no seria televisado pero esto seria genial, vio como la muchacha lo observaba fijamente

-Gerald… ¿te importaria… si.. cambiamos la feria por unos hotdogs? Es que…- intento justificarse con su amigo por el cambio de planes, pero este era un momento muy especial para su mejor amiga y ella queria ser parte de eso aunque fuera de lejos, pero antes de que pudiera completar su frase el moreno le respondio con una hermosa sonrrisa en su rostro..

-no hay problema…- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban prestando atención al televisor "me hubiera gustado que fueramos a la feria.. pero si esto la pone feliz.. no hay problema, después de todo lo que yo queria era que se sintiera comoda.." pensaba mientras observaba la felicidad de la muchacha "por lo menos estamos sol.."

-Hey! Muchachos!! Gerald, Phoebe ¿Qué hacen por aqui?- Gerald agacho la cabeza resignado definitivamente este no era su dia, giro poco a poco para ver a un animado Harold en su bicicleta junto al resto de sus compañeros, este los saludo amablemente al igual que Phoebe mientras todos se sentaban a su alrededor a ver la television y a comer unos deliciosos hotdogs, rapidamente el lugar se lleno de ruido, risas, comentarios como Guau Helga en un consurso como ese ò Helga debe ser realmente buena con la poesia y alguna que otra asquerosidad por parte de Harold y Sid, Gerald supiro resignado mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su hotdog pero antes de poder darlo sintio una suave mano posarse en su mano derecha, de inmediato bajo la mirada hacia su mano y vio a una sonriente Phoebe –Gracias por las rosas..- susurro para que solo el la escuchara y le volvio a regalar una sonrrisa mientras soltaba su mano y comia un poco al igual que sus compañeros, Gerald tarde reacciono al pequeño gesto de la muchacha, sintio como una gran sonrrojo subia por todo su rostro…

-Gerald… ¿tienes fiebre?...- dijo Sid mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de su compañero

-no molestes Sid!- exclamo mientras giraba nuevamente y tomaba una Yahoo aunque de reojo observaba a la muchacha que tenia a un lado…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui estoy a tu lado y espero aqui sentado hasta el final.

No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado,

pues eres, lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres,

cada minuto en lo que pienso,eso eres,

lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres

Arnold observaba fijamente el televisor mientras esperaba que en algun momento enfocaran a los concursantes pero al parecer no tenian ni planeado aparecer hasta después de el intermedio, suspiro resignado no veria a Helga hasta dentro de unos minutos, no importaba, cuando llegara la tendria todo el tiempo para el, para expresarle lo mucho que la ama, y poder abrazarla, supiro nuevamente con mayor entusiasmo, no entendia como el solo recuerdo de la muchacha lograba ponerlo tan feliz… escucho un pequeño ruido a su lado y de inmediato bajo la mirada para ver un pequeño cuaderno rosa a sus pies, se agacho un poco mientras lo tomaba en sus manos "este cuaderno es parecido al.."

-gracias…- dijo una pequeña niña rubia como de unos cuatro años –es que mis hermanos son muy molestosos y lo lanzaron hasta aca…- Arnold observo a la niña por un momento y luego poso su vista sobre el pequeño cuaderno en sus mano –es mi diario…- murmuro con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas

-Karen… vamos…- una mujer rubia igual que ella la llamaba desde la puerta mientras le hacia una seña para que la siguiera

-ten…- dijo el muchacho mientras le entregaba el pequeño cuaderno

-muchas gracias…- dijo en tanto se alejaba corriendo y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida; Arnold observo durante un momento el lugar por el que habia salido la pequeña y algo le extraño, ese cuaderno no era igual al libro rosa que habia encontrado ya hace algun tiempo, pero si tenia un gran parecido #_h es por el hueco que hay en mi alma…_# podia recordar claramente las palabras escritas en ese libro a pesar de que la ultima pagina ya no la tenia, podia recordar las dos primeras frases que si alcanzo a leer #_e es por esperar el dia para verte…_# de inmediato recordo, ¿Por qué no? Era poesia, el libro era rosa, el cabello rubio y por supuesto la rapidez con la que Helga arranco aquella hoja y la destruyo para que no continuara leyendo… -h.. e.. l- el lo recordaba la ultima letra que alcanzo a leer fue la l no podia equivocarse –Helga…- susurro mientras un gran sonrrojo subia por sus mejillas y una enorme esperanza inundaba su pecho, no podia equivocarse, era ella, definitivamente era ella –tu escribiste todo eso…- sonrrio abiertamenete mientras subia su mirada y esperaba pacientemente el volver a verla.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-gracias…- dijo amablemente el vocalista mientras se retiraban del escenario y los aplusos aun se dejaban escuchar por el salon…

-muy bien, una excelente cancion de Café Tacuba, ahora prosigamos con nuestro concurso en primera instancia tenemos a los jóvenes Sanez y Terrance con la poesia: Si Me Dejan- ambos muchachos caminaron tranquilamente hacia el escenario mientras uno de ellos sostenia un papel en la mano y el otro se acerco al micrófono…

-buenas tardes con todos nuestro poema es en referencia al amor, esperamos que les agrade- la muchacha solto tranquilamente el micrófono mientras el otro muchacho empezaba a hablar pausadamente

-** Si me dejan**

Si me dejan en la calle me arreglo,   
si me sueltan en el mar yo me vuelvo,   
si me encierran en la cárcel me suelto,   
si la noche se oscurece me enciendo, cuando me llega el dolor yo me arreglo,

si me asustan los fantasmas me encierro,

en mi casa me defiendo del miedo,

contra toda la maldad yo me arreglo.

cuando me quieren robar yo peleo,

si el invierno se hace helado me prendo,

cuando el mundo se apaga y quede quieto,

el motor que hace falta yo tengo.

lo que no puedo es arreglarme sin tu amor

lo que no puedo es arreglar mi corazón

cualquier pelea que yo diera en esta vida,

sin ti no queda nada y no podría.

cuando en medio de la lluvia estoy,

se que pronto va a salir el sol,

si en los sueños me llega el terror,

se que dormido puedo encontrar todo el valor.

lo que no puedo es arreglarme sin tu amor,

lo que no puedo es arreglar mi corazón,

cualquier pelea que yo diera en esta vida,

sin ti no queda nada y no podría.- los aplausos inundaron la sala dejando que ambos chicos dibujaran una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras los demas comentaban el poema, ambos se retiraron a paso lento mientras esperaban que pasaran unos minutos para que los otros dos chicos pudieran subir al escenario…

---------------------------------------------------------------

-tranquila… a mi parecer esta muy bien…- dijo calmadamente Zack observando el papel que tenia en la mano

-yo… no se, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto mientras movia un poco sus manos, la verdad es que trabajar en equipo no era lo suyo, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo sera a su parecer, y menos cuando se trata de impregnar un sentimiento en ellos

-que si!, ahora por favor respira un poco… que tu vas a empezar…- el muchacho puso sus mano en los hombros de la muchacha mientras la miraba serenamente

-estas loco!!- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza –yo no lo voy a leer!-

-Helga..-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre..?.. yo no!-

-Helga…-

-si a duras penas y pudimos escribir ese poema y ahora quieres que yo lo lea!-

-Helga…-

-no!-

-Helga..- señalo tranquilamente al escenario mientras ella observaba el camino que le indicaba Zack –ya nos toca asi que…- giro a la muchacha para que quedara frente al escenario –animo!- le dio un pequeño empujon para que ambos caminaran hacia el escenario, ella se acerco tranquilamente al escenario –buenas tardes con todos, nuestro poema tiene una escritura muy sencilla pero muy significativa, pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo y sentimiento asi que esperamos que sea de su agrado, Ausencia:- Helga dejo el micrófono dandole paso al muchacho como detestaba portarse tan cortésmente, pero era lo indicado pocas veces lo hacia, siempre era para poder impresionar a aquel cabeza de balon, para que se diera cuenta de lo educada que ella podia ser, como aquella vez cuando decidio seguir un consejo de Arnold y comportarse amable para que la sacaran de ese trabajo de 'niña modelo' un pequeño escalofrio subio por su espalda al recordar aquellos dias, al principio la situación habia sido aceptable pero luego se volvio abominable, sacudio un poco sus recuerdos mientras veia como el joven que tenia en frente le regalaba una pequeña sonrrisa y empezaba a hablar:

-** Ausencia.**

Me estoy sintiendo raro ahora que me he marchado

creo que estoy extrañándote me quedo aquí sentado con llanto

recordando que solo hace un ratito nos besábamos los dos

y me parece que aun puedo escucharte reír tímida y decir:

Que te estas enamorando y que en mi vives pensando

y perdido en tus labios yo sentía lo mismo que tu

y ahora aquí sentado sin tus besos, destrozado

espero el día para decirte que te amo.- Zack dejo el micrófono y dio unos pasos a un lado para permitirle hablar…

-No creo poder dormirme aunque guardo el silencio

por no callar lo poco que me queda de ti

y sigo aquí sentanda con llanto recordando

que solo hace un ratito nos besábamos los dos

pero yo regresare por siempre junto a ti.

Es que me estoy enamorando y en ti vivo pensando

y perdido en mis labios tu sentías lo mismo que yo

y ahora aquí sentada espero el día para decirte:

que me estoy enamorando, te amo.- Helga termino de hablar mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, solto un pequeño suspiro mientras empezaba a escuchar los aplausos que se formaban en el salón, sus brazos se econtraban a un costado, definitivamente todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rapido, sintio como alguien tomaba su mano, abrio rapidamente los ojos para ver a un Zack que le sonreía abiertamente, por unos segundo sintio una gran paz, le respondio con una sonrisa sin fijarse como todos los observaban...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald y Phoebe observaban fijamente la pantalla con sus ojos completamente abiertos ¿acaso lo que estaban viendo era real... Helga dejándose agarrar de la mano por un chico?.. Harold escupio casi inmediatamente todo el Yahoo que mantenia en la boca..

-¿esa es Helga!?- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la pantalla

-si... vaya le sento muy bien el viaje...- dijo en voz baja Stynki

-pero ese muchacho que esta ahí...- Sid observaba de la misma manera la pantalla del televisor

-es el mismo que fue a la escuela..- completo Eugene

En tanto Phoebe y Gerald se miraban fijamente intentado que el otro contestara la unica pregunta que rodaba en sus cabezas ¿abra Arnold visto eso?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Phill daba pequeños golpes en la espalda de su nieto para evitar que se terminara ahogando, de verdad que le habia sentado mal ver la nueva confianza que se tenian Helga y aquel muchacho, si parecia que se hubiera tragado el pedazo entero de hamburguesa sin siquiera atreverse a masticarlo, Arnold tosio un poco mas fuerte mientras recuperaba lentamente la respiración ¿acaso Helga habia dejado que ese tal 'Zack' le tomara la mano y mas encima le habia sonreído? Tomo un poco de refresco mientras levantaba la cabeza para fijarla nuevamente en la pantalla de aquel televisor...

Todos los presentes observaban fijamente al muchacho, todos habian visto claramente la gran amistad que ese par se demostraba era prácticamente innegable, pero ¿por qué tuvieron que enfocarlos justo en ese momento? El rostro de Arnold se encontraba rojo y no precisamente por que hace un momento le estuviera faltando el aire...

-Arnold... ¿esa no es tu amiguita de la escuela?- pregunto despreocupadamente Oscar sin percatarse de lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo

-si..- dijo mientras apretaba un poco sus puños

-pues parece que ya consiguió nov...- Susy de inmediato se acerco a el para taparle la boca

-eh.. jeje no le hagas caso Arnold.. ya sabes como es Oscar..- dijo mientras lo agarraba con mas fuerza y le susurraba un leve 'callate Oscar' Arnol simplemente devolvió la mirada a la pantalla, mucho mas serio que antes, eso no podia ser, Helga no se podia hacer novia de ese muchachito, eso menos que nada "¿_pero que le puede ver..?_" fue el unico pensamiento que corrio por la mente del rubio, ¿qué podia tener ese chico? Que lograra vencer esa muralla que Helga mantenia con todo el mundo, incluso con el, aunque con el era un poco menos, sin embargo con Zack a simple vista parecia que esa barrera no existia, sentia que para Helga Zack era mas confiable que el, y eso no era justo Zack apenas la conocia desde hace pocos dias, en cambio el la conocia de toda una vida y quizas ese era un punto a su favor, no iba a permitir que aquel muchacho se quedara con el corazon de la rubia, si algo habia aprendido era a dar siempre la batalla y nunca rendirse, y si ese muchacho queria guerra, pues guerra tendría.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-bien! Entonces ya tenemos los resultados de los dos jóvenes que pasan a la final..- los cuatro muchachos se encontraban en el escenario escuchando atentamente las palabras de aquel hombre, Helga solto un pequeño suspiro intentando tomar algo de calma, Zack se agacho un poco para poder hablarle al oido...

-si pasamos me debes un abrazo..- fue el unico murmullo del chico antes de volver a mirar al publico y a sus padres, la rubia lo miro durante un segundo, volvio a suspirar tenia que tomárselo todo con calma, primero pasar, luego ganar el primer lugar, hacerle cumplir su parte de la apuesta a Zack y luego enfrentar al cabeza de balon como si nada.. suspiro nuevamente "_como si todo fuera tan facil.._" penso algo resignada, nada de lo que tenia planeado era facil ni mucho menos, sin embargo ya no se iba a echar para atrás..

-los dos jóvenes que pasan a la final son:.. Zack Evans y Helga Pataki...-

Silencio...

Tranquilidad..

Y de repente todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al sentir los brazos del muchacho de pelo negro levantarla un poco en un abrazo al que ni ella mismo acaba de reaccionar, los aplausos se escuchaban por todo el salon, con unas cuantas risas de alegria, podia escuchar la voz de su hermana y su padre que resonaban en medio del salon 'eso es hermanita beb.. hermanita!!' 'muy bien hecho hija! Demuestra al Pataki que llevas en la sangre!' sintio claramente como Zack le daba una pequeña vuelta sosteniéndola aun en sus brazos, el aroma de Zack la envolvió por completo mientras sentia como sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo nuevamente pero Zack no la soltaba, sus manos aun seguían en su espalda, continuaban abrazados y por primera vez ella no queria que ese momento acabara, en ese momento sus labios soltaron una palabra que no pensaba que saldria con tanta facilidad, que simplemente salio..

-gracias...- la suave voz de la muchacha hizo que el ojigris se separara un poco para observarla fijamente a los ojos

-no, gracias a ti- Zack le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras ambos continuaban algo abrazados y los aplausos aun se escuchaban en el gran salón.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡PASO!! ¡¡PASO!!- eran los gritos de alegria que daban los muchachos en aquel puesto de hotdogs, Gerald tomo una Yahoo en sus manos mientras la levantaba y sus amigos hacian lo mismo que el –muy bien! Brindemos por Helga G. Pataki..- todos los demas levantaron sus botellas -..Helga desde aquí te mandamos toda la suerte del mundo!, por Helga y por que traiga una copa en sus manos!-

-por Helga!- todos chocaron sus botellas de Yahoo unos con otros mientras sonreían abiertamente y comentaban sobre el futuro gran triunfo de la rubia, que sin duda iba a llegar..

Gerald camino hacia la muchacha oriental y acerco a su botella a la de ella –por Helga..-

-por Helga..- susurro la muchacha regresándole la sonrisa y mientras ambos bebian su refresco, ambos se miraban fijamente logrando que giraran el rostro al mismo tiempo debido al color carmesí que empezaba a subir por sus mejillas..

---------------------------------------------------------------

-muy bien, entonces como ya les habiamos indicado, ahora ustedes deberan disputarse el primer lugar, la poesia es libre pero tendran que ir pensándola desde ahora por que cuando terminemos de ver quien habla primero, inmediatamente comenzaran a recitar su poesia..-

Una joven mujer se acerco al hombre con una pequeña urna en la que se encontraban dos papeles, obviamente con los nombres de los muchachos, el hombre tomo uno de los papeles mientras lo abria lentamente y empezaba a hablar –bien.. entonces el primero en recitar sera la jovencita Helga Pataki...-

Helga levanto la mirada mientras se levantaba lentamente de la pequeña silla, Zack puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia mientras le susurraba un pequeño 'suerte' a lo cual ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa mientras llegaba al micrófono, cerro durante un segundo sus ojos mientras suspiraba tranquilamente y empezaba a hablar:

-**Quejas**

¡Y amarle pude¡ al sol de la existencia

se abria penas soñadora el alma

perdio mi pobre corazon su calma

desde el fatal instante en que le halle

Sus palabras sonaron en mi oido

Como musica blanda y deliciosa

Subio a mi rostro el tinte de la rosa

Como la hoja en el arbol bacile.

Su imagen en el sueño me acosaba

Siempre alagueña, siempre enamorada

Mil veces srprendiste, madre amada

En mi boca un suspiro abrasador

Y ere el quien lo arrancaba de mi boca

El la fascinación de mis sentidos

El, el ideal de mis sueños mas queridos

El, mi primero, mi ferviente mi amor.

Sin el para mi, el campo placentero

En vez de flores me obsequiaba abrojos

Sin el eran sombrio a mis ojos

Del sol los rayos en el mes de abril

Vivia de su vida apasionada,

Era el centro de mi alma el amor suyo

Era mi aspiración, era mi orgullo..

¿por qué tan presto me olvida el vil?

No es mio ya su corazon que a otra prefiere

Sus caricias son frias como el hielo,

Es mentira su fé, finge desvelo...

Mas no me engañara con su ficción

¡Y amarle pude, delirante loca!

Y si olvidar no alcanzas al ingrato

¡Te arrancare del pecho corazón!- sonrio vagamente mientras levantaba un poco el rostro para ver a sus padres que la observaban fijamente, a su hermana que la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, los aplausos se hicieron escuchar mientras ella suspiraba nuevamente, ella ya habia acabado con su parte, esperaba que aquel poema fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla ganar el primer lugar..

---------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold miraba fijamente a la rubia que acababa de hablar en este momento sonreia abiertamente, sin duda alguna su poema era hermoso, y perfecto, como se habia ido dando cuenta poco a poco, sin embargo sentía una pequeña opresión el pecho al escucharlo, acaso ella hablaba de el #_y si a olvidar no alcanzas al ingrato, te arrancare del pecho corazon...# _¿acaso ella habia pensado en el? Sacudio un poco su cabeza, no podia ser intento despejar un poco su cabeza mientras observaba la calle por el pequeño ventanal del local y suspiraba un poco cansado, hasta que alcanzo a escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho..

**-Sonetos de la tarde**

Ingenuamente pones en tu balcón florecido

La nota mas romántica de esta tarde de lluvia.

Voy a hilar mi nostalgia de sol que se ha dormido

En la seda fragante de tu melena rubia.

Hay un libro de versos en tus manos de luna

En el libro, un poema que se deshoja en rosas...

Tiendes la vista al cielo.. y en tus ojos hay una

Devoción infinita para mirar las cosas.

Tiembla en tus labios rojos la emoción de un poema

Yo, cual viejo neurótico seguiré con mi pena

En esta tarde enferma de cansancio y de lluvia.

Y siempre cuando mueren crepúsculos de olvido,

Hilare mi nostalgia del sol que se ha dormido

En la seda fragante de tu melena rubia-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zack cerro durante un momento sus ojos, los volvió a abrir para ver de frente a sus padres con una gran sonrisa, los aplausos que se escuchaban y por supuesto como ignorar los pequeños gritos de aquellas primas que habian hecho lo mismo que cuando se presento Helga –gracias..- fue lo unico que dijo antes de alejarse y volver a sentarse junto a la rubia..

La espera de los resultados parecian horas aunque apenas hubieran pasado cuatro minutos, en realidad eran cuatro minutos que parecian eternos, Zack miro a Helga durante un segundo #_de acuerdo... me parece justo..# _habia aceptado que si perdia ella le daria un beso, con lo poco que la conocia, sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba perder, pero mas que eso sabia que ella estaba jugándose el todo por el todo, pero esta vez no era por Arnold, esta vez era por el ¿acaso el se habia vuelto de verdad tan importante en su vida? La miro por mas tiempo, miraba fijamente hacia el publico, aunque en realidad mantenia la mirada perdida, sus manos entrelazadas y moviéndose un poco, definitivamente cada faceta de Helga le gustaba mas, suspiro asi el ganara, no seria capaz de robarle un beso, no asi, si le iba a robar un beso lo mejor seria que ella no estuviera conciente de que lo iba a hacer ¿no?, sonrio un poco mientras se imaginaba la escenita que le armaria Helga, aun asi, el preferia que si en algun momento llegara ese momento no fuera asi, pasara lo que pasara, el ya sabia que iba a hacer..

-Helga..- la rubia desvio un momento la mirada, para que sus iris azules chocaran con aquellos grises, hace un momento se habia quedado pensando ¿si perdiera... besaria a Zack, realmente lo haria..? era la unica pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la muchacha, aun asi, por mas extraño que pareciera, eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, sino el hecho de no poder ayudar a Zack, de no poder cumplir con lo que le dijo a Magguie, la mirada de Zack en estos momentos era tan seria –quiero que olvidemos la apuesta..- murmuro bajamente el muchacho..

Helga abrio desmesuradamente los ojos ¿acaso estaba loco? El no se iba a echar para atrás –claro que no! ¿cómo se te ocurre, acas..-

-Helga, escúchame primero..-

-por supuesto que no!-

-Helga-

-no se lo que te habra pasado pero tu ya me diste tu palabra y..-

-Helga..- susurro el muchacho mientras se acercaba mucho al rostro de la muchacha, sabia que era la unica forma de que lo dejara hablar, pudo ver el pequeño sonrojo que asomaba por las mejillas de la muchacha, podia sentir su respiración golpear en su mejilla, mientras lo observaba sorprendida -..deberías aprender a escuchar ¿sabes?...- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a su rostro, soltó un corto suspiro –quiero que olvidemos la apuesta por que asi ganes o no.. yo.. yo prometo tocar el piano para ti Helga...-

La rubia se sintio desfallecer por un momento, aquel muchacho estaba tan cerca de su rostro y ahora le decia eso ¿a que estaba jugando? la situación era sumamente tensa, en especial para ella –Zack..- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz del presentador los saco del pequeño trance..

-y la ganadora del primer lugar es... Helga G. Pataki.-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE**

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**__Bueno antes que nada… mil disculpas por la demora!! De verdad es que he estado a todo lo que da con el cole.. quien se iba a imaginar que este año fuera tan pesado… pero bueno, en parte para compensar la demora, he intentado que este capitulo sea lo mas largo que mi imaginación me lo ha permitido.. por eso espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para ver si les va gustando… por cierto mas o menos calculando creo que faltan algunos capitulos para terminar el fic (pero no tantos) todavia falta el regreso! Y espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, muchas gracias a todos y a todas por su apoyo y por seguir mi historia:_

_**Mitsuki Tao: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario… la verdad… la verdad… yo pensaba que en ese momento fuera el primer beso de Zack y Helga, pero luego se me ocurrio algo mejor! Mucho mejor!! Pero bueno creo que eso lo juzgaran ustedes pero les prometo algo (para las seguidoras de Zack) en el proximo capitulo habra beso! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por el review._

_**Pome-Chan:**__ Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¿sabes? La escena del sueño se me ocurrio unos minutos antes de colgar el capitulo y me parecio buena idea! Que bueno que te haya agradado, y si Zack es increíble! Muchos estan de parte de el, aunque la otra parte de Arnold… pero bueno por cierto sabes me costo un poco la escena de la llamada entre Arnold y Helga, la verdad es que dudaba que les pudiera gustar, o que saliera muy pobre, pero que alivio que les haya gustado y que haya trasmitido lo que quise transmitir, en fin muchas gracias por tu comentarios, te cuidas!_

_**Healing Sword: **__Que tal!! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien! Por cierto feliz cumpleaños!! Y felicidades por pasar el examen (a mi me tocan esas desventuras para febrero…¬¬) espero que me vaya bien, sabes coincidimos en algo por lo menos hasta noviembre tenemos la misma edad, bueno ahora si volviendo al fic… que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!_

_**Moony Marauder Girl: **__Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y no te preocupes para el proximo capitulo creo que regresa… la verdad no lo se aun no lo he escrito… y eso es raro puesto que por lo general casi siempre tengo escrito un capitulo demas cuando subo uno, pero bueno he estado un poco atareada, en fin, gracias por tu comentario._

_**Isabel: **__gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo_

**.-'MMW'-.: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario (__¬¬ no se cuantas veces voy repitiendo eso… pero ya que…__) bueno que bueno que te haya agradado, y gracias por tu review_

_**Mary-Tonks: **__Que te digo… la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso (o mejor dicho que me pones a pensar) ya tenia un final para la parejita… y yo he hecho tan adorable a Zack que no se como pueda terminar, ademas de que muchos quieren que se quede con Helga! No se la verdad… pero voy a intentar que los tres queden bien, gracias por tu mensaje!_

_**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: **__gracias por tu infaltable comentario y tus palabras, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, igual espero que este te capitulo tambien te guste, te cuidas!_

_**Aralys: **__gracias por tu review, ya me imagino lo que te debes haber demorado, no se que me dio el otro dia por ver todo lo que habia escrito y en verdad es mucho… por eso me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!_

_**Mimi Star: **__gracias por tu review, ¿sabes? En un mensaje anterior dije que se me habia ocurrido la idea de esta escena unos minutos antes de colgar ese capitulo y casualmente escuche esa cancion tambien en la radio, y asi fue como se me vino a la mente la idea, y de inmediato baje la letra de la cancion, que bien que te haya gustado! Cuidate, gracias por tu review!_

_**Bisojo-smc: **__hola! La vez pasada no te dije pero garcias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias, en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, te cuidas!_

_**Francisca: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario y la verdad es que todas esas frases son un conjunto de consejos que yo he dado o que me han dado mis amigos, pero me agrada que te haya gustado tanto, bye!_

_En resumen muchas gracias a todos y a todas por sus reviews y a los que no les pude agradecer la vez pasada por cuestion de tiempo: __**Cuervo de Luz, Esmeraldy y Karga**__gracias por sus reviews._

_Por cierto queria decirles que para la final entre Zack y Helga use poemas de dos grandes poetas de mis pais, y que me encantan (en especial Quejas… es hermoso!) Bueno ahora si, sin mas ni mas, me despido y prometo actualizar un poco mas seguido… en tres dias por fin tengo quince dias de vacaciones! (poco…XD) pero algo es algo… aunque son las vacaciones… y yo casi no paso en mi casa pero esta vez voy a intentar tomarme unos dias para escribir! Bueno ahora si no los aburro mas y me despido._

_Cuidense!_

_Y gracias a todos por leer mi fic!_


	13. Te Quiero De Verdad Te Quiero

**QUE HAY DESPUÉS DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 13: **Te Quiero. De Verdad Te Quiero

-¡¡GANO!!-

-¡¡HELGA GANO!!- las voces de aquellos muchachos se escuchaban por las calles cercanas a aquel puesto de hotdog muchos de ellos se abrazaban felices, algo que siempre los habia mantenido unidos como amigos es que habian aprendido a sentir la tristeza de sus amigo en carne propia, pero tambien la alegria y ese era el momento todos los muchachos se movían de aquí para alla felices de alegria; una de las casas cercanas se abrio dejando salir a Rhonda, Lila, Patty, Shina y las demas chicas del salon –vaya parece que tienen algo de cultura..- murmuro Rhonda viendo como sus amigos saltaban felices de alegria al ver el final del concurso, ellas tambien se habian reunido para ver el concurso, incluso habian invitado a Phoebe pero ahora que veian con quien estaba entendieron por que no habia aceptado ir con ellas..

Gerald se abrio paso entre algunos de los chicos para intentar acercarse a Phoebe, se acerco a ella, mientars ella giraba el rostro y al ver sus ojos nuevamente esa estupida timidez se apoderaba de el, no sabe como pero de un momento a otro, sentia como los brazos de la muchacha lo rodeaban, pero sin notar el claro sonrojo que asomaba por sus mejillas, el correspondio al abrazo se prometia que la proxima vez que salieran serian mas ellos y menos todos sus amigos..

-------------------------------------------

-gano abuelo! Gano!- dijo feliz Arnold mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla, ahora con mas ganas tenia que hacer esa fiesta, Dios ya estaba contando los minutos para volver a verla

-asi es chaparrin..- dijo el hombre moviendo los cabellos de su nieto

-viva!! La niña gano!!- gritaba Pookkie mientras se paraba sobre las mesas y comenzaba a bailar

-por favor pookkie bajate de la mesa..- decia el abuelo intentando que bajara

-felicidades Arnold tienes una novia muy importante...- dijo el sr. Hyuun mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda

-asi es Arnold, cuidala- dijo Ernie moviendo ahora sus cabellos..

Un gran sonrojo subio por sus mejillas –ella.. ella no es mi novia...- dijo algo timido mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza "_mi novia_" penso durante un momento y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentia decir esas palabras, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras observaba la pantalla y veia a una Helga que era abrazada por su familia "_pero pronto lo sera.._"

-------------------------------------------

Le dieron el diploma correspondiente, con su respectivo trofeo y presente, de verdad todo eso parecia tan irreal, sus padres felicitándola, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella, todo esa gente aplaudiéndola y hasta podria decirse que admirándola era algo que no se podia imaginar, era algo que realmente no era facil de creer, habian fotógrafos por todas partes tomándole fotos, que si sola, que si con la familia, que con el trofeo, que sin el trofeo, en fin parecia recordar aquellos dias como niña modelo, sin contar con las camaras, de repente vio como una sombra se abria paso entre el publico y la sacaba de ese bullicio pasivamente –felicidades..- dijo el muchacho antes de abrazarla fuertemente, Helga durante un momento se quedo paralizada, pero reacciono casi de inmediato correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-gracias, tu tambien estuviste increíble..-

-una foto, es verdaderamente hermoso, que los que se estaban peleando tan duramente el primer lugar, se lleven tan bien..- dijo una reportera mientras veia el tierno abrazo que unia a ambos muchachos, definitivamente era la verdad, ambos tenian peleadísimo ese primer lugar, habian demorado mucho pero al final habia salido un ganador, en este caso una ganadora, ambos muchachos se separaron algo sonrojados por el comentario..

-Helga ¿tu..?- pregunto el muchacho lo que menos queria es que ella se viera obligada a salir en una foto si no lo deseaba

-claro que si!- dijo mientras se colocaba de frente y sonreia abiertamente, Zack la observo durante un momento sabia que lo que iba a hacer le iba a costar un moretón en el ojo "_sin embargo..._" se coloco detrás de la muchacha mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su quijada en el hombro de la rubia, Helga de inmediato se sobresalto al sentir los brazos de Zack rodear su cintura y mas aun cuando sintio como posaba su cabeza en su hombro, se sonrojo por completo ¿qué le pasaba?..

-voy a tocar para ti... me parece justo un buen recuerdo ¿no?- murmuro el pelinegro al sentir la mirada de la muchacha

-muy bien asi es perfecto!- comento la reportera, un pequeño flash eternizo el momento –realmente se ven muy lindos asi!, gracias- fue lo unico que dijo antes de irse

-lo ves..- otro flash interrumpio las palabras del muchacho, seguido por otro, frente a ellos se encontraba Jenny, Annie y Olga, definitivamente una fuerte combinación..

-pero que lindos se ven asi de juntos!- grito Olga mientras abrazaba la camara con la que les habia tomado la foto

-lo ves.. siempre salgo bien en las fotos y si es contigo mucho mejor..- Helga se separo un poco mientars le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y otro flash aparecia

-tonto..-

-ves Annie, vamos a hacer un album con la pareja mas popular del concurso..-

-¿qué? Oye no!- dijo Helga mientras pretendia tirarsele encima para quitarle la camara

-Helga, hija felicidades!- dijo Miriam mientras la abrazaba fuertemente antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar

-Zack!- Magguie y Adrian se acercaron al muchacho mientras ambos lo abrazaban –estuviste increíble hijo..-

-ademas ya tienes muchos trofeos y de todo tipo ¿no? Uno en segundo no va mal..- dijo Adrian mientras movia un poco los cabellos del muchacho

-papa...- dijo mientras les sonreia –gracias.. a los dos...-

-------------------------------------------

Dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama mientras su pequeño abrigo caia cerca de una de las sillas de su habitación, solto un pequeño suspiro mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, su cuerpo se sentia algo agotado, quizas como consecuencia de no haber dormido "_de seguro Gerald aun no esta en su casa…_" penso mientras giraba su cuerpo y hundia su rostro en la almohada, hace algun tiempo que habian terminado la transmisión del consurso de Helga y ahora solo estaba esperando que pasara un tiempo para poder llamarla, sabia con certeza que llamarla enseguida era por gusto, de seguro sus padres la estarian felicitando o andaria de aquí para alla, solto otro suspiro al recordar los abrazos tan efusivos que se daban entre ellos "_entre Zack y Helga.._" levanto un poco sus rostro mientras confirmaba la hora en el reloj y bajaba rapidamente las escaleras…

-------------------------------------------

De un salto cayo sobre la cama mientras esa sonrisa que habia mantenido desde la premiacion no acababa de borarrse de su rostro, se movio de una lado a otro sin poder dejar de estar tan feliz, habia ganado el concurso, sus padres se sentian orgullosos de ella, su hermana intentaba dejar de decirle 'hermanita bebe', Zack tocaria el piano, cumpliria su promesa a Magguie… todo era perfecto, aspiro suficiente aire, esa sensación de satisfacción era tan indescriptible, hace unos cuantos minutos que habia terminado todo, un brindis, mas felicitaciones y ese idiota que no dejaba de comportarse amable con ella…

+++FLASH-—BACK+++

Todos los presentes se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro mientras los meseros repartian costosas copas de champaña a los adultos y ponche a los niños, todos comentaban la premiacion y por ahora sonaba una deliciosa musica instrumental, mientras que todo el alboroto de la premiacion parecia haberse calmado, Helga se encontraba cerca de la mesa de bocadillos mientras observaba a los adultos que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sus padres y su hermana hablaban tranquila y animadamente con los padres de Zack "_Como si se conocieran de toda la vida…_" penso sarcásticamente la rubia ¿Cómo podian ser tan sociables? Una leve carcajada acompaño al grupo Evans-Pataki mientras las copas en sus manos permanecian impasibles esperando el momento del brindis, pudo ver como Bob hacia un comentario logrando la risa de los demas…

-parece que han congeniado…- dijo el pelinegro acercandose al oido de la muchacha, Helga de inmediato giro para ver al pelinegro que le ofrecia una copa –pronto sera el brindis…- la rubia tomo la copa mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios

-espero que no olvides cumplir con tu palabra…- murmuro mientras veia el liquido dentro de la copa

-del monton de virtudes que tengo, una de las principales es cumplir siempre con mi palabra…- se arrimo cuidadosamente en la mesa detrás suyo mientras veia como la rubia levantaba una de sus cejas

-no puedes…-

-ser mas presumido..- completo el muchacho –sabes que…-

-es broma…- dijo la rubia ahora completando la frase mientras ambos sonreian

-¡Felicidades!- grito Annie mientras se colgaba del cuello del muchacho y lo abrazaba por detrás

-¡Felicidades Helga!- dijo esta vez Jennie mientras tambien la abrazaba, para luego acercarse al muchacho y abrazarlo de la misma forma, en tanto Annie hacia lo mismo pero ahora abrazando a Helga, la rubia simplemente observaba fijamente la escena ¿desde cuando Zack se llevaba tan bien con ellas? Giro a un lado su rostro, no entendia como se llamaba esa sensación que nacia en su estomago ¿acaso era molestia? Pero lo que no entendia era ¿Por qué molestia? Sacudio un poco sus pensamientos, debia dejar las tonterias de una buena vez por todas…

-de verdad estuvieron increíbles…- dijo Annie mientras se colocaba a un lado de Helga

-yo la verdad no sabia quien iba a ganar…- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja

-gracias, son muy amables…- Zack sonrio amablemente mientas Helga solamente entornaba los ojos hastiada de tanta amabilidad

-¿y que tal… ya tienen todo listo para la fiesta de mañana…?-

-¿la fiesta?- pregunto la rubia mientras veia a la castaña tomar una de las copas que ofrecian los meseros

-claro mañana es la fiesta en honor a los participantes y en especial para ti… ¿acaso se te habia olvidado…?-

-pues…- Zack simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, en realidad no le sorprendia con tantas cosas encima era normal que a Helga se le hubiera olvidado –la verdad si… pero da igual…- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba la copa con la intencion de beber un poco

-tienes que esperar al brindis..- dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo su mano y alejando la copa de sus labios

-pero…- dijo Annie llamando la atención de todos –entonces todavia no tienes pareja…-

-no la necesito…- dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba del agarre del muchacho -…no es un baile escolar…-

-aun asi…- replico la pelirroja

-aun asi nada… no es necesario por que…-

-por que ya me tiene a mi…- dijo sonriente el ojigris mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha –con quien mas podria ir… ¿no creen?...- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo en signo de complicidad, Helga apreto con fuerza sus puños ¡¡¿¿con que derecho se auto proclamaba su pareja en el baile??!!

-Zack…- dijo evitando caerle encima al muchacho, mientras giraba su rostro para enfrentarlo y este sentia un pequeño escalofrio subir por su espalda debido a la mirada que la muchacha le brindaba

-eh…-

-Bueno vamos a dar paso al brindis… por favor todos los presentes acerquesen al escenario…- "¡_gracias Dios!_" fue lo unico que penso el muchacho mientras tomaba de la mano a la muchacha para caminar rapidamente hacia el escenario, poco a poco todos los presentes se fueron acercando mientras observaban fijamente a los que se encontraban en el escenario –este año puedo decir con humildad que ha sido uno de los mejores que hemos tenido, este concurso ha sido un despliegue de talento, compañerismo y muchos valores que estos talentosos jovencitos nos han mostrado ¿y… que podria decir para no sonar repititivo? En realidad nada, simplemente que me siento muy orgulloso de ser el patrocinador de tan magnifico evento, de haber presenciado a estos futuros poetas que sin duda han despertado un millon de emociones con sus hermosas letras, niños… jóvenes…- dijo mientras señalaba a los concursantes que se encontraban frente a el -…esa virtud que poseen, disfrutenla, vivanla y mas que todo demuestrenla, ustedes tienen la facilidad de expresar lo que sienten, plasmen sus sentimientos y su pensamientos en su vida y en la vida de quienes los rodean…- levanto con cuidado la copa -…por ellos, por su talento, por nuestros finalistas y por supuesto por nuestra bella ganadora… ¡salud!-

-¡salud!- fue el unisono que se escucho mientras levantaban su copa y bebian un poco

-¡salud! Bella ganadora…- dijo Zack mientras chocaba su copa con la de la rubia, y bebia un poco

-zopenco…- murmuro Helga mientras lo veia fijamente y bebia un poco de su copa…

+++FIN--FLASH-—BACK+++

Giro nuevamente su cuerpo, sin quererlo y ahora tenia pareja para el baile, ademas de que los padres de Zack y los suyos habian congeniado tanto, que ahora ya tenian planeado una salida todos juntos, suspiro un poco no podia ser tan malo, después de todo ya hasta itinerario tenian, saldrian a almorazar, luego irian al cine y mas tarde a pasear por los lugares turisticos nada fuera de lo normal "_ni que fuerza una cita con Zack…_" sacudio con fuerza su cabeza ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Claro que si lo pensaba bien, los adultos irian con los adultos por ende ellos dos tendrian que ir casi aparte –¡no!- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, esas desvariaciones la estaban volviendo loca, el pequeño sonido del telefono la hizo girar de inmediato -¿alo?-

-Helga… soy Arnold…-

-Arnold…- dijo casi en un susurro sin que se le ocurriera nada bueno que decir

-¿Cómo estas?.. digo como podrias estar si acabas de ganar, me imagino que bien ¿cierto?- Helga fruncio un poco el ceño era su impresión o Arnold estaba nervioso

-eh… si muy bien… y ¿Cómo esta todo por alla camaron con p…? digo Arnold…-

-eh… bien… bien… Felicidades Helga…- dijo un poco mas sereno

-muchas gracias…- "¡_Demonios por que estoy tan nerviosa! Solo es una maldita conversación…_"

-¿y cuando regresas?-

-pues mañana hay una reunion en la noche y al siguiente dia sale el avion…-

-¡de verdad! Entonces ¿a que hora llegas Hillwood?-

-me imagino que a las dos de la tarde…-

"_¡pasado mañana! ¡pasado mañana!_" era el unico pensamiento que atisbaba en la mente del muchacho -perfecto entonces que te parece si le aviso a todo los muchachos para que vayan a recogerte-

-a esos zopencos…-

-Helga….-

-bueno, bueno has lo que quieras…- dijo mientars se lanzaba contra la cama

-¿y como han sido tus dias en Nueva York…?-

-pues a pesar de unas cuantas cosas, muy buenos….- Helga miro por un momento el techo en su habitación ¿Qué era todo eso, desde cuando ella y Arnold hablaban de forma tan allegada? Sacudio un poco a su cabeza, eso era lo que menos importaba, se sentia bien hablar asi con el, y si el deseaba hablar con asi con ella, ella tampoco se lo iba a impedir ¿cierto?

-en serio… que bueno Helga… ¿sabes algo…?-

-¿Qué?-

-te he extrañado mucho… digo ¡te hemos extrañado mucho!- se corrigió de inmediato el muchacho mientras un gran sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas

-eh si yo tambien te… los he extrañado mucho..- dijo la rubia mientras un leve carmesí se posaba en sus mejillas -…¿y que ha pasado por alla… en mi ausencia? Me imagino que deben de haber estado perdidos sin mi…-

-pues claro, sabes el otro dia estabamos en la clase del sr. Simmons y…-

Poco a poco los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras ambos niños hablaban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran y es que aunque doliera admitirlo asi era en verdad, muy pocas veces habian podido hablar como es debido, nunca habian llegado a mantener una conversación decente, las pequeñas risas de ambos se escuchaban tan bien en los oidos del otro que hacia que esa pequeña llama de esperanza que en ocasiones parecia casi nula, volviera a crecer…

Arnold se movia de un lado a otro mientras continuaba hablando, se sentia tan bien hablar con ella, oir su voz, su risa y sus comentarios que no eran mal intencionados sino simplemente sarcasticos, era tan facil hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera recordando viejos tiempos, viejas aventuras, viejas locuras, pero en si eran recuerdos, recuerdos que los mantenian unidos, claro que su conversación evitaba ciertos puntos como: Industrias Futuro y Zack Evans…

Mientras, Helga se movia de la ventana a la cama, de la cama a la mesa de noche, de aquí para alla, no podia estar tranquila, hablar con aquel rubio de aquella manera era demasiado para ella, demasiado para cualquiera, en su mente lo unico que resonaba era: 'su voz es increible', después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin oirlo y las pocas veces que lo habia oido no habian quedado en muy buenos terminos que dijera, pero ahora parecia que ambos se habian perdonado mutuamente, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios mientras reia abiertamente por un comentario de Arnold –y entonces Lila tuvo que ayudar a Sid…- comento el muchacho

"_Lila…_" penso la mucha, ya hasta se le habia olvidado por completo ese nombre "_¡Demonios Arnold ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?_" apreto con fuerza el auricular mientras decidia que lo mejor era ya acostarse a descansar era demasiado tarde –Arnold… ¿ya es poco tarde sabes?... lo mejor sera que ya me acueste a dormir..-

-¿eh?… si claro Helga disculpa…-

-no te preocupes… hasta dentro de un dia…-

-hasta pronto Helga…- la muchacha solto el telefono mientras suspiraba un poco cansada ¿acaso no odia evitar nombrarla, por lo menos mientras hablaba con ella? Suspiro nuevamente mientras enterraba el rostro en la almohada –idiota…- fue el unico susurro de la muchacha antes de que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse y el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo…

-------------------------------------------

-¿¡una fiesta en tu casa!?-

-¡viva!-

-¡si definitivamente ire, tu haces las mejores fiestas Arnold!-

-¡que bueno hace tiempo que no vamos a una fiesta!-

-¡va a ser genial!-

Todos los alumnos de la clase comentaban sobre la anunciada fiesta del rubio en honor a Helga, hace un momento Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se habia plantado frente a toda la clase para hacer la invitacion respectiva y todos habian aceptado gustosos, definitivamente hace algun tiempo que no iban a una buena fiesta, ademas de ir mañana al aeropuerto para recogerla, mientras las chicas habian acaparado a Phoebe con preguntas como '¿Cómo hay que ir vestidas?' y '¿Quién mas ira a la fiesta?' los muchachos habian jalado literalmente a los chicos con sus preguntas sin embargo Arnold se las habia ingeniado para poder hablar con su amigo…

-vaya viejo… cuanta emocion…- comento mientras se arreglaba un poco la camisa

-si… oye y… ¿Qué tal te fue anoche con Phoebe?...- Gerald de inmediato agacho la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en el piso

-sin comentarios…-

-¿tan mal… que paso Gerald?...-

-ah…- solto un pequeño suspiro de resignacion mientras jugaba con un lapiz en su mano –justo cuando estabamos los dos solos, sin que nadie nos molestara ¡oh sorpresa! Llegan todos y se quedan con nosotros para hacernos compañía…- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, mientras otro suspiro asomaba en sus labios -…en fin quizas no era el momento…-

-tranquilo ya veras como todo sale bien…- dijo el rubio mientras ponia una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho y le regalaba una sonrisa

-vaya… veo que estamos de mejor humor viejo…- dijo un poco mas animado de ver asi a su amigo –¿Helga G. Pataki tiene algo que ver en todo esto?..-

-pues…-

-¿hablaste con ella?-

-¡si! Anoche, llega mañana… y ya esta todo listo…- dijo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su asiento

-entonces eso quiere decir que te tendremos de buen humor de ahora en adelante…- comento el muchacho mientars veia el pequeño sonrojo que asomaba por las mejillas del rubio…

-------------------------------------------

Sus piernas se movian a la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitia, no sabia como correr, como huir de ese lugar, las sombras parecian alcanzarla cada vez que su cuerpo aumentaba la velocidad, una brisa la hizo estremecerse y detenerse de inmediato, el unico sonido que la compañaba era el de su agitada respiración, giro de un lado a otro buscando a la sombra que se habia cruzado detrás de ella, pero no habia nada, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta empezaba a moverse con mas fuerza debido a el fuerte viento que empezaba a habitar el lugar, el crujir de la madera la hizo girar hacia otro lado para encontrarse nuevamente con la nada, detestaba tanto su actitud, por ello ahora se encontraba asi, parada en medio de la nada, sola y con alguien o algo detrás de ella, el sudor continuaba rodando por su cuerpo y rostro en símbolo del miedo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, nuevamente una sombra volvio a pasar por su espalda pero en esta ocasión no paso de largo, se coloco justo detrás de ella mientras con una mano movia su cuello y con una rapidez asombrosa acercaba sus filosos colmillos a su niveo cuello…

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!- Helga simplemente suspiro cansada mientras veia como su hermana mayor se aferraba a su brazo nuevamente "¡_Demonios detesto esto!_" era el unico pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de la muchacha mientras intentaba continuar viendo la película a su lado derecho su hermana cogiendola del brazo que prácticamente juraria que ya estaba morado y a su lado izquierdo Zack comiendo tranquilamente palomitas, dichoso el que no tenia a una loca pegada a su brazo, faltaba poco para que se terminara la película y maldecia la hora en que todos se habian decidido por una película de terror…

-no puedo creer que no te asusten ni un poquito estas películas…- dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba la cara de fastidio que tenia dibujado en el rostro la rubia

-que tengas amiguitas miedosas no quiere decir que yo tambien lo sea…- ambos hablaban en susurros, Zack simplemente sonrio mientras bebia un poco de refresco…

+++FIN+++

¡Por Fin! Esas tan anheladas palabras llegaron, por fin después de la hora y media desde que estuvo conciente de que a su brazo ya no le circulaba sangre, por fin habian llegado esas dos palabras tan deseadas, las luces empezaron a encenderse mientras muchos se levantaban de sus asientos, unos con una sonrisa en su rostro, otro con el miedo aun reflejado y una persona con un rostro de alivio, ella, una rubia…

-¡vaya que buena película!- comento Bob mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-asi es, bueno que les parece si vamos a un parque de diversiones muy bueno que conozco…- comento Adrian mientras todos salian del cine conversando como si nada, al parecer Olga ya se habia calmado un poco y caminaba junto a sus padres, Helga suspiraba algo cansada mientras veia a los 'adultos' conversar animadamente

-vamos no es para tanto…- dijo el muchacho mientras le sonreia abiertamente

-pues no lo sera para ti…- murmuro mientras continuaba caminando

-por cierto ya tienes la ropa para hoy en la noche, cuando ibamos saliendo vi como empezaban a arreglar el salon de recepciones, flores, flores y mas flores ya sabes…-

-si tambien lo vi, parecian unos locos de aquí para alla… Zack…-

-dime…- dijo el muchacho deteniendo su paso

-hace unos dias me dijiste que me tenias un regalo ¿lo recuerdas?-

-claro…-

-y… ¿Qué es?-

-no, que no lo querias…- Helga lo miro durante un momento ¿Cómo podia ser tan exasperante?

-pues has lo que te de la gana…- dijo mientars pasaba de largo frente al muchacho claramente enojada por el comentario, sin ver la suave sonrisa que se posaba en los labios del muchacho.

-------------------------------------------

-¡no lo voy a hacer!-

-vamos, no es para tanto…-

-igual ¡ni se te ocurra! Me esuchaste…-

-por favor…-

-¡no!-

-que te cuesta…-

-¡mucho! Asi que ni se te ocurra…- la castaña giro su rostro molesta por supuesto que no lo haria, no iria, y mucho menos para visitar a ese…

-¿sabes que eres muy respingona…?- dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en su silla

-me da igual lo que digas… y lo sabes, no se por que insites…- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana

-por que sabes que tienes que ir a visitarlo…-

-Eduard…-

-Eduard, nada de acuerdo… porfavor Vanessa hoy es la fiesta en el hotel y seria bueno, que fueras…- dijo mientras la abrazaba suavemente por la cintura -…y se disculparan mutuamente…-

-Zack es un imbecil-

-eso yo lo se, pero no quita que sea tu primo y que tengan que superar esa estupida pelea- dijo un poco mas sonriente

-no ire…- susurro la chica mientras observaba las calles de Nueva York, Eduard simplemente suspiro resignado mientras la soltaba tranquilamente y depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla

-de acuerdo como quieras, pero…- dijo el muchacho mientras arreglaba relajadamente su saco y acomodaba su corbata -…recuerda que yo voy a estar alla, y que debes ir elegante…-

-¡te dije que no iria!- dijo mientars giraba para observar al muchacho frente a ella –a veces eres tan insoportable como el…- el rubio camino lentamente hacia la muchacha mientras tomaba suavemente su barbilla y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios…

-…por algo es mi mejor amigo..-

-tampoco me convenceras asi…- dijo mientras un leve sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada del muchacho

-como quieras igual le dire a Robert que se quede abajo con la limosina por si cambias de opinión…- dijo el muchacho mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente de la muchacha -…nos vemos…-

-¿y en que te iras?-

-no te preoucupes yo tomare un taxi…- abrio lentamente la puerta mientras le regalaba una ultima sonrisa, Vanessa solto un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillon y lo veia subirse a un taxi casi de inmediato ¿acaso ya tenia esto planeado? Volvio a suspirar ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡no iria! Antes preferia lanzarse al primer lago que encontrara ¡si señor!...

-------------------------------------------

Y alli se encontraba, parada frente a aquel lujoso hotel su cabello castaño se movia ligeramente con el viento mientras el pequeño chándal que abrigaba sus brazos tambien se movia, su vestido celeste que caia mas alla de sus pantorrillas y sus zapatos plateados la hacian relucir realmente bella, hace un momento que Robert se habia marchado dejandola ahí, a la interperie de que hacer y que no hacer, suspiro nuevamente ya estaba ahí, ya se habia arreglado, ya que mas daba…

-¿Vanessa?-

-¡Tio Adrian!- exclamo sonriente la muchacha mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos -¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien pequeña, ¿y tu?- dijo el hombre acariciando levemente sus cabellos

-igual…-

-supongo que vienes por…-

-no- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo –vengo a verlos a ustedes no al tonto ese…- dijo la muchacha mientras inflaba un poco sus cachetes en señal de molestia

-esta bien, esta bien, entonces pasa… aun falta un poco, creo que Zack aun sigue en su habitación..-

-¡ya dije que no vine por el!-

-y yo dije que esta bien…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ambos ingresaban al hotel…

-------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!!!- grito alterada la rubia

-pero hermanita…-

-¡ni loca me pongo eso Olga!-

-Helga por favor…- decia la muchacha intentando acercarse a ella, mientras la menor se alejaba inmediatamente de ella acercandose a una mesa dentro de la habitación y su hermana quedando frente a ella –Helga si te sigues moviendo de esa manera vas a dañar el vestido…

-¡me da igual!- dijo mientras se subia un poco el vestido por si le tocaba salir corriendo de ahí, que suerte y aun no cargaba puesto los zapatos -¡no pienso ponerme esa estupidez en la cabeza ¿me oiste?!-

-pero te vas a ver aun mas bonita ¡hermanita!- decia la rubia mientras se colocaba en una pose soñadora

-¡te golpeaste la cabeza ¿o que?!- se movio hacia el otro lado de la mesa viendo las intenciones de la rubia por acercarse a ella -¡eso es horrible!-

-Helga, mira la hora que es, ya es tarde y solamente te has puesto el vestido….-

-¡culpa mia no es, sino tuya por intentar colocarme ¡eso! En la cabeza!- dijo señalando el enorme adorno lleno de rosas que sostenia su hermana en las manos, por Dios ¿Qué creia que era, un florero? Eso era demasiado extravagante, llamativo, enorme, jamas se pondría algo como eso…

-pero es precioso…-

-¡lo seria, sino fuera tan inmenso… ¡Olga alejate de mi!!- grito mas enojada mientras dando un salto quedo sobre su cama

-pero yo pense que entre mas flores mas hermoso se veria…- dijo la muchacha mientras unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban por salir por sus ojos

-pues pensaste mal Olga…- dijo un poco mas tranquila la menor mientras se bajaba de la cama sin dejar de observar a su hermana por si se le ocurria acercarsele, suspiro resignada "¡_Demonios! ¿Por qué a mi?"_ penso la rubia –veamos Olga…- volvio a suspirar viendo a su hermana a punto de convertirse en un mar de lagrimas -…creo que tengo una idea…-

-------------------------------------------

Zack observo tranquilamente su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello perfectamente arreglado, su saco y pantalon de un color negro muy pulcro, impecable, su camisa blanca resaltaba perfectamente con el traje, abierta un par de botones, sin corbata, pero no por eso menos elegante, sus zapatos negros bien lustrados, el saco sobre si, y sus ojos mostrando ese hermoso gris de siempre, vio durante un segundo el pequeño paquete que se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia, sonrio un poco, hoy seria el dia, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y sabia que ninguna de todas era facil, el sonido de la puerta lo saco durante un momento del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba, camino parsimoniosamente hacia ella para abrirla lentamente…

-¡Hermano!- sintio como dos brazos lo levantaban con fuerza en un efusivo abrazo

-Lucas…- pronuncio el muchacho con un poco de respiración, habia vuelto, su queridisimo hermano, habia vuelto, ahora entendia por que Olga se le parecia tanto a alguien…

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el muchacho soltandolo y colocandose en cunclillas para poder observarlo cara a cara –ah… tan guapo como siempre…- dijo dandole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla -…el vivo reflejo de tu hermano mayor…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

Lucas, el primogenito de los Evans, estudiante de universidad, jugador de futbol, soccer, nadador profesional y por supuesto gusta de la equitación, su cabello negro lacio caia relajadamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules resplandecian completamente contrastando por completo con los grises de su hermano –y… que tal… no piensas responderme… peque…- dijo acercando su rostro al de su hermano, sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba que le dijeran asi

-¡no me digas asi Lucas!-

-bueno… bueno…- dijo mientras lo soltaba y sentaba tranquilamente en la cama

-¿tan rapido llegaste desde Inglaterra?-

-¡por supuesto! moria por ver a mi hermanito…- dijo mientras sacaba un chupete y lo introducia en su boca

-si tu…-

-en serio…-

-haber… haber….- dijo el muchacho fingiendo estar pensativo -…acaso viniste por ver a Monica, Gabriela, Dyana…- dijo contando con sus dedos -…o todas juntas… claro sin que ellas se enteren…- dijo sarcastico viendo a su hermano

-que mala fama me haces Zack…- dijo fingiendose molesto pero sonriendo igual que su hermano -…ademas se llama Valeria…-

-ah… ya lo sabia… Dios lo unico que ruego es no volverme un mujeriego como este…- dijo levantando sus manos al cielo

-un mujeriego muy guapo…- agrego el pelinegro –como sea, de todas formas eso ya se acabo… desde hace algun tiempo me estoy portando muy bien… aunque no me creas…- dijo de inmediato viendo las intenciones de su hermano por replicarle algo -…y que tal tu… alguna niña linda por ahí…-

-no- dijo secamente mientras se acercaba nuevamente al espejo fingiendo que se acomodaba el cabello, lo que menos queria era que su hermano lo comenzara a molestar con Helga

-¿en serio…?- dijo acercandose lentamente a el

-si-

-¿de verdad…?- continuo acercandose a su hermano, no en vano lo conocia desde que habia nacido, si bien era cierto que no pasaba mucho tiempo con el por la universidad y todo, tambien era cierto que cada vez que el venia pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, después de todo el le habia enseñado todos los deportes que conocia en especial equitación, sin contar con esgrima, que recien habia aprendido y perfeccionado…

-por cierto me entere que ganaste el campeonato de esgrima… ¿Cuándo piensas enseñarme?- dijo rapidamente el ojigris girando para encarar a su hermano y obviamente cambiar de tema

-no me cambie el tema Zack…-

-¡Zack!- grito el rubio desde la puerta de la habitación

-¡Eduard!- dijo completamente aliviado, como se alegraba de la presencia de su mejor amigo en estos momentos, se acerco a el mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo –tanto tiempo…-

-igual, hace mucho que no te veia.. que tal Lucas…-

-Hola…- dijo el pelinegro acercandose a los dos muchachos -…por cierto Eduard que sabes de una muchachita que le gusta a mi hermano…-

-¿Cómo asi?.. pues sinceramente no se nada recien lo veo…-

-lastima crei que podria sacarte infomacion…-

-no te preocupes entre los dos podemos sacarle la información necesaria…- comento el rubio

-¡perfecto! Por eso me caes bien…- dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro…

-¡oigan! ¡estan hablando de mi ¿saben?!- dijo un poco molesto de que hablaran de el como si no estuviera presente

-vamos, vamos Zack no es para tanto…-

-asi es hermanito, tu y tu perfeccion abruman ¿sabes?...- Zack suspiro resignado pero a la vez feliz hace tiempo que no veia a su hermano ni a su mejor amigo, sin embargo a veces pensaba seriamente que toda su familia y sus amigos eran una banda de locos que bueno que el resto de sus amigos aun no llegab…

-¡Zack!-

-¡que tal chico!-

-¡amigo…!-

-Bryan, Brad, Matt…- dijo en forma de saludo el pelinegro mientras veia al resto de sus amigos entrar a la habitación -¡que bueno verlos…!-

-igualmente hermano…-

-te tenemos una sopresa…-

-trajimos a todo el salon de clases y por supuesto a tu club de admiradoras, estan abajo en el salon…- dijo uno de los muchachos, Zack los observaba fijamente "_todo el salon…_" de verdad que sus amigo eran unos exagerados, esta bien que fueran ellos y una que otra persona, pero ¿todo el salon?, suspiro resignado extrañaba tanto estas acciones y reacciones…

-------------------------------------------

-Helga… ya estas… lista?- dijo Miriam mientras observaba lentamente como su hija menor giraba tranquilamente para observarla, su bello vestido rosa caia recelosamente por su cuerpo junto con las pequeñas cintas que rodeaban su cintura y su pecho, su rostro levemente maquillado casi al natural y su cabello rubio recogido en una pequeña rosca por el lazo que ella le habia regalado hace unos dias, unos mechones rubios algo rizados que caian por su rostro adornandolo de una manera muy bella, sin contar con la pequeña rosa que se encontraba sobre la pequeña rosca en su cabello, un detalle muy pequeño, pero muy hermoso…

-solo falta esto…- dijo la menor enseñandole el hermoso broche de plata con filos rosados que sostenia en las manos

-por supuesto…- musito la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella y lo colaba en un lado del vestido encajando perfectamente en el atuendo –te ves hermosa hija…- susurro mientras la abrazaba dulcemente, se solto para ver a su hija mayor con un vestido color azul sin tirantes y que se abria celosamente desde su cintura hacia abajo, con su corto cabello completamente rizado y un maquillaje mucho mas notable que el de su hermana –tu tambien te ves bella Olga…-

-gracias madre…-

-¿ya estan listas?- pregunto Bob mientras se asomaba por la puerta acomdandose su corbatín –vaya… voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta…- comento orgulloso de la tres hermosas mujeres dentro de la habitación –vamos al salon princesas…- Helga sonrio, era la primera vez que su padre la incluia a ella en algo, y aun mas haciendo referencia a que se veia ¿bonita? Acaso era ¿cierto?...

-------------------------------------------

Zack bajaba las escaleras conversando tranquilamente con sus amigos y su hermano, hasta que una pequeña cabeza castaña se paro frente a ellos logrando que todos se detuvieran…

-Vanessa..-

-Hola Zack…- todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros ¿ella aquí? Parecia mentira pero la sonrisa de un rubio calmo un poco la tensa situación que se estaba armando en ese momento

-bueno que les parece si nosotros avanzamos al salon…- comento Eduard mientras empezaba a empujar a sus amigos para que caminaran

-…¿Cómo estas…?- pregunto amablemente Zack

-bien…- Vanessa suspiro un poco resignada acababa de hablar con Adrian y sabia que lo tenia que hacer, debia hablar con el –Zack… yo… lo siento, se que mi disculpa es algo tardada pero… lo siento mucho…-

-no te preocupes…- dijo el muchacho bajando lentamente los escalones que le faltaban –somos primos ¿no?-

-gracias-

-ademas aquel dia… yo tambien dije cosas muy fuera de lugar, disculpame…- Vanessa sonrio ampliamente

-no te preocupes Zack, aunque…- dijo mientras agachaba un poco mas la cabeza -…yo tambien tuve la culpa por lo que paso con Ashley… no debi presentartela… yo no sabia que ella… fuera a…-

-no la conocias bien, no importa- dijo acercandose un poco a la muchacha

-¡por lo mismo! No debi presentartela, Zack cuando me entere de lo imbecil que fue ella, quise acercarme a ti para pedirte disculpas pero, ya estabamos peleados y… mi orgullo… yo queria pedirte disculpas Zack… me aferre a nuestra ultima pelea y no quise volver a verte pero… yo… yo…- dijo mientras sentia como las lagrimas amenazaban su rostro, Zack de inmediato acorto la distancia entre ambos, abrazandola tiernamente para que no llorara, no era justo, eso ya era pasado, ya no importaba –perdon…-

-no tienes por que disculparte…-

El ascensor abrio lentamente sus puertas mostrando a tres rubias y hombre castaño que salian tranquilamente de el, Helga se detuvo por un momento al ver a una pareja que se abrazaba tiernamente al pie de las escaleras, pero casi de inmediato reconocio la cabellera negra de aquel muchacho, claro que no reconocia a la muchacha, apreto con algo de fuerza los puños, que le importaba lo que hiciera o no ese muchacho, continuo caminando sin tomarle importancia mientras giraba el rostro con un sonrojo en su rostro que no era precisamente de vergüenza.

-------------------------------------------

Zack y Vanessa entraban sonrientes comentando cosas que habian hecho durante este tiempo, una vez sanadas las heridas, habia que recuperar el tiempo perdido -…asi que se llama Helga…-

-asi es…-

-¿y es linda?...-

-mucho…- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-¿tanto como tu hermosa prima…?-

-Ufff…- dijo mientras sonreia abiertamente, ambos caminaban hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

-¡Eduard!- dijo la castaña colgandose del brazo del muchacho y dandole un beso en la mejilla –te extrañe…-

-yo tambien…-

-cuanto apuesto que no se han visto desde hace media hora…- comento Matt bebiendo un poco de ponche, mientras sus amigos sonreian abiertamente

-Eduard, el tonto de Zack dice que su novia es mas bonita que yo…- dijo fingiendo algo de molestia mientras le sacaba la lengua a su primo…

-pues la verdad aun no la conozco… pero no lo creo…- dijo logrando sacarle un sonrojo a la castaña

-en primera…- dijo el ojigris tomando una copa de poche -…no es mi novia, asi que no se equivoquen…- dijo bebiendo un poco

-pero es lo que quieres…- dijo Brad golpeandolo levemente con el codo, a lo que el pelinegro de inmediato se atoro, empezando a toser

-Zack…- dijo un poco sorprendido Matt de ver a su amigo tan nervioso

-¡¿Adivinen que?! Acabo de ver a un Angel…- exclamo Bryan acercandose al grupo…

-¿un…-

-…angel? Completo Zack observando a su amigo

-asi es, miren es rubia, ojos azules, alta y con un vestido..-

-rosa…- completo nuevamente el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si, ¿la has visto?-

-¡¡ah!! Ella es…- empezo a hablar Brad

-¡Helga!- dijeron todos al unisono logrando que de inmediato el muchacho se sonrojara

-¡si es! Si es! ¿Dónde la viste Bryan?!- empezo a decir emocionada la castaña mientras observaba de un lado a otro igual que sus amigos

-por favor dejen eso…- dijo un poco avergonzado Zack al darse cuenta de los discretos que eran sus amigos, claro a excepcion de Matt

-quien te manda a contarles…- dijo sarcastico el Matt mientras continuaba bebiendo ponche aunque de reojo intentaba buscar a la famosa rubia, por supuesto un poco mas discreto que sus amigos, Zack vio caminar tranquilamente a Helga hacia otro salon, gracias a Dios y sus amigos no la habian notado, se movio con calma intentando pasar desapercibido caminando hacia el salon en el que habia entrado…

-¿y Zack…?- pregunto Bryan notando la ausencia de su amigo, logrando que todos se dieran cuenta de ese 'pequeño' detalle

-se fue con Helga…- dijo en su pose inmutable Matt

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿y por que no nos dijiste nada Matt?- pregunto la castaña

-igual no hubieran escuchado, estaban muy ocupados buscando a la rubia-

-pero… pero ¿para donde se fueron?- el muchacho solo levanto un poco los hombros en seña de que no sabia nada

-¿no viste por donde se fueron?…- el pelinegro solo nego con la cabeza

-sabes que no te creemos nada Matt ¿verdad?- el pelinegro solo sonrio lo sabia perfectamente, y daba igual por el rostro de Zack se notaba que queria hablar con la muchacha a solas… asi que todos al igual que el esperarian a que Zack hablara con la rubia

-bien hecho…- susurro el rubio acercandose a el, quien le respondio con una sonrisa…

-------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrio lentamente y se cerro de la misma forma llamando la atención de la muchacha dentro del pequeño salon –te ves hermosa ¿sabias?- Helga simplemente lo observo durante un segundo mientras volvia a darle la espalda fijando su mirada en el jardin del hotel, Zack se extraño un poco por la actitud de la muchacha y se empezo a acercar lentamente -¿estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto quedando a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero seguia sin responderle -¿Helga…?- se acerco un poco a ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha -¿estas bi…-

-¡no me toques!- exclamo mientras se movia quitandose de encima la mano del muchacho

-insisto… ¿estas enojada conmigo, cierto?-

-tendria que estarlo…- la ironia en la voz de la muchacha lo hizo suspirar levemente ¿ahora que habia hecho?

-Helga yo…-

-no importa, da igual…- empezo a caminar hacia la salida ¿Qué le estaba pasando? se estaba comportando como una idiota, Zack la tomo por el brazo de inmediato evitando que escapace

-¿Qué te sucede?—

-nada… es que…- giro de inmediato su rostro evitando ver al muchacho a los ojos

-Helga…-

-ya te dije que no importaba…-

-si no importara… no estarias asi ¿cierto?- Helga solto un suspiro de resignacion, maldita actitud la suya que la ponia siempre en evidencia

-no es nada… es solo que… ¡ah demonios! Por que no te vas bailar con tu noviecita- exclamo un poco mas enojada de lo normal

-mi… ¿Qué?...- pregunto un poco confundido

-no te hagas el desentendido…- musito levemente

-ah… Vanessa…- dijo mientras observaba la mueca que dibujaba la rubia en su rostro -…¿y te molesta su presencia?-

-por supuesto que no-

-¿segura?-

-¡dejame en paz!- giro el rostro aun mas a toda costa evitaria sus ojos

-Helga…- tomo con sumo cuidado la barbilla de la muchacha mirandola fijamente viendo como ella prácticamente perdia sus fuerzas al verlo a los ojos -…ella no…-

-no importa- se solto de inmediato mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el pequeño balcon

-¿me dejas terminar de hablar un momento?-

-¿para que? Yo ya te dije que no im..-

-no es mi novia- corto de inmediato a la muchacha por lo visto no lo dejaria hablar asi que iba a tener que ingeniarselas -…es mi prima, y…- comenzo a acercarse lentamente a la muchacha que parecia escuharlo atentamente -…me imagino que lo que viste fue nuestro abrazo, asi que eso fue una muestra de cariño ya que acababamos de reconciliarnos…-

-¿reconciliarse?- giro su cuerpo de inmediato encontrandose demasiado cerca del pelinegro, pero aun asi decidio no moverse -¿de que hablas?- Zack suspiro un poco antes de volver a hablar

-hace algun tiempo luego de la muerte de mi abuela, yo me deprimi mucho, mira ella y yo nos llevabamos, bueno nos llevamos muy bien desde siempre… se preocupo mucho por mi, cuando me vio tan deprimido por tanto tiempo y un dia tuvimos una fuerte pelea…-

+++FLASH-—BACK+++

Su cuarto casi a oscuras no dejaba que los leves rayos de sol entraran a travez de la ventana, se encontraba sentado en su cama, sin la necesidad de estar acostado, pero tampoco con el querer estar levantado, su espalda arrimada al espaladar de la cama, hace ya varios dias desde el funeral de una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, solto un pequeño suspiro mientras arrimaba su cabeza en la pared, su cuerpo estaba cansado sin necesidad de haber caminado mas de lo necesario, sus ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, y ahora mas delgado debido a la falta de comida ¿era acaso este el aspecto de un niño? No lo sabia, ni tampoco tenia fuerzas para averiguarlo, no queria pensarlo, hace poco habia cortado el habla con las pocas personas que ahora lo rodeaban, habia dejado muy en claro que no queria ver a nadie, su hermano estaba perdiendo dias de clases por estar con el, pero aun asi el no le permitia el ingreso, su corazon se achico frente a sus pensamientos lo que menos queria era preocuparlos pero ya nada podia hacer, juto sus piernas a su estomago en un intento de apaciguar sus ganas de llorar, apreto con mas fuerzas sus piernas mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a correr nuevamente por su rostro…

-¡¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE HAYA DICHO!!- de un golpe abrio las puertas de la habitación del muchacho entrando de inmediato a la habitación viendo al pelinegro sentado en su cama, apretando sus piernas con fuerza, la castaña se acerco a paso firme hacia el muchacho sin importarle que Lucas estuviera detrás de ella -¡me puedes decir ¿hasta cuando piensas estar asi?!-

-Vanessa…-

-por favor Lucas dejanos solos..- hablo la castaña, a lo que el pelinegro solo suspiro abandonando la habitación, si sabia que alguien le podia levantar el animo, era esa muchachita loca

-¿no me piensas responder?-

-vete… porfavor…- apenas hablo el muchacho sin fuerzas para hablar mas alto

-¡no!- se acerco aun mas a el -…¡este que esta aqui no es mi primo Zack, asi que despabilate de una vez y traeme al Zack que yo conozco!-

-dejame en paz Vanessa…-

-ah… ¡ahora tambien eres un maleducado!-

-la unica mal educada aquí eres tu, que irrumpes en mi habitación sabiendo que ¡no quiero recibir a nadie!- poco a poco empezo a levantar la voz sin propornerselo mientras soltaba sus piernas

-¡no me importa! ¡¡escuchame bien!!...- lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa mientras intentaba que la viera a los ojos -…¡tienes que recuperarte no por mi, ni siquiera por ti mismo, sino por tu familia que esta haya afuera preocupandose por ti, por que el Zack que conocen parece no querer volver! ¡¿me entiendes?!- Zack se solto del agarre sin mucha dificultad mientras se levantaba de la cama

-vete-

-¡no!-

-¡¡¿¿Qué es lo que quieren todos ustedes de mi??!! ¡¡¡que haga como si nada!!!- avanzo hatas la muchacha acercandose para mirarla fijamente -¡¡pues no, resulta que a mi si me duele, resulta que a mi si me duele que NUESTRA abuela haya muerto, me duele no volver a verla, no soy como tu que al dia siguiente parece que se le olvido todo y comenzo a reir como si ella nunca hubiera existido!!- una fuerte cachetada fue el unico sonido que invadio la habitación mientras el muchacho mantenia su cabeza un poco girada y su mirada fija en el piso, levanto lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos lagrimosos de su prima…

-no vuelvas a repetir eso… lo que intento es salir adelante… me duele, me duele mucho saber que no la volvere a ver, pero tambien soy conciente de que ella no quisiera que ¡mi vida se estancara como tu lo estas haciendo…!- hablo con mas fuerza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir -¡no soy tan egoísta como para hundirme dejando a las personas que me quieren que se hundan conmigo en un dolor de impotencia por no saber que hacer!-

-¡¿egoísta?!-

-¡si, eso es lo que estas demostrando, ser un egoísta, por que lo unico que te importa es sufrir, sin pensar en lo que esta sintiendo tu familia al verte asi!-

-vete Vanessa, tu no entiendes…- dijo dandole la espalda a la muchacha

-¡Zack!-

-¡¡que te vayas!!- grito con mas fuerza

-de acuerdo Zack…- se limpio las lagrimas con fuerza mientras miraba a su primo por ultima vez antes de salir -¡haz lo que se te de la gana!- abrio la puerta sin mirarlo -…idiota-

+++FIN-—FLASH—-BACK+++

-…desde aquel dia ambos dejamos de dirigirnos la palabra…- el semblante de Zack se entristecio por un momento -…nos dijimos cosas muy fuertes y no nos volvimos a ver, hasta hoy…- una sonrisa parecio aflorar en su rostro -…y a pesar de que no nos volvimos a ver tome en consideración sus palabras y Sali adelante… y pues aquí estoy ¿no?...- sonrio mas abiertamente mientras la miraba fijamente, sin proponerselo una lagrima empezaba a correr por su mejilla…

Helga lo miro durante un momento ¿ese que tenia en frente podia ser Zack? Noto su tristeza y lo que le dolio toda esa situación, sintio una pequeña punzada en el pecho queria de alguna forma poder retribuir todo el dolor que el habia logrado calmar en ella, queria poder retribuirselo de alguna manera, llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho mientras la cercania que mantenian le permitia a su pulgar secar la lagrima que cursaba por su rostro, delicadamente poso su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho mientras este solo reacciono a tomar la mano de la rubia y besar su dorso con delicadeza, Helga solo reacciono con una sonrisa mientras ambos parecian querer quedarse durante varios segundos asi…

-yo te debo una promesa ¿cierto?- sonrio abiertamente mientras caminaban un poco dentro del mismo salon sin soltar su mano, hasta llegar un hermoso piano frente a ellos, con mucho cuidado Zack destapo las teclas mientras se sentaba y junto a el Helga, observo durante unos segundos el piano y solto un largo suspiro antes de empezara estirar con delicadeza sus brazos…

Poso sus dedos suavemente sobre las teclas del hermoso piano mientras el salon parecia llenarse de una deliciosa musica que embriagaba a cualquiera que lo escuchara, sus manos se deslizaban con tanta perfeccion que parecia que nunca hubiera dejado de practicar, la melodía sonaba tan envolvente que parecia que te dejara hinoptizada por varios segundos, sus ojos se mantenian cerrados sin notar la fija mirada que mantenia la rubia en el, tampoco pudo notar el perceptible sonrojo que afloraba por sus mejillas, su cabello negro se movia un poco por los ligeros movimientos que hacia al intentar alcanzar las teclas que se encontraban aun mas lejanas, segundos, minutos, pasaron antes de que ese embriagante embeleso terminara, esa perfeccion en la melodía lograba que desearas escucharlo asi fuera todo el dia, la ultima nota sono en el salon, mientras con lentitud empezo a abrir sus ojos mostrando el hermoso gris que mantenian, sonrio abiertamente ante la fija mirada de la rubia -…¿te gusto?-

Helga solo pudo reaccionar un par de segundos después, todo habia sido tan inverosímil que apenas podia creer que el realidad tuviera tanto tiempo sin tocar el piano -…¿Helga?...- la voz del muchacho la volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos -…¿tan masl estuve?..- dijo mientras se rasacaba la nuca un poco avergonzado

-¡por supuesto que no!- dijo mientras sacudia un poco su cabeza -…eso… eso estuvo verdaderamente increíble… y mira que no soy chica que ande dando felicitaciones… por que si…-

-¿de verdad te gusto?-

-claro…- Zack solto un suspiro de alivio, temia que no tocar el piano en tanto tiempo hubiera dejado huella y ya no lograra entonar esas melodías como antes

-…entonces…- dijo con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, habia llegado el momento -…me dejas tocar algo especialmente para ti…-

-¿para mi?..-

-si, por favor…-

-claro..- dijo un poco dubitativa, ¿por que Zack se podria nervioso por entonar nuevamente una cancion?

-de acuerdo…- el muchacho volvio a aflorar una sonrisa en el rostro mientras parecia recordar las notas de la cancion que queria entonar -…veras que no tengo tan mala voz…- susurro mientras empezaba a tocar una dulce melodía, las pequeñas entonaciones parecian desaparecer lentamente, hasta que empezaron a sonar un poco mas de fuerza…

-Se que un dia nos basta para conocernos

que falta tiempo para comprendernos

que no es un beso apasionado lo que dicta

un amor eterno-

_#a travez del arte podemos expresar nuestro sentimientos, podemos demostrar como nos sentimos y lo que estamos pasando, es una forma de desahogarse, a parte de que te brinda una paz impresionante… muchos lo logran cantando, escribiendo, leyendo o tocando algun instrumento, depende de la persona#_

-Se que es muy temprano para lo que digo

mas de mi parte yo estoy convencido

que eres mi vida y la daria toda entera

por estar contigo-

Zack desplazaba con sutileza sus manos mientras recordaba claramente las palabras de su abuela, cada palabra que en este momento le dedicaba a la rubia eran perfectamente concientes, perfectamente pensadas y perfectas mas que todo, poco a poco las notas y las palabras se mezclaban con los sentimientos que mientras mas avanzaban la cancion mas quedaban a flor de piel…

-Se que poco a poco te ire conquistando

que beso a beso te ire enamorando

hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor

de tanto amor-

_#no hay mejor regalo que el que viene del corazon, no hay mejor regalo que una dulce melodía que viene del corazon de una persona… para expresar lo que en realidad sientes… pero solo si esa persona es lo suficientemente sensible te entendera sin palabras…#_

-Si yo fuera tu

talvez diria que si

no necesito mas para adorarte

tan solo quiero amarte

si yo fuera me daba un chance mas

tan solo para darte y demostrarte

mi vida en un instante

si yo fuera tu…-

Helga miraba tranquilamente al muchacho que tenia en frente "_¿acaso el…?"_ continuo mirandolo sin reaccionar todavia, queria escucharlo, por primera vez queria dejarlo terminar de hablar, queria que todo llegara a un final, no queria precipitarse queria saber que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, si falsas suposiciones, ni verdades a medias, su voz sonaba tan dulce y acopabla increíblemente bien con la musica, era tan hermoso escucharlo que lo haria a diario sin ningun problema…

-Se que las palabras se las lleva el viento

mas no es el caso con mis sentimientos

yo soy un hombre de palabra y te lo digo

a corazon abierto

_#y crees que golpeandome vas a poder sacarte todo ese dolor de adentro… por que si es asi… entonces te doy la libertad para que me golpees cuantas veces quieras, pero solo si asi dejas de sufrir…#_

_#pues sanadas las heridas y los malos entendidos, que te parece si comenzamos como lo debimos hacer desde un principio.. Mucho gusto, Zack Evans…#_

-Se que no es tan facil para ti amarme

quizas mis fallas te asusten bastante

yo quiero ser el hombre de tu vida

con el que soñaste-

Zack cantaba tranquilamente mientras sus manos seguian desplazandose sobre el piano, cada palabra, cada nota plasmada en ese instante los iba a recordar, esa sensación de paz, de perfeccion que sentia en ese instante era solo por que ella estaba ahí, por que era a ella a quien le dedicaba cada palabra, cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo de hermosa tranquilidad que ella le estaba brindando, su sola presencia lo lograba, su sola presencia lograba que el tiempo se detuviera sin imporatar nada, sin importar que posiblemente los estuvieran buscando, sin importar que hubiera una recepcion en su honor…

Se que poco a poco te ire conquistando

que beso a beso te ire enamorando

hasta que ya no puedas mas de amor

de tanto amor

#_solo estaba preocupado por ti…_#

#_asi eres perfecta…_#

_#Q__uiero que olvidemos la apuesta por que asi ganes o no.. yo.. yo prometo tocar el piano para ti Helga...#_

-Si yo fuera tu

talvez diria que si

no necesito mas para adorarte

tan solo quiero amarte-

¿Podia ser cierto, todo lo que estaba percibiendo? Zack durante todo este tiempo realmente se habia comportado espectacular con ella pero, ¿es que acaso el?… y es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir su problema en este instante no era el, sino ella, ¿ella podria corresponderle a el? La voz de Zack retumbaba en su mente, no atormentandola, mas bien intentando darle esa paz que parecia tan lejana hace algunos dias… sin embargo, estaba el…

-si yo fuera me daba un chance mas

tan solo para darte y demostrarte

mi vida en un instante-

Zack continuaba cantando, las entonaciones se hacian cada vez mas prolongadas anunciando el fin de la cancion, mientras su corazon empezaba a latir a una velocidad que ni el mismo creia que fuera posible, sin embargo ni su voz ni sus manos parecian sufrir esos estragos, la musica seguia siendo perfecta #_no hay mejor regalo que una dulce melodía que viene del corazon# _la entonación se hizo un poco mas prolongada mientras su voz empezaba a sonar un poco mas suave -si yo fuera tu…- el leve sonido que escapaba del piano se escuchaba cada vez mas armonioso mientras sus ultimas palabras se apagaban al igual que la corta entonación -tal vez diria que si..- tres entonaciones mas y el salon quedo en un completo silencio, en un silencio que no incomodaba pero que se hacia presente sin encontrar motivos…

-------------------------------------------

-vaya…- dijo casi en suspiro la castaña mientras se arrimaba en la pared junto a la puerta, todos seguian sin mediar palabra, a pesar de evitar hacer ruido por que simplemente estaban sin palabras –no lo puedo creer… esa chica logro lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo…- murmuro bajamente mientras una gran sonrisa asomaba a su rostro, ahora si podia decir que Zack habia vuelto por completo

-…creo que ahora este momento le pertenece solo a ellos… ¿no?...- murmuro bajamente Bryan mientras empezaba a alejarse de la puerta con sumo cuidado de ser escuchado

-creo que tiene razon…- poco a poco los muchachos se empezaron a alejar dejando a una pareja que miraban fijamente la puerta…

-cumplio con su promesa Adrian…- el hombre apreto la mano de su esposa, mientras la levantaba un poco y la besaba con delicadeza

-luego, se lo agradeceremos… vamos a la recepcion…-

-si…- dijo mientras una furtiva lagrima escaba de sus ojos, giro para ver fijamente a su esposo esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro -…hay que cubrirles la espalda ¿no?...- ambos caminaron hacia el gran salon, dejando atrás aquellos dias en los que su Zack habia decidido volver a ser el mismo pero sin querer volver siquiera a ver un piano, ahora podian decir que Zack volvia a ser el mismo…

-------------------------------------------

Aquel silencio que los rodeaba era increíblemente comodo, aunque no lo pareciera, por el momento podian sentir que no habian palabras… que lo unico que necesitaban era eso, ese hermoso silencio que los albergaba y que pugnaba por unirlos, Helga agacho un poco la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras se encontraban frente a frente a un sentados en el banquillo frente al piano -…Helga…- llamo el muchacho acercandose un poco a ella, sin embargo ella continuo sin mirarlo y sin saber que decirle, tomo con delicadeza su barbilla para levantar de la misma forma su rostro…

La suave piel del muchacho tocando su rostro definitivamente lograba desconectarla por varios segundo mientras se perdia en esos ojos grises que la miraban tan calidamente -…yo…- intento decir algo, aun asi sus palabras no salian, por primera vez Helga G. Pataki no netia una respuesta, frente a ella estaba un chico realmente increíble, alguien a quien realmente podia llamar importante, sin embargo aun estaba aquel rubio, aun permanecian esos sentimientos y mas que todo no queria herir a Zack, todo menos que eso, pero sabia perfectamente que no lo podia engañar, su mirada la delataba, y el parecia poder ver mas alla de sus ojos…

-te he dicho todo esto, no esperando una respuesta sabes…- recogio con delicadeza uno de los mechones de la muchacha -…te lo he dicho por que necesitaba que lo supieras, y por que estando a tu lado no quisiera ocultarlo, por que no se como pero te aseguro, que nunca me habia sentido asi…- su voz salia prácticamente en un susurro, la cercania que mantenian les permitia escuchar perfectamente al otro -…y por que queria decirte que te quiero… que de verdad te quiero…-

-Zack… yo…- volvio a agachar la mirada, aun asi el volvio a tomar su barbilla para que lo mirara

-…yo se lo que sientes… y yo se lo que siento… y no quiero forzarte a una decisión, me basta con que lo sepas y con que sepas que siempre me tendras a tu lado…- se acerco a ella aprisionandola en un abrazo tan calido, tan protector, que parecia que quisiera evitar que saliera huyendo, pero sabia que no lo haria, ella estaba pensando sus palabras, lo sentia asi….

-yo no te puedo decir que te quiero de la misma forma…- su voz tambien sono en un susurro al mantener el abrazo que el muchacho sostenia -…pero si te puedo decir que… que… te… quiero… que eres muy importante para mi… pero aun asi…-

-¿me quieres?- pregunto separandose un poco mientras la miraba fijamente y ella asentia levemente mientras el dibujaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro -…pues es un buen comienzo… no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ocupo una parte de ese hermoso corazon…- dijo tomando una mano de la muchacha y posandola sobre su pecho

-Zack…- el muchacho con su otra mano acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la muchacha sin dejar de verla con la misma dulzura, Helga levanto un poco mas el rostro, estaban tan cerca que claramente podian sentir la respiración del otro…

Zack miraba fijamente a la rubia que tenia en frente, ¿es que acaso, si el la besaba ella lo dejaria? Intento alejar esos pensamientos, sin embargo le era imposible su rostro tan bello como siempre, demostraba una paz tan increíble que era envolvente, su cabello rubio moviendose casi imperceptiblemente por la brisa que entraba en el salon, y sus labios rosados marcados delicadmente por un sencillo labial, definitivamente aunque ese beso le costara la vida, lo valia, definitivamente lo valia, acerco lentamente su boca a la de ella, sintiendo claramente su aliento calido, unos segundos antes de chocar sus labios noto que ella no se apartaba, lo que fue como un pequeño impulso para que el terminara por juntar sus labios a los de ella, tan dulce, tan increíble, sus labios eran realmente exquisitos tanto que parecian transportarlo aun mundo donde no exitia nada mas que ellos, tan dulces como los imaginaba…

Lo delicados labios de Zack se posaron sobre los suyos ¿Por qué no se apartaba? No lo entendia, ni lo queria entender, por primera vez besaba a otro chico que no fuera Arnold, por primera vez Arnold habia quedado de lado aunque fuera por unos cortos segundos, el leve roze que procaba el muchacho en sus labios era tan distinto a los que habia tenido con aquel rubio, y sin proponerselo la imagen, los pensamientos que ocupaba aquel rubio fueron desapareciendo concentrandose en Zack, en que ahora la besaba, en que le estaba demostrando el cariño o ¿amor? Que le profesaba, en que ella lo habia dejado y en que no se arrepentia por ello…

Zack corto suavemente el beso sintiendo aun el dulce sabor que la rubia habia dejado en los suyos ¿Cómo podia ser tan increíble besarla? Se aparto con lentitud de ella para poder verla a los ojos, pero de inmediato sintio como la magia se esfumo ¿Qué habia hecho? Le habia dicho que no queria presionarla y lo primero que hace es ¡besarla! Lo habia arruinado todo –lo… lo siento Helga…- dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado intentando salir de alli, Helga tomo la muñeca del muchacho mientras empezaba a levantarse, sin reproches, ni gritos, ni ningun gesto en su rostro que denotara molestia, se acerco un poco mas a el y envolvio su brazo en el de el…

-vamos… nos deben de estar esperando…- fue lo unico que dijo antes de regalarle una sonrisa y que ambos empezaran a caminar hacia el salon principal, no hacian falta mas palabras, ya no, todo estaba claro, y el lo sabia, el la queria, ella lo queria, y aunque no fuera de la misma forma habia algo que los unia, no eran novios, pero tampoco eran conocidos y aquel beso era un regalo de ella y un sueño que deseaba cumplir el, a pesar de todo sabia que ambos dejarian que el tiempo juzgara sus sentimientos, ambos verian si en un futuro… quizas… y pudieran estar juntos…

-------------------------------------------

Se recosto una vez mas contra la silla de su escritorio mientras intentaba terminar los problemas que les habian mandado, queria terminar todas sus tareas ese dia, queria terner el fin de semana libre, levanto su vista hacia ese esplendoroso cielo estrellado que se mostraba ante sus ojos, un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios, ya mañana llegaria ella, mañana seria su fiesta, y mañana por fin aclararian sus sentimientos, una leve punzada en su pecho lo hizo sentarse correctamente en su silla nuevamente ¿Qué habia sido eso? Intento sacudir sus pensamiento debia concetrarse… levanto por ultima vez la mirada mientras la imagen de la rubia parecia no querer desaparecer de su mente "_Helga.._" un suspiro salio de sus labios, unas cuantas horas mas, solo unas cuantas horas mas para volver a verla, para que Helga volviera junto a el…

-------------------------------------------

**FIN CAPITULO TRECE**

_**Comentarios de la Auora:**__ ¡¡Hola!! Ya se que prometi que este capitulo lo actualizaria un poco mas pronto de lo normal pero es que como se me daño el modem de la compu, luego hubo un problema con la linea telefonica, toda una odisea… en fin espero que les guste este capitulo, intente hacerlo lo mas largo posible que pude y creo que hasta ahora es el mas largo que he escrito, por cierto como les habia comentado en los primeros capitulos este es el primer fic que hago de esta serie por lo tanto no se muy bien como describir besos y eso… asi que espero que me haya quedado medianamente decente en fin, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews! _

_Por cierto como lo prometido es deuda! Hay les deje un beso entre Zack y Helga. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews anteriores a:_

**Mitsuki Tao**

**.-'MMW'-.**

**Dragon Hearth**

**Hopesol**

**Aralys**

**Vanessa**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**

**Isabel**

**Mimi Star**

**Mary-Tonks**

**Dark Dragon Fly (**Oye! Acabo de poner esa cancion en el capitulo 14 del fic… me sorprendes de verdad… gracias, espero que en el proximo capi te guste como quedo… a proposito que Mago de Oz es mi grupo favorito!

**Chica AyDP**

**Healing Sword**

**Ruripaki (**oye sabes que yo tengo pensado utilizar ese poema en el proximo capitulo, aunque la verdad por como va el 14 que me falta aun por terminar… creo que en el 15 ha de aparecer… pero bueno muchas gracias por tu recomendación! a proposito el autor del poema es Manuel Scorza y el nombre del poema es: Epistola a los poetas que vendran yo solamente escogi un fragmento de este poema, y es bellisimo a mi me encanta!

_Disculpen por no poder responder a sus reviews a los demas pero como podré decirles es por falta de tiempo, pero muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y por supuesto gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fanfic, ahora si no los aburro mas…_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Kcora_


	14. Sin Aliento

_**-------Kcora--------**_

_---De Acuerdo… antes que nada ¡¡Mil Disculpas por la demora!! Se que he demorado demasiado, demasiado pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado…---_

_**--------Kcora-------**_

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 14: Sin Aliento**

"_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ¡como demonios he llegado a esto!... puedo sentir claramente como la leve luz que nos rodea parece reflejar un poco su rostro entre la oscuridad, se acerca lentamente a mi, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme extraña tan cerca de otro chico que no sea mi Arnold, ¡Ay pero que estoy diciendo! Arnold no es mio, mientras continuo con mi monologo no me percato que Zack se ha vuelto a acercar a mi, ¡Demonios! No quiero admitirlo pero se ve tan increíble, ¡¿Cómo puede verse tan increíble después de que ha caido a la piscina?!... pues creo que la respuesta es simple, su cabello parece haberse moldeado perfectamente en su rostro, su ropa apenas arrugada, y por supuesto gracias a la tenue luz sus ojos brillan mas que nunca, coloca sus brazos en los laterales a mi rostro bloqueandome cualquier tipo de escape…_

_-Zack… basta de juegos ¿de acuerdo?- intento que mi voz suene dura para que intente alejarse pero por su sonrisa es obvio que no funciona, ¡rayos! Con Arnold si funciona…_

_-si es asi… ¿Por qué te tiembla la voz?..- se acerca un poco mas, la verdad no lo entiendo, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus jueguitos de 'me acerco, no me acerco' sin embargo hay algo… me quedo pensativa durante unos segundo y una clara idea llega a mi mente, o mas bien dicho una imagen regresa a mi mente, por supuesto que hay algo de diferente en todo esto, hace un rato nos besamos, me sonrojo violentamente y estoy mas que segura de que el lo ha notado_

_-…sabes que te ves aun mas hermosa empapada…- lo veo directamente a los ojos después de que termina de hablar y me percato de que aun nos encontramos dentro de la piscina, ¡ja! Hasta se me habia olvidado, definitivamente todo esta pasando demasiado rapido… su rostro empieza a acercarse nuevamente y yo abro un poco los ojos, hace unas horas nos besamos, y yo lo deje por que… en realidad no se porque, pero de ahí a dejarme besar de nuevo hay un largo trecho, puedo sentir claramente el pequeño roze de sus labios algo frios debido al agua sobre los mios, aun puedo escuchar la musica que se oye desde el salon ¿han vuelto a repetir la misma cancion, acaso se les acabo el repertorio? ¡demonios! ¿Como es que estoy pensando en esas estupideces en este momento?..aun asi me gustaria regresar a aquel momento para evitar esta situación tan incomoda…"_

+++FLASH---BACK+++++

Al parecer la fiesta habia empezado, la musica habia cambiado y ahora era un poco mas movida que antes, ya muchas parejas se habian formado en el centro del salon mientras una animada Olga platicaba tranquilamente con un joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, mientras que sus respectivos padres al parecer entablaban una animada charla en una de las mesas cercanas, mucho andaban de aquí para alla y definitivamente aun la fiesta iba para largo…

-¡guau! Me encanta bailar…- exclamo la castaña mientras se acercaba al resto de sus amigos

-la verdad no entiendo de donde sacas tantas fuerzas…- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de su ponche

-hola… ¿Cómo han estado?- dice tranquilamente Zack mientras se acerca a ellos

-¡Zack!- gritan todos al unisono al verlo aparecer finalmente, una rubia de ojos azules se encuentra a su lado y todos sonrien, unos un poco mas discretos que otros

-bueno miren ella es Helga...- dice apretando un poco la mano de la muchacha -…una gran amiga…- la mira por un momento a los ojos, cuanto hubiera podido desear decir que eran algo mas, pero sabia que no podia, y que si eso llegaba a suceder, ese dia podia decir que era la persona mas feliz del mundo…

Helga observo durante un momento al muchacho, ¿Por qué la ponia en esta situacion? Detestaba las presentaciones y todo eso, pero el merecia que ella se comportara como es debido -…mucho gusto…- dijo amablemente mientras una ligera sonrisa asomaba en su rostro

-…¡vaya! Que guapa eres… por lo que veo Zack no te hizo justicia…- dijo la castaña observandola fijamente y luego sonriendole abiertamente

-¡mucho gusto!- dijeron Bryan y Brad al mismo tiempo mientras que Eduard y Matt la saludaron lo mas normal posible, lo que quedo de las horas se la pasaron bailando, charlando e intentando sonsacar un acercamiento mas entre Zack y Helga, los minutos pasaban y las risas y las confianzas se hacian cada vez mas grandes, poco a poco Helga se fue dando cuenta de que los amigos de Zack tenian la misma manera sociable, no en vano eran amigos, eran de esas personas que les encanta divertirse y conversar abiertamente, de aquellas en las que te sientes a gusto con su presencia y aunque parezca apresurado en las que puedas confiar…

-…que cansado…- exclamo Zack mientras caminaba junto a Helga, una noche perfecta, excepto por ese pequeño detalle que aun llevaba en su bolsillo

-..tan pronto te cansas…- exclamo sonriente la rubia

-no es eso, pero debes admitir que estos dias han sido un poco pesados…- tomo uno de los vasos de ponche mientras le ofrecia uno a la rubia, quien lo tomo de inmediato bebiendo un poco

-…quizas…- bebio nuevamente mientras veia como una castaña se acercaba rapidamente al pelinegro

-¡vamos Zack hace mucho tiempo que no bailamos!- exclamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba nuevamente a la pista

-¡Vanessa espera!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre el monton de personas delante de ellos

-…ella siempre es asi- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se acercaba a Helga

-si, asi parece- decia la muchacha mientras veia como bailaban animadamente

-¿te puedo preguntar algo…?- Eduard miro durante un segundo a la muchacha

-si es sobre si Zack y yo somo algo mas que amigos, de una vez te digo que no- el rubio solo atino a sonreir

-veo que ya te han interrogado….-

-…por lo menos unos mas discretos que otros…-

-y me imagino que los unicos discretos hemos sido Matt y yo…-

-y no te equivocas…- dijo volviendo a beber un poco, la siguiente musica empezo a sonar levemente, dando a entender que era muy diferente a la anterior

-¿bailamos?- Helga simplemente dejo su vaso sobre la mesa, hoy era un dia diferente y todo estaba bien, por primera vez podia decir que no habia nada que la atormentara, por primera vez estaba tranquila en una fiesta, sonrio levemente mientras asentia y ambos se acercaban a la pista para bailar lentamente, se sintio muy extraña cuando el muchacho paso su mano por su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la suya, a simple vista era uno de esos niños que encanta a primera vista, y no solo por su fisico, aun asi ella no estaba acotumbrada a estar tan cerca de otros chicos, la musica en definitiva era muy lenta y ambos se movian al compas de la musica…

-…Zack es como mi hermano… asi que te agradezco mucho que hayas logrado que volviera a tocar el piano…- dijo casi en un susurro, por un momento la rubia recordo todo lo sucedido dentro del salon, y un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas

-¿u.. ustedes estaban ahí?- Eduard dibujo una media sonrisa sabia que la habia incomodado un poco con su comentario y mas cuando ambos habian pasado un momento tan magico bajo las dulces melodía de Zack

-…en realidad solo escuchamos el piano…- Helga solto un pequeño suspiro de alivio se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si los hubieran visto…

-me permites…- la suave voz de Zack los saco de sus pensamientos por un momento, Eduard sonrio mientras le entregaba la mano de Helga y enseguida bailaba con Vanessa sonriendose mutuamente

-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto sonriente el pelinegro, mientras la rubia le daba un pequeño golpe en su hombro

-zopenco…- murmuro mientras ambos se empezaban a mover lentamente según el ritmo de la musica, extrañamente con Zack ya no existia esa pequeña incomodidad, después de todo lo que habia pasado seria hasta tonto que no tuvieran la suficiente confianza, la musica cambio por una un poco mas rapida, pero sin dejar de ser romantica, dejando que ambos balancearan sus cuerpos de un lado a otro

-…esta noche ha sido perfecta… gracias…- murmuro el ojigris mientras continuaba bailando y sentia como la rubia apegaba su cabeza a su pecho

-…no seas tonto…- fue lo unico que dijo, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran las gracias y menos por que simplemente ella este presente, por lo general ni siquiera a las fiestas la querian invitar, claro que con el tiempo eso empezo a cambiar, Zack se separo un poco de ella mientras estiraba su brazo….

-acompañame…-

-¿a donde?-

-es una sorpresa…-

-pero…- Zack simplemente tomo sus mano y comenzo a Salir a un paso un tanto apresurado hacia la salida donde se encontraba la piscina, el lugar no estaba muy alumbrado pero si lo suficiente, pequeñas antorchas alumbraban en lugar y unas cuantas velas sobre unas delicadas hojas en la piscina hacian ver el lugar prácticamente de ensueño…

-vaya…- dijo la muchacha observando fijamente el lugar -…no me habia percatado…-

-y no te ibas a percatar…- Helga lo observo fijamente ¿a que se referia? –lo mande a arreglar…- dijo sonriente mientras observa el lugar

-¿por que?- pregunto algo incredula, nunca nadie habia hacho algo tan… bello por ella

-pues…- empezo a rodearla mientras quedaba a espaldas de ella, pero la rubia evito moverse esperando que el muchacho continuara hablando -…queria que este momento fuera realmente especial…-

-¿este momento?…- murmuro apenas mientras su corazon empezaba a latir con algo de fuerza -¿a que te refieres…?-

-eres muy especial Helga, y no solo para mi…- empezo a sacar la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo mientras rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos y colocaba la pequeña caja en las manos de la muchacha sin soltar el abrazo -…es para ti…- su cabeza se encontraba sobre el hombro de la muchacha quien observaba fijamente la pequeña caja que seostenia en sus manos

-¿por que?...-

-por que quize dartelo, apenas lo vi, supe que era para ti.. abrelo por favor…- Helga obedecio tranquilamente mientras veia un hermoso collar de plata con una rosa en el centro y en una esquina su inicial

-es… hermoso, pero no tenias por que darmelo…- dijo casi en un susurro definitivamente nunca se iba a acostumbrar a este tipo sde tratos

-claro que si, tomalo como un recuerdo…- tomo delicadamente el collar entre sus manos mientras empezaba a rodear el cuello de la rubia y colocaba delicadamente el collar -…de los dias que hemos pasado aquí ¿de acuerdo…?-

Zack se paro ahora enfrente de ella para observarla fijamente –tal y como pense esta hecho para ti…- le dio una gran sonrisa mientras ella solo atino a verlo un segundo y luego tomar entre sus manos el hermoso collar que ahora colgaba de su cuello

-igualmente no tenias por que hacerlo, es que… ¡demonios yo no estoy a costumbrada a esto!- exclamo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes, solo dime si te gusto o no…-

-ya te dije que es hermoso, ¿Qué mas quiere te diga…?- decia mientras giraba un poco el rostro algo enojada

-ya ya… no te enojes ¿de acuerdo?...-

El sonido de la musica aun se escucha a pesar de la distancia mientras que el pequeño viento movia un poco del vestido de Helga al igual que sus cabellos, giro un poco su rostro para ver como los cabellos de Zack se movian de la misma forma, se inclino un poco hacia ella extendiendo su brazo, y escondiendo el otro detrás de su espalda -…¿me concede esta pieza señorita…- y sin poder evitarlo se volvio a sonrojar ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi…?

-zopenco…- susurro mientras intentaba juntar todo el autocontrol posible y tomaba la mano del muchacho, la musica algo rapida empezaba a aescucharse cada veza mas fuerte mientras ambos bailaban cerca de la piscina, Zack lograba que Helga diera pequeñas vueltas, le encantaba esta musica, le encantaba su ritmo, y definitivamente le gustaba bailarla y mas con ella –no te entusiasmes mucho chico que nos podemos caer…-

-¿me crees tan torpe…?- Helga lo miro como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-la verdad..- Zack se encontraba de espaldas a la piscina pero su Zapato piso un poco de agua que habia cerca logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, sin proponerselo llevar a Helga con el, Helga intento volver a la superficie lo antes posible mientras asomaba su rostro y veia como su cabellos ahora caia por todo su rostro, luego vio a Zack emergir de la misma forma con su cabello igual de mojado y alborotado -¡eres un idiota ¡ves!!-

-fue sin querer…-

-aja…- se recosto un poco en el lateral de la piscina mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro -…que mas se puede hacer..- por un momento vio como Zack se acercaba a ella y sonreia abiertamente…

-Zack… basta de juegos ¿de acuerdo?-

-si es asi… ¿Por qué te tiembla la voz?..- Helga lo mira fijamente un momento mientras intenta recuperar un poco de su seguridad -…sabes que te ves aun mas hermosa empapada…- empieza a acercarse lentamente a la muchacha quien inconcientemente empieza a cerrar los ojos esperando que el muchacho cierre la pequeña distancia que los separa…

+++FIN---FLASH---BACK+++++

-¡Zack, Helga ¿Dónde estan?!- la voz de la castaña los hace separarse casi de inmediato sumamente sonrojados y sin que siquiera se puedan ver a la cara -¡aquí estan! ¿Qué hacen ahi?- pregunta Vanessa mientras les ofrece una mano para ayudarlos a salir…

-eh, pues el idiota este que se resbala y me manda con el a la piscina…- dice lo mas tranquila que puede mientras se seca un poco el vestido

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa…- Zack termina de salir de la piscina

---------------------------------------

-y que tal un pastel, creo que seria bueno…- la voz de Gerald se escuchaba a travez del telefono hace un momento lo habia llamado para preguntarle algo de la tarea pero inevitablemente el tema de la fiesta habia salidoa relucir

-no lo se…-

-viejo… ¿Qué pasa?... hace un momento estabas bien ¿sucedió algo?-

-¿eh? Bueno en realidad no, pero..-

-ya, ya son los nervios…- dijo el muchacho logrando que el rubio se azorara un poco debido al comentario, en realidad tenia todo la razon en unas cuantas horas y Helga regresaria a Hillwood el problemas es que hasta ahora no sabia como decirle o mas que sea acercarsele a la muchacha, depues de todo no podia llegar y decirle 'Helga seamos novios' "_por supuestoq ue no eso es estupido.._" sacudio su cabeza estaba a unas cuentas del encuentro con la rubia y todavia no se le ocurria nada -¡viejo!-

-¿eh?-

-que te parece si descansas un poco…-

-si creo que tienes razon Gerald- dijo sonriendo un poco –nos vemos-

-adios viejo, y relajate un poco..- dijo divertidamente el muchacho mientras colgaba, Arnold suspiro un poco, ya faltaban tan solo horas para volver a verle ¿desde cuando tantos nervios? Penso mientras otra sonrisa asomaba su rostro…

---------------------------------------

El sol que entraba por los enormes ventanales del hotel, lo hacia ver de ensueño, Helga estiro un poco los brazos aun era un poco temprano pero ya habia mucho movimiento en el hotel lo mas seguro esque era por los concursantes que ya esa mañana se retiraban, vio a su padre ordenandole a uno de los chicos que ahí trabajaba que se apresuara, definitivamente, nunca cambiaria, termino de bajar las escaleras mientras veia de un lado a otro, observo como el ascensor se abria y de ahí salian todos los amigos de Zack conversando y riendo abiertamente "¿_que raro donde estara Zack?_" se pregunto la rubia después de todo no lo habia visto desde hace un buen rato, apreto un poco el pequeño cuaderno rosa que sostenia en las manos, sonrio un poco mientars lo apretaba contra su pecho #_quiero que continues con tu hermosa poesia.. y muchas gracias por cumplir con tu promesa_# fue la nota que le habian dejado Magguie y Adrian junto al cuaderno, una pequeña melodía se escucho, logrando que los pasos de Helga se movieran por inercia -eres todo lo que pedia, pues mi alma vacia te esperaba solo a ti…- el sonido del piano, se escuchaba lento y pausado, pero completamente embelesador…

-eres el amor que esperaba, lo unico que faltaba para ser feliz…- quedo parada frente a la puerta tras la cual se escuchaba la voz de Zack cantar tan pacifico, se podia sentir claramente la armonia que el muchacho queria transmitir al sentirse solo…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía

Queria sentir...

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en tí descubrí…

Abrio lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer el menor ruido posible y ahí lo vio tranquilamente sentado frente al piano, mientras sus dedos se movin hábilmente sobre las teclas del piano, con su cabeza ladeada y viendo fijamente las teclas, mientras su voz salia como en un suspiro con cada letra de la cancion…

Tu has llegado a enceder

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazon

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti...

Su voz sonaba de acuerdo al compas de la cancion mientars la muchacha lo observaba fijamente, Dios como podia transmitir esa paz… tan… ¿impresionante? Definitivamente ese muchacho no era facil de describir, pero lo que si podia decir es que era excepcional y no por que fuera guapo, o amable, educado o tocara el piano, sino por su forma de ser, por su forma de querer y demostarlo mas que nada, por la forma de demostar cuanto llegaba a apreciar a los demas…

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabía

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí...

La cancion volvio a su ritmo lento mientras Zack continuaba como absorto en un mundo en el que si ella queria podria entrar, pero algo la retenia solo a observarlo, Zack era increíble y eso no se lo podia negar, pero aun asi estaba conciente de que ella no podia basar una relacion en gratitud o en simple cariño, por lo menos no ella, ella necesitaba ese sentimiento tan grande 'amor' pero algo dentro de ella hacia que tuviera miedo, miedo a querer demasiado a ese muchacho, tenia miendo de llegar a enamorarse, y no por que el no fuera el indicado, sino por que algo dentro de ella aun le pertenecia a Arnold y eso no seria justo para Zack…

Tu has llegado a enceder

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazon

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti...

Zack movio ligeramente sus cabellos cuando levanto la mirada y la fijo en el gran ventanal sin dejar de cantar y tocar esa hermosa cancion, tan lenta y maravillosa a la vez, sonrio deliberadamente, hoy regresaban, hoy se acababa ese hermoso paraíso de cuatro dias que vivio junto a ese angel rubio, hoy todo volvia a la normalidad, aun asi algo dentro de el le decia que no todo iba a ser completamente normal, esta seguro del vinculo que habia entre Helga y el, después de todo, ya eran amigos "_después de todo, todo depende de ti Helga…_" La musica comenzo a avanzar un poco mas rapida que antes mientars Zack se movia un poco debido a la rapidez en la que iba avanzando la musica y la vez la letra de la cancion…

Esto es de verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti...

Helga sonrio levemente mientras empezaba a cerrar nuevamente la puerta intentando no hacer ni un poco de ruido, se recargo un momento en la puerta escuchando las ultimas notas de la cancion, fue iendo cada vez mas lento mientras la voz del muchacho se escuchaba tan pacifica al igual que la musica que parecia complementarse…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocia

y que en ti descubri...

Suspiro tranquilamente mientras empezaba a alejarse a un paso paulatino con una sonrisa en su rostro, las ultimas notas del piano aun se escuchaban mientras ella continuaba alejandose, necesitaba escribir un poco…

---------------------------------------

Se sento tranquilamente en el pasto mientras sacaba una pequeña pluma y comenzaba a escribir, tranquilamente el clima era perfecto, su mano se movia rapidamente sobre el pequeño cuaderno mientras sus ideas continuaban saliendo, definitivamente amaba poder escribir con esa inspiración que llegaba de pronto -…solo en sueños te bese, y en tus labios me quede…- se sobresalto un poco al sentir esa voz tan cerca de su oido y al girar un poco el rostro se encontro con los ojos grises del muchacho -…lindo poema…- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado…

-en realidad lo estaba terminando…-

-¿como asi?- Helga suspiro un poco mientars levantaba la mirada

-lo comenze a escibir cuando llegue, pero no lo habia terminado, y pense que seria un buen momento…-

-¿en serio?- la muchacha solo asintio mientras el sonreia

-me muestras el poema…- Helga lo miro durante unos momentos mientras le estiraba el cuaderno que sostenia en sus manos, Zack lo abrio lentamente mientras comenzaba a leer tranquilamente…

**Me Da Igual**

No me importa donde estas

con quien sales, con quien vas me da igual

sino quieres verme mas haste un lado pero ya

no me dañes mas.

Me cuesta tanto asimilar

que todo lo que vi es real

me tengo que alejar

siento ganas de llorar

no lo puedo soportar

me cuesta respirar.

Tanto tiempo te espere

tantas noches te soñe

solo en sueños te bese

y en tus labios me quede.

En cambio tu apagas mi luz

sin mirar atras

hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar

y borrar todo lo que fui

pensando que serias para mi.

-es muy bello en serio..- dijo Zack mientras la observaba fijamente, pudo notar claramente como la chica se sonrojaba un poco debido a su comentario -¿te puedo enseñar un poema?-

-claro- Zack se levanto un poco para sacar la pequeña billetera que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, abrio lentamente la misma mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado –lo escribi hace un par de dias, aquí en Nueva York…- dijo estirandole el papel para que lo tomara…

**Táctica y Estrategia**

Mi táctica es  
mirarte  
aprender como sos  
quererte como sos

mi táctica es  
hablarte  
y escucharte  
construir con palabras  
un puente indestructible

mi táctica es  
quedarme en tu recuerdo  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
pero quedarme en vos

mi táctica es  
ser franco  
y saber que sos franca  
y que no nos vendamos  
simulacros  
para que entre los dos

no haya telón  
ni abismos

mi estrategia es  
en cambio  
más profunda y más  
simple  
mi estrategia es  
que un día cualquiera  
no sé cómo ni sé  
con qué pretexto  
por fin me necesites.

Helga sonrio abiertamente, es que a ese muchacho le ecantaba hacerla sonrojar o ¿que?, lo volvio a doblar mientras lo estiraba y se lo entregaba al muchacho que la miraba sonriente –perfecto ¿cierto?-

-y comenzaste…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada divertida

-solamente soy sincero…-

-¿sincero? Tengo muchas palabras que pueden describir lo que eres…-

-claro, que hay muchas… por ejemplo… galan, amable, bello..- comenzo a decir mientars pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y movia las manos sonriendo ampliamente

-engreido, molesto y egolatra diria yo…- dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba de reojo

-ohh que brusca… bueno, bueno que tal una palabra que nos describa a ambos… quizas… perfectos…- Helga solto un suspiro, este chico definitivamente era demasiado, se miraron fijamente pero antes de alguno pudiera decir algo la voz de Adrian los saco de sus pensamientos, los pocos minutos en Nueva York se habian acabado, se habia acabado esa maravillosa estancia mutua, era la hora de la despedida, de aquellas personas con las que convivieron, era el momento del recuerdo y de los hasta pronto, esa sensación de nostalgia invadia los pechos de los que estaban a punto de marcharse en especial de aquellos dos niños que miraban por ultima vez el parque, lagrimas, risas, cachetadas, cuantas cosas no se tuvieron que aguantar mutuamente, el cielo era despejado muy distinto a lo que habia sido estos dias, un pequeño halo de esperanza en que todo estara bien era con lo que viajaban, un beso tan bello que quedaba en la memoria, y un collar hermoso de plata que colgaba ahora alado de un relicario de oro, en forma de contraste, el rostro de aquel rubio aun permanecia cerca de su pecho pero ahora ya no estaba solo ahora iba con un hermoso recuerdo de plata que colgaba mostrando sus extrema belleza ante los demas, aspiraron por ultima vez la fresca fragancia del dia, mientras se levantaban tranquilamente hoy empezaban muchos cambios…

---------------------------------------

-¡¡Harold ten mas cuidado!!- gritaba Rhonda con una bandeja de sanduches en las manos –no entiendo como les pediste auda a estos inútiles Arnold…- dijo la muchacha mientras colocaba la gran bandeja sobre la hermosa mesa decorada –traje unos sanduches para la fiesta espero que les guste..-

-muchas gracias Rhonda…- repondio con una sonrisa el rubio mientras vigilaba que los muchachos no tirararan algo

-¡¡Eugene!!- se escucho desde el patio la voz de Nadinne hasta que un fuerte ruido se escucho y casi de inmediato un lastimero…

-estoy bien…-

Arnold suspiro resignado definitivamente unas cosas nunca cambiarian, empezo a recorrer la casa rapidamente intentando buscar algun desperfecto que pudiera arruinar su fiesta, comenzo por la sala de su casa, la habian desocupado casi por completo ahora habian muchas decoraciones golobos, serpentinas, Harold se encontraba subido sobre la escalera colgando el gran cartel de 'Bienvenida Helga' mientras Sid y Stinky sostenian la escalera…

-¡¡sostengala bien que me voy a caer!!- exclamo el muchacho mientras se estiraba un poco para poder terminar de enganchar el cartel

-¡tu no te muevas demasiado Harold!-

-¡ah callense! Solo encarguense de que no me caiga…-

Continuo caminando mientras se acercaba a la cocina, el Sr Hyunn con un gran delantal vigilando el horno y moviendose de un lugar a otro preparando uno que otro postre junto al Ernie que lo ayudaba pasando uno que otros utensilios, mientras que Cocoshca miraba fijamente el horno donde se encontraba el pasatel…

-ni lo mires tanto por que ni siquiera lo vas a probar con la cantidad de niños que seguro vendran olvidate que alcanzara…- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba la sal a un cocinero que movia hábilmente la masa dentro de un gran tazon en sus manos

-pero… yo solo queria un pedazo, ni que les costara mucho…-

-que no Oscar, Ernie pasame el azucar…-

Arnold sonrio abiertamente se sentia tan bien que todos te apoyaran y que estuvieran ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesitaras -¡¡Pookkie ten cuidado!!- camino hacia las escalera que fue donde oyo la voz de sus abuelo, de inmediato dio un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda para evitar que su abuela chocara con el…

-¡cuidado vaquerito!- grito antes de seguir con su corrida

-ay… yo ya no estoy para estas…- exclamo el abuelo mientra colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-dejala abuelo ya sabes como es ella…-

-si pero, ¡¡se llevo mi dinero con ella, quien sabe que locura piensa hacer, Pookkie detente!!-

El sonido del timbre lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abria rapidamente –buenos dias Arnold…- la dulce voz de Lila hizo presencia mientras ella ingresaba tranquilamente –traje el ponche…-

-gracias Lila…- dijo mientras le sonreia abiertamente y tomaba el tazon en sus manos y lo llevaba a la mesa grande, el timbre volvio a sonar –Lila ¿podrias abrir?-

-claro…- abrio tranquilamente la puerta mientras veia a un pelinegro sonreir delicadamente

-buenas…-

-hola Lorenzo, pasa..- dijo cortésmente la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta

-Hola Arnold…-

-ah Lorenzo que bueno que veniste.. mira ahí esta el karaoke, ayudanos porfa y disculpa que te molestemos…- dijo el muchacho señalando el lugar justo debajo del gran cartel que habian colgado hace apenas unos segundo Harold, Sid y Stinky

-no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo instalo…-

-bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir a ver algo mas…- dijo el muchacho antes de subir corriendo las escaleras pero lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz de Lila dirigida a Lorenzo

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo…?-

-¡claro y entonces lo mezcle con la canela y asi fue que prepare el postre…- decia tranquilamente Patty mientras caminaba a un lado de Shina por el pasillo –ah Hola Arnold, queria decirte que ya llame a mi casa gracias…-

-de nada…- dijo el muchacho mientras hacia una pequeña seña con la mano y continuaba corriendo por el pasillo

-que raro… ¿Por qué andara tan apresurado…?- pregunto la castaña viendolo como se alejaba

-quien sabe… pero bueno después de todo organizar una fiesta no es facil…-

Arnold empezo a detener su paso, y comenzo a subir las escalera -¡ah Arnold que bueno que hay alguien por aquí!…- exclamo la rubia mientras salia de su habitación, Arnold de inmediato giro para poder observar a quien le hablaba –¿que tal este vestido para esta noche?- pregunto mientars daba una pequeña vuelta

-por supuesto te queda muy bien Susy…- dijo sonriente mientras ella le devolvia la sonrisa

-perfecto entonces voy a buscar un traje para Oscar, ¡gracias Arnold!- dijo la rubia antes de volver a ingresara a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Arnold volvio a girar sobre si e ingresos de inmediato a su habiatacion, subio las pequeñas escaleras y recibio la refrescante brisa que le ofrecia ese dia ¡que dia mas espectacular! Hoy regresaba Helga, hoy era su fiesta, hoy se le declararia y quien sabe quizas hoy comenzarian algo nuevo -…ten cuidado con esas luces Gerald…- la voz de Phoebe lo saco de sus pensamientos para dirigirse de inmediato a donde se encontraban sus amigos

-¿Cómo van con eso?- pregunto el muchacho mientras revisaba el lugar con la mirada, Gerald dio un pequeño salto para volver al piso…

-¡muy bien viejo! Dentro de unos segundos terminamos ¿cieto Phoebs?-

-asi es… es una linda sorpresa Arnold- dijo la muchacha logrando un sonrojo en el rubio

-por cierto… ¿nadie ha preguntado por que no estamos ayudando abajo, viejo?-

-no, por lo menos no se han dado cuenta…-

-mejor asi- dijo la muchacha mientras empezaba a recoger una cuantas cosas en el piso

-Phoeb's tiene razon si se hubieran dando cuenta de nuestra ausencia, te hubiera tocado decir que estabamos preparando una sorpresa especial para Helga…- el sonrojo del rubio aunmento mas si era posible -¡viejo me sorprendes! Pero bueno… ¿falta demasiado?-

-una hora para que llegue su vuelo, sera mejor que ya salgamos o se nos hara un poco tarde..- dijo el rubio observando fijamente su reloj

-¡perfecto, entonces andando!-

-seria bueno que tambien le visaramos a los muchachos para ir todos juntos ¿les parece?...- hablo la muchacha oriental a lo que sus dos amigos asintieron levemente y empezaban a bajar, en pocos minutos volverian a ver a Helga…

---------------------------------------

Helga volvio a estirar sus brazos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, Zack casi de inmediato desvio la mirada de su lectura hacia la rubia -¿cansada?-

-algo…- dijo mientras soltaba ahora un corto suspiro –no es que es raro… dentro de poco de regreso en Hillwood… un poco raro ¿no te parece?- Zack cerro con deliadeza el libro

-quizas son nervios…- Helga de inmediato giro el rostro para observarlo, levantando una ceja en señal de no entender de lo que hablaba

-por la atención que te prestaran por haber ganado el concurso..- dijo el muchacho como si fuera lo mas obvio de este mundo, Helga lo miro acusadoramente, sabia perfectamente que eso no era lo que esta pensando pero no iba a pelear con el

-como sea… de algun modo me siento rara… como que me acostumbre a estar alla…- dijo mientras observaba fijamente el paisaje a travez de la ventanilla…

-o tal vez te acostumbraste a mi…- dijo el muchacho mientras volvia a abrir su libro y regresaba a s lectura

-si claro…- dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención

-¿Cómo ha si no has replicado?-

-has oido ese dicho que dice: 'A los locos hay que darles la razon'…- Zack sonrio abiertamente mientras continuaba con la lectura y Helga se acomodaba en su asiento, aparentemente para dormir un par de minutos, cosa que estaba seguro no lo lograria, habia que admitirlo su relacion con la rubia no habia cambaido mucho aun se peleaban y discutian por cualquier tonteria pero aun asi aunque no se notara a simple vista habia nacido un nuevo vinculo que los unia de una manera un poco extraña, desvio un poco la mirada sobre la rubia para ver como subia y bajaba rítmicamente un poco su cuerpo debido a la respiración y sonrio a un mas al ver la pequeña cadena de plata que caia graciosamente sobre su cuello, definitivamente era tan graficante su sola presencia que dudaba poder sentir algo asi por alguien mas…

Magguie tecleaba tranquilamente en su laptop mientras su esposo la veia tranquilamente -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sonriente la mujer al sentir la mirada de su esposo

-nada… es solo que me soprende lo mucho que te gusta trabajar…-

-pues no te lo puedo negar, en cambio tu te has desconectado por completo de tu trabajo…- dijo la mujer mientras se recostaba un momento sobre su asiento y se sacaba sus lentas para masajear un poco la parte superior de su nariz…

-ni tanto, hace un momento revise mi correo y tenia unas cuantas reuniones para mañana…- dijo un poco desganado, apenas llegaba hoy y ya mañana tenia trabajo, suspiro tranquilamente, una verdadera lastima se la habia pasado tan bien esos dias en Nueva York y aun mas con la compañía de los Pataki, esa si que era una familia que sabia como divertirse, definitivamente con pocoas personas se las pasaba tan bien, obviamente con su familia, con sus amigos y con sus ahora nuevos amigos 'Los Pataki' unas pequeñas risas lo hizo sonreir débilmente como iban las cosas parecia que iba a tener a dos hermosas nueras en un futuro…

-parece que Lucas y Olga se estan llevando muy bien…- comento Magguie mientras veia de reojo a la parejita detrás de ellos

-asi es, y ni que decir de Zack y Helga…- Magguie suspiro definitivamente estaba feliz, esa muchachita le caia muy bien, y aun mas le encantaba la hermosa relacion de amigos o ¿algo mas? Quien sabe, que llevaban ahora su hijo y esa niña, definitivamente podia considerar lo mejor de este viaje…

-por cierto manten un dia abierto de la proxima semana en tu agenda…- comento la mujer mientras volvia a colocarse los lentes y volvia su vista a la pantalla

-¿Cómo asi?-

-va a haber una pequeña cena en reconocimiento a los ganadores del concurso…-

-me lo suponia…- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a la mujer y cerraba su laptop –descansa, después tendras mucho tiempo para trabajar..- dio un dulce beso en la mejilla de la mujer logrando que esta decidiera hacerle caso y se recostara nuevamente en su asiento, ya quedaban unos minutos para llegar, de seguro un par de minutos no le harian daño, dintio como Adrian deshacia su abrazo para darle mas comodidad pero ahora apretaba levemnte su mano, sonrio inconcientemente, definitivamente habian sido unas buenas vacaciones…

---------------------------------------

Cinco minutos… Diez minutos… Veinte minutos… Y Arnold ya empezaba a mover su pierna con algo de ansiedad mientras se mantenia sentado en una de las pequeñas bancas, volvio a observar hacia el lugar por donde aparecian los pasajeros, y nada, Helga aun no llegaba, suspiro algo cansado, detestaba esta espear que parecia eterna, por un momento fijo su mirada en el piso #_¡alejate de mi torpe cabeza de balon!_# sonrio sin percatarse no se lo podia creer pero hasta extrañaba esa parte de Helga, un nuevo aviso se esucho por los parlantes del aeropuerto, de inmediato todos los presentes observaron con especial atención la llegada de los pasejeros, se levanto con sumo cuidado y observo directo hacia la pequeña puerta por la que empezaban a salir las personas, muchos salian conversando sonrientes, otro con una cara de fatidio de seguro por el tiempo en el avion, pero muchos sin embargo salin sonrientes, y la vio, alli estaba ella, tan radiante, si bien no tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, su alegria era imposible no notarla…

Helga levanto lentamente la mirada y lo primero con lo que sus pupilas chocaron fue con los ojos de aquel rubio que la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su corazon empezo a latir con una fuerza increíble y sus pasos se detuvieron por un momento creyo que todo se habia detenido, la circulación de su sangre, su respiración, ni siquiera pudo notar la presencia del resto de personas que prácticamente rodeaban al muchacho que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, y es que parecia que todo habia dejado de existir, tal pareciera que hubieran quedado plasmados en un mundo en el que no existia nada, nada mas que ellos, donde no exitia ningun ruido y lo que apenas lograba escucharse era una debil respiración, si es que aun podia considerarse respiración…

Su sonrisa crecio aun mas ¡la tenia en frente! con su cabello igual que siempre a diferencia de unos algunos mechones que caian por su rostro, su vestido de siempre pero esta vez sin su camisa blanca solamente su vestido rosa, y de su cuello podia ver una pequeña cadena de oro de la cual no podia ver cual era su dije o algo parecido, pero lo que si veia por completo era esa cadena de plata que colgaba junto a la de oro, muy bella para ser realistas, y ahí estaba ella, Helga, la rubia por la cual se la habia pasado pensando dias seguidos ¡Helga habia regresado!

No pudo ignorar esa gran y hermosa sonrisa que afloro en el rostro del rubio ¿realmente le alegraba tanto verla? Realmente todo esto parecia tan inverosímil, sin poder distinguir aun nada mas que al rubio poso su vista en el, tan radiante como siempre, con esa luz que siempre despejaba y que parecia nunca extinguirse y que ahora parecia mas inagotable que nunca por esa sonrisa -¡hey que estas en el paso!- comento bromista Zack mientras daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo de la rubia haciendola reaccionar de inmediato

-¿eh?-

-¿te afecto el viaje?- pregunto divertido mientras la miraba fijamente obviamente aun no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de los demas

-jaja que chistosos…- contesto sarcastica, mientras se acomodaba un poco el vestido por un momento se hbaia quedado como idiota observando a Arnold "_¡Demonios soy tan idiota!_"

-si, ya lo se…- dijo mientras inconientemente pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha –ahora vamos que msi papas se ofrecieron a llevarlos a su…- detuvo sus palabras cuando diviso de inmediato a Arnold y a todos sus compañeros de clase en frente de ellos, con razon se habia detenido -…casa- observo como todos los miraban algo ¿sorprendidos? Y Helga parecia ligeramente ¿tensa? Analizo durante un momento la situación y ¡claro! Como se le habia olvidado Helga no tenia esa clase de trato con nadie, y ahora el venia y la abrazaba de esa manera, pero ¿Qué podia hacer ya se habia acostumbrado?

-em…- musito la rubia mientras el pelinegro la observaba y ambos quedaban cara a cara, demasiado cerca para ser exactos

-si, si ya entendi…- dijo pasivamente mientras sacaba el brazo de sus hombros -¡vamos a ver de inmediato a tus amigos!- y avanzaron a un paso rapido, claro Zack la habia tomado de la mano…

"_¡¡¿Pero que…?!!_" penso la rubia mientras veia como el pelinegro la jalaba directo a sus amigos, creia por un misero momento que habia entendido la indirecta de que quitara su brazo de ahí ¡pero no! Al contrario de hacer algo normal va y la coge de la mano ¿es que acaso no entiende las indirectas? Llegaron algo agitados por la carrera aunque realmente no haia mucha distancia, demasiadas emociones en cinco minutos podia considerase como demasiado…

-¡¡Helga!!- exclamaron los muchachos mientras se acercaban a saludarla y felicitarla, por un momento se sintio algo asfixiada ¿desde cuando todos esos zopencos la tenian en consideracion? Todos la abrazaban como si no recordaran quen ella era la niaña mala de la Primaria 118 "_¡Rayos! Sabia que esto de la poesia no me iba a dejar ninguna buena imagen…_" penso mientras recibia varios 'Felicidades' o 'Estuviste genial' de sus compañeros de clase, suspiro resignada a su noveno o quizas milesimo abrazo de uno de sus compañeros de clases, resignacion, eso era lo unico que le quedaba, eso y nada mas, levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente Zack que era saludado por Phoebe y casi de inmedeiato por un momento de chicas "_Apenas lo viero un dia y lo saludan como si lo conocieran de toda la vida…_" penso algo molesta mientras veia como ahora Gerald le sonreia abiertamente y la abrazaba –Felicidades Helga…-

-gracias…- por primera vez respondió a una de las felicitaciones es que definitivamente entre uno y otro no la habian dejado hablar…

-¡Helga!- exclamo la muchacha oriental mientras de inmediato la abrazaba y susurraba un dulce –sabia que ganarias…- se separo de su amiga quien le sonreia como pocas veces la habia visto

-muchas gracias Phoebe ¿Cómo has estado?...-

-muy bien…-

-Helga…- y lo escucho, esa voz que habia escuchado pocas veces durante su viaje, solto un poco de aire una accion que paso completamente desapercibido mientras giraba lentamente para encontrarse con los mismo ojos que hace unos segundos la habian dejado paralizada y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintio el suave calor de Arnold, de Su Arnold rodearla por completo en un dulce abrazo que la hizo hundirse un mundo donde sentia que no habia nada mas…

Zack desvio un poco la mirada al ver el abrazo que unia a Helga y Arnold, vio como el rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo de aquella manera tan impulsiva, pero a la vez tan ansiosa ¿acaso la extrañaba tanto? Suspiro un poco, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba el regreso a Hillwood pero de alguna manera no podia sentirse triste si la rubia era feliz a lado de aquel muchacho el no podia hacer nada..

Helga sacudio un poco sus pensamientos el ya no era 'Su' Arnold, era Arnold, es mas ni siquiera habia sido suyo en algun momento, aspiro por ultima vez ese aroma tan embelesador que le ofrecia el rubio y se separo lentamente del muchacho…

Zack observo extrañado la reaccion de Helga ¿Por qué se habia separado? Sin poder evitarlo ese enorme frio que recorrio su pecho desparecio casi de inmediato y una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, simplemente no podia evitarlo ¿es que tenia alguna oportunidad con Helga?...

-Hola Arnold…- el rubio se daspabilo un poco con la voz de la muchacha sin duda le habia extrañado un poco su reaccion pero tambien debia tomar en cuenta que era una suerte que no lo hubiera mandado a mil metros con un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero es que no pudo evitarlo

-Hola Helga…- y ya no pudo decir nada mas, nada mas que mirarla a los ojos y que segundos pasaran mientras ambos intercalaban sus pensamientos en una conversación en la que solamente ellos entendian…

-seria bueno encontrarnos un dia de estos…-

-¡por supuesto, ir a jugar golf seria perfecto!- la voz de los padres de Zack y Helga interrumpio el momento que ambos estaban compartiendo, logrando que muchos se dieran cuenta de la excelente relacion que mantenian los padres de ambos chicos

-conozco un buen spa…-

-y podriamos ir en vez de acompañarlos en su juego de golf…- ambas mujeres reian mientras avanzaban hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos

-que tal mañana al cine…-

-me encantaria Lucas…- Olga sonreia amablemente mientras ambos caminaban sin dejar de hablar, definitivamente ambos habian congeniado demasiado…

-bueno Helga creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa…- la muchacha giro un poco el rostro para observar a su madre que le hablaba tranquilamente

-claro Miriam…- dijo antes de avanzar un paso, pero antes de que pudiera continuar sintio como el rubio la tomaba del codo

-espera- Helga giro nuevamente para verlo fijamente y sintio nuevamente como la envolvia nuevamente en sus abrazos –te extrañe mucho- escucho susurrar al muchacho sintiendo claramente su aliento cerca de su nuca ¿Por qué Arnold estaba tan… demostrativo con ella? ¿desde cuando le hablaba asi? Y mas importante que nada ¿¿Por qué estaba sonrojado??

Lentamente se fue separando de la muchacha, dejando en el viento todas las preguntas que agalopaban su confundida mente –te espero en mi casa, hemos organizado algo para ti…-

-¿hemos?- pregunto separandose un poco del muchacho tanta demostración de afecto la tenia aturdida

-si, solo ve a mi casa a eso de las ocho ¿de acuerdo?...- le dio una sonrisa amable, una de esas sonrisas de convicción que solo el sabe utilizar logrando embobar a Helga quien intento sacudir sus pensamientos

-como quieras… pero mas te vale que sea algo bueno…- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al rubio y empezaba a alejarse fingiendo indiferencia –hasta la noche cabeza de balon…- sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa se ensancho, Helga habia aceptado y faltaban pocas horas para su sorpresa, para poder confesarle sus setimientos, para poder confesarle lo mucho que la habia hechado de menos…

---------------------------------------

Se lanzo en el asiento del auto completamente exhausto después de todo viajar en un avion nunca era lo mas comodo, se acerco un poco mas a la ventana debido a que esta vez no viajarian solos, apenas empezo a oir las voces de los demas fijo su mirada en la calle, nada mejor para estos momentos, y es que simplemente no podia fingir que no pasaba nada, si bien aquellos dias en Nueva York habian sido los mejores, tampoco podia negar la increíble quimica que se demostraban Arnold y Helga por que tenia que ser tan testarudo, habia algo, algo en ese encuentro que le daba una vaga señal de que realmente Helga lo tenia en cuenta, después de todo el habia calado tanto en corazon de la rubia como ella en el de el –como asi tan callado….- comento la rubia captando la atencio de Zack, después de todo no era normal que ella iniciara una conversación

-solo estoy un poco cansado…- empezo a acomodarse en su asiento mientras miraba a la rubia a su lado

-no que nunca te cansas…-

-pues ya ves…-

Helga sintio claramente hacia donde apuntaban las cosas y ver asi a Zack que aunque no lo quisiera demostrar lo sentia algo apagado y eso no era normal, ni tampoco le gustaba, mucho menos verlo callado ¡Demonio si el no comenzaba la conversación ¿entonces quien?! -¿sabes?... me dio mucho gusto ver como todos te fueron a ver…- le sonrio amablemente

-si, esos zopencos parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer…- decia mientras intentanba fijar su vista en el camino debido a el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, después de todo no se terminaba de acostumbrar a recibir tantas atenciones -…pero ¿y tus amigos o compañeros?...- Zack sonrio un poco mientras suspiraba

-pues simplemente les dije que llegaba mañana….-

-¿¿Qué, por que hiciste eso??-

-por que estoy muy cansado… no te imaginas la cantidad de gente que hubiera ido y…- el telefono de Zack empezo a sonar y este contesto mas por inercia –diga….-

-¡¡MALDITO… ¿¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRNOS QUE LLEGAS MAÑANA?? NO ES QUE YA SE ME HACIA RARO.. PERO YA VERAS AHORITA MISMO LE AVISO A MEDIO MUNDO Y VERAS COMO ESE AEROPUERTO SE LLENA EN MEDIA HORA…!!!- Zack mantenia el telefono alejado de su oido el grito de su amigo se escuchaba claramente

-ese es Santiago ¿cierto?...- comento Adrian mientras daba un pequeño giro

-¡¡PASAMELO…!!- se escucho momentáneamente un silencio hasta que se volvieron a escuchar gritos a travez del celular -¡¡IDIOTA MAS TE VALE UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!!-

-y esa es Rita…- completo Magguie al escuchar la voz de los mejores amigos de Zack definitivamente era imposible no reconocerlos

-si yo tambien los quiero…- comento Zack…

-¡¡¿¿YA CONTESTO??!!- se escucho una tercera voz algo lejana mientras volvia a escucharse un corto silencio -¡¡AH MAL AGRADECIDO, EXPLICATE!!- Zack solto una pequeña carcajada definitivamente sus amigos nunca cambiarian, y rio aun mas al ver la cara de la rubia

-asi son todo el tiempo, no muerden no te preocupes…- comento mientras veia como la rubia lo observa con cinismo -…por lo menos no por el celular…- volvio a colocar el celular en su oido mientras empezaba a conversar -…ya, ya, calmense, simplemente no queria incomodarlos, pero prometo que mañana nos reunimos ¿de acuerdo?... si, lo siento de veras… no, ya no estoy en el aeropuerto… si, yo los llamo mas tarde… no lo se… bueno ok, nos vemos, chao y gracias por llamar…- termino la conversación mientras volvia acomodarse en su asiento…

-que lindos amigos…- dijo Helga mientras veia como el pelinegro ahora sonreia

-si, asi son ellos, bueno nosotros…- ambos sonrieron un poco, definitivamente ninguno podia decir que tenia los amigos mas normales del mundo…

---------------------------------------

-¡ah, que bueno es estar en casa!- exclamo la rubia mientras colocaba en el piso una de sus maletas y observaba su casa que le daba la impresión de no haberla vista en años, poco a poco todos fueron ingresando

-linda casa..- comento Zack viendo el lugar y sentandose en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿y tus padres?- comento la rubia mientras se mantenia parada a un lado de la muchacha

-en la cocina..- dijo ladeando un poco el rostro –al parecer tus padres les inventaron un poco de café, para relajarse, o algo asi.. estoy super cansado…- dijo estirando un poco los brazos y recostandose un poco en el mueble

-descansa, yo voy a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en mi habitación…-

-mmh…- apenas alcanzo a pronunciar el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba un poco mas en el mueble, definitivamente o ese mueble era muy comodo, o el estaba demasiado cansado, cualquiera de las dos cosas, no estaba seguro, de lo que unico que estaba seguro es que lo ultimo que oyo fueron unas cuantas risas provenientes de la cocina y los pasos de Helga alejarse, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse mientras acomodo sus brazos cerca de su rostro para sentirse un poco mas comodo…

---------------------------------------

Arnold ingreso tranquilamente a su casa y observo el lugar completamente adornado y con todo en su lugar desde el aeropuerto todos se habian despedido para encontrarse en su casa a las ocho, todo era perfecto, Helga regreso, su fiesta seria en unas cuantas horas y ellos podrian hablar ese mismo dia, pero aun asi… esa cercania que se demostraban Zack y Helga "_como si algo hubiera pasado en el viaje…_" claro que de por si lo habia notado, durante la transmisión del concurso pero la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Qué tanto se podian acercar dos personas en unos cuantos dias?

Suspiro resignado intentando desechar todas esas ideas de su cabeza, lo que menos queria era atormentarse, hoy debia estar lo mas lucido posible, para ella y solo para ella, sonrio un poco mientars subia las escaleras hacia su habitación ¿Cómo serian sus dias de ahora en adelante? Verdaderamente esa incertidumbre de imaginarse sus dias a lado de la rubia, definitivamente nunca serian aburridos, después de todo siendo solo amigos siempre se la pasban bien, estaba mas que seguro que junto a ella podria ser inmesamente feliz ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta de ello antes? Quizas y por esa seguridad de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, quizas por que nunca habia sentido el miedo a su perdida, quizas por que habia dado por hecho que Helga siempre estaria en su vida, o quizas simplemente por que era el mayor despistado de la historia…

Se recosto en su cama fijando su vista en el techo todo ya estaba en su lugar, su plan era perfecto a mitad de la fiesta o en cualquier momento subirian a la azotea de su casa, donde tenia la sopresa para la rubia, le confesaria todo lo que sentia y ambos se darian su primer beso, su primer beso como novios reales… un largo suspiro salio de sus labio mientras veia como el sol aun resplandecia en el cielo, aun faltaban unas cuantas horas…

---------------------------------------

Subio tranquilamente las escaleras a su habitación con una maleta en mano, mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta en la que colgaba un pequeño cartel 'Helga's Room' recorrio con la mirada el lugar ¡Dios, si parecian años que no hubiera entrado! Dejo la maleta sobre su cama mientras encendia las luces y empezaba a abrir las ventanas para que ingresara un poco de aire, sonrio pacíficamente al sentir la suave brisa que corrio por su rostro en ese instante, se sento un momento en su cama mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de su armario "_ahí se encuentra tu monumento Arnold…_" penso la muchacha mientras miraba la pequeña puerta durante unos momentos, suspiro algo cansada, preferia dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento…

Abrio lentamente su maleta, sacando con cuidado un poco de ropa que tenia, la coloco sobre la cama, sin la menor intencion de abrir su armario, por lo menos no por el momento, aparto con cuidado una blusa blanca para encontrarse con un pequeño objeto que de inmediato lo tomo en sus manos y lo coloco con cuidado sobre su mesa…

FLASH BACK

_-gracias- dijo un poco apenada mientras empezaba a abrir la caja y encontraba una hermosa flor tallada sobre un pedazo de madera rectangular y debajo una frase "Lo Mas Importante Eres Tu" Helga observo un momento la flor, era muy hermosa, pero luego fijo su mirada en aquella frase, no sabia como interpretarlo, como si Brayni las hubiera escuchado, o simplemente coincidencia –es muy hermosa…-_

_-entonces… ¿¿te gusto??...-_

_-¡claro! Si te digo que es muy hermosa es por que me gusto…- dijo con un pequeño gesto de enojo en el rostro, pero de inmediato empezo a reir junto a Brayni –gracias-_

_-amigos entonces…- dijo el muchacho ofreciendole la mano –pero eso si, te prometo que ya no me voy a aparecer respirando en tu nuca…- Helga simplemente lo miro divertida_

_-amigos entonces- dijo apretando su mano –pero ojala cumplas contu promesa-_

_-lo prometo-_

FIN FLASH BACK

Suspiro un poco mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, definitivamente de ahora en adelante muchas cosas cambiarian, coloco nuevamente sus ropas en la maleta, si no queria abrir el armario por el momento, lo mejor era dejarla alli, bajo nuevamente la maleta mientras se recostaba en la cama –ah… que comoda…- pronuncio mientras se mantenia con los brazos estirados y sus ojos empezabana cerrarse, descansar un poco no hacia daño…

---------------------------------------

Phoebe salia tranquilamente del baño mientras secaba con una toalla su cabello, ingreso rapidamente a su habitación mentras fijaba su mirada en el reloj y se daba cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que dieran las siete de la noche -…si que se han pasado rapido las horas…- comento la muchacha, después de todo no hace mucho habian estado en el aeropuerto recibiendo a Helga, sonrio feliz mientras se miraba en el espejo, hoy seria una gran noche para Helga y para Arnold, desde el espejo pudo divisar en una esquina de su habitación una pequeña bolsa que reconocio de inmediato…

FLASH BACK

_-no… no te entiendo Phoebs…-_

_-que si cuando vuelvas y ves a este sueter de verdad como un sueter mas… y se lo entregas con un tranquilo gracias a un buen amigo que le hizo un favor a una buena amiga y viceversa… pues habras pasado tu…-_

_-prueba de fuego…- alcanzo a decir Helga antes de que su amiga terminara lo que iba adecir mientras aun continuaba con la mirada fija en aquella bolsa_

_-exacto.. pero sera como tu quieras, si quieres que se lo entregue, se lo entrego-_

_-no, creo que tienes razon esa sera mi prueba… gracias por todo…- dijo viendo a su amiga_

_-no es nada Helga…- decia mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa_

FIN FLASH BACK

Suspiro algo tranquila, no, hoy no seria esa noche, ese dia seria mañana, mañana le entregaria ese sueter, hoy tenia que ser una noche de felicidad, de fiesta y de muchas sonrisas y nada mas, lo que menos queria era atormentar a su amiga con una decisión que quizas no recordara, giro para ver el hermoso vestido azul oscuro que permanecia sobre su cama y de inmediato recordo, que de por si Helga era un poco cambiante, y aunque haya dicho que iria lo mejor seria llamarla para recordarle que tenia que asistir a una fiesta esa noche, tranquilamente tomo el telefono en sus manos y marco el numero de la casa de su amiga, espero unos segundos antes de que le contestaran…

-¿alo?-

-buenas noches ¿se encuentra Helga?...-

-claro, espera un momento Phoebe..- reconocio de inmediato la voz a travez del auricular, la voz de la hermana de su mejor amiga, Olga, escucho unos cuantos pasos, de seguro estaba subiendo las escaleras –Helga..- se escucharon unos pequeños golpes –Helga, Phoebe te esta llamando…-

-ya voy…- fue lo unico que se escucho antes de que sonara el azotar de una puerta, quizas inconcientemente -¿Phoeb's?- pregunto la rubia sobandose un poco los ojos

-¡Helga, no me digas que estabas dormida!-

-claro que si chica lista.. estaba cansada.. ¿sabias?- dijo mientras se vovia a lanzar en la cama boca a bajo

-¿acaso no recuerdas la fiesta en la casa de Arnold?-

-¿el cabeza de balon?- levanto de inmediato el rostro que mantenia pegada en la almohada ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado? -¡ya me cambio de inmediato Phoeb's!- dijo levantandose de su cama

-bueno… entonces ¿te voy a recoger o nos vemos alla..?-

-nos vemos alla Phoebs…-

-de acuerdo ¡hasta luego Helga!-

-¡nos vemos Phoeb's!…- la muchacha sonrio ante la actitud de su amiga, pero antes de colgar pudo escuchar claramente la voz de rubia en un pequeño grito -¡Diablos no tengo que ponerme!-

---------------------------------------

Empezo a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras estiraba con algo de pereza sus brazos, solto un corto bostezo mientras empezaba a despertarse por completo, se sento un poco y observo el pequeño edredón que lo cubria y que justo donde hace un momento estaba su cabeza habia una almohada, sonrio un poco al ver una pequña nota cerca de su rostro, la abrio lentamente y sonrio aun mas al reconocer la letra:

'¿Acaso no sabes que es malo dormirse en un sofa, Zopenco? Como sea.. ahí te dejo el edredón y la almohada para que duermas medio comodo'

Definitivamente no necesitaba de un firma para saber de quien se trataba, estiro nuevamente los brazos intentando desesperezarse, no habia dormido muchas horas, pero ya estaba mas descansado y tranquilo a pesar de dormir en un sillon habia dormido sumamente comodo, escucho unos pasos bajar apresuradamente las escaleras y que avanzo de inmediato hacia la cocina sin tomarlo en cuenta, de seguro creia que aun estaba dormido, se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia la cocina donde se encontraban los demas…

-¡mama tengo que salir y no tengo nada de ropa!- exclamaba Helga frente a los cuatro adultos que se encontraban reunidos charlando y tomando un poco de café aun

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto Zack mientras ingresaba a la cocina y hacia una pequeña seña a su madre la cual asintio y el de inmediato bebio un poco de café

-si, es que los muchacho organizaron no se que cosa… y Phoebe me llamo para recordarmelo, y no tengo nada de ropa, Miriam haz algo ¡porfavor!-

-ya, ya tranquila pequeña…-

-mami, papi, Lucas y yo vamos a comprar algo de comida…-

-¡eh espera Olga!..- pronuncio Bob mientras se levantaba de su asiento –la pequeña dice que tiene una fiesta en casa de Alfred y…-

-Arnold, papa…-

-si, eso..- contesto rapidamente el hombre al oir la voz de su hija menor -…entonces solo compra comida para nosotros menos para ella y Zack…- el ojigris levanto de inmediato la vista al oir su nombre ¿desde cuando el habia sido invitado a la fiesta?

-asi funcionan las cosas en esta casa..- comento Helga al ver la cara del muchacho

-pero, ellos no me han invitado y no conozco a tus amigos, ademas…-

-me conoces a mi y con eso basta- dijo la rubia al observar la expresión del muchacho -…ademas ni que fueras un completo extraño, te aseguro que la mitad de mi clase ya te conoce y ni siquiera ers timido, eres el mas sociable que conozco, asi que no pongas excusas-

-pero…-

-vamos Zack, anda…- intervino su padre

-esta bien…- dijo el muchacho por mas sociable que fuera o cualquiera de las locas excusas que le habia dicho Helga aun asi sabia que se iba a sentir fuera de lugar y aun mas si es que entre ella y Arnold pasara algo durante la fiesta…

---------------------------------------

La casa Pataki se habia movido un poco debido al rapido cambio que tenian que hacerse los muchachos para ir a la fiesta, mientras Olga le habia dado uno de sus vesitidos a Helga y lo habia acomodado casi de inmediato para ella, de algo que tenian que servir sus clases de costura, ella se habia duchado y ahora se encontraba en su habitación cambiadose de ropa, Zack mientras tanto no era ningun problema tomo una parada limpia de su maleta y fue a una habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y entre una cosa y la otra ya habian dado casi las ocho de la noche…

-¿demoran un poco, no?- comento Olga quien se mantenia en recibidor junto a Lucas

-asi es…- sonrio un poco –quien se iba a imaginar que terminariamos de choferes…- dijo graciosamente mientras ambos sonreian

-¿y esa chaqueta?-

-ah es de Zack olvide darsela y como ya se esta cambiando, decidi esperar a que bajara…-

-ya veo, yo solo espero que el vestido le haya quedado bien a Helga…-

-no te preocupes de seguro se vera muy bien…- unos pequeños pasos interrumpieron sus palabras haciendolos desviar de inmediato la mirada hacia las escaleras donde empezaba a bajar Zack…

El pelinegro bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras mientras mantenia su mirada fija en su brazo ya que venia terminando de abotonarse la camisa en la zona de la muñeca, su vestimenta era algo sencilla unos panatalones negros y una camisa manga larga azul con su cuello semilevantado y una hermosa cadena negra que colgaba del mismo pero que lo hacian ver realmente apuesto, levanto tranquilamente la mirada para observar a los dos adolescente frente suyo, su cabello negro algo mojado se levanto graciosamente mientras sus ojos grises resplandecian debido a los colores que llevaba -¡guau! Digno reflejo de tu hermano…- comento Lucas al verlo terminar de bajar las escaleras

-callate…- comento algo divertido el muchacho tomando la chaqueta que le ofrecia su hermano

-te ves muy apuesto Zack, de seguro todas las chichas querran bailar contigo..- comento Olga

-y eso no seria ninguna novedad…- Adrian y los otros adultos se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban reunidos

-siempre ha sido asi…- completo Magguie viendo a su hijo y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la hermosa cadena que colgaba del cuello del menor, la cadena que le habia regalado su abuela, hace muchos años

-¡ya vamonos!- se escucho el grito de Helga y de inmediato bajo las escaleras quedando casi de inmediato frente al pelinegro, su cabello recogido en una sola coleta un poco alta y su vestido celeste con pequeñas cintas negras que rodeaban su cintura y subian hasta cruzar por sus hombros, sencillo pero no por eso menos bello, combinando muy bien para el momento, observo por un momento al muchacho enfrente suyo y no podia negarselo el muy zopenco se veia ¡increíble! Sacudio un poco su cabeza al ver como el empezaba a colocarse la chaqueta negra y le ofrecia su brazo para que salieran…

-vamos..- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a salir y se subian al carro de Bob acompañados por Olga y Lucas –te ves realmente hermosa..- comento Zack mientras le ofrecia una gran sonrisa

-idiota…- murmuro algo avergonzada mientras fijaba su vista en el camino sabia que no seria un viaje muy largo…

---------------------------------------

Observo como el lugar empezaba a llenarse todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí, y la musica ya estaba un poco alta, observo a Gerald conversar animadamente con Phoebe, cerca de la mesa donde estaba el ponche desde donde se encontraba podia observar claramente el pequeño sonrojo de su amigo, y es que Phoebe se veia muy linda esa noche su vestido azul oscuro y el pequeño lazo en su cabeza defiitivamente estaban intimidando a su amigo, sonrio algo divertido, se notaba que Phoebe tambien estaba nerviosa, el iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean asi que los dos jugaban a los nervios, no queria ni imaginarse lo que seria cuando el viera a Helga…

Camino un poco hacia el centro de la habiatacion y vio como muchos ya bailaban y otros conversaban animadamente con un ponche en la mano, todos se veian muy bien, sonrientes, alegres y disfrutando de esa gran fiesta, mientras tanto los adultos ya se habian ido a la pequeña cena que el Sr. Hyunn habia conseguido en su restaurante para que no estuvieran incomodos por la bulla de esa noche, esperaba que hoy todo saliera bien, el timbre sono y vio como Gerald y Phoebe caminaban a abrir la puerta, por un momento creyo que era Helga pero de inmediato deshecho esa idea al ver a Rhonda tan elegante como siempre saludar a sus amigos, decidio que lo mejor era estar cerca de la puerta para cuando ella llegara…

El timbre volvio a sonar nuevamente y como si todos lo adivinaran dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada –¡es ella!- la voz de Eugene se escucho y de inmediato bajaron el volumen de la musica para poder recibirla con un fuerte 'Felicidades' Arnold aspiro tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la empezaba a abrir con lentitud… Y alli estaba ella, mas radiante que nunca, realmente hermosa, y con una luz propia que cualquiera envidiaria y que el se sentia orgulloso de tener a su lado…

Helga reparo por un momento en Arnold, se veia mas apuesto que nunca con su pantalón negro, su camisa blanca manga larga y ese singular chaleco negro que adornaba toda su vestimenta lo hacian ver realmente espectacular, su cabello rubio caia perfectamente de acuerdo a su vestimenta, un leve sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas ¿Cómo podia verse tan bien? –me vas a dejar pasar ¿o que?..- intento sonar lo mas natural posible al ver que no dejaba de observarla

-eh..- alcanzo a pronunciar pero antes de poder decir algo mas diviso a la persona que se encontraba a un par de pasos de Helga pero que no podia distinguir debido a que le estaba dando la espalda…

-¿Acaso vamos a estar toda la noche aquí, Helga?- pronuncio Zack mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro, logrando que Arnold de inmediato distinguiera esos ojos grises que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha dado desde que Helga se fue a Nueva York "_el…" _

-¿Qué paso Arnoldo?- pregunto algo incomoda y empezando a enojarse la rubia, que no se habia dado cuenta las miradas desafiantes que Zack y Arnold se lanzaban, Zack desde su lugar con su cabeza un poco girada y con quijada en alto mirando fijamente al rubio que lo observaba con algo de ¿irritacion?, el rubio no pronunciaba palabra solo una pregunta cruzaba por su cabeza ¡¡¿¿Qué hacia Zack Evans ahí y con Helga??!!.

**FIN CAPITULO CATORCE**

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno ahora si no se como disculparme con todos, es que ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que 6to. Curso iba a ser tan complicado, pesado, abrumador, ostigante… y todo lo que se puedan imaginar? estas semanas el colegio me ha absorvido por completo, como en menos de dos meses me gradúo ya se imginaran como estan las cosas, eso sin contar con el viaje de fin de curso y las maravillas que hay que hacer para conseguir lo suficiente para pagar el viaje.. en fin, nuevamente lamenteo mucho la demora, pero espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, hoy me he sentado casi todo el dia para terminarlo por que no queria que pasara de hoy, muchas, muchas gracias a todos por su reviews son muy importantes, y muchas gracias por su apoyo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, en fin no los abrumo mas, pero como acabo de terminar examenes este viernes les prometo que actualizare un poco mas pronto, pero si les aseguro que hare lo posible por no demorar meses en actualizar… es que de solo acordarme me da mucha pena con ustedes… bueno gracias a:_

**Clio Latiny**

**Chica A y DP**

**Maria J**

**Vanessa**

**Porot**

**Moony Marauder Girl**

**Isabel**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**

**Dark Dragonfly**

**Ana Sakura**

**Mary-Tonks**

**Dragon Hearth**

**Silverdragon**

**Bishojo-scm**

**Arlet**

**Jessi Neon**

**Bkpets**

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son muy importantes… espero que me dejen sus comentarios para ver si les va gustando la historia, cuidense y ¡hasta el proximo capitulo! (que espero que sea pronto ¬¬)_

_Kcora._


	15. Amigos

**QUE HAY DESPUES DEL BESO**

**CAPITULO 15: Amigos**

¿Nervios?... ¿Irritacion?... ¿Frustacion?... ¿Indignacion?... ¿Cómo podria describir lo que sentia en esos momentos?... Acaso era… ¿molestia?.. Lo unico que sabia era que en estos momentos se encontraba frente a sus ojos la persona a la que mas habia estado esperando durante todo este tiempo.. pero tambien estaba el, el que lo habia atormentado todo este tiempo en el que ella no estuvo a su lado, levanto una de sus cejas mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho que se encontraba a un lado de la rubia -¡Helga, Que bueno que ya llegaste!- la voz de Phoebe parecio romper un poco la tension que se habia formado entre los tres y de inmediato se acerco a su amiga para poder saludarla -¡Ah Zack, tu tambien estas aquí, que bueno!- exclamo mientras saludaba de la misma manera al muchacho –pasen…- dijo mientras abria un poco mas la puerta…

-¡¡Felicidades!!- gritaron todos los presentes mientras lanzaban un poco de papel de colores hechos trozitos hacia la muchacha y todos aplaudian sonriendo abiertamente, Helga solo dibujo un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras susurraba un debil zopencos´ Zack camino parsimoniosamente hasta donde todos se encontraban…

-bueno.. ¡ahora que continue la musica!- exclamo feliz Harold mientras volvia a colocar la musica a todo volumen y los muchachos volvian a enfrascarse en el baile…

-vaya…- murmuro Helga viendo como ahora todos parecian un mundo distinto mientras bailaban, giro un poco su rostro y a su lado derecho vio a Arnold quien se mantenia con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado viendo fijamente hacia al frente, aunque si prestaba atención en realidad no veia nada, simplemente mantenia su mirada perdida, ladeo un poco y pudo observar a Zack a su lado izquierdo rodeado de un poco de ¿inseguridad?, de acuerdo… eso era algo realmente extraño en el… aun asi se mantenia mirando al lado opuesto de donde estaba la rubia con su cabeza un poco girada, suspiro resignada, si esto era incomodo para ella, no queria ni imaginarse como era para el pelinegro…

-esto esta mal Phoeb's haz algo…- mumuro casi incocientemente Gerald

-¿eh?- la chica giro un poco su rostro para quedar frente a frente con el moreno quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, de inmediatos se sonrojaron alejando sus rotros mirando rapidamente hacia otro lado..

–yo.. yo me encargo de Helga…- pronuncio antes de avanzar hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres a un paso un tanto apresurado -¿bailamos?- dijo mientras le ofrecia su brazo a la rubia

-¿eh?- alcanzo a pronunciar la rubia pero antes de que pudiera continuara hablando Gerald ya la habia tomado del brazo y la llevaba a la mitad de la pista…

Vio alejarse a la rubia del brazo de uno de sus amigos mientras el solto un suspiro por lo menos sin ella estaba mas que seguro que la tension bajaba un poco, la musica se escuchaba bien y definitivamente ya empezaba a relajarse mientras una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en sus labios –Helga… ella… ¿te invito..?- la voz del rubio lo hizo reaccionar casi de inmediato logrando que girara para ver el rostro del muchacho que se enontraba a unos pasos de el..

-asi es, de otra forma yo no estaria aquí ¿no te parece?-

-tienes razon… entonces…-

-¡Arnold!-

-¡Zack!- la voz de Rhonda y Phoebe respectivamente interrumpio la casi conversación entre ambos muchachos que de por si se miraban de una manera un tanto tensa

-vamos a bailar..- la muchacha jalo del brazo a Arnold mientras este era prácticamente arrastrado por la primogenita de los Wellington

-¿deseas bailar?- pregunto una sonriente Phoebe

-claro..- dijo el muchacho estaba mas que seguro que la interrupcion habia sido intencional, tomo la mano de la muchacha mientras ahora todos los presentes bailaban animadamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y todos continuaban bailando divertidamente, alcanzo a divisar a toda la gente que lo rodeaba muy cerca de el se encontraban Lila y Lorenzo bailando animadamente mientras intentaban cruzar una que otra palabra que prácticamente era imposible debido a la bulla, mas alla se encontraba Rhonda bailando ahora con Harold quien al parecer preferia pasar pegado a la mesa de bocadillos pero con un pequeño coscarron la pelinegra logro jalarlo devuelta hacia la pista, sonrio un poco, sus amigos nunca cambiarian, diviso a Zack que aun bailaba con Phoebe un poco alejados para poder hablar un poco, debido a que la musica no los dejaba escuchar muy bien, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cual o quien era su tema de conversación, giro un poco su rostro y diviso a Helga bailando con Gerald tranquilamente mientras veia como su amigo hacia uno que otro comentario chistoso, lo decia ya que veia como ambos sonreian amigablemente, mientras que el se encontraba bailando ahora con Shina, todo iba muy bien hasta hora, pero ya era el momento de hacer un pequeño intermedio…

Se acerco tranquilamente hacia la pareja mientras hablaba cerca de ambos para que los alcanzara a escuchar -permiteme…- dijo tranquilamente mientras hablaba un poco con Gerald y este asentia mientras se alejaba de los dos y subia a la pequeña tarima que habian armado, Arnold se coloco alado de Helga mientras observaban como el muchacho le hacia una pequeña seña a Sid para que le bajara a la musica…

-¡Bien, pues ahora haremos un pequeño receso para que nos podamos divetir, Karaoke!- dijo feliz el muchacho con el micrófono en mano y contagiando a sus amigos de la misma efusividad –bueno… entonces ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- de inmediato las voces de los muchachos por querer subir se hizo escuchar mientras Sid se colocaba frente al equipo para poder escoger las musicas…

Todo el alboroto causado por el entretenimiento no paso desapercibido por el rubio que de inmediato se dirigio a la muchacha –Helga… ¿me acompañas un momento a la azotea..?-

-¿eh?..- dijo un poco despistada mientras ladeaba un poco su rostro para poder ver al muchacho que se encontraba a unos centimitros de ella -¿para que?-

-quiero… decirte algo…- termino de decir con una pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que la rubia no noto puesto que empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras, esperando a que el muchacho la siguiera, ya después le explicaria como es que conocia tan bien la casa del rubio…

La musica empezo a sonar acompañado de un revoltoso Harold que con el puño levantado habia amenzado a quien le quitara el privilegio de ser el primero en cantar, Zack sonrio un poco debido al alboroto que se habia armado, desvio un poco su mirada y vio como ella y Arnold hablaban un poco para luego los dos alejarse de su campo de vision, tuvo el impulso de ir con ella, pero algo en el sabia que no estaba bien, a el no le correspondia intervenir, suspiro resignado mientras se recargaba un poco la pared "_a veces… hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar.._" penso algo resignado mientras veia como el resto de los presentes se divertia con la presentacion del muchacho..

-¿ponche?- una sonriente Lila le ofrecia un vaso de ponche mientras lo miraba de forma dulce se habia dado cuenta del repentino cambio de humor del muchacho y de alguna manera queria que no se sintiera tan solo…

-gracias- dijo el muchacho intentando sonreirle y tomando el vaso en sus manos, volvio a mirar hacia el lugar donde habia visto por ultima a los dos rubios y sin poder evitarlo volvio a suspirar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuál es el misterio Arnoldo?- pregunto Helga mientras subia las escaleras

-no hay misterio, solo es… una sorpresa…- comento el muchacho mientras abria la puerta del lugar tranquilamente. Helga abrio los ojos algo impresionada, apenas Arnold abrio la puerta muchas palomas habian salido volando en diferentes direcciones dandole un aire… ¿celestial? A su sorpresa "¿_cuanto le habra costado al muy zopenco armar todo esto…_?" penso algo avergonzada la muchacha después de todo aun no se acostumbraba a que tuvieran ese tipo de atenciones con ella…

Cuando las aves terminaron de irse pudo divisar como la azotea se encontraba bellamente decorada con unas cuantas rosas y unos faroles ubicado en distintos lugares para darle luz al lugar fijo su mirada en el piso y vio un pequeño camino de flores que la conducian hacia el centro de la azotea, camino lentamente mientras veia como Arnold aun caminaba de largo acercandose a un gran cartel que aun no divisaba del todo -¿Qué es todo esto Arnold?- pregunto algo desconcertada, a lo que el muchacho solo regalo una sincera sonrisa, mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendia cerca del cartel, logrando que este empezara a encenderse y unos cuantos pequeños juegos artificiales comenzaran a brillar formando las letras que ahora se podia divisar: "Bienvenida Helga"

Si bien era cierto que al llegar a la fiesta todos habian gritado un efusivo 'Felicidades' esta era la primera vez desde que llego que alguien le decia 'Bienvenida' ¿acaso de verdad le daba tanta felicidad que ella hubiera regresado?

¿No se suponia que no la soportaba?

¿No se suponia que no la queria cerca?

¿No se suponia que para el solo eran compañeros?

¿No se suponia que esos detalles solo se los tenia con alguien especial?

¿Desde cuando ella era asi de especial para Arnold?

Pero como siempre todo quedaba en meras supociones, ahora lo unico que lograba Arnold era confundirla no entendia su repentino cambio hacia ella o es que… ¿hace tiempo el venia actuando asi, y ella ni enterada? "¡_Diablos!_" penso algo enojada consigo misma, por no entender nada y mucho menos a Arnold, Se suponia que ella era la unica que lo entendia y que podia hasta adelantarse a sus pasos pero ahora… sentia que estaba perdida ¿Qué es lo que Arnold le queria demostrar?...

Dentro de las cuatro paredes que ahora me encierran

Te puedo decir abiertamente

Que no habra nadie que me vuelva a arrancar

Un solo suspiro como tu sonrrisa lo solia hacer

No se dio cuenta de cuando el muchacho se habia alejado del cartel y habia encendido un poco de musica y ahora se acercaba a ella a un paso lento -¿me permites?- pregunto cortésmente mientras le ofrecia una mano, la rubia solo levanto la mirada lentamente para fijarla en los ojos del muchacho, de acuerdo no habia tiempo para matarse pensando en los 'por que' después haria eso, ahora Arnold le estaba ofreciendo cumplir uno de sus alocados sueños que aunque ella hubiera decidido lo que hubiera decidido, aun asi eso no la exonerba de querer cumplir uno de sus sueños mas anhelados…

Tranquilamente puedo acercarme a la ventana

Y desde aquí puedo ver la luna…

Puedo sentir la brisa fresca…

Que intenta decirme que mi corazon aun late…

Tomo la mano del muchacho mientras este la apretaba delicadamente y se acercaba un poco mas a ella para poder bailar, en un par de segundos y ambos ya se encontraban bailando tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, solamente se mantenian abrazados en una pequeña danza donde sabian que las palabras sobraban y que ambos solo necesitaban para poder recuperarse mutuamente…

Dime si, aun puedes ver…

La luna bajo la cual…

Tu y yo prometimos amarnos por siempre…

Dime si aun, la puedes ver…

Arnold no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Helga habia pasado sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y ahora los habia colocado en su espalda, mientras que el mantenia sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha, formando a simple vista un hermoso abrazo en el que ambos parecian haber perdido el sentido de la musica y ahora solo bailaban y se movian debido a que supuestamente bailaban pero el sabia que lo que mas deseaban era estar asi solos y abrazados expresando lo que sus bocas no podian decir…

Dime si, aun esta ahí…

La esperanza que un dia…

No nos quizo abandonar…

Dime si aun levantas la vista al cielo…

Se aferro al muchacho como si la vida se le fuera en ello ¿Por qué Arnold era tan… calido…? Jamas lo sabria, pero ahora podia sentir la gran diferencia que habia entre los abrazos que el rubio solia darle efusivamente o los pocos contactos que habian tenido, definitivamente esto era diferente habia una conexión que definitivamente los mantenia juntos, algo que nunca se iba a acabar entre ambos, asi fuera solo una amistad, entre ambos ya habia algo que los unia pasara lo que pasara, recosto tranquilamente su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, esa sensación de paz, de que nada mas que ellos exitia la sentia tan suya… tan de ellos…

Las horas pasan dentro de mi habitación

Y yo aun no me decido a salir

Por que se que tu recuerdo

Aun vaga por ahí…

No se percataron de el momento en el que ambos dejaron de moverse, ni de que ahora ambos se encontraban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados como intentando absorver en sus recuerdos ese bello momento, una sonrisa asomo en los labios de ambos que aun no eran concientes de nada, ni de lo que los rodeaba… lo que unico que en este momento importaba, eran ellos…

Cada suspiro que de mis labios sale

Es un llamado en silencio

Por que quiero creer que si mi esperanza no muere

Mi amor por ti tampoco morira…

Una debil larima corrio por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo, es que todo era tan… "_perfecto_" penso la rubia mientras se acomodaba un poco mas en el hombro del muchacho, no queria llorar, no queria hacerlo, ni mucho menos mostrarse debil ante el, pero era inevitable, por que sabia que ahora no estaba llorando por tristeza sino por que era feliz, feliz junto a Arnold, por que Arnold le estaba regalando el mejor regalo de bienvenida, su compañía…

Y con seguridad te puedo decir

Que no me importa como…

Yo te prometo, que te seguire

Que un dia, por fin te podre volver a ver…

Y la musica concluyo sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de ello, Arnold fue el primero en abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la cancion habia terminado y empezo a escuchar algo lejano, la musica de abajo, sintio como Helga se empezo a mover un poco en sus brazos separandose de el, pero apenas sintio como se alejaba, subio sus manos a la espalda de la muchacha acercandola a el con un poco de fuerza apresandola en un fuerte abrazo -…no…- murmuro quedamente mientras sentia como la muchacha parecia no reaccionar aun -…quedemonos un momento asi…- ya no sabia lo que decia ni mucho menos por que lo decia, pero la calidez que Helga le habia transmitido en esos cortos minutos jamas la habia sentido y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no queria que se alejara de su lado -…por favor…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Me enamora, que me hables con tu boca me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora!…-

Eugene cantaba animadamente mientras se desplazaba por todo el escenario, todos los demas lo miraban sonriendo y acompañandolo con aplausos lo que hacia que el pelirrojo le pusiera mas animo a su cancion, y haciendo una que otra mimica logrando que algunos sonrieran abiertamente mientras algunos lo acompañaban a la hora de cantar el coro…

-¡Esperanza de mis ojos, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino

De cenizas que se van…!-

Zack veia animadamente como el muchacho se desplazaba por el escenario sonriendo y cantando, completamente feliz mientras que sus demas amigos lo animaban a aseguir cantando, se podia palpar en el aire la gran amistad que los unia a todos, y en un lugar asi era prácticamente imposible no sentirse comodo…

-¡Ohh.. Volando con el viento…!-

La cancion termino y Eugene hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento mientras todos apludian abiertamente y Harold le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de felicitación mientras le decia algo como 'que bueno que no te caiste con tanto baile' logrando que todos rieran abiertamente…

Zack observaba como 'el maestro de seremonias' o Gerald se paraba nuevamente en el improvisado escenario y empezaba a hablar de algo que el ya no empezo a escuchar puesto que nuevamente centro sus pensamientos en cierta rubia que hace algun rato no veia, se sirvio un poco mas de ponche mientras decidia intentar divertirse un poco y alejar un poco sus pensamiento, vio como Gerald mencionaba a un tal Lorenzo y todos comenzaban a animarlo para que subiera, bebio un poco de ponche definitivamente el no se subiria… hace casi nada habia retomado su arte, como solian y ahora volveran a llamarle sus padres, y es que realmente hace muy poco habia vuelto a tocar el piano y a cantar y por primera vez agradecio que la rubia no estuviera a la vista por que hubiera sido la primera en animarlo a subir, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que si el subia, ella tambien subia, claro que si, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios al imaginarse la cara de la rubia…

Alcanzo a escuchar algo de un duo para que Lorenzo no se sintiera tan cohibido, pero no presto mucha atención, después de todo si de algo estaba seguro es que mucha gente ahí no lo conocia asi que… -¡Que tal tu Zack!- la voz de Gerald se oyo por toda la casa mientras el pelinegro casi se atora con la poca bebida que estaba llevando a su boca, pero casi de inmediato se recupero mientras levantaba la cabeza y negaba de la manera mas amable que pudo encontrar…

-em… no veran, es que a mi no se me da mucho eso de cantar y…-

-pero eso no es problema Zack…- dijo Rhonda mientras pasaba su brazo por el del muchacho y ahora ambos empezaban a caminar hacia el pequeño escenario -…esto solo es para divertirse…-

-si… si… pero realmento yo no…-

-¡ah vamos viejo!- dijo Gerald mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que subiera mientras el resto de los presentes comenzaron a silvar y a aplaudir para que subiera intentando darle animos, Zack solamente suspiro resignado ya habia empezado a subir y ya nada podia hacer…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga sentia claramente la respiración de Arnold cerca, en realidad sentia como si el rubio buscara en ella una paz que no era facil de encontrar, sentia que en ese momento Arnold estaba ¿desprotegido?... o era miedo… no podia decribir lo que sentia y mucho menos lo que ella sentia en ese momento, lo unico que sabia es que desde que le habia pedido que se quedaran abrazados ella no habia dicho nada y simplemente habia rodeado la espalda del muchacho de igual forma como el lo habia hecho…

Y ahora estaban alli, ambos sentados en la mitad de la azotea, Arnold detrás de ella apresandola con sus brazos y ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho ambos mirando hacia el hermoso cielo que les ofrecia esa noche, practicamemte y no habian hablado nada desde que habian subido, pero aun asi sentian que tampoco hacia falta…

Arnold mantenia sus manos unidas de manera que Helga permanecia dentro de un abrazo protector que ni el mismo sabia cuando ni como habia empezado, solo sabia que en este momento no queria saber nada de nada ni de nadie y sabia perfectamente que si Helga se dejaba abrazar de esa manera era solamente por que la habia sorprendido con sus acciones y por que aun no estaba acostumbrada a esas acciones y por lo mismo no sabia como reaccionar…

Pero ahora poco importaba si reaccionaba mal o bien, lo unico que importaba es que ahora estaban juntos y que el ahora estaba asi y se sentia feliz, por que por varios momentos penso que entre Zack y ella existia una conexión demasiado fuerte en la que el quizas y ya no tenia cabida, pero ahora los dos estaban asi, como si ella de alguna forma intentara decirle 'no importa lo que pase, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado' pero… lo unico que le preocupa era ese 'no importa lo que pase…' tenia miedo, miedo de que ella permaneciera para siempre a su lado pero quizas y no como el realmente queria que estuviese, y esos pensamientos eran lo que lograban que el muchacho por momentos apresara mas a la muchacha…

-Arnold…- dijo en ese tono de voz que ella solia usar cuando lo veia de lejos y no hacia mas que suspirar y escribir en su diario todo lo que sus labios no le permitian expresar –yo…- suspiro tranquilamente realmente no sabia que decirle al muchacho –creo… que ya es hora de que bajemos…- musito moviendose un poco mientras se colocaba de pie y le estiraba su mano derecha para que el rubio se levantara…

El rubio solamente observo a la muchacha que le ofrecia su mano mientras el aun se mantenia en el suelo, la luz de la luna la hacia ver irreal sonrio levemente mientras tomaba la mano de la muchacha y se levantaba del mismo modo –Helga…- llamo el muchacho al ver como la rubia empezaba a alejarse para salir de la azotea…

Helga detuvo sus pasos al oir la voz del muchacho pero sin girar –dime…-

-yo…- avanzo un par de pasos sin atreverse a levantar la vista puesto que ya estaba nervioso, era el momento, tenia que decirselo ahora, sin embargo habia un algo que se le impedia –yo… creo que tienes razon es hora de que vallamos con los demas…- dijo sonriendole amablemente…

Helga giro de inmediato para ver el rostro del muchacho quien ahora sonreia abiertamente "_por un momento… por un momento crei… que el…_" intento borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan necia? Debia dejar de pensar en tonterias sin sentido, eso nunca pasaria y supuestamente ella ya se habia resignado a eso –claro…- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a bajar hacia donde se encontraban los demas, y ahí estaban los dos jugando a mentirse hasta que dejaran de sentir miedo, un miedo que sabian que no debia durar demasiado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La musica se empezaba a escuchar por todo el salon mientras Gerald les pasaba un micrófono a un Lorenzo un tanto apenado debido a que no sabia desenvolverse muy bien en este tipo de cosas y a un Zack resignado a cantar, suspiro un poco mientras la musica continuaba y la reconocio de inmediato, se sabia la letra y eso era un punto a su favor por lo menos sabia como iba la melodía, muchas hermosas imágenes de estos ultimos dias llegaron a su mente logrando que una hermosa sonrisa se posara en su rostro…

-Me levante con ganas de escribirte algo; y me salió esta canción que aquí te canto- Lorenzo cantaba tranquilamente de acuerdo lo que empezaba a salir en la pantalla que tenia en frente…

-no se si la escuharas; pero a mi me da igual; es una simple exscusa pa' decirte- ZAck y Lucas canrtaron juntos mientras todos empezaban a poner atención a ambos muchachos que en este momento cantaban a duo…

La musica callo por un momento mientras la voz de Zack empezaba a sonar como un eco-lo mucho que me gustas…- el pelinegro levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Helga que acababa de entrar al salon y sonrio mas ampliamente -Quiero ponerle mi apellido a tu nombre; quiero saber todo lo que tu vida esconde- bajo tranquilamente al ritmo de la cancion mientras empezaba a abrirse paso entre las personas

-y ponerle color a todo tu dolor; darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mi vida- Lorenzo sonreia al ver la forma tan descoibida en la que Zack se desenvolvia entre la multitud

-quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore- Zack sonrio mientras quedaba justo enfrente de la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, dedicandole cada letra

-cada catorce de febrero enviarte flores- Lorenzo desvio por un momento su mirada a una Lila que lo observaba sonriente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas

-pa que pienses en mi- 

-pa que mas nunca llores- 

-quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore- cantaron a duo estas ultimas palabras prácticamente ya sincronizados mientras un tranquilo Arnold bajaba lentamente las escaleras observando como Zack cantaba alegremente dedicandole entera la cancion a Helga

-Quiero ponerle mi apellido a tu nombre; quiero saber todo lo que tu vida esconde-

-…y ponerle color a todo tu dolor; darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mi vida- le extendio amablemente la mano a la rubia mientras esta se sonrojaba lvemente y la extendia tranquilamente, pero de inmediato el la tomo llevandola un poco mas al centro y moviendose un poco debido a la cancion

-quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore; cada catorce de febrero enviarte flores- Lorenzo y Zack definitivamente habian sincronizado en esa cancion cada palabra combinaba con el ritmo adecuado

-pa que pienses en mi  
pa que mas nunca llores  
quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore  
que te haga suspirar  
que te haga enamorar  
una cancion que escuches y te haga en mi pensar-

Uno a uno empezaban a animarse debido a las ganas que ambos muchachos le estaban poniendo ademas de a eso agregarle la incomparable sonrisa del muchacho de ojos grises que tenia de la mano a la rubia mientras daba una que otra vuelta con ella en medio de la pista, como si tuvieran la suficiente confianza desde hace mucho tiempo…

-quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore

cada catorce de febrero enviarte flores

pa que pienses en mi

pa que mas nunca llores

quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore-

Arrugo levemente el entrecejo algo enojado por la cercania que mantenian Helga y Zack ¿Qué tanto se podian haber acercado ese par, como para que ella se dejara guiar por el en medio de la pista? Veia a Helga sonreir mientras el muchacho le daba una pequeña vuelta sin dejar de cantar… Esto definitivamente no le gustaba nada sentia en esos momentos que Helga se empezaba a alejar de el y sin que el pudiera eviatarlo…

La musica empezo a bajar de volumen quedando casi en un liviano eco -quiero cantar una cancion que te enamore…- Zack pronuncio lentamente esta ultima frase mientras ahora se encontraba viendo fijamente a la rubia pero ahora sin moverse, tan solo contemplaba sus ojos, algo en ese momento le habia dado un pequeño alo de esperanza, respiro un poco intentando recuperar un poco del aire perdido…

Los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar mientras ambos continuaban mirandose a los ojos "¡¿_que diablos me pasa?!_" Helga no podia negar que entre ella y Zack definitivamente algo a lo que se le podia llamar quimica y que cuando estaba con el todo estaba bien, pero sin embargo ¿Dónde quedaba Arnold? No podia negarse a lo que siente o sintio alguna vez por el que fue por muchos años el niño de sus sueños…

-¡vaya estuvieron increíbles!- la voz de Gerald parecio sacarlos de sus pensamientos mientras ambos desviaban la mirada, la rubia estaba mas que confundida y no queria seguir en el limbo ademas de que ya empezaba a hacerse un poco tarde -…bueno ahora volvamos con la musica…- dijo mientras el equipo de sonido volvia a estar a todo volumen mientars muchos empezaban a moverse nuevamente dentro de la pista…

-¿y que tal?- Zack se acerco un poco mas a la muchacha quien lo miro casi de inmediato

-bien…- dijo un poco incomoda aun no se acostumbraba a dar cumplidos -…sabes que cantas muy bien…- Zack sonrio levemente

-no me referia a eso…- Helga lo miro un poco extrañada sino era a eso entonces ¿a que se referia? –con lo de Arnold…-

-¿eh?- empezo a tensarse ¿Cómo le podia preguntar algo tan directo? Ademas de que por obvias razones no se sentia nada comoda hablando de estas cosas con el –bueno…- un pequeño sonrojo invadio sus mejillas al recordar el largo abrazo y el inexplicable sentimiento de calidez que sintio junto al rubio, Zack dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, al aprecer todo habia salido demasiado bien entre ambos, habia perdido la guerra sin siquiera empezar a luchar pero después de todo eso era algo de esperarse, el la amaba, ella lo amaba ¿Por qué no habrian de estar juntos?

–solo… conversamos…- la voz de la rubia salio casi en un susurro llamando la atención del muchacho

-solo…-

-solo quedamos como siempre… como amigos- dijo levemente mientras levantaba la mirada para fijarla en las orbes grises del muchacho que tenia en frente, sin poder evitarlo Zack sonrio abiertamente "_solo amigos_" ¿acaso de verdad aun podia manterner la esperanza viva?

-¿bailamos?- estiro su mano para que la muchacha la tomara, era mas que obvio que no queria hablar de ello en ese momento

-claro…- dijo mientras ahora ambos empezaban a bailar sin que nada mas le preocupara, por ahora queria relajarse y de alguna manera Zack siempre lograba arrancarle aunque fuera una sola sonrisa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ok, nos vemos luego…- Arnold se despedia de los ultimos invitados de la fiesta, quedando dentro de la casa Gerald, Phoebe, Zack, Helga, Rhonda, Lila, Lorenzo y el –bueno creo que ya se han ido casi todos…- comento algo cansado mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos

-si, bueno yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, mi limosina esta afuera Lila, Rhonda si desean las puedo acercar a su casa…-

-claro-

-si, vamos por que después se hace mas de noche…- Los tres muchachos tambien se despidieron mientras empezaban a subir al automóvil para alejarse un poco de la vista de los demas

-pues, creo que tambien es hora de irnos…- comento Zack mientras se levantab y leia un pequeño mensaje que tenia en el celular

-si, ya vamonos… Nos vemos- se despidio la rubia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida

-¡Helga!- llamo el rubio logrando que ella girara

-te espero afuera…- comento bajamente el pelinegro mientas salia de la casa, Helga desvio momentáneamente la mirada para fijarla en el pelinegro

-de acuerdo…- giro nuevamente para poder mirar al rubio quien se acercaba a ella a un paso un tanto lento…

-Helga… yo…- la miro por un instante y supo que no era el momento, sonrio lo mas que pudo, iba a tener que luchar por alguien, no iba a ser la primera vez que tuviera que luchar por algo que queria, ni siquiera la presencia de Zack era nueva por que siempre habia tenido que luchar por alguien, y no es que antes no le hubiera importado por lo que peleaba, era solo que esta vez, sentia miedo de perder -…que pases una buena noche Helga…-

-igualmente, cabeza de balon…- sonrio un poco antes de darle una ultima mirada y bajar lentamente las escaleras ante la fija mirada del rubio quien la vio alejarse dando un leve golpe en el hombro de Zack para llamar su atención…

El muchacho solo giro y le sonrio mientras Helga tambien le respondio con una amplia sonrisa y se empezaron a alejar de su vista "_duele…_" llevo su mano a su pecho inconcientemente mientras la oia soltar una pequeña carcajada "_duele saber que de algun modo ya no estas tan cerca como antes_" Helga le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo al pelinegro a lo que este le respondio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha y atrayendola hacia el en un abrazo "_Helga…_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-mañana…- pronuncio Zack mientras caminaba junto a Helga con su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha

-¿eh?- giro su rostro para ver al muchacho pero al girar se dio cuenta de que sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca provocando un sonrrojo en los dos quienes giraron de inmediato y separaron para que el otro no viera el carmesí que subia por sus mejillas -¿de que hablas?- pregunto intentando que el momento pasara….

-quiero que mañana me acompañes… a un lugar…- hablo tranquilamente mientras fijaba su mirada ahora hacia delante

-claro…- dijo algo distraida por la actitud tan pasiva que demostro Zack de un momento a otro -¿y a donde me vas a llevar?-

-secreto-

-¿Cómo que secreto?- espeto ahora mirando al muchacho

-mañana te enteras…-

-pero…-

-mañana Helga…-

-entonces no voy…- se cruzo de brazos intentando parecer enojada mientras veia de reojo al muchacho quien sonreia abiertamente con la actitud de la rubia

-entonces ire solo…-

Helga lo observo por un momento, era obvio que Zack sabia que desde el principio tenia la batalla ganada, odiaba cuando le ganaba –zopenco…- murmuro mientras continuaba caminando, por supuesto que iria con el, ya habia sembrado la curiosidad en ella…

-a las siete te paso a recoger ¿de acuerdo?-

-como quieras…- Zack sonrio abiertamente sabia lo mucho que le enojaba a la rubia que el le ganara pero al final la habia convencido -¡auch!- dijo mientras levantaba uno de sus pies

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡estos estupidos Zapatos de Olga me estan matando!- dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba uno y empezaba a sobar su pies…

-pues quitatelos…- Zack observo como la muchacha dibujaba una mueca satisfacción al sacarse el otro zapato y asentar ambos pies en el suelo -…no se para que te complicas…-

-por que no seria de una dama sacarse los zapatos a la mitad del camino…- hablo sarcásticamente mientras Zack la observo por un instante definitivamente le encantaba retarlo…

-pues entonces si tu no vas a ser una dama…- dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse tambien sus zapatos y sus medias las colocaba dentro de los mismos -…yo no sere un caballero…- le sonrio ampliamente mientras ella lo observaba aun sin poder creer lo mucho que la llegaba a sorprender…

-¿y bien?- Helga simplemente continuo caminando a lado del muchacho en tanto continuaban conversando de cualquier tema que salia a flote, poco importaba ahora el tema, lo unico que sabian era que la compañía del otro se habia vuelto casi indispensable…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Se lanzo contra la cama con un gesto cansado en el rostro, habia sido una larga noche, una larga espera y una larga batalla la que le tocaba hacer, ladeo un poco su rostro hacia el reloj que le mostraba que pasaba de la media noche y que el aun no podia dormir, hace un rato habian llegado el resto de husespedes y el aun no podia cerrar los ojos… ¿acaso era tan difícil pedir un poco de sueño…?

Suspiro nuevamente mientras dirigia su mirada ahora hacia el cielo que le mostraban los pequeños ventanales sobre su habitación, las estrellas brillaban increíblemente bien, y el aun continuaba con los sentidos bien puestos, sabia de sobra que en este momento Helga ya deberia estar durmiendo pero aun asi deseaba llamarla, hablar un momento con ella, decirle lo que no habia podido durante la noche, suspiro nuevamente… todo esto era demasiado incluso para el…

Una leve idea paso por su mente, hace mucho tiempo que no iban a la piscina y seria buena idea, sonrio un poco, mañana hablaria con sus amigos y los invitaria a salir para ir en grupo, pero ya pasada las diez de la mañana, iba a pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Helga y eso hacia que su sonrisa se ensachara un poco mas y que un tenue rubor cubriera sus mejillas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba con gran majestuosidad sobre las agradables calles de Hillwood mientras una rubia bajaba tranquilamente la escaleras deseperazondose un poco y bostezando -¡demonios! ¿a quien se le ocurre salir a estas horas?- se quejo un poco mientras entraba a la cocina y veia a una algre Olga cocinando, a su padre leyendo el periodico y a su madre colocando los platos –ojala esto dure lo suficiente…- murmuro mientras se acercaba a la mesa –buenos dias….-

-¡Hola hermanita!-

-buenos dias Helga…-

-Hola…-

Por fin las otras dos rubias tomaron asiento y empezaron a desayunar los cuatro como una ¿familia? Un extraño calor recorria el corazon de Helga, y un pequeño brote de felicidad se reflejaba a travez de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, se sentia bien, esto estaba bien, nada exagerado, no era el super cambio, no eran la familia perfecta, eran lo que ella queria, una familia simple, una familia que se sentaba a comer con tranquiladad, que compartian sus opiniones a su manera y que se aguantaban mutuamente… como podian… No eran perfectos, y eso le agradaba… después de todo esa era su Familia, la Familia Pataki…

-¿y como te la pasaste anoche hermanita?-

-bien…-

-¿y tus amigos?- pregunto Miriam mientras tomaba un pan y le untaba un poco de mantequilla

-haciendo escandalo como siempre…- tomo un vaso con jugo y lo bebio lentamente

-que conversadora estas hoy Helga- comento esta vez Bob quien habia dejado de lado su periodico por un momento para poder desayunar…

-esto…- levanto la mirada para ver como los otros tres integrantes de la familia Pataki la observaban fijamente –es muy raro para mi… todavía… asi que no me pidan que actue como si nada…- fue sincera, asi era ella, diciendo las cosas tal y cual salian, excepto con una sola persona, con Arnold

-como sea, espero que te acostumbres..- la grave voz del mayor se hizo escuchar en el comedor por lo que la rubia levanto la mirada

-¿es una amenza Bob?- las otras dos rubias sonrieron, sabian perfectamente que atrás de ese tono de indiferencia de Bob y de ese tono de molestia en Helga habia esa unica forma que ambos tenian de demostarse cariño…

-da igual…- dijo despreocupadamente la menor –voy a salir…- anuncio tranquilamente mientras bebia un poco mas de jugo

-¿a donde?- pregunto Miriam mientras bebia un poco de café, Helga penso durane un momento su respuesta, es cierto, ni ella mismo lo sabia…

-Zack me invito a salir… pero no de esa forma Olga…- completo casi de inmediato al ver como los ojos de su hermana parecian brillar con sus palabras -…simplemente quiere llevarme a un lugar, punto, no te armes historias…-

-pero Helga… Zack es un muchacho muy lindo…- hablo melosamente la rubia

-¿y?-

-como que ¿y?... muchachos como el no se encuentran fácilmente hija…-

-¿pueden dejar de hablar de muchachos frente a mi?- hablo Bob mientras comia un poco de tocino –ademas Helga aun esta muy pequeña para andar con noviecitos… si sale con ese muchacho a de ser en plan de amigos como siempre lo ha hecho con su resto de amigos…- comento tranquilamente, la verdad es que Helga no sabia si sentirse aliviada por que su padre la sacara de la eterna letania que de seguro le montarian su hermana y su madre o si debia sentirse un poco tensa después de todo ella habia estado enamorada de Arnold toda una vida, eso sin contar con la declaracion de Zack…

El sonido del timbre alerto a los presentes por lo que Olga prácticamente como si hubiera estado sentada sobre un resorte se levanto de inmediato a abrir la puerta, Helga suspiro resignada ya se avecinaba algo asi de parte de ella…

-buenos dias..- la suave voz de Zack se dejo escuchar en el lugar pero antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera responderle al muchacho Helga se levanto de su asiento y tomo al muchacho del brazo para salir de ahí de inmediato despidiendose con un corto 'hasta luego'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'¡OYE ARNOLD!' '¡OYE ARNOLD!' el rubio movio perezosamente su cuerpo al escuchar a su particular despertador, intento abrir los ojos pero el sueño que lo invadia prácticamente se lo impidio, se habia acostado algo tarde debido a su repentino insominio '¡OYE ARNOLD!' '¡OYE ARNOLD!' estiro un poco su brazo para acallar su despertados mientras movia pesadamente su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y soltando un largo bostezo, por como se mostraba la mañana aun era demasiado temprano…

-pequeñin…- la voz de su abuelo se escucho dentro del lugar logrando que el muchacho se sentara un poco en su cama

-buenos dias abuelo…- dijo mientras restregaba un poco sus ojos

-¿bajas?-

-no abuelo- bostezo nuevamente mientras veia como Phill se recostaba un poco en la puerta –voy a dormir un poco mas, tengo mucho sueño…-

-esta bien, pequeñin pero solo por que has de estar muy cansado por la fiesta... ¡pero eso si!- hablo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa –no duermas mucho, recuerda que Helga ya regreso…- cerro la puerta casi de inmediato mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al ver el sonrrojo del menor…

Arnold solo se volvio a lanzar contra la cama mientras sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente, por supuesto que no podria dormir mucho a mas tardar a las nueve ya pensaba llamar a todos para que se encontraran en la piscina, pero por el momento solo queria dormir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-sera que ahora si me dices ¿A dónde me llevas?- hablaba la rubia mientras fijaba su mirada en la calle, hace un momento habian subido a un bus camino… a quien sabe donde…

-cuando lleguemos te daras cuenta…- hablo tranquilamente el muchacho

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?-

-por que ya falta poco para llegar…- dijo mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo para poder ver que tanto faltaba para la proxima parada…

-da igual…- dijo ya resignada la rubia mientras continuaba con su mirada fija en el camino, extrañamente Zack habia estado muy callado sin su habitual sociabilidad, sino simplemente callado, no arisco, pero si un poco alejado, como si estuviera en otra parte menos con ella, y extrañamente eso le molestaba…

-ya llegamos…- la voz de Zack la saco de sus pensamientos mientras el ojigris la tomo de la mano para que empezaran a bajar, sin que ella apenas pudiera reaccionar, caminaron durante unos segundos sumergidos aun en ese mutismo que hacia que la muchacha se sintiera un tanto incomoda, por lo general era el quien comenzaba sus conversaciones, pero a pesar de todo sabia que asi ella comenzara a hablar la actitud que hasta ahora le mostraba el pelinegro le dejaba en claro que el no tenia por el momento muchas ganas de hablar…

Suspiro algo resignada llamando la atención del muchacho quien ladeo un poco su rostro para ver como la rubia fijaba su vista hacia delante, claramente molesta y sabia que su orgullo no la iba a dejar a hablar, sonrio imperceptiblemente, se habia dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud y eso lo hacia sentir bien, apreto un poco la mano de la muchacha logrando que ella girara de inmediato para mirarlo a lo que el solamente sonrio…

-zopenco…- murmuro mientras volvia a girar su rostro, aunque de cierta forma se sentia un poco mas aliviada, no se lo iba a decir, Zack volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia delante, no se habia alejado ni se habia soltado de el, aun continuaban caminando de la mano…

-aquí es…- Helga levanto de inmediato la mira y no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara una gran sorpresa ¿Por qué Zack la traia aqui? Inconcientemente apreto un poco la mano del muchacho buscando que le diera una respuesta pero al parecer el mantenía la mirada perdida en las rejas del gran lugar "_un cementerio_" penso la muchacha mirando fijamente el lugar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡buenos dias Phill!- saludo alegremente el muchacho desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡que no me digas Phill!- se movio un poco para que el muchacho pudiera ingresar –Arnold esta dormido…-

-¿aun?- pregunto viendo al mayor muy sorprendido

-parece que anoche no pudo dormir…-

-mmh bueno voy a subir un rato, necesito hablar con el…-

-claro como quieras…- dijo mientras ahora cerraba la puerta y veia al muchacho subir tranquilamente las escaleras…

Toco un par de veces la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta y suspiro cansado asi que decidio entrar, abrio tranquilamente la puerta y vio a su amigo durmiendo placidamente en la cama y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sonrio maliciosamente siempre era bueno molestar un poco a su amigo, se acerco con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido y se acerco con lentitud al oido del muchacho quien respiraba acompasadamente -¡RAPIDO ARNOLD LEVANTATE ZACK VA A BESAR A HELGA!-

Arnold dio un respingo debido al grito pero mas por las palabras que contenian el fuerte grito, miro de un lado a otro buscando al muchacho o mas que sea a Helga pero lo unico que pudo ver fue a su amigo quien reia abiertamente con una mano sobre su estomago, fruncio el ceño un poco…

-¡jajaja hubieras visto tu cara Arnie!- rio aun mas mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillon dentro de la habitación -¡fue increíble!- Arnold paso sus manos por su cara intentando levantarse por completo mientars se sentaba comodamente en su cama -¡creo que hasta te pusiste palido!- intento calmar un poco la risa pero fue casi imposible -¡jaja hubiera traido una camara!- seco una pequeña lagrimita que corria por su mejilla producto de la profunda carcajada -…pero a la proxima si tendre una camara a la mano…-

-muy chistoso Gerald…- dijo en tono algo molesto y sarcastisco el rubio mientras bajaba sus piernas de la cama aun sentado en la misma y restregando un poco los ojos, ya no iba a poder dormir…

-bien, bien prometo no volver a hacerlo…- comento mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho –por lo menos no sin una camara a la mano…- susurro esta vez intentando que su amigo no lo escuchara pero una almohada chocando contra su rostro le hizo entender que si lo habia hecho…

-chistoso…- estiro un poco sus brazos en un intento de deseperezarse -¿y como asi tan de mañana por aca?-

-bueno venia para que me contaras… ¿Qué sucedió anoche con Helga?- Arnold solto un pequeño suspiro mientras agachaba un poco el rostro -…por lo que parece… nada bien ¿o me equivoco?-

-ni yo mismo lo se…-

-¿eh?-

-es todo muy complicado Gerald…-

El muchacho tan solo suspiro por lo visto iba a ser una charla un poco larga y por la cara de su amigo habia pasado lo que se imaginaba desde que vio a Helga en el aeropuerto junto a Zack, algo habia pasado entre esos dos durante el viaje y el ya se lo imaginaba –bien…- dijo mientras se levantaba y lanzaba la almohada hacia la cama del rubio -¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha? Yo te espero abajo y desayunamos, hoy cocino el Sr. Hyuun y ahí me cuentas todo…-

-mejor desayunamos y te cuento mientras me acompañas a visitar a los muchachos que encontremos por ahí…-

-¿y visitar como para que?-

-bueno pues hace tiempo que no vamos en grupo a la piscina y…-

-y quieres pasar mas tiempo con Helga… ay viejo eres tan predecible…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver el pequeño sonrojo de su mejor amigo –de acuerdo te espero abajo entonces…- dijo tranquilamente mientras salia de la habitación, iba a ser un buen desayuno, no en vano en Sr. Hyuun era un excelente chef…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN CAPITULO QUINCE**

_Hola mil disculpas por la demora, pero es que apenas termine los examenes del tercer perioco los profesores se pudieron a mandar proyectos en grupo, pero hasta a mas no poder, que si la monografic, que si el proyecto de sitio web, que preparar un presupuesto para montar un negocio, y ya me tenian loca con tantas cosas asi que apenas hace un par de semanas rendi mis examenes de cuarto y ultimo peirodo y ahora solo me faltan los examene de grado y ¡por fin! Me graduo, en fin muchas gracia a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y como ya estoy en vacaciones ahora si voy a poder actualizar mas pronto, gracias por su apoyo en serio y cuidense mucho!_

_Kcora._


End file.
